El Regreso del Payaso del Infierno
by NatashaRiddle
Summary: Las personas que tienen gran capacidad para hacer el bien, también tienen una increíble capacidad para el mal. Y eso Piedmon lo sabía muy bien. -ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO-
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Natsuko Takaishi acababa de apagar la pantalla del computador. Sabía, y estaba conciente por las cinco tazas de café que había bebido, y todas las colillas de cigarrillo aplastadas en el cenicero que ocultaría a su hijo por la mañana, que eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada, y llevaba más de diez horas pegada al computador. Había tenido que finalizar ese extenuante reportaje sobre los cambios climáticos, accidentes, ataques terroristas e incluso avistamientos de "monstruos" que habían asolado a la región de Odiaba ese verano que ya terminaba, y la relación que había con los sucesos ocurridos tres años antes en Hikarigaoka.

Por supuesto, había dejado al margen el hecho de que sus hijos se habían visto involucrados en ese asunto. Pero la ansía de investigar más a fondo los por qués de todo lo ocurrido era tanto por el bien de Matt como por el de T.K.

Cuando Natsuko se disponía a ir a la cama, escuchó varios gritos provenientes de la habitación de su hijo. Botando la última colilla al viento, corrió, abriendo la puerta de golpe. El pequeño se revolvía entre las sábanas, gimoteando y pataleando.

- ¡Te tengo, hermano! ¡Corre, Kari, corre! ¡Él ya viene!... -

- ¿T.K.? – preguntó Natsuko en el umbral. Se acercó sigilosa. T.K. todavía estaba dormido.

- Afírmate, Kari… sí… sube, sube… ¡AH! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, Piedmon! No… no… ¡AHHHHHHH…! – Natsuko se apresuró por mover a su hijo.

- T.K., despierta por favor, despierta… sólo tienes una pesadilla… - el pequeño niño rubio abrió los ojos de improviso. Estaba aferrado a las sábanas, como si tuviera miedo de caer. Miraba el techo, con verdadera pavor, respirando con agitación. – Ay, T.K., mi niño… sólo ha sido una pesadilla…-

- ¡Mamá! – el niño se tiró a sus brazos, refugiándose en el pecho de su madre. Ella le sobó la espalda, tranquilizándolo.

- Está bien, T.K., todo está bien… fue un mal sueño, sólo eso… - esperó a que su hijo comenzara a llorar. Pero contrario a eso, él se afirmó a ella con angustiosa desesperación.

#

- ¿Dices que ha sido repetitivo? – preguntaba Hiroaki Ishida por el auricular. Matt apenas podía tragar su desayuno. Faltaba muy poco para que iniciaran las clases, luego de ese verano inolvidable. Quizá pudiera ver a Tai, Sora y los demás para conversar al respecto, una última ojeada antes de volver a la vida normal. – De acuerdo. Sí… yo veré eso. Sí, sí. Cuida de él… y tú también, Nancy. Adiós. – Hiroaki colgó. Se volteó a Matt, quien lo miraba interrogante. – Era tu madre. Dice que T.K. tiene pesadillas recurrentes, habla en sueños… - comenzó a caminar por la sala con una taza de café.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice? – preguntó, preocupado por su hermano.

- Te llama. Y a una Kari también… - se detuvo pensativo en ese punto. - ¿Ella no es la hermana de tu amigo, Tai?

- ¿Kari? – inquirió Matt, incrédulo. – Sí, sí, es la hermana de Tai… pero, ¿por qué…? – su padre se encogió de hombros.

- Parece que estuviera arrancando, desesperado, angustiado, muy, muy asustado, despierta temblando y sudando. – añadió Hiroaki. – ¡Ah! Y menciona a un tal Piedmon.

Eso cerró aún más su garganta.

- ¿Piedmon? – repitió. Bajo la mesa, cerró el puño sobre su rodilla. Hiroaki alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes al respecto, Matt? – su padre lo fulminó con esos oscuros ojos suyos. Él desvió la mirada, sintiéndose impotente.

- Piedmon… - murmuró. – Piedmon era el líder de los Dark Master, quienes mantenían esa curvatura entre el Digimundo, y nuestro mundo. Y en la batalla final… - enterró los dedos entre los pliegues de su pantalón. – Él nos convirtió a mi y a Tai en muñecos. Después de eso, inició una persecución para convertirlos a todos en pequeños muñecos… y T.K., Kari y Patamon fueron los únicos que se salvaron. -

#

- ¡…Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Tai se incorporó bruscamente, pegándose en la cabeza con la cama de arriba. Reprimiendo una maldición, sobándose la frente, se levantó, enredado entre las sábanas.

- ¡Mierda…! – se soltó de la sábana rebelde con un manotazo. - ¡Kari…! – subió por la escalera del camarote, doblándose los dedos de los pies. Cuando llegó, vio a su hermana revolviéndose entre las mantas. - ¡Kari!

- Sí… sí, T.K…. ¡No, ahí viene, ahí viene! ¡T.K.! ¡Nooo…! ¡Ahhhhhhhh! – Tai saltó encima, sacudiéndola de los hombros.

- ¡Kari, Kari, despierta! ¡KARI! – su hermana abrió los ojos, jadeando. En ese instante, entraron al dormitorio el señor y la señora Kamiya, él con un bate, y ella con una escoba.

- ¡Tai, Kari! ¿Dónde es el incendio? – preguntó su padre, mirando para todas partes. Pero sólo vio a su hijo mayor sentado arriba de las piernas de Kari. - ¿No… no hay incendio?

El chico Kamiya bufó, consternado.

- No… sólo era Kari que tenía una pesadilla. – le pasó el dorso de la mano por el rostro, descubriendo que estaba sudando. - ¿Estás bien?

- Hermano… - murmuró con la voz quebrada. Y lo asfixió en un abrazo. Sus padres se miraron sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Pero Tai lo entendía a la perfección, mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su hermana menor.

#

- ¡Izzy, tienes visita! – anunció la señora Izumi. El pelirrojo terminaba de arreglar unos últimos detalles en su habitación.

- Lo sé, mamá. Hazlos pasar a mi habitación, por favor. – Matt, Tai y Kari desfilaron por la puerta. Los tres se veían incómodos y cansados. – Hola, chicos.

- Hola. -

- Hola. -

- Hola. -

- Tai me dijo que tenían un problema que solucionar. Pero fue a grandes rasgos, ¿qué sucede? – Matt estaba de pie apoyado en la puerta cerrada. Kari estaba sentada en la cama, mirando el suelo. Parecía que Tai era el elegido para hablar, una vez más.

- Verás, Izzy… - comenzó el chico de la polera azul con estrellas amarillas. – Kari y T.K. han tenido, ambos, la misma recurrente pesadilla.

Izzy frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sobre qué? -

- Sobre el momento en que se quedaron solos con Patamon arrancando de Piedmon. – habló Matt. Izzy se llevó una mano al mentón, meditativo.

- ¿Ustedes han tenido pesadillas? – preguntó a Matt y Tai. Ambos negaron con la cabeza. - ¿Sora, Joe o Mimi? – los amigos se miraron entre sí.

- No… les hemos preguntado. – se disculpó Tai, rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Y tú, Izzy? – preguntó Matt. Él negó con la cabeza, volviendo a teclear en su computadora.

- Si ninguno de nosotros tres ha tenido pesadillas, y suponiendo que los demás tampoco… - tecleó unas cuantas veces, dejando en suspenso la idea. – No, el señor Gennai, con quien me he mantenido en contacto, dice que no ha tenido registros de un posible regreso de Piedmon. Hasta donde tengo entendido, MagnaAngemon lo envió a otra dimensión por la Puerta del Destino, ¿no es así? – los mayores asintieron. Kari seguía ensimismada. – Entonces, Kari… ¿qué sucedió en ese momento, cuando se quedaron solos? – giró la silla, mirándola con atención. Ella soltó un respingo.

- Garudamon y Angewomon habían sido convertidos en muñecos. – empezó a relatar, con voz trémula. – Gomamon había saltado sobre Piedmon, quitándole el muñeco de Matt. – el aludido se separó de la pared. Esos detalles habían quedado en el olvido, como muchos otros que pensaba que algún día se tendrían que revelar, pero que aún era demasiado pronto. – Se lo tiró a Sora, antes de que esa sábana blanca le cayera encima… - enterró los dedos en sus pantalones rosa. – Y Sora se lo aventó a T.K., diciéndole que me cuidara… - ahogó un sollozo. Tai se sentó a su lado, posando una mano en su hombro. – Los tres corrimos por el palacio de Piedmon, hasta que salimos a un balcón. Estábamos a gran altura… Y había un cesto de mimbre con una cuerda dentro. Le dije a T.K. que podríamos bajar por la cuerda… pero cuando la sacamos, la cuerda se fue hacia arriba. Como Piedmon se acercaba, tuvimos que escalar por la cuerda… ya estaba escalando, T.K. me seguía y Patamon cerraba cuando llegó él… y cortó la cuerda poco más arriba de donde estaba yo. – tomó un respiro. – Patamon evolucionó a Angemon pero no fue suficiente… y Piedmon agarró la pierna de T.K., tirando de él hacia abajo… Entonces… cortó la cuerda, y los dos caímos al vacío. Lo único que supe después es que MagnaAngemon nos había atrapado. – levantó la vista. Los tres chicos se habían quedado congelados escuchando.

Matt estaba lívido. No podía creer que su pequeño hermano T.K. hubiera soportado todo eso mientras él era muñeco. Lástima que Piedmon ya no estuviera, porque o sino se hubiera encargado de hacerlo sufrir todo lo que había hecho sufrir a su hermano. Eso y mucho más. Por la expresión en el rostro de Tai, supuso que estaba pensando lo mismo.

- Quizá… - comenzó Izzy, un tanto incómodo tras lo narrado. – El shock de lo ocurrido ahora recién los está abandonando, y por eso reviven el miedo y pavor que sintieron cuando estaban escapando de Piedmon. – los tres lo oyeron con atención. – Por la entereza que tuvieron ambos en ese momento, creo que debemos ayudarlos a superar ese trauma.

- ¿Y cómo? – quiso saber Tai, dispuesto a hacerlo todo con tal de ayudar a su pequeña hermana.

Izzy se encogió de hombros.

- Para dejar atrás un trauma, se debe hablar de ello. – dijo Izzy. Matt y Tai cavilaban cada uno, pensando en sus propios problemas. - ¿No te sientes mejor ahora, Kari?

La niña esbozó una sonrisa, una que hace días estaba desaparecida.

- Sí, mucho mejor. – Matt se sentó al otro lado de ella.

- ¿Crees que con T.K. funcione del mismo modo? – preguntó.

- Debería. Si están ambos, sería idóneo. – Matt volvió a guardar silencio. Tai, a su vez, se puso de pie.

- Está decidido, entonces. – dijo. - ¡Haremos una pijamada!

Izzy, Matt y Kari lo miraron extrañados.

- ¿Una pijamada, Tai? ¿Esa es tu idea para superar un trauma? – lo regañó Matt.

- Claro, Matt. Mira, si estamos todos juntos, los ocho niños elegidos, podemos conversarlo en grupo, y así ayudar a T.K. y Kari. ¿Qué te parece, Kari? -

- Me gusta la idea. – confesó.

- Podría funcionar. – se sumó Izzy. – Matt, ¿hay algún problema con que T.K. pueda venir a Odaiba a una pijamada? – el rubio dudó unos segundos.

- Tendría que preguntarle si quiere venir, y a mi madre, pero… si es por hacerlo sentir mejor, creo que no podrán problemas. – explicó.

- Muy bien. Hagámoslo. – Tai cerró el puño en un gesto de triunfo.

Tres días antes de que iniciaran las clases, los ocho niños elegidos se reunieron en la casa de Izzy para la nombrada pijamada. Entre risas, dulces, refrescos y comida a montones, los niños hablaron de todo en la medida en que se lo permitirían los más pequeños. Pero ya al final, terminaron conversando sobre todo, sobre lo que sintieron, sobre lo que pensaron, sobre sus ilusiones, y sus expectativas de volver a ver a sus compañeros digimons otra vez. Esa noche, ni T.K. ni Kari tuvieron más pesadillas. Y así sería por un largo tiempo…

_En un lugar indefinido, alguien observaba con cierto disgusto a la pequeña Kamiya y el pequeño Takaishi dormir profundamente. _

_- Tienes razón. Son muy pequeños aún, dependen demasiado de sus padres y hermanos mayores. Llaman mucho la atención. _

_- ¿Estás dispuesto a esperar? - _

_- ¿Cuánto? - _

_- No mucho, hasta que atraviesen una etapa complicada de dudas y preguntas. Es entonces cuando estarán más vulnerables. Ahí debemos arremeter. _

_- De acuerdo. Mientras, me contentaré con ver qué miserable intenta dominar el digimundo con la fuerza de las tinieblas. Después… sabrán realmente lo que es la oscuridad. _

* * *

Pondré aquí la advertencia, ya que este fic pretende ser más oscuro en el futuro, conforme vaya avanzando.

Eso, por ahora.

NR.-


	2. Capítulo 1

ACLARACIÓN:

Lo que está en _**cursiva y negrita **_son los pensamientos de T.K. y Kari. Lo que está sólo en _cursiva _es lo que dice… bueno, ahí lo averiguará

Capítulo 1

Oscuridad.

Oscuridad era lo único que sus ojos veían adonde sea que mirara. Piedra. Pasillos. Risa.

Recordó que estaba huyendo. Empezó a correr. Al principio sólo oía sus propios pasos resonando de forma escalofriante en esos fríos pasillos de piedra, pero pronto sintió unas pisadas pesadas que rebotaban en lo hondo de su cabeza.

- No te escaparás de mi esta vez. -

Apuró su ritmo. Tenía las rodillas raspadas, las manos sucias y la cara llena de arañazos, y tenía que salvar la vida de su hermano y la suya. Escuchó la risa otra vez.

- Es imposible, no te molestes en correr. -

Apretó los dientes. El miedo paralizaba cada nervio de su cuerpo, excepto las piernas, que tenían claro que debían correr a máxima velocidad.

- Eres mío, T.K. -

Sacudido por un impulso, agachó la cabeza. Sintió por encima de su gorra un silbido afilado. Miró al frente. Las espadas se habían clavado en la piedra de la muralla que estaba ante sí. Estaba atrapado en ese callejón sin salida.

Retrocedió unos pasos, inseguro. La risa… esa risa…

- Te lo dije… eres mío, T.K. – volteó en un ataque de valentía. La silueta estaba recortada contra la oscuridad.

- ¡NO! -

… …

Abrió los ojos. Tardó muy poco en darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación, solo. Patamon junto a los otros habían tenido que atender un asunto en el Digimundo, y antes que lamentar una tragedia, habían decidido ir a ver qué pasaba. Veía el brillo de la pantalla del computador contra la pared, y olía el humo del cigarrillo que su madre prendía a esas altas horas de la noche, creyendo que no se daría cuenta que estaba fumando de nuevo.

Respiró profundamente, llamándose a la calma. Hacía años que no tenía ese tipo de sueños.

"_**Eso no significa nada…" **_ se tranquilizó, pasándose una mano por el cabello amarillo. Se sentó, apoyándose del respaldo de la cama, despegándose las sábanas y el pijama que se le había adherido al cuerpo con la transpiración, como si verdad hubiera estado arrancando de…

A pesar de todo, no podía evitar caer en la cuenta que ese sueño era tan diferente a los otros que lo habían estado atormentando hace tantos años atrás… Kari ya no aparecía en el medio, no estaba su hermano ni los otros convertidos en llaveros, y se había omitido la parte de la cuerda y MagnaAngemon…

"_**¿Por qué? ¿A qué viene todo esto?" **_ se frotó los ojos. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no le hacía ninguna gracia volver a revivir fantasmas pasados…

#

Kari Kamiya, T.K. Takaishi, Ken Ichijouji y Davis Motomiya ya iban en el segundo año de secundaria. El último enfrentamiento contra Diaboromon había sucedido hacía casi dos años, y la circunstancia no había vuelto a repetirse. Ahora, los doce niños elegidos se disponían a vivir una adolescencia y juventud tranquilas, dentro de lo posible.

Esa mañana, Kari había encontrado algo diferente en T.K. Como él se sentaba unos puestos más adelante con Ken, lo había estado observando en el transcurso de la clase. Aunque intentaba suprimir cualquier rastro de molestia, Kari lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que algo lo estaba incomodando. No prestaba mucha atención a lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, apoyaba la barbilla en la mano con aire distraído, y dejaba entrever un leve cansancio denotado en sus ademanes lentos y ojos a medio cerrar. Lo curioso era que Kari también se había levantado esa mañana sintiéndose algo extraña.

"_Kari…"_

Levantó la cabeza. Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, buscando.

- ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo, Kari? – le preguntó Davis, sentado a su lado.

- ¿Qué? No, no pasa nada. – susurró, intentando que el profesor no la oyera. Volvió la vista al frente. T.K. no se había vuelto a mirarla.

"_Kari…"_

Aferró el lápiz en la mano. Esa voz… esa voz la había escuchado antes. Pero… ¿Dónde? ¿Acaso sería posible…?

"_Sí, Kari… está extraño… No es el mismo T.K. de siempre… ¿Por qué no le preguntas?"_

"_**Tú, no…"**_

- ¿Kari? -

- ¿Ah? – Davis le había tocado el hombro.

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Sucede algo? Estás un poco… despistada… - al parecer, la campana que indicaba que la clase acababa había sonado, porque todos estaban saliendo al patio. T.K. ya no estaba allí.

- Yo… sólo tengo que ir al baño. Permiso, Davis. – y se marchó en dirección al servicio de chicas.

Estaba arreglándose el corbatín y la falda del uniforme verde mirándose al espejo. No era por vanidad, pero sentía que debía verse más o menos presentable. Se inclinó ante la llave, bebiendo sorbos de agua.

Una risa sonó a sus espaldas.

Se levantó bruscamente, mirando hacia atrás. No había nadie.

"_**Pero, ¿qué…?"**_

Divagó sobre ese incidente mientras caminaba por el pasillo secándose los labios.

"_**Esa voz… y esa risa…"**_

- ¡Kari! – Yolei la estaba llamando desde la puerta de la sala de computación. - ¡Ven a ver! ¡Hemos recibido un mensaje de los digimons!

Entró a la sala, donde ya estaban Ken, Davis y T.K. Al parecer, Cody no pudo librarse de las clases para asistir a la casual reunión. T.K. se veía tan alegre como de costumbre. Éste le echó una ojeada a Kari al verla, pero ella no lo notó.

- ¿Ya has machacado a todos los malos, V-mon? – preguntó un entusiasta Davis a la pantalla.

- Lo hubiera hecho de habernos enfrentado a alguien. – lo atajó Gatomon antes de que dijera alguna palabra. Hawkmon y Armadillomon se rieron a las espaldas de V-mon.

- ¡Pero ten por seguro que habría acabado con todos ellos, Davis! – aseguró V-mon, un tanto ofendido por el comentario de Gatomon.

- ¡Así se habla! – lo alentó Davis.

- No vimos ninguna señal o signo de alarma. Todo está bien. – informó Wormmon.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro de oírlo, Wormmon. – dijo Ken. – No hubiera querido alguna interrupción para… bueno… - y se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ken? ¿Qué es eso que no me quieres decir? – saltó Wormmon, suspicaz.

- Sí, Ichijouji. Hay algo que te has estado guardando y no me has dicho. – Davis agarró a su amigo por un brazo, zamarreándolo. - ¿Qué es, Ken? Dimedimedime… ¿Qué es, Ken? ¿Qué es?

- ¡Ya déjalo! – gritó Yolei. Todas las miradas se enfocaron en ella. La chica también se sonrojó. – Bueno, este… Ken me ha invitado a salir, y no queríamos que nuestra cita se viera arruinada por algún problema en el Digimundo. – dijo todo muy rápido. Ken tragó saliva. No pasaron ni tres segundos para que los chicos estuvieron felicitándolos. Las miradas de Kari y T.K. se cruzaron entre el jaleo, pero ambos las desviaron al instante, ahuyentados por un singular brillo en los ojos del otro.

- Vaya, Yolei. – dijo Hawkmon desde el Digimundo. – No me habías dicho que ahora voy a tener que acercarme a Wormmon. – y le guiñó el ojo al aludido. Todos, desde un lado de la pantalla como desde el otro, rompieron en carcajadas.

- ¡Quiero que todo esto se resuelva finalmente para poder volver contigo, Davis! – exclamó V-mon.

- Ya, no te pongas sentimental, que yo también te extraño. – correspondió su compañero.

- ¡Ahhh, chicos, ya tenemos que irnos! – apremió Yolei, viendo el reloj.

- Por favor, díganle a Cody que le mando mis saludos, y que también lo extraño. – pidió Armadillomon, al no ver el chico entre el grupo. Se despidieron de sus digimons respectivos, y asegurándole a Armadillomon que así lo harían, cerraron la puerta. Kari iba saliendo tras Davis y Yolei, quienes discutían por Ken, cuando oyó al mismo decir:

- ¿Vienes, T.K.? -

- Está bien, Ken. Adelántate. Yo los alcanzo. -

Esperó a que Ichijouji abandonara el aula y separara a Davis y Yolei para inmiscuirse dentro. T.K. miraba por la ventana, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón por debajo de la chaqueta verde desabrochada. Debía admitir en ese momento que se parecía mucho a su hermano.

- T.K. – El chico se volteó ante el inconfundible llamado.

- Hola, Kari. – se llevó la mano al cuello. Había estado evitándola toda la mañana para no preocuparla por su pesadilla. Kari ya había tenido problemas con la Oscuridad, y no iba a ser precisamente él quien se los recordara.

- ¿Qué te sucede, T.K.? Has estado muy callado. – había fracasado. Por más que lo intentara, ella siempre sabría que algo estaba mal. Sonrió muy a su pesar.

- Nada importante. Sólo… no pude dormir bien. Sólo eso. No te preocupes. – y le acarició una mejilla. Sin quererlo, ella se estremeció ante su contacto. Ambos sabían lo que pasaba, pero al no existir ninguna prisa, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar hasta llegar a ese desenlace delicioso e inevitable.

Kari suspiró. Más relajado, T.K. se dirigió a la puerta.

- También la escuché. – detuvo la mano en el picaporte.

- ¿Qué dices? – los dedos se crisparon.

- La voz. – esa expresión tan neutral, como cuando la luz la envolvía y sabía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba pasando. T.K. se volvió.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…? – ella sólo se encogió de hombros. - ¿Tienes miedo? – Kari negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haremos? ¿Crees que hay que decirle a los demás…? – se negó rotundamente.

- No es necesario preocuparlos. Sólo… ignórala. No prestes atención a lo que dice. – Kari le sonrió.

- Si tú lo dices, estoy de acuerdo. – y agarrándolo del brazo, salieron corriendo del aula.

#

Caminaba entre medio de todos los transeúntes grises, esquivando sus maletines y bolsos, y pegándose de vez en cuando en el hombro o la pantorrilla por el descuido de alguno de ellos.

Contrario a tranquilizarlo, lo que Kari le había confesado lo colocaba aún más alerta. Sea lo que fuera, ambos estaban involucrados. Y eso a T.K. no le gustaba.

Risa.

Se evitó tener que mirar para todos lados para ver quién había sido el que reía en su oído. Cerró los puños con fuerza.

"_**¿Qué quieres…? Déjame en paz."**_

"_¿Dejarte? No es una idea que me apetezca…" _y las carcajadas arañaron su cabeza. Parpadeó.

"_**¡No hagas eso!" **_

"_Ha, T.K., eres tan divertido… ¿Por qué no quieres jugar conmigo?" _

Se paró en seco.

"_**¿Qué… qué has dicho?" **_ un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

"_¿Te ha parecido familiar? Un viejo amigo mío decía eso… Lástima… que ya no existe…" _resopló, reanudando su marcha. _"No te atrevas a dejarme hablando solo…"_

"_**Jódete." **_

"_Veo cómo hemos ido creciendo… ¿Se te ha pegado eso de tu hermano?" _

"_**A mi hermano tú no lo tocas. ¡Aléjate de él!" **_

"_No te preocupes… me interesas mucho más tú que tu hermano…" _otro estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo.

"_**No… no me molestes…" **_ repitió, pero esta vez no estaba cien por ciento seguro de su convicción. _**"¿Qué me pasa?" **_ preguntó para sí mismo. Risa gutural.

"_Está claro… La Oscuridad llama tu nombre… y no recibe mala recepción…" _

"_**¡Cierra la boca!" **_ se revolvió el cabello frenéticamente. _**"¡Ya déjame en paz!" **_ el último murmullo de las carcajadas, y ya no lo volvió a oír. Echó a correr ante la titilante luz verde del semáforo. Al llegar al otro lado de la calle, se afirmó de un poste, regulando la respiración.

"_**¿Qué me pasa?"**_

#

- ¡Ya llegué! – anunció Kari, quitándose los zapatos. Al ver unas zapatillas azules junto a las de su hermano, supo que no estaba solo.

- Ah, Kari, estamos en la oficina de papá. – encontró a una chica sentada sobre las piernas de Tai, y a él sentado en la silla del escritorio.

- Hola Noriko. – saludó a la muchacha de grandes ojos grises. Ella le sonrió.

- ¿Qué tal, Kari? – la chica estaba un tanto sonrojada por la manera en que los había pillado. Kari correspondió a su sonrisa, tratando de decirle que no se preocupara, que estaba bien.

- Kari, llegó un mensaje para ti. – dijo Tai tras Noriko. Señaló la bandeja de entrada del correo. Kari alcanzó a leer el remitente antes de que Tai disminuyera la ventana. – Vamos, Noriko. – y le dio unos leves empujoncitos a su novia para que se levantara.

- ¿Adónde? – quiso saber la aludida.

- A mi habitación… - y tirándola de la mano, la sacó de la oficina. Kari relevó a su hermano en la silla, leyendo el correo. Era de Gatomon. Requería hablar con ella.

- Puerta al Digimundo, ¡ábrete! – aguardó algunos segundos. Los grandes ojos de Gatomon aparecieron en la pantalla. – Hola Gatomon, ¿me llamabas?

- ¡Kari! Sí, tengo que hablar algo importante contigo. Es sobre Patamon. – Kari frunció los labios.

- ¿…Patamon? – repitió. Su compañera asintió de forma vigorosa.

- Está comportándose muy extraño. Tú fuiste testigo en el contacto que mantuvimos con ustedes hace unas horas. Apenas dice una palabra y está… algo distante. – sus orejas cayeron, abatida. Kari se mordió el labio inferior. Patamon también lo estaba sintiendo; era efectivo que en el Digimundo sucedía algo. Lo extraño era por qué ninguno de los otros podía percibirlo.

- Eso es… Gatomon. – el digimon alzó la vista. - ¿Estás segura que esa señal que recibimos era inofensiva? – Gatomon parpadeó.

- Sí… ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tiene que ver con el comportamiento de Patamon? – inquirió intrigada. Kari lo pensó mucho antes de compartir su hipótesis con el digimon.

_-_ ¿Podrías ir a chequear otra vez? – Gatomon asintió. – No es necesario que se lo digas a los demás; si no hay una prueba concreta, no los preocuparemos en vano.

- Pero Kari… - la chica negó con la cabeza.

- Mantén un ojo en Patamon. ¿Puedes hacer eso? – pidió. Al digimon no le quedó más alternativa que aceptar el pedido.

- ¿Hablarás con T.K. al respecto? – le preguntó.

- Sí, tenlo por seguro. – Gatomon sonrió.

- Gracias Kari. Te mantendré informada sobre lo que vaya averiguando. - y se despidió con un saludo tipo militar.

- Gatomon. – llamó antes que la puerta se cerrara. – Ten mucho cuidado.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

_- ¡Espadas de Triunfo! - _

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos de forma instintiva. Pero no sintió el menor rasguño. Cautelosa, abrió los ojos despacio, mirando por entremedio de sus brazos. Las espadas se habían clavado a ambos lados de su cabeza.

- Kari, Kari, Kari… - tragó saliva, sus rodillas tiritando sin control. Ante ella se extendía la más absoluta oscuridad. Pero la presencia se sentía de todos modos, por todos lados, haciendo el aire pesado al respirar. Él era la oscuridad.

Y las carcajadas le seguían…

- ¿Ves la Luz por aquí? – se hacía daño en las yemas de los dedos al enterrarlos en las murallas. - ¿Dónde está la Luz, Kari? _¿Se la ha tragado la oscuridad?_

Ahogó un sollozo. Estaba cerca. Tanto, que no entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. Veía brillar los llaveros colgados a su cinto. ¿Estaba su hermano ahí…?

Intentó mover la cabeza, pero la espada del lado izquierdo había enganchado su pañuelo rosa del cuello a la muralla. No pudo moverse ni un ápice. Volvió a temblar como un pedazo de gelatina antes de ser devorado, cuando la mano enguantada de blanco se acercó a su rostro. ¿Qué pretendía?

Soltó un gemido.

_- Porque eso es lo que voy a hacer contigo. - _

… …

Tomó una bocanada de aire al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama. Se quitó las mantas de encima, y se agarró el corazón con una mano. Abajo, Tai apenas sentía el movimiento.

Por todos los demonios… ¿qué era lo que estaba soñando? ¿Por qué había soñado eso? ¡¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Demonios!

Se despejó el pelo de la cara, aferrándose la cabeza con desesperación.

"_**Esto no puede ser posible…¿Acaso T.K. también tiene estas pesadillas?" **_se preguntó. _**"Espero que Gatomon haya descubierto algo… No tiene sentido que sólo T.K. y yo tengamos estas pesadillas, como cuando regresamos del Digimundo… Pero son diferentes… porque eso nunca sucedió… él nunca…"**_ no quiso seguir pensando.

Se recostó. Su hermano ya no se levantaba a abrazarla para tranquilizarla. Pero quizá era mejor así.

#

Esa mañana volvió a despertarse cansado. No había soñado nada, pero tenía el leve recuerdo de haber estado recorriendo pasillos oscuros. Al llegar a la escuela y saludar de lejos a Tai y Sora, se encontró con Davis, Ken y Yolei conversando en el patio. Se hacía evidente que todos extrañaban a sus digimons.

- Hola, chicos. – paseó la mirada de uno en uno. - ¿Dónde está Kari?

- Recibió un mensaje de Gatomon. – explicó Yolei. T.K. arqueó una ceja, preocupado.

- ¿Hay noticias del Digimundo? – su amiga negó con la cabeza.

- No, era algo personal. – eso lo dejó aún más tenso.

- ¿Te sientes bien, T.K.? – preguntó Ken. Los otros dos volvieron la atención en él. – Te ves ojeroso… ¿tuviste problemas para dormir? -

"_**¿Qué rayos digo…?"**_

- Sí… es que echo de menos a Patamon. – se excusó. Aunque en parte era cierto. La campana lo salvó de dar una explicación más larga y de inventar detalles innecesarios. Cuando pasaron delante de la sala de computación, escuchó la voz de Kari.

- ¡Demonios! -

- Lo lamento mucho, Kari. – decía la voz de Gatomon modificada por la pantalla de la computadora.

- No… no es tu culpa… - y resoplaba. – Oye, Gatomon, ¿estás bien? Tus orejas… están muy caídas…

- ¿Eh? No es nada, sólo estoy cansada… - silencio.

- Ve a dormir entonces. Nos vemos, Gatomon. -

- Adiós, Kari. -

- Adiós. -

"_**¿Qué significa eso?" **_ se preguntó T.K. con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

#

Estaban en la clase de deporte. Los chicos practicaban basquetball y las chicas volleyball. Y ahí estaba Kari, haciendo un saque.

"_Precioso movimiento…" _la voz la congeló de arriba a bajo apenas lanzó la pelota.

"_**¿Qué quieres?" **_preguntó antes de oír la risa perversa.

"_¿Qué no es obvio?" _se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Dio un salto para atajar el balón y volver a tirarlo hacia el otro lado de la red.

"_**No fastidies." **_Le espetó, envalentonada por la salvada del balón.

"_Es curioso, ¿no lo crees? Que siendo la portadora de la Luz, seas la única perceptible a las influencias de las tinieblas… Y una de las que siente mayor miedo… " _las rodillas se le doblaron, pero se mantuvo en pie, firme. "_Si estas amparada por la Luz, ¿a qué le temes tanto, Kari Kamiya?" _

- ¡Fuera! – gritó la entrenadora. – Rotación. – quedó adelante. Cualquiera creería que esa expresión era por el anhelo de ganar.

"_Sagrada Luz… ¿no es así como te llama él?" _vio por el rabillo del ojo pasar un destello rubio.

"_**Déjalo fuera de esto…" **_ y esa carcajada tenía una intención diferente a la de las otras veces.

"_Si así lo desea, no seré yo quien se lo niegue…" _presionó los dientes, arrugó el ceño y apretó los puños.

"_**¡No te metas con T.K.!" **_ la pelota se le vino encima. Le dio un manotazo tan fuerte que su compañera del otro lado se corrió por miedo a que le llegara en la cara. Al menos anotó un punto.

"_Esa fiereza… ¿Nace si amenazo a otro de tus amigos, o es sólo por él?" _esta vez tuvo que mirarlo para comprobar que estaba bien. Corría con la pelota, dándole un pase a Davis. _"Es una pena que tu Luz no pueda protegerlo…"_

"_**¡Cállate!" **_ volvió a pegarle con fuerza a la pelota. Una chica del otro lado la devolvió con la misma intensidad. Y por saltar para darle otro golpe, pisó mal y se dobló el tobillo.

- ¡Maldición! – masculló. Intentó levantarse, pero se dio de bruces contra el suelo. La entrenadora sopló el silbato.

- ¡Alto! Kamiya, ¿estás bien? – ante la mención del nombre, T.K. y Davis se voltearon.

- ¡Kari! – gritaron al verla en el suelo. La pelota de basquetball iba para Davis, pero Ken saltó justo en ese momento para agarrarla y evitar otro accidente. Dos chicas se apresuraron por ayudarla a colocarse de pie.

"_Yo podría levantarte sin dificultad…" _con ese último murmullo, fue capaz de borrar el color de su cara.

- Déjame ayudarte. – y T.K. le pasó el brazo por la cintura, cogiéndola sin problemas. Ella se agarró de sus hombros. – No se preocupe entrenadora, yo la llevo a enfermería.

- De acuerdo, Takaishi. – y la mujer se volvió a Davis, quien estaba enfurruñado por no haber llegado primero. – Y tú, Motomiya, ¿puedes ir a avisar al hermano de Kamiya?

- Sí, señora. – y se marchó.

- ¿Te duele, Kari? – le preguntó T.K. cuando ya estaban en el pasillo.

- Sólo un poco. – contestó. Por el inusitado silencio que siguió T.K. albergaba una sospecha.

- Fue por su causa, ¿verdad? – se mordió el labio. Aún resonaban en su mente las palabras.

- T.K…. – susurró, pero él la cortó.

- Kari, está bien si mantenemos esto en secreto para no alertar a los demás mientras no estemos seguros, pero por favor, no me lo ocultes a mi. – llegaron al pie de la escalera.

- Sí, fue por él. – la sentó con cuidado. Y luego pegó una patada.

- Bastardo. – Kari bajó la vista, angustiada. T.K. miró las escaleras que conducían a la enfermería. - ¿Crees que podrás subir agarrada de mi?

- Creo que sí. – y se afirmó de T.K. para volver a ponerse de pie. Entonces él la levantó en brazos. - ¿Qué haces?

'_Yo podría levantarte sin dificultad…'_

T.K. le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Descuida, Kari. Será más cómodo para los dos, así no te cansas tanto. – le agarró la cintura con una mano, y con la otra las piernas. Ella lo miró culpable. – No me es ninguna molestia. De verdad. Ahora afírmate de mi. – le pasó los brazos entorno al cuello, y no le importó que hubiera estado jugando basquetball, mientras T.K. subía las escaleras.

"_**Yo te voy a proteger de él, T.K."**_

#

- Tengo miedo, T.K. Tengo mucho miedo. – decía Patamon. Él se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

- No te culpo, Patamon. Lo que no entiendo es por qué los otros digimons no pueden sentir que hay algo que está mal. – se aferró al respaldo de la silla, ocultando la vista.

- ¿Qué pasó, T.K.? – le preguntó Patamon, tan angustiado como su compañero.

- Hoy Kari se dobló el tobillo a causa de él. – murmuró. – Si llega a tener incidencia sobre nuestro bienestar físico... Yo no voy a dejar que le ponga un solo dedo encima a Kari. – con esa última frase, levantó la cabeza, con una mirada que Patamon no le veía desde la vez que golpeó al Emperador de los Digimons.

- ¿Kari también puede sentirlo? –

- Sí, ¿cómo está Gatomon? – saltó el rubio. Patamon suspiró.

- Estaba algo alicaída… ¿será acaso que esto también la está afectando a ella? -

- Puede ser. Cuídala mucho, ¿sí, Patamon? –

- Eso no me lo tienes que pedir, T.K. – le corrigió el digimon, emprendiendo el vuelo.

- Te encargo mucho por cualquier cosa que pase. Aunque sea la más mínima. - pidió T.K. encarecidamente.

- T.K. – le llamó Patamon antes de cortar la llamada. - ¿Por qué no le hablas a Matt, Tai o los otros de lo que está pasándote? – T.K. le sostuvo la mirada azul a Patamon, viendo la interrogante y la certera preocupación en sus ojos. Una débil sombra los oscurecía muy en el fondo. No podía permitir que esa semilla se extendiera.

Y le sonrió.

- Si no es algo grave, no hay por qué alertarlos, y hasta ahora, no ha sido nada trascendental, más que unos malos sueños. Pero te prometo que si se pone peor, mi hermano y Tai serán los primeros en enterarse, ¿de acuerdo? - el digimon asintió más animado. – Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Patamon. -

Su compañero le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Mi deber es protegerte, T.K. -

- ¡T.K.! – el rubio miró hacia la puerta.

- Tengo que irme, ¡Nos vemos, Patamon! – cerró la puerta al Digimundo y apagó la computadora.

- ¿Qué haces, T.K.? Tenemos que irnos a clase ahora. – le espetó Davis desde la puerta.

- Vaya, me has dado un susto terrible. – le contó T.K. acompañándolo por el pasillo hacia su aula.

- ¿Qué hacías? -

- Davis, no seas un metido. – le reprochó Ken.

- ¿Qué? Pero si yo quiero saber… -

- Hablaba con Patamon, diciéndole lo que le pasó a Kari para que Gatomon no se inquiete. -

"_**Me estoy volviendo un experto en esto…" **_pensó mordazmente.

- ¿Cómo está Kari? – quiso saber Ken.

- Está bien, sólo se esguinzó el tobillo. Si descansa bien hoy, mañana podrá caminar sin problemas. – explicó, entrando al salón. T.K. tomó asiento junto a Ken, y Davis fue a sentarse solo, dado que Kari continuaba en la enfermería.

Esta vez, fue diferente. El aire se volvió pesado, y él mismo se sintió aletargado y cansado. Ken a su lado tomaba apuntes y miraba al profesor, como normalmente lo hacía. Parecía que esa atmósfera sólo lo afectaba a él.

"_¿Es que sigues enojado? Te ves tenso." _

"_**¡Eres un maldito! ¡Por tu culpa Kari se cayó!" **_le soltó, sin perder el tiempo en las necedades de siempre. De nada servía persuadirlo para que lo dejara en paz si ya estaba ahí.

"_Ah, es por eso… Pero no fue mi intención hacerla caer… De hecho, estábamos hablando de ti, T.K…"_ apretó los dedos en el borde de la silla.

"_**Mantente alejado de ella…" **_

"_Ay, T.K., no te desgastes. Sabes que ambos van para el mismo lugar. No te compliques en suplicarme que la deje en paz, porque al final, tanto tú como ella terminarán en mis redes…" _el frío empezó a hundirlo. La voz del profesor sólo era un eco lejano, y el aula con sus compañeros se veía borrosa. Sólo estaba él y la voz susurrándole al oído.

"_**¿Qué… quieres hacer con nosotros?" **_un gemido extraño provino de su garganta. Cerró los ojos, permaneciendo lúcido, sellando sus sentidos a esos sonidos casi delirantes.

"_Me complace que al fin lo preguntes… "_ y el tono se enronquecía, y podría jurar que lo sentía inclinado tras la silla, inclinado a su oído. _"Kari y tú son los únicos que se salvaron de ser mis muñecos… Y me he dado cuenta, que sólo ustedes dos valían la pena para tenerlos en mi colección. Quiero que sean míos…"_

Las piernas le temblaban. En su estómago había un gran vacío, y el sudor corría por su cuerpo. Tragó saliva, siendo incapaz su tubo digestivo de transportarla. 

"_**No… no entiendo… No obtienes nada teniéndonos a nosotros… " **_

"_¿Estás seguro de eso?" _ Dos dedos se cerraron en su hombro. Se crispó, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo. _"En una escala del 1 al 10, ¿qué tan seguro estás?"_

No respondía. Los dedos en su hombro ardían como tenazas. No quería mirar.

"_Estoy convencido… que los tres lo pasaríamos muy bien… Jugaríamos mucho, ¿no te parece?" _un estremecimiento lo recorrió. Sentía el cuerpo caliente, las manos y los pies fríos, y el sudor deslizándose por su espina dorsal, volviéndolo loco en esa espera inacabable.

"_**¿Qué…?"**_

"_¿No quieres estar amarrado a mi cintura?" _

Se levantó, afirmándose fuerte de la mesa para no caer hacia atrás.

_- _¿T.K.? – preguntó Ken a su lado. El profesor se detuvo.

- ¿Sucede algo, Takaishi? – aún agarrado a la mesa como soporte, dio unos pasos. No podía cerrar su estómago por mucho más. Y eso había sido suficiente…

- ¡T.K.! – Ken se apresuró por auxiliar a su amigo que se había puesto a vomitar.

#

- Llegamos. ¿Estás cansada, Kari? -

- ¿Cansada de ir en tu espalda desde la escuela hasta casa? – Tai sonrió. – Tú deberías estar agotado. ¡Subiste todos esos pisos conmigo encima! – la dejó sentada en el sofá. – No era para tanto…

- Todo sea por mi hermanita pequeña... – se excusó, estirándose y rotando los brazos hacia atrás y hacia delante. – Mírale el lado positivo, ¡Hice ejercicio! – Kari negó con la cabeza, divertida. Se levantó para ir a su habitación dando saltos.

El teléfono sonó.

- Yo voy. – dijo el chico. – Hola, habla Tai. ¿Qué tal, Matt? ¿Eh? – y su hermano calló. Kari se mordió el labio. - ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo se encuentra? – el corazón le dio un brinco. – Pero qué extraño… No, podría ser cualquier cosa… Pobre T.K. – eso le arrebató el aire. ¿Qué le había pasado a T.K.? – Ah, no te preocupes por eso, yo tampoco puedo ir, tengo que cuidar de Kari. – pausa. – Se esguinzó el tobillo jugando volleyball. – pausa. – No es nada grave, se pondrá bien. – una pausa más larga. – Sí… es curioso… Supongo que es porque ambos están colados por el otro, y andan en las nubes… - pausa. – Vamos, Matt, eso siempre lo hemos sabido… De acuerdo… Dile que se recupere pronto. Si, sí. Adiós. – y escuchó que colgaba el auricular.

Tai entró a la habitación.

- Era Matt. Estaba en casa de su madre cuidando a T.K. que está enfermo. – explicó.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – saltó ella de inmediato. Una leve sonrisa atravesó los labios de su hermano antes de contestar.

- Parece que comió algo que le cayó mal. Se puso a vomitar en el aula de improviso. – abrió los ojos, asombrada. – Pero ya está mejor, sólo fue eso. – miró para otro lado. Tai fue a sentarse junto a ella. – Ya verás que se pondrá mejor, a la par contigo. – le acarició una mejilla. Kari suspiró, recostándose en su pecho.

"_**Ay, hermano, si te dijera lo que está pasando…"**_


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

- En serio hermano, ya me siento mejor… - alegó T.K. haciendo el amago de levantarse.

- Si te alejas más que eso de la cama, te juro que iré y te amarraré a ella. – lo amenazó Matt, apareciendo por la puerta con las mangas subidas, usando el delantal que su madre se ponía para cocinar. Si le sacaba una fotografía, valdría oro entre las fans de su hermano. Pero tendría que ser demasiado canalla para hacerlo.

- ¡Pero hermano…! – se quejó el rubio menor sin voluntad, divertido con la situación.

- Pero nada, T.K., yo te voy a cuidar ahora… - rebatió el rubio mayor. – Ponerse a vomitar sin alcanzar a llegar al baño no demuestra que te encuentres bien. ¿Comiste algo fuera de lo común? – era inútil si hacía memoria, sabía perfectamente a qué se debía ese único y súbito asco, y no era por la comida.

- Creo que te lo tomas muy a la tremenda. – T.K. se resignó a permanecer en la cama, ya que si bien era alto, su hermano tenía más fuerza que él.

- Por supuesto que no, yo sólo cuido de mi hermano que está enfermo. – Matt volvió con una bandeja que le colocó en el regazo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó T.K. viendo la sopa desabrida.

- Es algo que te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido. – y Matt se sentó en una silla frente a él. Tomó una cucharada. A pesar que no tenía ningún otro condimento más que sal, estaba muy buena. Sentía los ojos de su hermano pegados en él.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó, porque esa mirada lo ponía nervioso.

- Nada. – y suspiró, echándose hacia atrás. – Sólo que has crecido mucho, T.K. -

T.K. no pudo entender el significado de esa frase.

#

Se vio envuelto en una situación complicada.

- ¡Matt! – dijo una chica de un curso menor, acercándose por la izquierda.

- ¡Matt! – dijo otra chica, acercándose por la derecha.

- ¡Matt! – y una tercera apareció por adelante. Diablos. Estaba rodeado.

- Oye, Matt… - asustado, se giró a ver quien era la que estaba hablándole desde atrás. Cuan feliz se puso al descubrir que era Kari. Pero las demás ardieron de celos y rabia cuando vieron que la atención del vocalista de Teenagers Wolves caía sobre ella.

- ¡Tenemos que largarnos, ahí vienen! – y agarrando a una despistada Kari del brazo, salieron corriendo.

Los alumnos se hacían a un lado al verlo pasar velozmente con la pequeña Kamiya de su mano. Las salidas de escape se le acababan, y todas las otras chicas les seguían sin descanso. Tenía que pensar rápido cómo perderlas…

- ¡Por aquí! – giró hacia la derecha. Empujó con el hombro la puerta de la pieza de los materiales de aseo, y metió a Kari adentro tras él, cerrando de la forma más discreta que pudiera.

- Vaya… no sabía que ser famoso fuera tan peligroso… - murmuró Kari, apretándose un costado donde le dio una punzada por la súbita carrera, viendo pasar la muchedumbre por la ventana diminuta empañada de tierra. Matt recuperaba el aire afirmándose de las rodillas, apoyando la espalda en la pared. - ¿Por qué te perseguían?

- Como no vieron a Sora por ningún lado, y Tai no estaba conmigo, ya que siempre dice alguna tontería que las aleja, decidieron hacerme una emboscada. – desvió la mirada hacia la venda en el tobillo de Kari. - ¡Lo lamento mucho, Kari!

- ¿Qué? – y siguió el camino de la mirada de Matt hacia su pie. – Ah, no es nada, no me duele…

El rubio respiró profundo, y recuperó la postura, esa de rockero rebelde con las manos en los bolsillos de forma despreocupada que hacía precisamente a las chicas perseguirlo como la turba de hace unos segundos.

- Bueno, discúlpame por este altercado… ¿para qué querías hablar conmigo? -

- ¿Por qué no vino T.K., Matt? – le preguntó, con esos ojos grandes suyos. Y vio eso que Tai había insinuado por el teléfono el día anterior. También lo había visto en los ojos de T.K. Estaba seguro que no había una mejor chica para su hermano.

- ¿No te contó Tai? –

- Sí… sí, me lo dijo. – enterró el mentón en su pecho. – Pero dijo que no era grave.

Le tocó el hombro a Kari en señal de apoyo. Sentía que debía hacerlo, en retribución a todas las veces que Tai había compartido ese gesto con él en momentos claves.

- Supongo que mi mamá lo dejó en casa por precaución. Cuando me fui anoche se sentía bien. – Kari suspiró.

- De acuerdo… - y abrió la puerta. – Ya no están, Matt. Puedes salir. -

#

Se despertó, sintiendo que algo estaba mal…

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño? -

Ahí se dio cuenta.

Se incorporó tan de prisa que Natsuko soltó un respingo.

- T.K.… -

- ¿Por qué no fui a la escuela? – preguntó, mirando por entremedio de la cortina. La luz del día le indicaba que la mañana estaba avanzada.

- Estabas tan cansado, que te dejé dormir. Además, no hay problema si descansas, después de lo de ayer… - le pasó la mano por la frente, corriéndole el cabello rubio. T.K. estaba inquieto. Debía contarle a Kari, y advertirle, que las voces no eran sólo eso. Él estaba ahí, rondando, acechándolos… - ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

- No, mamá, nada… -

- Si quieres ver a Kari, puedes ir a buscarla después de clases. – miró a su madre de forma inquisitiva. ¿Tanto se notaba cuando sus pensamientos iban hacia ella?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó, asombrado. Natsuko sonrió.

- Una madre siempre sabe, T.K. – se limitó a decir, colocándose de pie. – Además, ella es una buena chica. Cuídala mucho, hijo. -

#

Resopló. Quizá si Gatomon estuviera a su lado no se sentiría tan sola. Pero tal vez la pondría inquieta con su expresión, y no tenía ninguna ganas de responder a esos "Kari, ¿qué te pasa?..."

El cielo continuaba con esas nubes grises. Y el viento corría fuerte, levantándole la falda, jugando con la cinta de su cabello. Y el mar… el mar llamaba su nombre.

"_Kari…"_

"_**¿Qué sentido tiene resistirse?" **_

Se detuvo frente al mar en el muelle. Ese mar tan extenso y oscuro que la ahogaba. La brisa la envolvía en una invitación. Cerró los ojos, dejándose engatusar.

"_Muy bien dicho, Kari… Estamos esperándote." _

"_**Sí…"**_

Volvió a sentir el cosquilleo en sus piernas. Era raro, pero en el fondo se sentía tan bien… Por un momento quiso… frunció los labios, acallando ese deseo.

"_¿Qué, Kari? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?"_

"_**Ay… T.K…."**_

"_Dilo… dilo más fuerte…"_

"_**¡A T.K.! ¡Lo que más deseo es a T.K.!"**_

La risa rebotó en sus oídos como si estuviera pegado a su cuerpo.

"_Entonces… ven." _Abrió los ojos. El maletín cayó al suelo con un golpe seco en el suelo de madera del muelle. Se acercó al borde.

"_Vamos, ven."_

Las olas de ese mar oscuro rompían con violencia en los palafitos del muelle. No había vuelta atrás.

"_Ven a mi… ven a nosotros." _

Y casi pudo ver una mano enguantada en blanco extendiéndose para que la cogiera. Alargó una mano.

- ¡KARI! – reaccionó. Miró a sus pies. Caería al mar, de eso no había duda. - ¡KARI! – estaba demasiado cerca de la orilla. Se sintió abrumada por la amenaza y se desplomó.

#

"_T.K…"_ alzó la cabeza, más para que supiera que estaba oyéndole. Como era de esperar, no había nadie junto a él en el paradero de los buses. _"Te llama… ella te llama…"_

"_**Kari…" **_se levantó de la banca, mirando al frente.

"_Te necesita, T.K…. te necesita ahora." _¿Era esa acaso una representación de sus propios sentimientos?

"_**¡Kari!" **_llamó con más fuerza.

"_¿Tú la necesitas, T.K.?" _incidió la voz en su mente.

"_**Sí…"**_

"_¿De verdad? No se te oye muy convencido…"_

"_**¡Sí la necesito! ¡La necesito mucho!"**_

"_¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a dar por ella, T.K.?" _se llevó la mano al rostro. Era un juego… todo era una trampa.

'_**¡T.K.!'**_

"_**¿Eh?" **_lo estaba llamando… Kari estaba llamándolo.

"_¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a dar por ella, T.K.? Responde."_

"_**Todo." **_Avanzó para contestar su llamado.

"_**Kari…"**_

- ¡T.K., no, a tu izquierda! ¡T.K.! – miró hacia ese lado. Lo último que vio fue la luz del autobús y no supo nada más.

#

- Muchas gracias, Tai, en verdad, te lo agradezco mucho. -

- Descuida, Matt. – lo detuvo Tai, con una mano en el cuello, mientras Matt se deshacía en agradecimientos. – Sé que hubieras hecho lo mismo por Kari. -

- No entiendo qué le pasa a T.K. ¿Cómo dices que fue lo que pasó? – le preguntó por enésima vez. Tai suspiró, sabiendo lo preocupado que estaba Matt por su hermano menor.

- Estaba saliendo de mi práctica de futbol, y me pareció extraño ver a T.K. sentado en el paradero de los buses, porque creía que hoy no había ido a clases por lo del vómito de ayer. – Matt asintió, interesado. – Fui a verle, pero entonces se puso de pie como en una especie de trance. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y luego caminó de forma deliberada hacia la calle. En ese momento vi el autobús. Le grité, pero no pareció oírme, así que corrí y lo empujé al otro lado de la calle. Cuando lo vi, estaba desmayado entre mis brazos. – Matt negó, angustiado.

- Recuerdo que cuando Puppetmon nos trasladó por medio de esos muñecos, él estaba riéndose sin razón aparente. Me preguntó si acaso creía que se estaba volviendo loco. – se les escapó una sonrisa. Tai posó una mano en su hombro.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar.

- Disculpa, es mi mamá. – dijo Tai viendo el nombre de la pantalla. - ¿Aló, mamá? Estoy en casa de… ¿¡QUÉ? Sí, no te preocupes, voy enseguida. – colgó. Matt lo observó, preocupado, viendo que su amigo aferraba el aparato con fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasó, Tai? -

- Kari está en el hospital.

#

Derrapó por el suelo de ese hospital tan malditamente recordado. Al final del pasillo estaba su papá abrazando a su mamá, y los chicos elegidos.

- ¡Tai! – su mamá le tiró los brazos al cuello cuando llegó a su lado. Éste la abrazó, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Era tan alto como su padre, y eso que le faltaba crecer unos cuantos palmos más.

- ¿Cómo está Kari? – preguntó, separando a su madre un poco para poder respirar.

- Está estable, fuera de peligro. Sólo se desmayó. – le dijo su padre.

- ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cómo fue todo? – quiso saber, sentando a su mamá junto a Yolei.

- Ella estaba en el muelle, yo iba pasando por allí. – empezó a narrar Ken. – Entonces la vi que estaba muy cerca de la orilla, alargando un brazo para tocar algo, como si fuera a tirarse al mar. – Tai tragó saliva, y su mamá ahogó un sollozo en el pañuelo de su padre. – Le grité, y pareció reaccionar. Miró para todos lados, y se tambaleó. Corrí hacia ella, y se cayó sobre mí, inconciente.

- No hemos podido ubicar a T.K. para avisarle. – musitó Yolei, aferrada del brazo de Ken.

- A T.K. estuvo a punto de arrollarlo un autobús. – murmuró Tai al aire.

- ¿¡QUÉ? – saltaron Cody, Davis, Ken y Yolei. Incluso su madre levantó el rostro del pañuelo empapado. Tai tuvo que contar por duodécima vez lo que le había ocurrido a T.K.

- ¡Eso es lo mismo que le ha pasado a Kari! – Davis llevó a palabras lo que todos estaban pensando.

- Eso no tiene ninguna conexión por el momento. – lo atajó Cody.

- No la tiene… aún. – todos se fijaron en Tai.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Tai? – la señora Kamiya aferraba el pañuelo en la mano derecha, nerviosa. No podía ser tan inhumano como para decir lo que tenía en mente en frente de su madre. Pero estaba seguro que Matt también lo sospechaba.

#

Kari despertó a las pocas horas. Como no le habían diagnosticado ninguna enfermedad, y sus signos vitales eran normales, le permitieron ir a su casa. Les dio las gracias a todos sus amigos por haber estado con ella en el hospital, y en especial a Ken por haberla atajado.

Tras muchos arrumacos de su madre, mimos de su padre, Kari se encontró finalmente acostada en la cama de su hermano, con un manga en las manos. Al poco rato fue su hermano el que llegó a sentarse a los pies de su cama. No había dicho más que un par de palabras, mientras la miraba con atención, casi como si estudiara sus movimientos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó de verdad, Kari? – siguió fingiendo que leía el manga. Tai se lo arrebató de las manos, lanzándolo al suelo. – Kari, dime qué está pasando.

Fijó los ojos en las mantas arrugadas sobre su regazo.

- No pasa nada, hermano. – susurró.

- ¿Tiene que ver con T.K.? – como acto reflejo apretó las mantas. – Kari…- llevó los dedos a su mentón, alzándolo suavemente para que lo viera a los ojos. – Es por T.K., ¿verdad?

Frunció los labios. Sí, sí era por T.K. Pero…

- Kari, lo veo en tus ojos… - la mirada de su hermano era tan cálida como el chocolate, y dulce, a pesar de todo.

"_**¿Y si vuelve a ser un muñeco…?"**_

No. Debía ser fuerte. No podía dejar que ese pensamiento se reflejara en su mirada, porque o sino su hermano se daría cuenta, y lo sabría… Y ella no quería verlo como un llavero. No otra vez.

- ¿Es que T.K. te ha hecho algo? – tanteó. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- No, hermano… T.K. no me ha hecho _nada_… - y se enterró en su pecho, llorando. A Tai no le quedó otra más que abrazarla fuerte. Algo estaba pasando con su hermana y T.K. Y debía averiguar qué era.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Las tres de la tarde. Y estaba sola. Sus padres, apoyados por su hermano, habían decidido que se quedara en casa al menos por el día para que descansara. Su padre se había ido a trabajar, su madre había salido de compras, y Tai estaba en la escuela.

Pero como no necesitaba quedarse en casa haciendo nada para recaer en los mismos pensamientos, se levantó y se puso a ordenar la casa. Para esa hora, había lavado los platos del almuerzo, colgado la ropa, barrido las piezas, hecho las camas, y ordenado las cosas sueltas que quedaban por ahí.

Eran las tres de la tarde, y estaba viendo la televisión. Tai llegaría dentro de poco. Por eso se extrañó cuando tocaron a la puerta.

El aire se le escapó al ver a su invitado.

- T.K. – hacía dos días que no lo veía, y eso se notaba. En la ausencia de su mirada. En la carencia de brillo y en la oscura profundidad de sus ojos. En su cabello desvaído y amarillento. En sus demacradas facciones. En la sombra que le seguía y lo envolvía.

- Kari… - ella también compartía su condición. Alargó una pálida mano para tocar la suya. Estaba frío. Muy frío. Se hizo a un lado para hacerlo pasar. Quería decirle tantas cosas. Pero sentía que todo se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

- Él está aquí, Kari… - miraba por la ventana, dándole la espalda. – No sé cómo, no sé por qué, pero él está aquí… porque lo siento… - llevó dos dedos a su hombro, el mismo donde había sentido que lo aferraban.

Kari arrugó el borde de su falda. Ella también lo había sentido la tarde anterior, como el viento… con el viento… a su espalda…

- T.K…. – susurró. Su voz… adoraba tanto su voz, y más aún cuando decía su nombre. Cerró el puño. Tenía que ser fuerte… debía ser fuerte… por ella. Tembló y todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando vio los brazos de Kari rodearlo por la cintura, y sentirla a ella pegándose a su espalda.

- Te necesito, T.K… - balbuceó con lágrimas en los ojos. – Por favor… - y el agua del mar negro mojaba sus pies.

"_**Lo lamento, Kari…"**_

Se volteó. La sombra oscurecía los ojos siempre luminosos de Kari, y la envolvía de arriba a bajo.

- Siento que estoy cayendo, T.K…. – enterró las uñas en el cuello de su camisa. – La oscuridad me inunda, y no puedo hacer nada por detenerlo… - y lo arrastró hasta el suelo. Él tomó el rostro en sus manos con la delicadeza que tanto le encantaba.

- Quisiera ayudarte, Kari… No sabes cuánto deseo eso…- se dejó caer hacia la muralla lisa de la ventana. Kari le siguió. – Pero estoy tan hundido como tú… Hice todo por evitarlo… Sagrada Luz. – Kari cogió su mano y la quitó de su mejilla.

- No lo soy… Pero tú… tú eres el Foco de mi Esperanza… - T.K. desvió la mirada, herido.

- Ya no queda esperanza, Kari. Nada. – las lágrimas rodaron por encima de la mano de T.K. posada en su mejilla. Ella acarició los cabellos amarillos con dedos temblorosos.

"_Hasta que la Luz y la Esperanza los abandonen por completo…"_

- No quise dañarte, T.K. -

- Ni mucho menos yo, Kari. -

"_Ambos se aferran del otro. Si los extingo a los dos, ninguno podrá alcanzar la redención…"_

- Nos arrastra, es más fuerte que nosotros… -

"_Ríndanse…"_

- Siempre has sido muy especial para mi, Kari. -

- Significas mucho en mi vida, T.K. – y los labios incoloros del rubio la llamaban con la misma intensidad que lo hacía el mar negro a su alrededor.

- Creo que te… - sus respiraciones se encontraron, chocando sus narices heladas.

"_Líense de una vez y vengan a mi…" _

- No hay vuelta atrás. – y sus labios se atraparon de forma mutua. Kari enterró las manos en el cabello rubio de T.K., lanzando su sombrero blanco lejos, acomodándose entre sus piernas. T.K. la jaló hacia sí abrazándola de la cintura, deslizando sus manos luego por las caderas.

La voz se carcajeaba explotando sus oídos.

"_Sellen el pacto…"_

Ambos habían soñado tanto con ese momento. Tan mágico, lleno de dicha, plagado de la pureza que los dos portaban con orgullo. Ninguno hubiera querido que el desenlace fuera el cierre de la caída hacia la oscuridad.

Deslizó los dedos por debajo de la falda, mientras Kari se hacía espacio desabrochando su camisa. Reclamaba su boca, sus labios torpes de inexperiencia encerrando una lengua tanto atrevida como tímida. Finalmente ella se sentó a horcadas sobre él. Su cuerpo llevaba una presión que no tenía que ver con su peso, y estaba helada como el hielo, a pesar de la intensidad de sus besos y sus toques.

"_Ya séllenlo de una vez."_

T.K. sentía que iba a hacerlo, y que Kari lo iba a dejar. Y todo acabaría…

Recostó a T.K. sobre el mar tocando su pecho por encima de la camisa, y él continuaba hasta que enterró sus caderas contra las de él. Kari dejó escapar un gemido que despertó en T.K. sus más descabellados desvaríos por debajo de su ombligo.

"_Son míos…"_

Se separó de sus labios. T.K. la miraba con ojos afiebrados, con los labios hinchados, y las mejillas sonrosadas. Le corrió unos mechones de la frente. Y ya que estaban tan hundidos uno en el otro… vieron la última oportunidad.

"_**Esto es para salvarte, Kari…"**_

"_**Esto es para salvarte, T.K…"**_

T.K. empujó a Kari con cuidado, incorporándose de forma bruta. Cada uno miró para el lado contrario, evitando verse porque no podrían resistirse.

- ¿T.K.? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Tai había dejado la mochila en el sofá y los vio a ambos sentados en el suelo de frente. - ¿Te sientes bien? -

El rubio respiró hondo, agarrando su sombrero olvidado.

- Tengo que irme. Nos vemos. – pasó por el lado de Tai sin dirigirle palabra, se colocó sus zapatos y se marchó. Anonadado, Tai miró a su hermana pequeña apoyada de las manos. El mar se había recogido.

- ¿Kari? – ella sólo suspiró para ir hacia su habitación y encerrarse con un portazo.

#

Ambos supieron desde el momento en que sus cuerpos perdieron contacto que no lo iban a pasar bien. Y esa suposición se convirtió en realidad esa misma noche.

Las pesadillas los abrumaron con una intensidad escandalosa por haberse atrevido a desobedecer. Las imágenes eran de una perversidad inexorable, pasillos oscuros, silencios inquietos, y su risa frívola; pasos apresurados, esquivando callejones sin salida y acantilados sin fin. Muñecos, y llaveros, cortinas de terciopelo de colores vivos y agresivos, copas de distintos tamaños, conteniendo diversos líquidos. Y Él, finalmente, sentado en un trono con las piernas cruzadas frente a una especie de telescopio, riéndose de sus debilidades, proclamándolos como de su propiedad. Pero no se detenía ahí. Despertaban y volvían a quedarse dormidos condenados a la eterna maldición de aparecer en ese siniestro lugar.

T.K. se levantó corriendo al baño, aún dentro de su pesadilla. Se hincó frente al inodoro, y con los ojos cerrados, botó lo que en su sueño era la consecuencia de una apuñalada en el estómago. Cuando hubo evacuado todo, se dejó caer hacia atrás, golpeando su espalda ardiente con un golpe sordo en la pared fría. Estaba seguro que no era más que saliva, o jugos gástricos que representaban la ilusión de un tubo digestivo herido. Por eso cuando se llevó los dedos a la boca para secarse los labios, y descubrió que era rojo lo que los cubría, empezó a temblar.

"_**No puede ser posible…" **_ apoyando los brazos pesados en los bordes del inodoro, la visión de la sangre lo congeló hasta lo indecible. Desesperado, se palpó todo el pecho y torso. Se levantó la camiseta, confirmando que no tenía un solo rasguño. Pero aún así había vomitado sangre…

Kari, quien dormía en la cama de su hermano, se cubrió la nariz y la boca con ambas manos. Haciendo el menor ruido posible para no alertar a nadie, cosa que era inútil porque Tai tenía el sueño pesado, fue hacia el baño. Mirándose al espejo, con el cabello pegado a la cara por el sudor, dejó que la sangre brotara de su nariz hacia el lavamanos blanco. Había recibido una bofetada de la mano blanca por descarada.

"_**Quiere volver a infectar el Mundo Real y el Digimundo con las tinieblas…" **_miraba las gotas de sangre golpear en el lavamanos, apoyada de los extremos. _**"Quiere ser Amo y Señor de los dos mundos… pero ya no cuenta con los Dark Masters…" **_una sola gota bajó por sus labios. La observó, roja y brillante, débil, inestable y desesperada por ser derramada.

La atrapó con la lengua.

"_**Ahora… cuenta con nosotros…"**_

#

Al llegar esa mañana a la sala de clases, Davis encontró a su amigo Ken mirándose las palmas de las manos fijamente.

- Oye, ¿qué tienes, Ken? – le preguntó, tras tirar la mochila en su asiento.

- Siento… algo que no creí que fuera a sentir otra vez… - musitó con voz volátil. Davis parpadeó, sabiendo las cargas que su amigo aún llevaba encima por haber caído en las redes de MalomMyotismon.

- ¿Y eso qué puede ser? -

Su respuesta estaba entrando por la puerta. Ken alzó la vista para ver como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Para su propio asombro, Davis también lo sintió.

El aire se puso pesado para respirar, e incluso la temperatura bajó un poco. Miró a su alrededor. Sus compañeros también parecían sentirlo. Se frotaban las manos y los brazos para volver a entrar en calor.

Y el que había provocado ese cambio abrupto, era T.K. que arrastraba los pies mirando el suelo.

- T.K. – Ken fue hacia él, agarrándolo de los hombros. Davis le siguió. – T.K…. mírame.

- Ken… - Davis le tiró la chaqueta, señalando las piernas de T.K. Una sombra estaba enredada a ellas, y dejaba un haz de oscuridad al caminar.

- ¡Mierda!… - se le escapó a Ken al ver la sombra. – Ayúdame, Davis… T.K., mírame, ¡Mírame! – el portador del valor y la amistad empujó a Ken, y levantó la barbilla del rubio que estaba helada. Y unos ojos azules completamente vacíos fueron los que les devolvieron la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa, chicos? – preguntó T.K. sin expresión en el rostro ni en la voz. Ken estaba muy asustado.

- Tus ojos… - murmuró.

- Ken, ¿qué tiene? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo? ¡Ken! – T.K. seguía tan tieso como una momia. – T.K., ¿qué te pasa? Vuelve con nosotros. – pidió Davis, zamarreándolo. - ¡T.K.! ¡Ken! – gritó a su amigo que se había quedado petrificado. - ¡No dejes que esa sombra te atrape, Ken! ¡Estás conmigo! – el chico parpadeó.

- Tienes razón. – hizo sentar a T.K. sobre una mesa. Los demás chicos observaban entre asustados e intrigados. Davis los miró de reojo.

- ¡Váyanse a atender sus propios asuntos! – les espetó.

- Davis… - lo llamó Ken, viendo el agujero negro que se había formado bajo los pies de T.K.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado, Ken? ¿Por qué está así? ¿Tiene que ver acaso…? -

- No, no, T.K. no ha recibido la Semilla de la Oscuridad, se comportaría de otra manera… - examinó los ojos vacíos de su amigo. – Esto es… algo diferente… - y se calló. Davis no necesitó preguntarle por qué.

Una de las chicas que había en la sala se puso a llorar. Otra lanzó un alarido. La presión del aire les apretó el pecho. El frío se hizo más intenso. La tensión del ambiente se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Las sombras en las piernas de T.K. bailotearon, como sabiendo que se acercaba una amiga.

- Kari… -

Los mismos ojos vacíos. La misma oscuridad. La misma sombra que dejaba atrás al caminar.

- ¡Kari! – gritó Davis con mucho esfuerzo, ya que le costaba trabajo respirar. Al ver a T.K. ella salió corriendo.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Ken, agarrándose el corazón con una mano.

- ¡Ve tras ella! ¡Yo me quedo con T.K.! – sin detenerse a pensar, Ken salió tras Kari corriendo todo lo que podía con la capacidad respiratoria disminuida. No pudo seguirla por mucho tiempo, avanzando entre los estudiantes despreocupados que apenas podían sentir la presión y el frío. Entonces Yolei apareció por una puerta, chocando con él.

- ¡Ken! – exclamó, colocándose algo sonrojada por caer justo en su pecho.

- ¡Yolei! ¿Has visto por dónde se fue Kari? – le cuestionó Ken sin importarle esos detalles. La joven tragó saliva.

- ¿Eh? ¿Kari…? Tenemos problemas en el Digimundo, Ken. – explicó ella. - ¿Dónde están Davis y T.K.? -

- En el aula, pero Kari… -

- ¡Ve a buscarlos, yo iré por Kari! ¡Llama a Cody y dile que venga! ¡Rápido, Ken! ¡Estamos en la sala de computación! - le gritó mientras se iba corriendo.

- ¡Sí! – y se fue por el lado contrario.

#

- ¿Dónde están Yolei, Kari y T.K.? – exclamó un agitado Izzy, cosa rara en él, cuando los vio aparecer en la sala.

- ¡AH! ¡T.K. venía detrás de mí! – gritó Davis al darse la vuelta y comprobar que efectivamente el rubio no estaba.

- Yolei ha ido a buscar a Kari. – informó Ken.

- Entonces yo iré por T.K. – afirmó Cody, quien recién estaba enterándose que algo andaba mal.

- ¡Por favor, Cody, no te retrases mucho! – pidió Izzy.

- ¡No lo haré! – y dicho eso, desapareció tras la puerta, cerrando con fuerza.

- ¿Qué sucede, Izzy? Yolei dijo que había problemas, ¿descubrieron algo? – Ken se acercó a mirar por la pantalla.

- No, es algo mucho pero; Gatomon y Patamon desaparecieron. – el color se esfumó del rostro de ambos.

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Los han secuestrado? – preguntó Davis.

- No lo sabe, Tentomon me ha dicho que al despertar no los encontraron y comenzaron a preocuparse. V-mon, Hakwmon, Armadillomon y Wormmon han dicho que los dos estaban muy extraños los últimos días… - Izzy miró por encima de su hombro, viendo que Davis y Ken estaban uno a cada lado suyo. - ¿Dónde están Kari y T.K.?

- Ellos también están muy raros, Izzy. – dijo Davis. Los dos le explicaron lo mejor que pudieron el estado de T.K. y lo que sintieron, además de la huída de Kari del rubio.

- Eso es extraño… ¿Dices que tenían una sombra? – repitió el pelirrojo, tecleando a una velocidad de vértigo.

- Sí, los dos. – corroboró Ken.

- Estoy intentando contactarme con el señor Gennai, tenemos que llamar a Tai, Matt, Sora y Joe. – los compañeros intercambiaron una mirada.

- ¿Tan grave es? -

- Agumon y Gabumon han ido a buscar a Gatomon y Patamon y no han vuelto, y Sora y Joe saben algo sobre esas sombras… - se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativo. - ¿Pueden decirme todo lo que les ha pasado a T.K. y Kari estos días?

#

Nadie iría a interrumpirla en ese lugar.

No podía ver a T.K. No podía resistirse estando en el mismo recinto que él. Además, tenía que ir a un lugar para oír la voz tranquila…

"_¡Les repetí varias veces que no escaparían de mis manos!"_

Se agarró la cabeza con las manos, cayendo en el mar…

"_**Por favor, detente… Detén esta pesadilla de una vez, por favor, haz que pare…"**_

La risa rebotó escandalosa por todos lados, haciendo eco en las puertas de los casilleros.

"_Hice todo lo posible para que fuera suave… pero no quisieron escucharme, ¡Ninguno de los dos!" _se estremeció, sintiendo una ráfaga de viento golpearle la cara. _"Ahora deberás atenerte a las consecuencias…"_

"_**No, por favor, haré lo que sea…" **_

"_Ya sabes lo que quiero…"_

"_**Tómalo, llévame… pero detente… déjanos en paz… por favor…"**_

_- Buena chica. – _el agua subió hasta sus rodillas. Separó los brazos, viendo entremedio una sombra alta. _– Ya no tienes que temer…_

Una mano fuerte la agarró del cuello, deslizándola contra la muralla para ponerla de pie.

- _Ese no es tu lugar… - _miró el piso; sus zapatos estaban hundidos en el mar, y las botas amarillas también. – _Sino junto a mí. _– levantó la vista poco a poco, subiendo por los pantalones verdes, y la camisa color escarlata, y ese cinto tan temido… las puntas de las espadas… _- Bienvenida. _

Su pecho subía y bajaba a una increíble velocidad. Tuvo dificultades para tragar saliva, ya que la mano continuaba obstruyendo su tráquea y su laringe.

Ya no podía evitarlo. Ahí estaba. Atrapándola contra la pared de los vestidores.

Su servidor. Piedmon.

- _Ha sido tanto tiempo, Kari Kamiya. –_ las manos estaban inmóviles a ambos lados de su cuerpo. No podía reaccionar por la impresión. – _Veo que no eres la misma de antes…_ - y una carcajada gutural mientras acerca el dedo índice de la otra mano hacia su mejilla.

Los ojos perversos tras esa máscara bicolor. Esos finísimos labios curvados en una muy sutil y malévola sonrisa.

_- _Yo… - logró articular con mucho esfuerzo. Él llevó el dedo sobre sus labios.

-_Shh… - _susurró sobre su dedo, inclinándose hacia su rostro. Ella estaba hipnotizada. – _Queda mucho por hacer, y sin embargo… - _sus ojos estaban a la misma altura. Y demasiado cerca. Liberó su cuello, colocando la mano apenas por encima de su ropa, deslizándola hacia abajo. El agua ya le llegaba a las rodillas. Se removió a pesar de estar acorralada. – _Pero ya tendremos tiempo de sobra… ahora a lo más importante… ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kari?_

_- _Llévame… - movió los brazos en un movimiento elegante y delicado, realizando una reverencia, rozando su rostro con la cinta del uniforme.

_- Como usted ordene, MiLady… - _y pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kari. El mar había subido hasta sus caderas.

Yolei escuchó un alarido.

- ¡KARI! – alcanzó a ver el cuerpo desvanecerse como si fuera la imagen distorsionada de una televisión mal sintonizada.

#

Su espalda chocó contra la reja que cercaba la cancha de tennis. Una alumna pelirroja estaba entrenando.

Reprimió un gemido de dolor.

"_**¡Detén este sufrimiento! ¡No quiero más dolor!" **_enterró los dedos en el cuero cabelludo, presionando los dientes.

"_Eso es lo que pasa cuando te atreves a desobedecerme, T.K…." _volvió a chocar con la reja, sacudiéndola. _"Estabas tan cerca…"_

"_**¡Para el dolor! ¡Por favor, detente!" **_las rodillas le fallaron, cayendo al agua. La chaqueta se le enganchó en la reja, desgarrándola.

- _Si lo detengo, ¿prometes serme fiel? – _dejó caer los brazos al agua, agotado. El sudor corría por su frente. Los dedos se cerraron en la barbilla, guiándolo hacia los ojos que refulgían de poderío. –_No me engañes, o podré atacarte donde más te duele…_

- No le hagas nada… a ella no… - balbuceó. Estaba exhausto por todo el sufrimiento. La sonrisa bailoteó por esos labios mortíferos. Las manos blancas lo levantaron aferrándolo de las solapas, aporreándolo en la reja. El nivel del mar alcanzaba sus muslos.

_- Yo no voy a hacerle nada… que tú no quieras que le haga, T.K… - _acercó la boca hacia su oído, susurrando letal y suavemente, deleitándolo con ese inofensivo murmullo. – _Pero promete, que harás todo lo que yo te diga… - _lo acercó aún más a él. Si movía la mano podría haber tocado la punta de una de las espadas que llevaba cruzadas en su espalda. – _T.K…. – _y la lengua saboreó su mejilla. La repugnancia provocó otro estremecimiento.

La risa, maldita risa…

- _Ella te espera… - _

- Pero… - intentó mover las piernas. El mar los hundía a ambos hasta la mitad del estómago.

- _Yo tengo su Luz, aquí… - _presionó la palma de la mano contra su pecho. Detuvo la respiración por breves segundos. – _Y tu Esperanza, acá… - _bajó un poco más la mano hacia su estómago, el mismo lugar dónde había recibido la apuñalada en el sueño.

- Mmm… yo… - se le hacía difícil hablar, teniéndolo tan cerca, demasiado, y el agua llegando ya a su pecho.

- _El mar nos está atrapando, T.K…. si te demoras mucho más, terminarás ahogándote… Sólo yo puedo salvarte… - _

- Yo… -

- _T.K… - _llamó en su oído la voz melodiosa, como una advertencia de que el agua había subido rápidamente hasta su cuello.

- Sí, sí, llévame… - la mano de su estómago se deslizó hacia un costado. El otro brazo pasó por su hombro. Las manos blancas se encontraron tras su espalda.

No podía resistirse más… La oscuridad lo ahogaba…

La raqueta de tennis rebotó contra el suelo.

- ¡T.K.! – gritó Sora, corriendo hacia la reja, viendo la imagen de T.K. desvanecerse a la nada.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

- Y se veían muy agitados. – Matt levantó la cabeza, mirándolo de reojo. Si estaba suponiendo lo que él creía que estaba suponiendo, no quería oírlo. No tenía intención de indagar sobre la intimidad de T.K….

Estaban apoyados del parapeto de la entrada de la secundaria. Se habían quedado afuera para poder conversar sobre el extraño comportamiento de sus hermanos menores. No les importaba mucho el hecho que la campana anunciando el inicio de las clases hubiera sonado hacía bastante rato ya, porque ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de entrar. Tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacían.

- Todo eso tiene una relación, pero no… - empezó Matt, cuando unos pasos apresurados lo callaron.

- ¡Matt! – Sora derrapó en el pavimento, afirmándose del parapeto para no darse de bruces.

- ¡Sora, no grites, nos pueden descubrir! – le reprochó Tai en un susurro extremadamente bajo. La pelirroja se afirmó de las rodillas mientras recuperaba el aire.

- ¿Qué pasó, Sora? – le preguntó Matt, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- Es T.K…. desapareció. – el rubio tensó la mandíbula.

- ¿Cómo dices? – saltó Tai.

- Estaba jugando en la cancha de tennis, cuando por el rabillo del ojo lo vi llegar solo. Chocó con la reja, y se quedó ahí. No sé qué es lo que estaba haciendo, no podía verlo bien, pero me dio la impresión que estaba hablando con alguien… - los ojos de Tai se abrieron de la estupefacción y Matt tragó saliva, presionando el puño dentro del bolsillo. – Y luego… se desvaneció… como la imagen de una televisión con la señal mala… -

- ¿Qué se desvaneció? – repitió el rubio. Sora asintió.

- ¿Cómo que se desvaneció? ¿Estás segura que no viste nada más? – le cuestionó Tai, sin creer del todo lo que le estaba contando.

- ¡Eso es lo que vi, Tai! – urgió Sora. Volvió los ojos hacia Matt, que se había colocado taciturno.

- Tenemos que… -

- ¡Matt, Tai, Sora! – una voz familiar les llegó, interrumpiendo lo que Tai estaba a punto de decir. Giraron la cabeza, viendo al pequeño chico de primaria, el único de los elegidos que aún no pasaba a secundaria, Cody Hida. - ¡Chicos! ¿Han visto a T.K.?

Tai y Sora se miraron, nerviosos, antes de observar a un lívido Matt.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – fue lo que se limitó a decir.

- ¡Patamon y Gatamon han desaparecido! ¡Hay problemas en el Digimundo, tenemos que ir, rápido! – iba a salir disparado de vuelta, cuando Sora lo agarró del hombro.

- Cody, T.K. también acaba de desaparecer. Lo vi. – el terror inundó los ojos verde aceituna del chico. Eso a Tai también le picó el estómago.

- Si ellos desaparecieron, entonces… ¡Kari! – y salió corriendo, con Matt, Sora y Cody detrás. En la carrera, divisaron a Yolei que estaba por subir las escaleras.

- ¡Yolei! – bramó Tai, antes que ella se diera la vuelta a verlos. - ¿Has visto a Kari?

- ¡Kari se desvaneció! ¡Estaba en los vestidores, y de pronto se esfumó a la nada! – chilló, al borde de la histeria.

- ¡Vamos con los demás, están en la sala de computación! – apremió Cody, y los cinco se apresuraron.

#

- Bien, ahora que estamos todos… - Izzy vio la fila de gente desfilar por la puerta; Cody, Yolei, Sora, Tai y Matt. - ¿T.K. y Kari? – Sora les contó a grandes rasgos que ambos se habían evaporado.

- Debes averiguar qué les ha pasado, Izzy – dijo Tai.

- Y saber por qué estaban rodeados de sombras. – apuntó Davis.

- ¿Sombras? – repitieron Matt y Sora al mismo tiempo. - ¿Qué sombras?

- Esta mañana, T.K. y Kari estaban rodeados de sombras. – explicó Ken. Tai se volvió a su amigo.

- ¿Qué sabes de esas sombras, Matt? - él miró a la pelirroja.

- Cuando estuvimos en el Digimundo peleando contra los Dark Masters, a Matt y a mi nos envolvieron unas sombras, que representaban todos nuestros pensamientos amargos y oscuros. – musitó Sora. – Nos atrapaba tomando la forma de un túnel o un abismo.

- Ya veo… - dijo Izzy con una mano en la barbilla. Entonces una campanita le hizo devolver la atención a la pantalla del computador. – Es un correo del señor Gennai.

- ¿Y qué dice? – preguntó Tai, colocándose junto a Davis a la izquierda de Izzy. Matt se puso a la derecha, con Ken. Yolei y Cody esperaban sentados, demasiado aterrados como para decir algo. Sora estaba de pie al lado de la puerta, por si alguien se acercaba.

- Está encriptado. Debe haberlo mandado así para que el enemigo sea incapaz de leerlo. Esperen. – apretó una tecla, y una barrita azul de descarga apareció en la pantalla. – Todo esto es muy confuso… - murmuró. La barrita se completó, y se abrió una ventana, mostrando al conocido hombre de túnica que siempre los auxiliaba.

- ¡Señor Gennai! – exclamaron al verlo. El hombre les dirigió una breve sonrisa.

- Mis niños elegidos, lamento que nos tengamos que ver por esta circunstancia. – empezó.

- Señor Gennai, nuestros hermanos – Matt señaló a Tai. – y sus digimons han desaparecido. A ellos se los llevaron desde nuestro mundo, y los digimons… - Gennai alzó una mano, diciéndole que se detuviera.

- Mis ayudantes están rastreando el Digimundo para conocer el paradero de Patamon y Gatomon, y de sus hermanos. – todos asintieron, entendiendo. – Pero es una pena tener que informarles que un viejo enemigo del pasado ha vuelto. Las fuerzas de las tinieblas quieren dar una última batalla, lideradas por… - y la ventana se cerró.

- ¿¡Pero qué? – farfulló Tai, agarrando la pantalla. - ¿Lideradas por quién? –

- ¿Qué pasó, Izzy? – exigió saber Matt. Izzy presionaba el teclado, desesperado.

- No lo sé, la conexión se ha perdido por alguna razón… -

- Tal vez es el enemigo. – aventuró Sora. Davis y Ken miraron a los mayores, callados. Cody miró por la ventana. El día era gris, pero no recordaba que fuera tan negro como lucía en ese momento.

Una nueva ventana se abrió. Pero no era el señor Gennai.

- ¡Tai! -

- ¡Matt! -

- ¡Agumon! – exclamó Tai, alegrándose por primera vez en el día.

- Me alegra verte, Gabumon – saludó el rubio a su compañero digimon.

- ¡Los vimos, a Patamon, T.K. y las chicas! – soltó Gabumon antes de que cualquiera lo interrumpiera. Todos se congelaron.

- ¿Qué los has visto? ¿Con quién estaban? ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no volvieron con ustedes? – escupió Tai, utilizando todo su autocontrol para no perder los estribos. - ¿Quién los ha atrapado?

Los digimons cruzaron una lúgubre mirada.

- Piedmon. -

… …

"_Por más que les gritamos ellos no pudieron oírnos nunca. _

_Sucedía algo muy extraño. T.K. y Angewomon estaban tirados en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos. Los dos pedían a gritos que se detuviera. Kari y Angemon estaban de pie, mirándolos con la desesperación de no poder ayudarlos, porque parecía que no podían acercarse. Había algo que les impedía tocarlos. _

_Era horrible. Al principio no eran más que quejidos y murmullos, pero más tarde sus gritos desgarraban, como si los estuvieran torturando sin compasión. T.K. estaba de espaldas al suelo, con la chaqueta rota, retorciéndose de dolor. Angewomon sufría espasmos violentos, mientras iba perdiendo el color, poniéndose más pálida y opaca. _

_Entonces una voz habló. Dijo que si no cooperaban, podría seguir con esa tortura hasta matarlos. Kari y Angemon se miraron aterrados, manteniendo ese contacto visual por largo rato; cada vez que T.K. gritaba o Angewomon largaba un alarido los dos pestañaban contra su voluntad, sufriendo por no poder socorrerlos._

_Angewomon lanzó un grito casi agónico. En ese momento Kari y Angemon volvieron a mirarse, asintiendo decididos. Los dos dijeron:_

_- Por los que amamos. - _

_- Por los que amamos. - _

_Y Angemon ultradigievolucionó…_

_**Angemon ultradigivols a… ¡MagnaAngemon!**_

_- ¡Puerta del Destino! - _

_Pero esta vez, dibujó la Puerta hacia el lado contrario. Y la Puerta giró hacia el otro lado también. Se abrió, comenzando a tirar cosas desde dentro. _

_Un viento huracanado levantó la tierra, haciendo imposible ver algo. Cuando acabó el jaleo, la Puerta había desaparecido, y lo vimos de pie junto a T.K. y Angewomon. _

_Piedmon. _

_Kari y Angemon gritaron respectivamente:_

_- ¡Angewomon! - _

_- ¡T.K.! – dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Kari iba corriendo, y al verla Piedmon…_

_- ¡Tornado de la Oscuridad! – el ataque fue recibido por MagnaAngemon, que se interpuso entre Piedmon y Kari, haciendo que volviera a ser Angemon. _

_Su poder era mucho más terrible que la última vez. Chasqueó los dedos, y Angewomon se levantó, respondiendo a sus órdenes. Sometió a Angemon, amarrándolo con alguna liana celestial contaminada por la oscuridad. Kari quedó desprotegida. Nosotros no pudimos pasar para ayudarla. _

_T.K., sin embargo, seguía inconciente. Y Piedmon se arrodilló, alargando una mano para tocarle el rostro. _

_- ¡No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a T.K.! – le gritó Angemon, y Angewomon lo estranguló con más fuerza. _

_Kari corrió hacia ellos, mientras Piedmon levantaba en brazos a T.K. Y cuando ella llegó a su lado, con una sola mano, la agarró del cuello. _

_- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Andando. – y apresando a Kari, se la llevó. Angewomon lo seguía, con Angemon bien sujeto. _

… …

- ¿Ustedes no pudieron pasar, verdad? – musitó Matt, enterrando los dedos hasta tener los nudillos blancos en el respaldo de la silla de Izzy. Sora tenía una mano en su hombro. Tai había agachado la cabeza, tapándole los ojos el cabello. Lo único que Matt podía ver era su puño cerrado.

- Lo intentamos, pero cada vez que nos acercábamos demasiado salíamos disparados al suelo. Nos repelía. – explicó Gabumon. – Matt… -

- Tai… - le llamó Agumon, sabiendo que era extraño que su compañero guardara silencio.

- Por supuesto que no podían pasar, ese bastardo no podía dejar que lo interrumpieran frente a su regreso… - el puño le tembló. - Tendría que haberlo sabido, de todos nuestros enemigos, Piedmon fue el único al que no destruimos, sólo lo enviamos a otra dimensión… y podía seguir haciendo daño desde allá… - pegó un puñetazo a la mesa, tan fuerte, que Yolei y Cody sentados bajo la ventana llegaron a saltar.

- No hagas eso, Tai… - Davis le agarró el puño, revisando sus nudillos que se habían puesto rojos. Él continuaba ocultando sus ojos. Matt tragó saliva. – Piedmon… estoy seguro que he escuchado ese nombre antes…

- Piedmon era el líder de los Dark Masters, contra quien nos enfrentamos nosotros. – explicó Sora. – Ellos eran los responsables de la curvatura que apareció en este mundo. Y creímos que lo habíamos derrotado, pero… - la voz le flaqueó.

- No hay duda de que ese es el enemigo al que se refería el señor Gennai. – habló Izzy, siendo uno de los pocos que conservaba la mente fría. – Contactaré a… ¿correo nuevo? – sonó la campanita otra vez. – Es un video mail de Mimi... – abrió la ventana, y el rostro agitado de su amiga apareció en la pantalla junto a Agumon y Gabumon.

- ¡Izzy, mira, es la Montaña Espiral! – gritó, señalando una tercera ventana que se abrió de súbito, mostrando precisamente la conocida y terrorífica montaña. Sólo que ahora en vez de estar cimentada sobre la unión de la Tierra, el Mar, la Ciudad y la Oscuridad, sólo era la Oscuridad la que se compactaba en un único soporte. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Los mayores se miraron entre sí, asustados y temerosos de ver fantasmas del pasado volverse realidad. Sólo fue Davis, junto a Ken, quienes hablaron.

- ¡Lucharemos! – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Matt y Tai los miraron, el último levantando la vista después de estar largo rato ensimismado.

- Pero Davis… - empezó Tai.

_- _Escucha Tai, ustedes ya derrotaron a ese granuja antes, ahora con nuestra ayuda será pan comido. – señaló a todos los nuevos niños elegidos. – Rescataremos a Kari y T.K. y lo venceremos.

- ¡Así se habla! – lo animó Ken. Al ver a ambos chicos, Tai recuperó su habitual confianza.

- ¡Tienes razón, hay que volarlo en mil pedazos! ¿Matt? – se volvió al rubio, quien estaba sonriendo.

- Ya me tienes adentro. – y palmearon las manos.

- Si es así, yo también voy. – se sumó Sora.

- Y yo. – dijo Mimi desde la pantalla. A Izzy se le iluminó el rostro.

- Si es así, debemos juntar a los demás digimons. – murmuró, tecleando con vehemencia.

- No se preocupen por eso, nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar al resto. ¡Nos vemos! – y agitando las manos mientras se alejaban corriendo, Agumon y Gabumon desaparecieron, cerrando la ventana.

- ¿Y ustedes, chicos? – les preguntó Davis a Yolei y Cody que seguían sentados en el suelo muy desanimados.

- Cuando dices que lo enfrentaremos, también tendremos que pelear contra Kari y T.K. – musitó Yolei, alicaída.

- Son nuestros amigos y compañeros de la digievolución DNA. – agregó Cody. - ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué Piedmon escogió a T.K. y Kari?

- Eso no lo sabemos, pero descuida, me encargaré de ello. – los tranquilizó Izzy.

- Vamos, Yolei, no seas una… - empezó Davis pero la chica se puso de pie de un salto, cruzándose de brazos hacia la pared.

- ¡No! No quiero. No pelearé contra Kari ni Gatomon, y estoy segura que Hawkmon tampoco querrá hacerlo. -

- Yolei… - llamó Ken.

- ¡No! – se negó rotunda. Ken suspiró derrotado.

- Ya déjala, es mejor no forzar a los amigos a que peleen entre sí. – lo calmó Matt. – Si ella no quiere venir, es su decisión. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

- Yo… yo me quedaré aquí con Yolei. – dijo Cody, abrumado. – No me siento con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a T.K. – Davis estaba rojo de ira.

- ¡Pero qué par de…! -

- Davis…- lo retuvo Tai, atajándolo de un hombro. – Esta bien. Lo comprendemos. No los obligues.

- De acuerdo. – suspiró.

- Creo que ya ha sido suficiente de cháchara, vámonos ya. – la idea de Matt era lo mejor que se les había ocurrido por largo rato.

- Nos encontraremos allá. – Mimi les guiñó un ojo antes de que su ventana se cerrara.

- Muy bien, Davis, te dejo el honor. – Ken se hizo a un lado. Izzy corrió la silla. El portador de la amistad y el valor sacó su preciado digivice, mostrándoselo a la pantalla.

'_**Lo mejor de esto es que volveré a ver a V-mon' **_pensó el joven al momento que gritaba.

- ¡Puerta al Digimundo, ábrete! ¡Niños elegidos, vámonos! -


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Ken ya se había ido. Ahora era el turno de Tai. Le mostró el digivice a la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tai? – le preguntó Izzy cuando bajó el brazo.

- ¿Dónde está Joe? – Sora, que había estado junto a la puerta, la abrió y asomó la cabeza para encontrar a su amigo. Primero a la derecha, y luego a la izquierda. Y cuando se volteó a ese lado, algo la inquietó, apresurándose por meterse de nuevo a la sala sin hacer ruido.

- Está afuera, intentando convencer a Noriko que no estás aquí. – farfulló. A Tai se le fue el color de la cara.

- ¿Noriko? – repitió, alarmado. Matt bufó.

- Si ella esta aquí no vamos a poder irnos. – manifestó el rubio su impaciencia y molestia. Tras unos segundos, Sora suspiró, habiendo tomado una decisión.

- Yo iré a entretenerla. Con Joe y Mimi será suficiente por el momento. – no terminaba de decir aquello cuando Tai se le tiró encima, abrazándola.

- Te debo una, Sora. – murmuró en su oído. La chica en cuestión significaba mucho para él.

- Ya vete, antes de que Matt te asesine. ¡Váyanse! – ambos asintieron. Tai volvió a mostrarle el digivice a la puerta. Una luz lo envolvió y fue enviado al Digimundo.

Pisó en ese suelo maldito de la Montaña Espiral, viendo a Ken y Davis y sus respectivos digimons. Sin embargo, algo debía haberle pasado porque lo miraban entrañados.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – levantó las manos, descubriendo que llevaba guantes blancos. Y cuando vio aparecer a Matt con una camiseta verde, pantalones azul oscuro, y guantes y zapatos color café, lo comprendió.

- ¡Matt, tu ropa! -

- ¡Tai, tu ropa! -

Nunca antes cuando habían entrado al Digimundo su vestimenta había cambiado.

- Estas ropas… - empezó Matt, tirándose la camiseta de cuello alto.

- … son las mismas que llevábamos la primera vez que estuvimos en el Digimundo. – acabó Tai por él, mirándose los guantes blancos, la muñequera negra del brazo izquierdo, la polera azul con estrellas naranjas, los pantalones cortos, y las zapatillas. Incluso las gafas eran las mismas. Davis lo miraba anonadado.

- Vaya, Tai. Te admiro lo suficiente, y más aún ahora, por tener el valor de vestirte así, ¡pareces un niño de primaria! – lo señaló. Tai lo fulminó con la mirada.

- La primera vez que vine al Digimundo, ¡yo era un niño de primaria! Además… - se cruzó de brazos. – Yo no uso cuellos de piel. – e indicó el cuello de la chaqueta de Davis. A pesar de la seriedad del momento, Ken no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

- Ya, dejando de lado este lapsus, ¿podemos centrarnos a lo que hemos venido? – los regañó Matt.

- Tenemos que esperar a Mimi. – observó Ken.

- ¿Y los otros digimons? – preguntó el rubio a V-mon y Wormmon.

- Tentomon, Hawkmon y Armadillomon están recorriendo el Digimundo para informar de lo que está pasando a los otros digimons. Biyomon, Palmon y Gomamon se están comunicando con el resto de los niños elegidos de todo el mundo, explicando por qué apareció la Montaña Espiral, y quienes eran los que estaban detrás de ello. Agumon y Gabumon vienen en camino. – explicó Wormmon, en brazos de Ken. Tai escuchó atentamente.

- ¿Están preparándolos para la batalla? ¿Van a luchar con nosotros para derrotar a Piedmon? – preguntó Davis, pensando en Michael y todos los niños elegidos de los Estados Unidos.

- No. – dijeron Tai y Matt al unísono. Ken y Davis los miraron perplejos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – reclamaron los dos.

- Ésta pelea es nuestra; la última vez nosotros lo vencimos, y esta vez no será la excepción… - Matt percibía la flaqueza en las palabras de Tai. Pero no quiso decir nada para desanimarlo frente a los chicos. – No hay por qué alertar a todo el mundo…

- ¡Pero qué dices, Tai! – lo interrumpió Davis, viendo fallas muy graves en ese plan. - ¡Por supuesto que deben ayudarnos; esto podría afectar tanto el Digimundo como nuestro mundo, igual que la última vez, está por sentado que querrán ayudar…! – Tai le dirigió una colérica mirada antes de darse la vuelta y avanzar. Matt lo siguió en silencio.

- ¡No entiendo qué le pasa! – chilló Davis a Ken. Éste bajó la mirada.

- ¿Es qué no lo ves, Davis? -

- Tai. – llamó suavemente Matt, cogiéndolo de la muñeca. Su amigo se detuvo, tieso y tenso.

- Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad, Matt? – el rubio tragó saliva. Sí, sí lo sabía, y estaba dolorosamente conciente de ello. – No puedo dejar que otros le hagan daño… - Matt le enterró los dedos con fuerza, lastimándolo. Él tampoco quería hacerlo.

- Aún no estamos seguros de ello, Tai, puede ser… - el portador del Valor soltó un jadeo por la fuerza con la que el rubio lo estaba apretando. Pero no hizo nada por soltarse. – Puede ser que sólo los tenga cautivos.

- Escuchaste lo que dijo Gabumon. Angewomon se volvió en su contra, bajo los dominios de Piedmon. Si Kari y T.K. están… no puedo permitir que alguien ajeno le haga daño. Suficiente es el que le voy a hacer yo. – volvió los ojos acuosos hacia él. A Matt tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia tener que pelear contra su pequeño hermano. Tai tiró con fuerza su mano, pero Matt no lo soltó. Volvió a jalar enajenado, y su amigo lo aferró del cuello, paralizándolo.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamaron Ken y Davis, corriendo hacia ellos para separarlos.

- Enfócate. Te necesito lúcido a mi lado para hacer esto, Tai. – y el hielo en los azules ojos de Matt apaciguó el fuego de los de Tai. Era el único que podía hacerlo. Apenas asintió, el rubio lo liberó como si le hubiera dado la corriente.

- Este no es el momento para pelearnos… - los regañó Ken. Los cuatro evitaron mirarse entre sí, siendo aliviados por una voz femenina que gritaba a lo lejos.

- ¡Tai! ¡Matt! ¡Chicos! – se volvieron. Mimi venía llegando junto a Palmon, Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon y Biyomon.

- ¡Mimi! – la saludaron en cuanto llegó a su lado, Agumon y Gabumon tirándose sobre sus respectivos compañeros.

- Veo que a ti también te ha cambiado la ropa. – observó Matt, señalando su vestido rojo, y el sombrero rosa. Mimi se quitó el sombrero.

- Eso es extraño, ¿saben por qué es esto? – les preguntó. Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde está Joe? – preguntó Gomamon, mirando hacia ambos lados.

- ¿Y Sora? – quiso saber Biyomon.

- Vendrán enseguida. – los tranquilizó Tai.

- Será mejor que vayamos. – propuso Mimi. Los demás le dieron la razón.

Matt y Tai caminaban al frente, seguidos de cerca por Agumon y Gabumon, quienes respetaban su silencio. Mimi caminaba con los otros dos.

- ¿Alguien sabe por qué Piedmon secuestró a Kari y T.K.? – le preguntó en un susurro a Davis.

- Aún no, Izzy quedó de averiguar eso con el señor Gennai. – confidenció en el mismo susurro cómplice. Ken iba meditativo.

- Ellos deben representar algo, que comparten, y que ninguno de nosotros tiene. Sólo por esa característica especial podrían resultar atractivos para el enemigo. – habló. Wormmon, Davis, V-mon, Mimi, Palmon, Gomamon y Biyomon lo escuchaban con atención.

- ¿Podría ser porque son los hermanos de Tai y Matt? – aventuró Gomamon, mirando las espaldas de los aludidos.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – saltó V-mon, suspicaz.

- Que Agumon y Gabumon siempre han sido más poderosos. Son los únicos que alcanzan el nivel mega, y fueron los primeros en obtener la digievolución DNA. – le contestó Biyomon.

- ¿Y nosotros? – se quejó Davis, un tanto ofendido. - ¡Imperialdramon es más poderoso en el Modo Paladín!

- Pero Piedmon jamás se ha enfrentado a nosotros, Davis. – lo atajó Ken. Davis se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

- Y a mí qué me vale. -

- Los ángeles. – dijo Mimi de pronto. - Las digievoluciones de Patamon y Gatomon son ángeles.

- Representan la Esperanza y la Luz. – recordó Ken. – Tal vez pueda ser…

Matt apenas podía decodificar los murmullos de los demás a su espalda. Sólo escuchaba los pasos de Gabumon arrastrando las piedras, y a Tai a su lado. Elevó la vista, encontrando una figura negra a lo lejos. Se detuvo bruscamente. Tai lo imitó.

- ¿Qué sucede, Matt? – los otros se apresuraron por alcanzar su paso.

Entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver… esa figura era una persona. Avanzó un poco más. Las vestiduras eran completamente negras, mezclando con detalles blancos. No podría ser Piedmon, recordando su alegre combinación de colores. La piel de esa persona era blanca como una hoja de papel, sin brillo, y el cabello amarillo lucía opaco y desvaído…

- ¡T.K.! – rugió, corriendo hacia él lo más que le permitían las piernas.

- _¡Golpe de Fe! - _

- ¡Matt, cuidado! – Gabumon lo tiró al suelo, esquivando el ataque. Cuando el polvo se disipó, pudo contemplar a Angemon rodeado por cuerdas negras, y a unos hilos que pendían de sus extremidades. Tenía las manos crispadas sujetando su bastón.

- Perdón, Matt. – susurró, y tras esas palabras las cuerdas se tensaron en su cuerpo, asfixiándolo. Lanzó un mortal alarido, desplomándose a pocos pasos de T.K.

- ¡Pero qué es esto…! – bramó Tai, ayudando a Matt a colocarse de pie, mientras Agumon hacía lo mismo con Gabumon. - ¡T.K.!

El muchacho se acercó a ellos, haciendo caso omiso de su digimon. Y al verlo mejor, no pudieron más que reprimir exclamaciones y maldiciones. Mimi dejó escapar un gritito.

Se veía mucho más alto, alimentando un porte intimidante y escabroso. Vestía un traje de arlequín como el de Piedmon, negro, sólo la gorguera y los guantes eran blancos. Pero eran las mismas botas, y los pantalones anchos, el cinto, la camisa de hombros inflados, las mangas ajustadas… Pero lo que más aterraba a Matt eran sus ojos, azules como los suyos, carentes de vida y emociones. Planos y vacíos.

- T.K… - gimió Angemon en el suelo. – Por favor… - el chico tronó los dedos, y las cuerdas volvieron a estrangularlo. V-mon no pudo soportar eso.

- ¡Davis! – gritó.

- ¡Sí! – contestó él, comprendiendo. La luz del digivice brilló.

_**V-mon digivols a… ¡XV-mon! **_

- ¡Ve a rescatar a Angemon, XV-mon! – el digimon de etapa campeón no dudó ni un segundo en obedecer.

- _¡Flecha celestial! - _

_**Wormmon digivols a… ¡Stingmon!**_

- _¡Ataque de Aguijón! – _Stingmon desvió el ataque de Angewomon, evitando que XV-mon saliera herido.

- Angewomon… - murmuró Tai. A diferencia de Angemon, la apariencia de Angewomon había cambiado. Ni una sola cuerda, liana o hilo la manejaba. Sus ropas se habían opacado, como si estuvieran sucias, adquiriendo un tono grisáceo enfermizo. El color había desaparecido de su piel, y su cabello rubio era de un amarillo desteñido. Había lanzado el ataque a conciencia.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Angewomon? – le espeto XV-mon, furioso. - ¿No ves que tu compañero está en problemas? – señaló a Angemon. Ella no le respondió.

- No… no lo hagas… - advirtió Angemon entre jadeos. – Eso sólo… - sin mirarlo, T.K. cerró el puño. Las cuerdas se enterraron un poco más en su cuerpo, haciéndole heridas. Mimi se cubrió los ojos.

- ¡No puedo ver esto! – Davis tiritaba de rabia.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Deja de hacerle daño a tu digimon! – y salió corriendo hacia T.K. Ken lo atajó, tirándose arriba de él para hacerlo rodar por el suelo.

- No seas imbécil, si haces eso, T.K. podría hasta matarlo… - la última palabra se trabó en su garganta. Matt se liberó de Tai.

- T.K. – llamó. – T.K., somos nosotros, tus amigos… soy tu hermano, soy yo, Matt…

Avanzó despacio hacia su hermano. Gabumon le siguió cauteloso, dispuesto a digievolucionar para protegerlo. Los hilos tiraron de Angemon, incorporándolo. Echó el puño hacia atrás.

- Lo lamento, lo lamento, yo no quise… _¡Golpe de Fe! – _esta vez, Matt lo esquivó.

- Es inútil. – dijo otra voz. – No va a escucharte. – Tai alzó la cabeza.

- ¡Kari! -

- _¡Flecha celestial! – _Tai abrazó a Agumon y rodó por el suelo. Un enorme cráter apareció en la tierra, donde había impactado el ataque.

Kari caminaba hacia ellos. De la cintura hacia arriba compartía el traje con T.K. Su piel era tan blanca como la del chico, y el cabello le caía sin vida por el rostro. Tenía dibujada una pica en el ojo izquierdo. Llevaba una falda corta, con muchos falsos y encajes blancos, cintas y rosas. Unas largas botas negras rompían las piedras por la mitad al enterrar el filoso taco.

- ¿Kari? – preguntó Matt. Tai se acercó a él. Ella parpadeó, como un leve gesto afirmativo.

- Él no va a escucharte. No quiere hacerlo. – explicó a Matt. El rubio, desesperado, miró a su hermano y volvió la vista a ella.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Qué le hizo Piedmon? – farfulló, impotente. Kari fijó esos ojos cobrizos sin brillo en él.

- No quieres saberlo. – Matt sentía que el aire lo abandonaba.

- ¡T.K.! – llamó con todas sus fuerzas. El chico no le hizo caso. Tai alargó una mano para tocarla.

- No. – Kari retrocedió, alejándose con una agilidad increíble. Eso dejó a Tai con el corazón en la mano. Su hermana jamás lo había rechazado. Jamás le había dicho que no a un mimo o a un abrazo. Su hermana pequeña.

- Kari… - murmuró.

- Aléjate. – le espetó con la voz fría.

- Tai… - Agumon le jaló la polera.

- Preocúpate de tu amigo antes que lo mate. – le dijo Kari. Tai instintivamente desvió su mirada a Matt, que se acercaba temerariamente hacia T.K.

- Matt… - susurró Angemon con la voz quebrada.

- ¡No me importa! – bramó él. - ¡No me importa porque tú eres mi hermano, T.K.! ¡Todos se pueden ir, todos pueden temerte, pero yo no, porque soy tu hermano mayor, y prometí cuidarte! – estaba a menos de un metro de él. – Jamás te voy a dejar solo.

- Matt, mira. – Gabumon señaló a Angewomon que estaba dispuesta a lanzarle otra flecha, pero Matt sólo tenía ojos para T.K. Tai se volvió a ella.

- Oye, Angewomon… - encaró al digimon ángel, haciendo oídos sordos a las advertencias de los demás. – Tú me lanzaste una flecha, ¿lo recuerdas? – algo se removió en Kari. – Hace seis años.

La escena era deprimente. Matt estaba a poco de agarrar a su hermano, con un Angemon debatiéndose entre lanzándole un ataque o no, Gabumon abrazado de Matt, Tai hablándole a Angewomon, con un asustado Agumon a su lado, y Kari delante de ellos.

- Con esa flecha, hiciste posible que Agumon digievolucionara a WayGreymon. – continuó, indiferente a los gritos de los otros. La respiración de su hermana se agitó, mirándolo de reojo. – Fue una flecha de Luz… ¡DE TU LUZ, KARI! ¡FUE TU LUZ LA QUE APAGÓ A LA OSCURIDAD EN ESE MOMENTO! – rugió. Las emociones parecieron volver a Kari de golpe. Las rodillas se le doblaron, y cayó al suelo, agarrándose la cabeza.

Ante eso, T.K. giró lentamente la cabeza hacia su derecha, fijándose en Kari.

- ¿Lo recuerdas tú, T.K.? – le preguntó Matt. - ¡Fue una flecha de Esperanza, de tu Esperanza la que hizo que Gabumon digievolucionara a MetalGarurumon! ¡Fue tu Esperanza la que derrotó a Piedmon la primera vez! ¡Recuérdalo, T.K., está prohibido perder las esperanzas! – y le agarró la mano.

Kari estaba sumida en su propia batalla.

- Cállalo, ¡CÁLLALO! – chilló a T.K. Tai acercó la mano para tocarla. - ¡CÁLLALO!

- Tú eres la Luz, Kari, Sagrada Luz… iluminas todo… siempre. - dijo su hermano.

- ¡CÁLLALO! – repitió. T.K. ordenó con la vista a Angewomon. Los hilos tiraron a un herido Angemon.

- _¡Encanto Infernal! - _

_- ¡Golpe de Fe! - _

Lo último que Tai sintió fue la mano de Agumon aferrando su pantalón, lo último que Matt sintió fue que Gabumon lo abrazaba con fuerza, y luego la luz opaca los envolvió y no supieron nada más.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

"_Tú eres la Luz, Kari, Sagrada Luz… iluminas todo… siempre."_

Los párpados temblaron. Sueño, tenía tanto sueño… ¿cuánto había dormido? ¿Importaba eso en algo? Escuchaba la voz de Tai, diciendo cosas… ¿por qué estaba diciendo esas cosas? ¿Qué había pasado? Era tanta información… imágenes dispersas de su hermano mirándola con tanta tristeza, ¿por qué la miraba así? Y Matt también compartía esa expresión de angustia… Davis estaba furioso, Ken asombrado, Mimi aterrada… ¿qué había pasado?

- No pienses en eso. – le aconsejó una voz. Sí, era lo mejor, porque no estaba segura de querer oír las respuestas, ya que parecía ella tener cierta culpabilidad en los comportamientos de sus amigos.

Cuando su preocupación desapareció, comenzó a sentir el lugar físico donde se encontraba. Se sentía muy cómoda, la calidez de… lo que fuera, era agradable. Se sentía casi acunada. No deseaba moverse de allí por largo rato.

- Ha, ha. – levantó los párpados. Unos oscuros ojos le devolvían la mirada, tras una máscara bicolor negra y blanca, el corazón encerrando el ojo blanco, y un tajo en ese mismo ojo. Casi se cayó de la impresión. Las delgadas manos blancas la aferraron de la cintura y las piernas, evitando que rodara por los incontables escalones hasta el suelo.

- ¿¡TÚ? – chilló, dándole manotazos para alejarlo de sí. Él la miró divertido, sin soltarla.

- Vamos, ¿qué no querías seguir durmiendo aquí? – rió. Había estado durmiendo sobre el regazo de Piedmon, quien estaba sentado con las piernas en escuadra en su trono.

- ¡SUÉLTAME! ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está T.K.? – bramó, golpeando la abultada camisa escarlata.

- Durmiendo. – contestó con absoluta calma. Kari se detuvo.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo si…? – calló. De pronto recordó todo. – Tai… ¡TAI! ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermano? ¿Qué le hice…? – se agarró el cabello. Piedmon rió suavemente. - ¿QUÉ LE HICE A MI HERMANO? ¿Acaso yo…?

- No deberías preocuparte por ello. De todos modos ya no puede revertirse. – comentó el digimon como si nada. A Kari se le congeló el corazón.

- No, ¡No! ¡Tai! ¡Tai! – empezó a moverse, queriendo bajarse. Piedmon cruzó los brazos delante del pecho.

- Ya cállate. Él no está en este mundo. -

- ¿Dónde está T.K.? – saltó de pronto, al parecer sin darse cuenta que nada la retenía a estar sentada sobre las piernas del digimon.

- Está ocupándose de unos problemas. Él está bien, no te preocupes. – añadió, rodando los ojos. Kari no entendía nada.

- ¿Por qué estaba encima…? – la palabra "tuyo" se quedó estancada en su garganta. Le sonaba tan disparatada e irónica esa cercanía.

- Creo que has perdido el conocimiento… ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó? – preguntó. Kari negó con la cabeza.

Esa sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Piedmon no le gustó para nada.

#

La escena le repugnaba. Por el miedo, por la tristeza, por la angustia, por el dolor, por la desesperación, pero más que todo eso junto y revuelto, por la maldad. Él sabía que la maldad era apabullante, que no conocía límites y no escuchaba razones humanitarias (aunque esa palabra no debería usarse en su caso, ya que ninguno de ellos era humano), pero jamás había dejado de sorprenderse por la magnitud que la maldad podía alcanzar.

Y esta ocasión, para su desgracia y maldita fortuna, no sería la excepción.

Deberían felicitar y premiar al sujeto que dijo _"Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo."_ Por más terrible, sádico y macabro que esto fuera.

- ¡No me jodas! -

- Oh, créeme, que eso es lo menos que te voy a hacer… - le hincó la rodilla en la parte baja de la espalda. – Pero ya estás acostumbrado a esto, ¿Verdad? Sí, me he convencido que te gusta, porque ¡siempre haces lo indecible para que termine castigándote! – le agarró la cabeza para estrellar su rostro en el suelo regado de piedrecitas filudas. - ¡Los dejaste ir!

- No era más… que una advertencia – balbuceó. Tenía los labios rotos, y varios y feos raspones por toda la cara. Su rostro debía ser toda una obra de arte. Pero por ahora se privaba de verlo, mientras se dedicaba a darle su merecido. – Además… Kari…

- Kari, Kari, Kari… deberías dejar de echarle la culpa a la chiquilla, y enfocarte donde realmente está el problema, ¿me entiendes? – con esa fuerza inhumana que poseía, le agarró una de las manos, llevándola por encima de la cabeza rubia. – Porque sabemos que aquí el del problema eres tú y tu digimon de mierda… - invocó a una navaja aparecer en su mano, y él, amo y señor de las espadas, vio sus largos dedos cerrarse alrededor del ornamentado mango de plata. La enterró en la mano extendida del chico. Éste vomitó del dolor.

Sí, le asqueaba la escena. Quería ayudarlo, socorrerlo, protegerlo como prometió que lo haría, pero todas sus ganas y esfuerzos eran en vano, por cuanto estuviera condenado a ser un mero observador de esa masacre. Ojos tan santos como los suyos no deberían ser obligados a contemplar semejante aberración. Pero esa era la más efectiva y práctica tortura. Y el degenerado no iba a detenerse hasta que él cediera.

- ¡Lo hice, lo hice como dijiste! – gritó el chico bajo su cuerpo.

- Ah, sí, ya lo creo que lo hiciste, pero el maldito seguía gritando majaderías… - removió la navaja con saña. El muchacho volvió a gritar.

- ¡T.K., NO! -

- … como ahora. – le dirigió una hastiada mirada al ángel encadenado a la muralla. - ¿Estás seguro que fuiste lo suficientemente duro con él? -

- ¡Fui tan duro como se me vino la puta gana! – bramó enfurecido el chico. - ¡No fastidies más! – aporreó la cabeza contra el suelo una vez más.

- Esa fuerza… es inútil que la demuestres aquí, mejor ocúpala para dominar a tu digimon. – comenzó a levantarle la camisa negra, develando una espalda limpia y exenta de heridas. – Porque no me sirves de nada si él no te hace caso al %100 ¡Somételo! Si tú se lo ordenas él lo hará. No dudes. Haz lo que sea necesario… - sin embargo, estaba hablándole a alguien más en esa habitación. No era al chico, porque él lo tenía claro, ya lo tenía bajo su poderío.

Subió los dedos por la espalda, melosos, parecían acariciar la piel.

- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? – preguntó dubitativo el muchacho.

- Voy a asegurarme… que no lo olvides. – alzó los ojos, plagados de perversidad, hacia el espectador. – No lo olvides. -

El grito que lanzó el chiquillo desgarró el alma de Angemon. Los dedos escalaron por la espina dorsal, y cada vez que rozaban la piel, dejaban un sendero de sangre. Pronto las ropas negras del chico se empaparon, y un charco de sangre apareció en el suelo, haciéndose alarmantemente más grande por segundos. Cuando los gritos se habían apagado, los quejidos ya no se oían, y el chico había perdido el conocimiento, Piedmon se levantó. Dejó el cuerpo agónico sobre el cual había estado inclinado en esa patética posición, y se marchó, sin mirar al digimon que clamaba ser liberado para poder asistir a su compañero, quien, una vez más, se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Caminando por el siniestro pasillo, se miró las manos. Resopló.

- Este chico terminará tiñendo mis guantes de rojo. -

#

- ¡DÉJAME SALIR! ¡TE DIGO QUE ME DEJES SALIR! -

Sonrió por encima de la copa que sostenía en esos momentos. Que chillara y gritara todo lo que quisiera.

- Más. – pidió, moviendo la copa hacia un lado. Fue servido al instante con el líquido de color magenta. Es que estar sentado ahí mirando el espectáculo que Kari le armaba era toda una delicia.

- ¡ANGEWOMON! ¡Angewomon, no le hagas caso! – gritó. El ángel contaminado permaneció de pie junto a Piedmon, sin responder a los llamados de su compañera.

- No va a oírte… - canturreó, afirmándose el borde de la cara con dos largos dedos. La chica estaba encerrada en una cúpula de luz violeta oscuro, de unos ocho metros de diámetro. Lo único que podía hacer era caminar de un lado al otro como un animal enjaulado, chillando y pataleando, golpeando el haz de luz si quería, pero sin poder traspasarlo.

La chica terminó dando una patada a la cúpula. Piedmon rió.

- ¿A qué esto es más divertido que una colección de llaveros? – le preguntó. Recibió de vuelta una mirada ardiente. Tras la silla, Angewomon comenzó a masajearle los hombros. Sí, tal vez, había acabado algo tenso tras estar con T.K. - ¿Y bien, Kari? En vista de que no conseguirás nada, más que agotar las energías que podrías usar en otra cosa, ¿por qué no conversamos un poco?

- Vete al infierno. – escupió Kari.

- Por si no lo habías notado, ya estamos en él. – bebió un sorbo de su copa.

- ¡DÉJAME IR! ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, ALIMAÑA PENDENCIERA! – golpeó con los puños, produciendo ondas de energía por todo el campo. Los ojos escarlatas de la chica brillaron con un fulgor auténtico. Eso hizo al amo de la oscuridad levantarse de su trono, desatendiendo los cuidados de Angewomon.

- Eso me parece curioso… - aventó la copa lejos. - ¿Aprendiste esas palabras de tu hermano? ¿De Tai? – atravesó la cúpula, sin salir despedido como ella. Kari no retrocedió.

- No te atrevas a pronunciar el nombre de mi hermano con tus labios inmundos, pedazo de mierda. – dijo entre dientes. Piedmon le aferró el mentón, alzándolo.

- Cualquiera que se convenza de tu fragilidad es porque no te ha conocido de verdad. – comentó. – Esa fuerza… ese fuego que flamea en tus ojos… es el mismo que refulge en los ojos de tu hermano. Lo sé porque lo he visto. - ¿Y cómo sino? No podría olvidar ni en cien años la mirada de determinación y convicción de ese niño de once años, quien, a sabiendas de perder, lo desafiaba y corría intentando derrotarlo. – Y tu fuego quema, Kari. Quema con la fuerza de mil infiernos. -

Ella curvó los labios en algo muy parecido a una sonrisa. Que le dijeran que miraba como su hermano era todo un orgullo para ella. Y por él, tenía que seguir.

- Por eso no me voy a rendir. – y se soltó del agarre del digimon con un manotazo.

Diablos, diablos, _esa_ luz. Todo había sido culpa suya por haber enviado a la chica a enfrentarse con su hermano demasiado pronto. Había tenido que esperar un poco más. Sólo unas palabras de ese molesto Tai bastaron para deshacer todo lo que había hecho. Recordándole que era _la_ Luz.

Tenía que atenerse al plan original.

- Mientras tú eres fuego, T.K. es el hielo. Como su hermano. – la hizo flaquear. Sabía que no habían interactuado directamente desde _aquella_ vez, en que ambos estuvieron a poco de consumar su descenso. - ¿Acaso T.K. no te ha congelado? ¿O tú no le has quemado?

Envió un puñetazo impulsivamente.

- No permitiré… que le hagas más daño a T.K. del que ya le has hecho. – agarró su muñeca en el aire. Y torció el brazo. Kari no pudo más que arrodillarse, siguiendo el hilo del movimiento de Piedmon para no quebrar su brazo.

- Será interesante ver cómo haces eso, si apenas puedes mantenerte en pie. – se burló. Kari, a más no poder de la rabia y la cólera, sin pensarlo, le dio un mordisco a la pierna del digimon. – ¡Maldita arpía! - y se deshizo de ella dándole una patada en la cara.

Kari aterrizó con los codos, cerrando la boca. La llamarada de su mirada parecía abrasar el aire de la cúpula, consumiéndolo en ese fuego arrasador. Si pudiera volcar esa fuerza a la oscuridad, obtendría una capacidad de destrucción inimaginable. Ella se colocó de pie sin dificultad, y avanzó hasta él. El fuego era tal que iba a atraparlo. Le dio una bofetada que le hizo a Kari voltear el rostro.

- Mantén eso donde te conviene. - la chica devolvió la cabeza, y le escupió a la cara una mezcla entre sangre y saliva. Piedmon se mantuvo imperturbable. Buscó un enorme pañuelo blanco por debajo de su manga y se secó con toda calma y serenidad el rostro. Entonces lo enrolló, y lo pasó alrededor del cuello de la chica, acercándola hacia él, ejerciendo fuerza.

Ella boqueó, llevándose las manos al cuello intentando de forma inútil de obtener un poco de aire para sus pulmones, pero la fuerza de ese pañuelo era tal que casi pretendía separarle la cabeza del resto del cuerpo. La boca se le secó, y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Perdió el sentido del tiempo y el espacio, y de lo único que estaba segura era que todo se iba volviendo blanco. Apenas escuchaba las palabras susurradas de Piedmon en su oído, sólo era capaz de darse cuenta que la carencia abrupta de oxígeno le estaba pasando la cuenta a su cuerpo. Y entonces, casi de forma milagrosa, él la soltó.

Jadeando, tomando bocanadas de aire, cayó sobre algo muy blando y suave. Le tomó varios minutos darse cuenta que eso blando que la había atajado era rojo, y que las manos blancas estaban rodeando su cintura estrecha, agudizada esa impresión por la vestimenta que llevaba encima y resaltaba sus atenuadas y nacientes curvas. Intentó separarse, pero él la retuvo.

- Voy a empezar a pensar que te gusta despertar en esta posición. – comentó de forma maliciosa.

- O a pensar que te gusta tenerme en tus brazos. – dijo ella de forma deliberada, recordando ese inusual despertar. Él curvó sus labios, apretándola más contra él. Kari no sentía repudio o asco. Sólo se mantenía indiferente a esa cercanía, casi familiar, entre ambos.

- Es que quizá T.K. no te acerca demasiado a él. – tragó saliva. ¿Por qué esa persistencia de preguntar por T.K. y ella? ¿Tenía alguna clase de fetiche voyeurista con la idea de ellos dos estando juntos? – Tampoco es que pueda hacerlo… - la afirmó con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra hacía aparecer una de sus espadas. O quizá era una más pequeña. - ¿Ves esto? – se la señaló. Kari la tomó entre sus manos, observándola minuciosamente. Hizo el ademán de caminar alrededor, pero fue inútil ante la fuerza que ejercía Piedmon para mantenerla junto a él.

- ¿Es mágica, tiene lucecitas, se limpia sola, suena alguna música cuando cortas algo? – evitó mucho tener que decir "alguien". El digimon cogió la mano con que Kari sostenía la navaja, subiendo para acercarla a la altura de los ojos.

- Mírala bien. – ordenó en un silbido. Kari enfocó los ojos. Tenía un doble filo peligroso. Daba la sensación que podría "cortar" cualquier cosa. Además de eso, no había nada fuera de lo común. - ¿No encuentras algo conocido?

¿A una espada? Para nada. ¿Qué podría encontrar, de todos modos?

- Kari. -

- ¿Debería ver algo? – estaba fastidiada. No entendía qué pretendía.

- La sangre de T.K. – y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, dirigió la navaja a su estómago. Kari se dobló por la mitad, reprimiendo el punzante dolor que la recorrió de arriba a bajo. Piedmon continuaba afirmándola, manchándose la mano con el cálido líquido carmesí que brotaba de la chica. – Pero ahora puedes ver la tuya… - murmuró en su oído. Todo ello iba a volverla demente. La dejó caer delicadamente en el suelo, vomitando sangre.

Una depravada carcajada rebotó por la cúpula.

Sintió los pasos cerca de su cabeza. La miró desde arriba, con su aura maligna. Se llevó los dedos ensangrentados a los labios. Vio la punta de la lengua lamer lo rojo.

- Exquisito… - dictaminó. Eso la hizo sentirse aún más enferma. La luz violeta de la cúpula se volvió más oscura, y cuando estaba ahogándose producto de la sangre, sintió dos manos delicadas que la tomaban y empezaban a limpiar la herida.

- Angewo… - se le escapó en un suspiro volátil.

- Shh. – fue lo único que recibió en respuesta.

* * *

¿Demasiado sangriento?


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

**#0**

_¡TAI! ¡MATT!_

_¡MALDITO ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO, MATÓ A SU HERMANO!_

_¡DAVIS!_

_¡Tai! ¡TAI! ¡Responde, amigo, responde por favor…!_

_¡Matt! ¡MATT! ¡Resiste, Matt, quédate con nosotros…!_

_¿Agumon y Gabumon también están…?_

_¡Mimi! ¡Vete de allí, es muy peligroso!_

_¡Ni lo pienses Izzy, que voy a dejarlos solos ahora!_

_¿Quién es ese? ¿Tú lo conoces, Mimi?_

_Es… es, oh Dios mío, ¡es Piedmon!_

_Tomó a Kari en brazos, ¡NO LA TOQUES, SUCIO BASTARDO!_

_¡DAVIS, NO!_

_T.K. se marcha con él…_

_Angewomon va a… ¡Stingmon, que no golpee a Angemon!_

_¡Stingmon!_

_Se van… _

_¡Joe! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_Aún tienen signos vitales, pero son muy débiles… ¡Tenemos que irnos, rápido!_

* * *

**#1**

_- ¿Wizardmon? ¿Ese es tu digimon de compañía, Kari?_

_- No. Mi compañero es Gatomon. Wizardmon es amigo de Gatomon, pero fue atacado por Myotismon. También atraparon a mi mamá… ¡Ah! ¿Y mi papá? ¿Acaso ellos también atraparon a mi papá? Pero todo estará bien, ¿verdad? Mi hermano rescatará a todos, ¿crees que lo logre?_

_- Mmm, no estoy muy seguro, Tai no podrá solo…_

* * *

**#2**

_- Oye, Tai, iré contigo a buscar esa medicina para el resfriado. _

_- No, quédate aquí, T.K. No estamos seguros de cuando vendrán a atacarnos los Dark Masters._

_- De acuerdo, prometo proteger a mis amigos. _

_- Claro, eres un niño fuerte._

_-0-_

_- Tal como lo prometí, protegí a mis amigos. _

_- Eres un niño admirable, T.K._

* * *

**#3**

Abrió los ojos. Miró el techo por varios segundos. Tamborileó los dedos contra el colchón. Después de mucho rato cayó en la cuenta que estaba acostado en su cama, en su habitación. Una pelusa cobriza se le metió al ojo. Tsunomon estaba durmiendo a su lado. O eso quería creer, porque tuvo que mirarlo fijamente y con atención para corroborar que estaba respirando. Muy despacio, pausado, apenas haciendo ruido. Parecía que estaba sumido en un sueño muy profundo, del que jamás despertaría. Casi como un coma.

Se destapó, asegurándose de no despertar a su digimon. No tan sorprendido como debería, encontró la cama que armaba cuando su hermano iba a quedarse a dormir con su padre y él, y a Tai y Koromon durmiendo en ella. También, apenas respiraban. Se levantó, sin querer despertar a sus amigos, y se escabulló por la puerta. Su casa estaba sumida en un profundo silencio. Por la luz de la ventana infería que estaba por amanecer. Pasó por la habitación de su padre, y encontró, ahora sí y para mucha sorpresa suya, a su madre durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su padre, mientras él miraba la nada, acariciando los cabellos de Natsuko, distraído, con un cigarrillo consumiéndose en sus dedos.

Avanzó como una sombra. No tenía intención de arruinar ese momento para sus padres, aún cuando había pasado tanto tiempo, y toda esperanza de volver a ser una familia se había esfumado. Sabía que Hiroaki y Natsuko se extrañaban.

En el living, encontró a Sora durmiendo sobre la mesa, y a Biyomon en su regazo. Y en una esquina, sentado en el suelo, estaba Izzy. Tentomon dormitaba encima de su laptop cerrada. Acarició los naranjos cabellos de Sora lo más suave posible. Amigos y familia. Todos reunidos pasando la noche en vela para asegurarse de su bienestar. Deshizo sus pasos, tratando de volver a la cama para respetar el sueño de todos los presentes, pero pisó una tabla que crujió, y su padre lo pilló.

- Matt. – hizo el amago de levantarse, pero su hijo le hizo una seña para que desistiera.

Hiroaki acarició una mejilla a Natsuko, como Matt lo había hecho con Sora. – Estaba muy preocupada por ti. Y por T.K. – Matt cerró su estómago. T.K…. todo lo que había sucedido volvió a su cabeza con una intensidad y crudeza espantosa que lo desestabilizaron. Se tuvo que agarrar del marco de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio. – Matt, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- Yo… sí, estoy bien. Es sólo… - no sabía cómo explicar lo que le había pasado, así que no lo hizo. Era la primera vez que veía realmente inquieto a Hiroaki. Ni siquiera cuando se fueron al Digimundo su padre se había asustado o preocupado, intentando retenerlo. Quizá se debía también a la desaparición de T.K. - ¿Qué pasó?

Su padre encendió un nuevo cigarrillo, dispuesto a contar la historia. Después de todo, era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

- Ayer poco antes del mediodía, Sora me telefoneó diciendo que algo muy grave te había pasado. Como era de esperar, fui a la preparatoria, y en la sala de computación encontré… - movió una mano, como buscando la palabra adecuada para decir lo que tenía en mente. – Un insecto gigante te tenía en brazos… - Matt hizo memoria.

- Stingmon. -

- Sí, ése, y un dinosaurio azul con alas tenía a Tai… -

- XV-mon. – su padre asintió.

- El chico superdotado, Ichijouji, tenía en brazos a esos dos pequeños digimons… ¿Tsunomon? – Matt asintió, sin poder retener la sonrisita de sus labios. Había pasado noches enteras intentando que su padre se aprendiera los nombres de los digimons.

- Sí, Tsunomon y Koromon, que es la etapa bebé de Agumon, el digimon de Tai. -

- Ustedes cuatro estaban inconcientes. Izzy, el único que en ese momento conservó la mente clara, me explicó todo lo que había pasado. – suspiró, botando humo. – Llamé a tu madre, y decidimos traerlos a todos aquí, ya que Izzy convino que de todos los padres, junto al señor Takenouchi, la señora Izumi, y el chico Kido, el mayor, somos los que mejor nos enfrentamos a los problemas con el Digimundo. – Matt no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso al saber que sus padres se encontraban en ese grupo. Ninguno de los dos perdería los estribos.

- ¿Y qué hicieron con los padres de Tai? – preguntó. Hiroaki se llevó una mano a la nuca.

- Yo llamé diciendo que Tai iba a quedarse a dormir en casa. Otra de las chicas, una que estaba al borde del colapso a decir verdad, llamó a los señores Kamiya para avisarles que Kari iba a dormir en su casa. – Matt pensó para sus adentros que esa chica no podía ser nadie más que Yolei. – De todos modos, si Tai no despierta para hoy en la tarde, tendré que ir a visitar a sus padres y explicarles qué les ha sucedido a sus hijos… - la voz se le fue.

La mente de Matt comenzó a divagar. Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza. Quería saber por qué estaba vivo, si Angemon y Angewomon habían atacado dispuestos a matar. Quería saber por qué Angemon y Kari, y especialmente Angemon, estaban tan reacios a caer en las redes de la Oscuridad. Y por qué T.K. y Angewomon estaban tan hundidos en las tinieblas. Quería saber por qué había tenido que ser él, su hermano…

- ¿Cómo es que… Sora e Izzy…? – balbuceó, señalando en dirección al comedor donde ambos chicos y sus digimons estaban durmiendo.

- Los dos insistieron en venir a hacerles compañía. Los otros también quisieron venir, pero iba a ser un lío, así que llegaron al acuerdo de que al mediodía se iban a juntar todos aquí. – Matt asintió, comprendiendo. Necesitaba hablar con Izzy. Las preguntas en su cabeza iban a volverlo loco.

- Iré… iré a ver a Tai, si despierta, para tranquilizarlo. – y se fue. No quería que su padre lo interrogara como hace años atrás sobre la magnitud de la maldad de Piedmon. No estaba seguro de querer rememorar esa mirada frívola de sus ojos, esos que siempre tenían una sonrisa para él. ¿Qué había hecho ese monstruo de T.K.? Y Tai… estaba seguro que Tai se volvería demente.

* * *

**#4**

Matt se sorprendió de ver a Tai despierto. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, apoyando los codos en las piernas, mirando el suelo. En su mano derecha colgaba un cigarrillo. Koromon y Tsunomon continuaban durmiendo.

- Si vas a empezar con el camino a la autodestrucción, voy a tener que golpearte. – el rubio se sentó a su lado.

- No seas paranoico. – se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y caló hondo. Lentamente soltó el humo. – Sabemos que ninguno de los dos aquí es masoquista. – ah, claro que no, y eso los había llevado a muchas peleas. Matt cogió un cigarro de la cajetilla, imitando a Tai. Lo miró por largo rato, observando cómo fruncía los labios alrededor del finísimo palillo blanco, y botaba el humo con la habilidad de un fumador activo. El moreno arqueó una ceja al notar que era examinado por su amigo.

- Nada… es sólo que Sora me contó, hace tiempo atrás sí, que el motivo por el que Noriko se había quedado prendada de ti, es porque te había visto fumar. – Tai soltó un bufido, acompañado de una voluta de humo.

- Y yo que pensé que le gustaban mis bromas… - se despejó el pelo de la cara. Posó la vista en Koromon, pensativo.

- A mi me gustan… cuando no hablan sobre mí. – dijo el rubio, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de su amigo, pero sin ver nada en realidad. – Y a Koromon también.

El silencio siguió casi como por obligación. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de qué decir, Matt y Tai estaban en la misma posición, sintiendo lo mismo; como si un enorme vacío se hubiera abierto justo en el medio de sus estómagos. No estaban seguro si podrían tragar algo otra vez sin evitar que se les revolvieran las tripas, porque una imagen tan terrible y real como aquella que habían presenciado a los pies de la Montaña Espiral sólo los volvía enfermos. Tai fumaba, contaminándose con el humo para poder controlar su ansiedad, esa que no quería demostrar pero que por dentro lo estaba asfixiando.

- Matt. – llamó el moreno después de largo rato, cuando el cigarrillo estaba consumido.

- Dime, Tai. – murmuró por inercia.

- Acuérdame de sacarle las entrañas y estrangularlo con las mismas. -

Oculto a salvo tras la inmensa humareda, Matt disimuló una sonrisa.

* * *

- ¿Estamos todos aquí? – Izzy pasó la lista por los rostros. Tai, Koromon, Matt, Tsunomon, Sora, Biyomon, Davis, V-mon, Ken, Wormmon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, Joe, Gomamon, Tentomon, y Mimi que seguía el hilo de la conversación por la Internet con Palmon. – Bien… - resopló, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

- ¿Has averiguado algo, Izzy? – saltó Davis, urgido.

- Sí, sí… y no es muy agradable. – tragó saliva. – Pero primero lo primero.

- ¿Por qué seguimos vivos, Izzy? – la pregunta de Tai les llegó hondo a todos. Tanto para él como para los demás era difícil asimilar que su adorada hermana, Kari, hubiera intentado matarlo.

- Eso es muy curioso. Resulta que ustedes habían sido alcanzados por un ataque de Angewomon y Angemon antes, ¿lo recuerdan? – Matt y Tai cruzaron una mirada.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Tai se rascó la cabeza. - ¿Cuándo? – una leve sonrisa asomó por los labios de Izzy.

- Cuando les lanzaron las flechas para la digievolución Mega de Agumon y Gabumon. Verán, saben que los digimons se dividen en tres tipos: Vacuna, Virus e Información, ¿verdad? – todos asintieron, comprendiendo. – Al recibir los ataques de Angewomon y Angemon, sus cuerpos guardaron los datos Vacuna de esos digimons. Por eso, ahora que les lanzaron los mismos ataques contagiados, del tipo Virus, la vacuna actuó y pudo paliar esos efectos. – explicó.

- Como una vacuna actuando frente al virus de una enfermedad. – dijo Joe, quien tenía a Gomamon en brazos.

- Así es. -

- Quien iba a imaginarlo. – bufó Tai, rodando los ojos. Koromon le mordió la mano. – Lo siento. – se disculpó. - Ahora, ¿puedes decirnos qué mierda les pasó a nuestros hermanos? -

- Eso… eso no será agradable. – Izzy tragó saliva. – Todo se remonta a seis años atrás, cuando luchamos contra Piedmon en la cima de la Montaña Espiral. -

- No recuerdo muy bien esa historia. – habló Yolei. Se sintió algo cohibida ante las cinco miradas que los mayores le dirigieron.

- La batalla final contra los Dark Masters, contra Piedmon. Se había aburrido de nosotros, y nos transformó a todos en llaveros. – explicó Izzy. Yolei tragó saliva; hubiera sido mejor que siguiera sin recordar esa historia. – Los únicos que se libraron de ello fueron…

- T.K., Kari y Patamon. – murmuró Matt con el rostro sombrío. Izzy dejó escapar el aire comprimido en los pulmones.

- Así es. En ese momento, Piedmon pudo escanear los datos de T.K. y Kari. Y esa información aumentó al agarrar la pierna de T.K.; pudo leer muchas cosas de él. De su vida pasada, de lo que era en el presente, y lo que sería en el futuro. Encontró la fuerte conexión que lo unía a Matt, pero sobretodo, se impresionó al descubrir el sentimiento que un pequeño T.K. albergaba por Kari. -

- Eso sonaría tan romántico sino fuera por esta situación. – comentó Biyomon en un susurro en el oído de Sora.

- También leyó la esencia de sus emblemas. La Luz y la Esperanza, los emblemas más puros y limpios de entre los ocho. Viéndolo así, el Valor, la Amistad, el Amor, la Sinceridad, el Conocimiento y la Pureza tienen dos lados. Uno noble, que es el que nosotros defendemos, y uno oscuro… - Matt y Sora intercambiaron una mirada. – Pero la Luz y la Esperanza son intachables. La mente que ose corromper esos sentimientos debe ser malévola y depravada debido a todo el esfuerzo que debe emplear para contaminar esos sentimientos. -

- No entiendo, Izzy. – le interrumpió Mimi. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Si tienes dos blusas Mimi, una blanca y una roja, ¿cuál se va a manchar más y peor? – ejemplificó Izzy.

- La blanca. – contestó ella con simplicidad. – En el blanco hasta la más mínima manchita se nota, y no sale con facilidad. Y si la mancha es grande, puede que no salga más.

- Eso es lo que pasa con T.K. y Kari. Estaban más "limpios" que todos nosotros. -

- Pero T.K. detesta las tinieblas. ¡Las odia con fervor! – saltó Cody. A Izzy le tembló la boca. Esa no era una buena señal, porque Izzy nunca perdía el control sobre sí mismo de esa forma.

- ¿Recuerdan… recuerdan que Kari y T.K. tuvieron pesadillas referente a esa lucha con Piedmon cuando volvimos del Digimundo? – los primeros niños elegidos asintieron. - ¿Qué pasó en ese entonces? – Tai y Matt se miraron.

- Aparte que Kari gritaba lo suficiente para despertarme... -

- Y T.K. no podía dormir… -

- Eso es. Eran pequeños, y llamaban la atención, de Tai, de Matt, de sus padres, de nosotros… No controlaban sus miedos ni sus emociones, por eso nosotros nos dábamos cuenta para poder cuidarlos. – Tentomon le sobó un brazo, intentado disminuir la tensión que sentía su compañero. – Pero ahora… que estaban más grandes, iban a reprimir todo ello para no preocuparnos. – dijo el portador de la Inteligencia, algo culpable.

- Yo sabía que Kari me estaba ocultando algo, ¡Lo sabía, maldita sea! – refunfuñó Tai, enojado consigo mismo.

- Además… Piedmon se hizo de otro dato fundamental para atarlos a las tinieblas. – vaciló un momento. – Los sentimientos de uno por el otro.

Por alguna razón, Tai sintió un nudo en el estómago.

- ¿Qué intentas decir? – saltó Matt.

- Las pesadillas y torturas a las que los sometió, implicaban el sufrimiento del otro. –dijo dubitativo. - Y Piedmon utilizó su amor como cuenta regresiva para su descenso a la Oscuridad. Mientras más demostrasen ellos sus emociones, más iban a caer… y la finalización de esa caída sería la consumación de su amor.

A Matt y Tai les recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

- Ya basta, Izzy, no quiero seguir escuchando estas aberraciones. – pidió Mimi, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó, desviando la mirada de los ojos de Matt y Tai.

- Es… es… Dios mío, ¡es macabro! – Yolei se lanzó a llorar. Ken le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Sora miró a Matt con todo el sentimiento que era capaz de albergar por él.

- Pero al parecer eso no sucedió. Con el último esfuerzo, se separaron. Por ello parecían escapar del otro cuando se veían… y frente a esa rebeldía, Piedmon no tuvo más alternativa que venir a buscarlos. – la tensión del ambiente se estaba volviendo intoxicante. – Sin embargo, Piedmon aguarda a que eso ocurra. No ha sucedido nada aún, porque Kari y T.K. no se han involucrado… cuando eso suceda, el final estará delante de nosotros. – el pelirrojo tragó saliva.

- Yo tengo una pregunta. – Matt se aclaró la garganta, intentando correr en lo más recóndito de su mente lo que acababa de oír. - ¿Por qué parece que Angemon y Kari están reacios a caer? Especialmente Angemon, él sólo nos atacaba porque… - y la voz se le fue.

- Eso tiene que ver con lo que presenciaron Agumon y Gabumon. – los dos digimons saltaron hacia delante. – Cuando Piedmon regresó.

- Así es, T.K. y Angewomon eran atacados por una fuerza invisible. – dijo Koromon.

- Ellos han caído ya – comentó Cody. – Por lo que nos dijeron, Angewomon parecía actuar bajo las órdenes de Piedmon, y T.K. también. Angemon era obligado por T.K., y Kari despertó a las palabras de Tai… - la voz se le fue.

- Angemon y Kari se mantienen concientes, más que nadie Angemon, ya que siendo uno de los guardianes del Digimundo, si ese poder se vuelca a la Oscuridad, no habrá escapatoria. Él sabe lo que está en juego. – Izzy tomó aire, dándose ánimos. – Debemos mantener nuestra esperanza en Angemon, tenemos que confiar en que él traerá de vuelta a T.K. – los niños elegidos se miraron unos a otros. ¿Era tan fuerte la esperanza en esos momentos para parar la oscuridad?

- Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer. – Cody se volvió, mirando a su digimon, quien era el que había tomado la palabra. – Tenemos que hacerle saber a Angemon que estamos con él. Así sabrá que no está solo.

- Es extremadamente peligroso intentar establecer contacto con el Digimundo. – intervino Izzy, chequeando información en su computadora. – Piedmon debe tener registradas las salidas y entradas.

- ¿Eso se puede hacer? – preguntó Yolei.

- Si no se podía, Piedmon ha hallado el método. – ante eso, Davis, que se había controlado durante la conversación, explotó.

- ¡Debe haber una forma para detener a ese sujeto, por todos los diablos! – él no podía olvidar lo que había sentido al ver a T.K. dañar a su propio compañero digimon, ni ese segundo en que su corazón había dejado de bombear sangre cuando ambos digimon habían atacado a Matt y Tai. - ¿No es verdad, Tai? ¿Tai? ¿Tai? ¿A dónde ha ido? – buscó por todos lados.

- Matt también se ha marchado. – dijo Sora en un susurro bajo.

* * *

En esos últimos días, el tiempo había empeorado notablemente. ¿Podría deberse a la influencia que ejercía el Digimundo sobre el mundo real? No estaba muy seguro si quería saberlo. No estaba muy seguro si quería saber sobre algo, la verdad.

_¿Dónde queda ese valor, Tai?_

Se sentó en el desnivel del parque frente a su edificio, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Él era el portador del Valor, por todos los demonios, debía estar al frente liderando a sus compañeros para derrotar a los malos y rescatar a los capturados…

- ¿Por qué Kari? ¿Por qué ella? -

¿Por qué vacilaba? No, no… él no era esa clase de personas. No se echaba a morir cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, él era quien alentaba a los demás, dándoles ánimos, diciéndoles que _todo estaba bien_, aunque no fuera así realmente. Pero la gente necesitaba de esas frases, necesitaban que les recordaran que había algo más por lo que luchar que derrotar al enemigo, él, por sobre los otros, tenía que creer para que ellos también creyeran. Si él se iba abajo, ¿qué sucedería con sus amigos?

_No puedes dejar que el fuego de tu fuerza se apague, Tai._

_Hermano, ¿todo estará bien?_

¿Podría echarse a llorar delante de esos grandes ojos escarlatas que depositaban toda su fe en él?

_Hermano…_

Sin embargo, ¿eran los mismos ojos de esa persona que había rehuido su contacto sin siquiera dudar, como si fuera repulsivo?

_Hermano…_

¿Seguiría siendo aquella chiquilla, la misma que había dado la orden para pulverizarlo?

"_**Por eso no me voy a rendir."**_(1)

- ¡TAI! – levantó la cabeza, bajando las manos. El rubio camarada de sus batallas, su brazo derecho, venía corriendo con dos digimons bajo los brazos, el propio, y el suyo. El digimon con forma de pelota rosada se soltó del agarre del rubio, saltando hacia delante furiosamente. Se le tiró a la cara.

- ¡Tai, Tai! ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo, Tai? ¡NO vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo por favor, no me dejes atrás, Tai, tú sabes que siempre voy a estar contigo…! – lloró el pequeño digimon. Con manos temblorosas, acunó al digimon entre sus brazos.

- Koromon… - dijo con la voz queda. Lo miró fijamente, encontrándose con esos ojos nublados. – Perdóname, Koromon. No volverá a pasar. – y lo abrazó. Matt se acercó a sentarse a su lado, sosteniendo con igual cariño a Tsunomon.

- Debería golpearte tan fuerte en el trasero… - le espetó el rubio. - ¿Qué le pasó al cabezota que conozco hace años, ése que nunca se rendía ante nada? – suspiró.

- Sí… yo… lo siento. Lo siento, chicos. – no desviaba los ojos de Koromon. – Por un momento pensé… pensé que esto… pero ya no importa.

- No tienes que echarte todo el peso encima, Tai. Sé lo mucho que significa para ti, pero por favor, no nos dejes afuera. Nosotros también estamos sufriendo por esto. – habló Koromon.

Sí, tenía que creer. No importaba lo que se pudiera encontrar más adelante, sólo tenía que creer en que todo se resolvería.

- Tienes razón. – Matt sonrió, a pesar de lo que le costaba a él hacer eso. Tai valoró el esfuerzo de su amigo. Se levantó, decidido.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Matt.

- Tengo que decirle a mis padres lo que pasó con Kari. – inspiró, dándose la fuerza, y comenzó a caminar. Dio un par de paso hasta que sintió la mano de Matt detenerlo por la espalda.

- He estado reflexionando sobre esto, y es que debido a esta falta de comunicación y confianza en el otro que esto está pasando. – se adelantó, colocándose a su lado. Tai parpadeó. – Si hubiera sido como antes, lo hubiéramos evitado. Tú no estás solo, Tai. -

El moreno bajó la cabeza, dejando que el alborotado cabello ocultara sus ojos para que nadie lo viera derramar aquella única lágrima.

- Gracias, Matt. -

* * *

**#1** y **#2 **son diálogos auténticos de Digimon Adventure.

(1) es lo que dice Kari en el capítulo anterior cuando Piedmon le dice que ella ·mira· como su hermano. Eso demuestra que entre ellos existe una conexión muy fuerte, así como la que hay entre Matt y Tai; Kari y T.K., y Matt y T.K.

A los fans de la pareja Kari/T.K., el próximo capítulo les encantará. Eso deberá compensar la demora, que, para variar, no tiene excusa. ^^


	10. Capítulo 9

Advertencia de Lemon! 

Capítulo 9

T.K. Takaishi no era de esas personas que perdían la conciencia por excesos o despilfarros de niño caprichoso y rebelde. Dormía todos los días con su pijama entre suaves y cálidas cobijas a una hora prudente, despertando todo repuesto a la mañana siguiente, algo somnoliento, sí, pero sin agotamiento exagerado. En el último tiempo, para ser más exactos, en las últimas dos semanas, había despertado con unas ojeras profundas que revelaban su cansancio, pero tenía una excusa; las pesadillas no lo dejaban descansar en paz, y turbaban su mente de imágenes perversas.

Por eso ahora, se sentía extraño de volver en sí, sin saber qué había pasado. No recordaba mucho, ni dónde había estado, o qué había estado haciendo, ni con quién. Recuperar la conciencia después de una laguna mental lo ponía nervioso, mucho más tras saber que su conciencia había sido violada en más de una ocasión. A veces, pensó, lo mejor era no preguntarse demasiado, y dejar que las respuestas llegaran solas.

Lo que sí podía decir, era que la espalda le ardía como los mil diablos. Estaba acostado bocabajo contra muchos cojines de seda de colores rosa y fucsia, con los brazos y piernas separados y desparramados para todos lados, que le pesaban como si fueran de plomo. Estaba exhausto y muy cansado.

Un dedo paseaba por su espalda herida, rodeando las marcas, deslizándose desde la nuca hasta la baja espalda, de forma suave y delicada. Luego fueron dos dedos los que recorrieron su espalda desnuda. Cuando ya iban por los tres, un escalofrío recorrió su espina. Intentó levantarse para ver, dándose la vuelta.

El lugar era muy amplio, no alcanzaba a ver sus límites. El techo tableado estaba muy encima, sujeto por varios soportes de madera. Y todo estaba cubierto por cojines que no acababan nunca, y no dejaban ver el suelo, iluminado por una luz amarilla que no venía de ninguna parte. Frente a él, hincada, estaba la chica de sus sueños y pesadillas.

- Kari… - murmuró. Ella sonrió de una manera muy fría y distante. - ¿Dónde... dónde estamos?

- Bajo el escenario. – respondió. T.K. se preocupó de mirarle detenidamente. Encontraba algo distinto en ella, pero no entendía qué. Llevaba puesta una de esas camisas abultadas con diversos volados, rajada y rota, y muchas vendas alrededor de la cintura. La falda también estaba remendada. Varios raspones y cortes asomaban por sus muñecas y piernas desnudas, en la ceja izquierda, en la comisura de la boca. Y los ojos apagados, color ceniza, como si hubieran ardido con especial fulgor para luego extinguirse abruptamente.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó, con la misma voz fría que ella. - ¿Qué te hizo?

Kari avanzó gateando hasta colocar su rostro muy cerca del suyo.

- ¿No quieres saber lo que te hizo a ti? – parpadeó con unas pestañas inusualmente largas y curvas. T.K. tragó saliva, dubitativo. No, realmente, no quería saberlo… sólo quería que esas piernas se cerraran alrededor de su cintura.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar tal cosa?

La lengua de Kari estaba saboreando sus labios… se sintió muy extraño de pronto, repudiando aquella sensación, de tal modo que se le revolvió el estómago. Ella se separó, y por la expresión agria de su rostro, debió de pasarle lo mismo. Pero la lujuria bullía bajo sus venas, y se traducía en sus ojos oscuros y su respiración pesada y caliente. Diablos, lo único que quería era tumbarla sobre esos almohadones fucsia y hacerla jadear.

La atrajo hacia sí, mordiendo sus labios, evitando sentir el sabor vomitivo de su boca, muy diferente de la primera vez anterior; cada vez que sus labios se rozaban el asco subía por su garganta, aquellos labios tan suaves y masticables lo ponían realmente enfermo, muy contrario a sus cuerpos, que desesperados buscaban el tacto del otro. Paseó las manos por sus piernas, que aumentaban la temperatura como el agua hirviendo y temblaban. Se acomodó en el medio, sintiendo ese irresistible y delirante calor de su interior…

Kari apretaba las piernas alrededor de T.K. en descontrolados espasmos, provocando una reacción bastante predecible en el muchacho. Se estremecía constantemente, sacudida por dos sensaciones totalmente opuestas; la infame lujuria que la hacía acercar sus caderas más hacia las del rubio, que la tocara por lugares innombrables y no se alejara, y por el otro lado, una repugnancia que apretaba su estómago cuando lo besaba. No entendía por qué, de ser por ella y esa poderosa repulsión, se alejaba de T.K. sus considerables kilómetros, pero su cuerpo demandaba el de T.K. con una fuerza y atracción enferma aún mayor.

Descubrieron que el asco disminuía cuando no se miraban, por eso el rubio desvió su rostro hacia el cuello, y comenzó a besarla por la clavícula, rompiendo la camisa ya rajada, revelando su naciente feminidad. Ella empezó a enterrarle los dedos por las heridas de la espalda con ferocidad, clavando con la intensidad y brutalidad con la que quería que el rubio continuara. T.K. jadeaba, embistiendo en un fútil y vano intento, haciendo que ella se encaramara aún más contra él, pero no era suficiente porque la ropa rasgada se interponía entre ambos. La quitó fieramente, y finalmente, logró su cometido.

Kari soltó un alarido grave, mezcla de placer y dolor, pegándose hacia él. T.K., olvidándose por completo de todas las promesas que estaba rompiendo al hacer eso, continuó y continuó, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo con enorme brutalidad, nada más respondiendo a sus instintos. Sabía que era lo mismo que ella quería, como seguía clavándole los dedos por sus heridas que empezaron a sangrar otra vez, chorreando sangre por su torso, manchándola a ella. Respiraba sobre la boca de Kari, sintiendo su aliento ardiente y su respiración agitada, y los leves susurros de que pedía más, enterrándola contra los almohadones color violeta.

Se levantó muy poco para verla a la cara. Los ojos dulces de los que él se había enamorado no existían en ese momento, sólo orbes oscuras y ardientes, que refulgían como fuego en su apogeo. Le indicó con su mirada, que llevaba la misma fuerza pero en azul, lo que iba a suceder. Ella le retó que no se atreviera a parar. El grito del éxtasis mutuo rebotó por todo el lugar.

Ella se arqueó, mirando hacia arriba, él también, golpeando la nuca con la espalda. Luego dejó caer la cabeza, agotado, sintiendo las gotitas de sudor y sangre que recorrían su espalda dándole escalofríos. Encontró la mirada de Kari otra vez. Y lo que vio lo hizo estremecerse.

Temblando, el rostro perlado de sudor, el cabello adherido a la cara, y esos ojos, los grandes ojos de su Kari, mirándolo con miedo, con pena, pero más que nada, con tristeza. Nada tenían de esa oscura fiera dominada por la lujuria. Se asustó de pensar que le había hecho un irremediable daño. El miedo también lo embaucó. Pero más que todo, era el miedo de saber que había destruido lo más puro que los unía a ambos. Que dejó de lado el amor que sentía por ella para dejarse llevar por aquel maligno deseo y el placer que lo manejó de pronto.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer?

Las lágrimas nublaron los ojos de Kari. Se sentía sucio y maldito.

- Yo… perdón… - se acurrucó en su pecho, abrazándola de la cintura. – Perdóname Kari, por favor… yo no quería… yo… -

Ella sollozaba cada vez más fuerte, haciéndolo sentir miserable.

Arriba de ese escenario, estaba sentado el Payaso del Infierno, sonriente. Sostenía la copa de la victoria en alto, triunfante. Porque al final había sucedido lo que él esperaba. Porque había terminado de hundir en la oscuridad lo más inocente de los chicos. Porque su amor había terminado de desaparecer y ya estaba consumado.

Porque las tinieblas no estaban más que comenzando a dominar el mundo.

- Señoras y señores, ese no ha sido más que el vaticinio de la obra que está por sucederse delante de sus ojos. -


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Lo sintió.

Las tinieblas danzaban delante suyo, actuando un satírico vodevil, invitándolo a sumirse en la oscuridad. Pero apenas si tenía ganas de ignorarlas. Sólo podía pensar en todo el daño que le había causado a T.K. Había sido el primero en sentir la amenaza de la oscuridad latente, arrastrando a Gatomon consigo. Había dejado que T.K. viera el miedo en sus ojos y se atreviera a desafiar al Señor de las Tinieblas. Había dejado que se enfrentara a las más horribles pesadillas solo, aún cuando él le había prometido que siempre estaría a su lado para acompañarlo y protegerlo. Y no había sido capaz de detenerlo. No había sido capaz de mantener encendida la Esperanza. Ahora… sólo quedaba que la más devastadora destrucción asolara el Digimundo y el Mundo Real.

Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba en esa posición, encadenado, herido, con frío, hambre y sed. Obligado a ver las perversas torturas a las que T.K. era sometido. Su alma estaba gritando por la maldad percibida.

Una mano fría y delicada se posó en su mejilla magullada. Hizo un esfuerzo por alzar la cabeza y mirar a la angelical figura que estaba delante de él.

- Angewomon. – susurró. Lucía tan pálida y descolorida como el día en que Piedmon había regresado. Su larga cabellera seguía opaca y amarillenta, sin brillo ni divina belleza. Y las sombras se enroscaban en sus piernas, en sus brazos, y en su cintura.

- Shh. – lo silenció, acariciando su rostro. - ¿Lo has sentido, Angemon? – su voz continuaba oyéndose gélida, a pesar de las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y caían por su rostro. Sorprendido, descubrió que indeseadas lágrimas caían de sus ojos también, sin que él las hubiera convocado.

- Sí… - emitió un sonido ronco, producto de su garganta desgarrada. Intentó acariciarla, y dolido, las viles cadenas que sonaron le recordaron que tenía las manos sujetas. – No llores, Angewomon… -

- No soy yo la que está llorando. – dijo ella, limpiándole las lágrimas dulcemente con los pulgares. – Así como sé que no eres tú el que llora. Es la Luz que yace en mi interior la que está llorando.

¿Así que era la Esperanza que llevaba en su interior la que lloraba? Nunca le había pasado eso. ¿Tan mal estaban?

Angewomon se acercó más, y las sombras que la rodeaban lo asfixiaron, haciendo que el poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones se volviera aún más esquivo.

- ¿Entiendes lo que va a pasar ahora, verdad? – le tomó el rostro en las manos. – Él vendrá y reclamará a T.K. que actúes por voluntad propia. Si no lo haces, es más que seguro que matará a T.K., y seguirá con Kari. Pero él no quiere llegar a esos extremos. No quiere deshacerse de T.K.

- Lo lamento, Angewomon. – susurró sobre sus labios. – Si no me hubieses seguido, él no te habría atrapado, y no te hubiera hecho… esto. – bajó la barbilla, buscando la extinguida calidez de las manos del ángel contaminado.

- Tampoco te hubiera dejado ir solo. – contestó ella, con un tono indiferente que no congeniaba con su llanto. – Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer… -

- No – la interrumpió, mirándola fijamente. – No dejes que tu Luz muera, Angewomon. Si crees… si crees conmigo, habrá algo que podremos hacer. Por favor, no mueras… quédate a mi lado, Angewomon. Por favor. – suplicó. Debía despertarla, y alejar las sombras de su corazón. Si ella despertaba, si su Luz renacía… podrían rescatar a T.K. y Kari. Porque él solo no podía. Necesitaba de ella. – Te necesito. -

Ella titubeó. Acortó la distancia, entreabrió los labios, labios pálidos que temblaban, él también separó los labios, estiró su cuello todo lo que pudo para acercarse… Las sombras se agitaron de inmediato, tensando los brazos, piernas y torso del ángel. Angemon apretó los dientes.

- Perdón, Angemon. – jadeó Angewomon, batallando con sus propias cadenas. Vió cómo laceraban la piel pálida cuando forcejeaba por liberarse. - ¡Él… se acerca… él sabe…! – las sombras rodearon su cuello, quitándole el aire. Cayó de rodillas.

- ¡NO, ANGEWOMON! – bramó, sacudiendo las cadenas. Frías y fuertes palmadas resonaron por las paredes de piedra. El ángel encadenado levantó la cabeza, observando al recién llegado. - ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ! -

- Realmente eres obstinado, ¿eh? – el payaso miró de soslayo a Angewomon, que peleaba por volver a respirar. – Neh, dejémosla divertirse un rato mientras conversamos… - los oscuros ojos desbordaban la sádica dicha que le provocaba causar tanto mal. Las lágrimas no dejaban de manar de los ojos de Angemon.

Las tinieblas se dispersaron, dejando a una Angewomon inconciente tirada en el frío piso.

- Así me prestarás más atención, ¿no? – Piedmon le dedicó una enferma ojeada al digimon ángel. – Me ha servido bien, te sorprendería saber las cosas que ha hecho por mi… -

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – lo cortó Angemon. Piedmon sonrió. Realizó un gesto teatral, señalando toda la habitación.

- Estamos en el acto uno, Angemon. Tú sabes de qué. Los actores principales se están acicalando en este momento; tras el telón están revolcándose para liberar tensiones… - acentuó su sonrisa maligna. Angemon sintió arcadas del asco que aquella sonrisa le producía.

- Corrompiste a T.K. y Kari, has contaminado a Angewomon… - le acusó, temblando. Piedmon le ignoró.

- En los camarines, por los pasillos, tras bambalinas, los tramoyas, todos rumorean que el protagonista de la obra no quiere aparecer en escena… ¿Sabes cuán grave es eso, Angemon? – avanzó un par de pasos hacia él, ahuyentando las sombras que jugaban con sus pies. – El prestigio del director se irá a la ruina, no podemos permitir que eso pase; ya han esparcido por ahí que el director disfruta de extraños gustos… - le secó una de sus sagradas lágrimas con el dedo índice, frotándolo con el pulgar. Volvió a acercarse a murmurar en su oído. – _Dicen por ahí que el director se acuesta con la novia del actor principal_. – se burló.

- Basta, ¿qué pretendes con esto? – la cercana proximidad de Piedmon lo ponía enfermo, intoxicando su escaso espacio limpio.

- Dicen que el director de la obra abusa de los actores principiantes. – murmuró otra vez. Angemon estaba histérico. – Dicen que es todo un _voyeur_…

- ¡BASTA! – bramó, enfurecido. - ¿Qué quieres, Piedmon? – le soltó, temblando por la crueldad de los comentarios, que afectaban escandalosamente su dignidad ya a maltraer.

- Lo único que te pido, es que cooperes con el director en todo lo que te diga… - el aire estaba densamente poblado de tinieblas, Angewomon lucía gris por todas las sombras que se cernían sobre ella. - ¿Lo has entendido, Angemon? Harás… - los dedos subieron desde su cinturón, escalando por su torso adolorido, enterrándose deliberadamente en las heridas más profundas y abiertas. – Todo… lo que el director… pida… - Jugueteó con su labio. - ¿O quieres que descargue su furia con los actores principiantes? Que ya han estado revolcándose… - rió. - ¿Lo harás, Angemon? -

Estaba encerrado. Angewomon estaba ahogándose por la toxicidad de las tinieblas, que trataban de violar toda su luz; T.K. y Kari estaban contaminados, y ya habían desatado la oscuridad, anunciando su llegada a lo más fondo del abismo al ser conducidos por sus deseos oscuros; y él estaba siendo vilmente humillado por el payaso, que se reía de su nobleza, pudriendo su pureza, pisoteándola en la sima. Y si no lo hacía, si seguía rehusándose… sería T.K. quien pagaría la desobediencia. Una vez más.

- Yo… - la mandíbula le tembló. Angewomon espiró muy débilmente. – Lo haré.

La sonrisa de Piedmon no podía ser más nauseabunda.

- Muy bien. – tronó los dedos, y las cadenas lo liberaron. Cayó como peso muerto, ni las alas adormecidas pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. – Recibirás las instrucciones a su debido tiempo. – el payaso se agachó para coger a Angewomon. – Ella vendrá conmigo, sabe cómo me gusta beber. – pero pareció cambiar de parecer, y le aferró el cabello. – Siempre es un gusto negociar con usted. – se reverenció ante Angemon. – Nos vemos. – y salió arrastrando a Angewomon del cabello.

Angemon suspiró pesadamente.

- Ah, por cierto. Yo soy el director de la obra. - aclaró antes de desaparecer.

#

Se movió a un lado, dejando el brazo colgando por el borde de la cama. Un súbito frío le hizo cosquillas en la espalda desnuda, haciendo que cogiera las mantas y se tapara hasta arriba. Se volvió hacia el otro lado, buscando entrar en calor. Finalmente despertó. Se rascó la cabeza, se frotó el rostro, bostezó, tratando de recordar en qué momento se había quedado dormido.

Dio un salto ágil, aterrizando limpiamente en el suelo. Le llamó la atención ver a su digimon observando por la ventana.

- ¿Qué sucede, Koromon? – quiso saber, frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor. El digimon con forma de pelota rosada estaba amodorrado, con un aire alicaído que lo hacía inclinarse hacia delante, con las orejas caídas.

- Están… perdiendo… - murmuró Koromon acongojado. Tai se acercó a ver por la ventana, descubriendo la densa neblina que le impedía ver la calle. Aquello sólo podía significar una sola cosa.

- ¡MIERDA! – revolvió por toda la habitación buscando el teléfono celular. Intentó marcar el número de Matt, pero extraños símbolos que él no podía controlar aparecieron en la pantalla. Se abalanzó sobre el computador, pero sucedió lo mismo. - ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡ESTÁ CORTANDO LAS COMUNICACIONES! – Koromon saltó hacia la cama de abajo. Tai se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró, maldiciéndose por haberse quedado dormido. – Tendremos que buscar a los otros… - tomó a Koromon en brazos y salió corriendo por la puerta.

#

Iba apretado contra la puerta del subterráneo. Había coincidido con la salida del trabajo de una gran cantidad de oficinistas, los cuales le enterraban los maletines en las costillas y los riñones. Hacía todo lo posible para que no le afectara ninguno de esos inconvenientes a Tsunomon, quien estaba algo decaído.

- Matt. – murmuró.

- Dime. – respondió en un susurro en extremo bajo, para que no lo oyeran los otros pasajeros.

- Tenemos que… - las otras palabras no las alcanzó a oír. El traqueteo constante del subterráneo empezó a marearlo, y el calor lo estaba ahogando. Tsunomon lo sintió cuando los brazos del rubio flaquearon y estuvieron a punto de soltarlo. – Matt, ¿qué pasa?

Apoyó la frente en la puerta, sujetando fuertemente al digimon bebe entre sus brazos. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió por completo, debilitando la fuerza de sus extremidades, y su sentido del equilibrio.

- No… - balbuceó contra la puerta. – Tengo que ser fuerte… -

- ¡Matt! ¡Dime qué te pasa! – chilló Tsunomon, asustado. El rubio le cubrió la boca bruscamente, instándolo a que guardara silencio. Una mujer miró para todos lados, creyendo que había oído a un niño gritar, o el ringtone de un teléfono celular. Matt tomó aire profundamente varias veces, tratando de calmarse. Pero el calor no lo ayudó demasiado.

- Guarda silencio… Tsunomon… - se palpó los bolsillos en busca de su celular, mientras Tsunomon frotaba el rostro contra su pecho en una muestra de cariño y cuidado. Cuando lo encontró y miró la pantalla, se crispó de la sorpresa. - ¿Pero qué…?

La hora y la fecha cambiaba en cuestión de segundos, y extraños símbolos aparecían en pantalla si marcaba cualquier número. Aquello despertó su alarma con mayor urgencia que su súbita enfermedad.

- ¿Qué significa eso, Matt? – susurró Tsunomon. - ¿Puede ser que…?

Y eso lo temió aún más. Si las comunicaciones se veían afectadas de ese modo, quería decir que alguien las estaba interfiriendo, como la última vez. Y en esta ocasión, no tenía duda de quién podría ser. Pero eso implicaba también que… el último paso había sido dado.

- Debemos encontrar a los otros, Matt. – farfulló el pequeño digimon. El rubio asintió con pereza, cuando el subterráneo frenó con violencia, y él se vio obligado a caer encima de la mujer que estaba a su lado.

- Perdone, yo no… - habló, sin estar realmente conciente de lo que decía. La mujer acogió todas sus disculpas con dulzura, y cuando lo miró de frente, le preguntó si acaso se sentía mal. – La verdad, es que… - y se desplomó, incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Los pasajeros que iban a su lado le hicieron espacio, y los que estaban más atrás estiraron los cuellos para ver qué estaba pasando. Tsunomon no pudo sino saltar alrededor de Matt, llamándolo para que despertara.

- Muy bien… - dijo, con los ojos fijos en Matt, pues toda la gente a su alrededor lo miraba como si fuera una aberración de la naturaleza. – Tendré que digievolucionar…

_**Tsunomon digivols a… ¿Gabumon?**_

- ¡No! – gritó espantado al descubrir que seguía siendo Tsunomon. - ¡Aún no tengo la energía necesaria para digievolucionar! ¡Matt! -

El digivice que había saltado al suelo comenzó a emitir una débil luz blanca.

#

Jadeaba.

Lo que no debía estar bien, ya que apenas había corrido cinco cuadras, y un deportista con su entrenamiento tenía una resistencia mucho más elevada como para cansarse tan rápido. La densa neblina le estorbaba para poder ver a los autos cuando quería cruzar la calle, las luces de los semáforos no eran más que un destello de color rojo o verde, y en más de una ocasión había estado a punto de chocar con alguna persona que caminaba muy cerca de él.

Un intenso dolor general lo hizo detenerse.

- ¿Tai? – preguntó Koromon. - ¿Qué te duele, Tai? –

- Todo… - y cerró los ojos reprimiendo el dolor. Las manos que sostenían a Koromon temblaban. – Tenemos… - dio dos pasos toscos, avanzando. – Que ir… con Izzy… - se tropezó, y tuvo que agarrarse de una reja.

- Tai… - murmuró Koromon, preocupado.

- Tal vez… los ataques de Angemon… y Angewomon… sí nos estén afectando… después de todo… - resbaló hasta el suelo. Se sujetó el estómago con ambas manos.

Koromon empezó a ver para todos lados.

- Con esta neblina no alcanzo a ver nada… ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la casa de Izzy? ¿Tai? ¡TAI! – el moreno estaba vomitando, afirmándose con una mano de la acera. - ¿Estás bien, Tai? – el chico se incorporó. Se limpió los labios con dedos temblorosos, y cuando se disponía a hablar, volvió a vomitar. - ¡TAI!

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que el digivice enganchado en su cinturón había comenzado a brillar con una luz blanca.

#

- Tengo hambre… tengo sed… estoy cansada, ya no quiero caminar más… y esta niebla me está dando frío… - recitaba la chica del cabello lila.

- No ayudas mucho al ánimo del grupo con esa actitud, Yolei. – le reprochó Hawkmon.

- Si quieres yo te presto mi chaqueta. – se ofreció Cody. La chica negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo más hambre que frío… - suspiró. - ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a la estación de metro más próxima?

- No debería estar muy lejos de aquí. – respondió Cody, entornando los ojos para tratar de ver algo entre la neblina. Armadillomon también se puso a imitar a su compañero.

Ken iba más apartado que los otros. Llevaba a Wormon en los brazos, pensando. Aquella neblina no era normal, y le recordaba un hecho del pasado…

- ¿Sucede algo, Ken? – le preguntó Wormon. – Has estado muy callado todo este tiempo.

- Nada, lo que… - suspiró. Tenía que escoger las palabras adecuadas para no asustar al digimon. – Esta neblina… tan densa, y fría, que apenas deja ver, ¿no lo sientes, Wormon? – bajó la voz, para que ni Cody ni Yolei pudieran oírlo.

- ¿Te refieres a si tiene una conexión con… eso? – Ken asintió, agradecido de que Wormmon pudiera comprenderlo. – Me alegra que lo preguntes, pensé que sólo yo lo estaba sintiendo… - Ken le acarició suavemente la cabeza. – Pero no es como la de aquella vez, Ken. Es una sensación oscura diferente; aunque oscura al fin y al cabo. – el chico superdotado frunció el ceño.

- Es muy probable que esta niebla sea provocada por esas fuerzas oscuras. – dedujo Ken.

- ¡Mira, encontré dinero en mi bolsillo! – saltó Yolei muy feliz, sosteniendo unas monedas. - ¡Ahora podré comprarme algo para comer! -

- Eso es lo que he intentado decirte todo este rato, Yolei… - se lamentó Hawkmon, negando con el ala en la frente.

- ¿Qué haremos, Ken? – quiso saber su digimon.

- Aún no ha pasado nada extraordinario, creo que deberíamos llamar a Izzy para consultarle… ellos deben saber más al respecto de esto que nosotros. – se puso a buscar el D-Terminal, o su teléfono celular, que era más rápido.

- Hay una tienda por aquí cerca.- le dijo Cody a Yolei.

- Iré a comprar, ¿vamos Hawkmon? – y se levantó de la banca de parque sobre la que había estado sentada.

- Creo que no podré dejar que hagan eso. -

- ¿Ken? – las monedas de Yolei cayeron al suelo. Los seis se agruparon.

- Esa voz… - susurró Yolei, con los ojos grandes que reflejaban su impresión. – Pero no puede ser, Silphymon… -

Una risa, más aguda que macabra, sonó por toda la plaza. Pero a causa de la niebla no podían ver de dónde venía.

- ¿Quién eres? – gritó Cody. - ¡Muéstrate!

Otra carcajada. A Yolei se le doblaron las rodillas. Miró a Hawkmon, quien lucía tan desencajado como ella.

- ¡Cody! – gritó Armadillomon, dando un paso al frente. Cody asintió.

_**Armadillomon digivols a… ¡Ankylomon!**_

Al aparecer el digimon de etapa campeón, la criatura volvió a reír, y las tinieblas danzaron delante suyo, para dar paso a la figura del digimon.

- ¿En serio creen… que con esas patéticas digievoluciones podrán derrotarme? – y una oscura dama aterrizó suavemente en el suelo. En ese momento Ken comprendió por qué Yolei y Hawkmon estaban tan afectados.

- … LadyDevimon. - murmuró.

Alta, delgada, con una larga garra en el brazo izquierdo, rodeada por cadenas, muy parecida a Angewomon, pero con el cabello blanco y oscuras vestiduras.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, niños elegidos. – saludó, acompañada de una carcajada.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Yolei, en un estado parecido al shock.

- Ahora que mi Amo ha vuelto… todos sus fieles servidores hemos renacido con él. – realizó un amago de reverencia muy parecido a los de Piedmon. – Y me ha enviado personalmente a dirigir su ejército de las tinieblas.

- Estás muy equivocada si crees que te dejaremos hacer eso. – rebatió Cody, sin querer pensar en las implicaciones de lo que la digimon le estaba diciendo.

- ¡Vamos a pelear contra ella, Hawkmon! – llamó Wormmon. Éste asintió, decidido.

_**Wormmon digivols a… ¡Stingmon!**_

_**Hawkmon digivols a… ¡Aquilamon!**_

Se colocaron al frente junto a Armadillomon.

- Idiotas… _¡Onda de la Oscuridad!_ – miles de murciélagos volaron en dirección a los digimons.

- _¡Ataque de Aquijón!_ – Stingmon logró destruir algunos murciélagos, pero eran demasiados. Ankylomon y Aquilamon tenían los mismos problemas. Era evidente que el poder de LadyDevimon había aumentado desde la última vez.

- Jamás podremos derrotarla durante esta etapa, necesitamos que hagan la digievolución DNA. – murmuró Yolei, apesumbrada. Cody también se entristeció, por la obvia razón en que sus digimons no podían digievolucionar a la etapa requerida. Ken se volvió, pensando:

_¿Dónde estás, Davis? _

#

- ¡Davis! ¡Espérame! – gritó V-mon, frenando con un pie para no caer hacia la calle, y doblar por la acera. El nuevo líder de los niños elegidos corría a toda velocidad entre la niebla, con el D-3 en la mano.

- Estamos cerca… - se dijo a sí mismo. La luz que salía de su digivice se lo indicaba. Cruzó la calle imprudentemente, sin darse cuenta que un auto estaba pasando y lo estuvo a punto de arrollar. Él y V-mon se afirmaron del semáforo del otro lado de la calle, recuperando el aire.

- ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que estamos buscando, Davis? – le espetó el digimon, jadeando.

- La luz del digivice se puso a brillar de repente, señalando un punto rojo. ¿Lo ves? – se lo mostró a V-mon. En efecto, una luz roja parpadeaba muy notoriamente.

- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – Davis se encogió de hombros. Tomó aire, y siguió corriendo. - ¡Espera, Davis! ¿Tiene esto que ver con la niebla?

- No tengo idea, pero estoy convencido que la niebla es causada por lo que está pasando en el Digimundo. – dobló la cabeza para decirle mientras V-mon alcanzaba su paso.

- Entonces… es mejor que vayamos a casa de Izzy, para ponernos de acuerdo con todos los demás. – propuso V-mon.

- Por supuesto, después que vea lo que el D-3 quiere mostrarme. – resignado, V-mon sólo se dispuso a hacer lo que su compañero creía correcto, porque a un cabeza hueca como Davis nadie sería capaz de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Corrieron por dos calles, sin encontrar nada más que un par de personas algo desorientadas por la niebla. Davis se detuvo, mirando para todos lados.

- No encontraremos nada… - se quejó V-mon al llegar a su lado, pero Davis le tapó la boca con la mano.

- Shh, guarda silencio, ¿no lo escuchas? – V-mon paró la oreja, atento. Cuando iba a reclamar qué era lo que tenía que escuchar, lo oyó. La voz de Koromon.

_- ¡Tai! ¡TAI! Despierta por favor, Tai, ¡Tai! - _

#

- Jamás podremos encontrarlos con esta niebla, Sora. No si no me dejas digievolucionar. – le dijo Biyomon, aleteando por encima de ella. La pelirroja apretó los labios y siguió caminando.

- Tengo que encontrar a Matt y Tai, Biyomon. – le espetó Sora, tratando de no descargar su ansiedad con ella.

- ¡Pero, Sora…! Acabamos de salir de la casa de Matt, y no estaban, y en la de Tai no contestó nadie. Podrían estar en cualquier lado. – intentó detenerla su digimon. Pero Sora hizo oídos sordos y continuó. Porque tenía que encontrarlos, a sus dos mejores amigos. Sabía que ambos estaban trastornados por lo que pasaba con Kari y T.K., y que los dos, solos, podían hacer cualquier tontería. No era que Sora no confiara en el buen juicio de su novio, pero dada las circunstancias, tanto Matt como Tai no estaban en pleno uso de sus cabales.

- Ellos… necesitan que cuide de ellos… - balbuceó. El ave rosa detuvo el vuelo, y se plantó delante de ella.

- Todos sabemos que Matt y Tai son lo suficientemente fuertes. Lo que a ti te pasa es otra cosa, Sora. – la aludida tragó saliva. – Y resulta que yo sí creo que tú puedas enfrentarte a todo lo que pasará.

- ¿…Biyomon? -

- No tienes que depender de su fuerza, Sora. Tú puedes. Yo sé que tú puedes. – el digimon le tomó las manos entre sus alas. – Y ellos también podrán soportarlo. – Sora le mantuvo la mirada fijamente, hasta que sintió sus ojos pesados.

- Gracias, Biyomon. – la abrazó. – Siempre sé que puedo confiar en ti.

- Me gusta sentir tus abrazos, Sora. – ambas rieron. Sora levantó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó. – Ah, mira Biyomon, creo que estamos cerca de una estación de metro. – y se dirigieron a ella. Estaban llegando a las escaleras que conducían al subterráneo, cuando un montón de gente empezó a salir, soltando improperios contra el defectuoso sistema de transporte. – Disculpe, señor, ¿qué ha pasado? – se dirigió Sora a un hombre que iba subiendo.

- Es el subterráneo, jovencita. Se paró en mitad del túnel, y el problema es tan grande, que han suspendido el servicio. No han podido restablecer la conexión eléctrica. – explicó el señor.

- Eso es… terrible. – murmuró Sora. El hombre asintió.

- Así es. Pero lo es más todavía para la gente que está dentro. Dijeron por el altoparlante que hubo un joven que se desmayó. – el hombre se arregló el abrigo. - ¡Pero qué niebla tan densa! -

- ¿Un joven que se desmayó? – repitió Biyomon. En ese instante el digivice de Sora comenzó a brillar, indicando bajo la tierra. Las dos intercambiaron una mirada, y bajaron por las escaleras hacia el subterráneo.


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Miles de pasajeros frustrados pasaban a su lado, reclamando a voz en cuello. Sora hacía lo imposible por caminar entre ese mar de gente, tratando que les pegaran lo menos posible a ella y Biyomon.

- Parece que están muy enfadados. – observó Biyomon. Finalmente llegaron a la boletería, donde estaban cerrando las cajas y los guardias se preocupaban que no quedara nadie dentro. Esto le hizo algo más complicada la situación a Sora, quien tuvo que escabullirse de cuclillas, cubriendo a Biyomon con su chaqueta para que no llamara la atención. Ambas se deslizaron con mucho cuidado, tratando que las cámaras las vieran lo menos posible; a Biyomon le hizo gracia pensar que estaban actuando como en una de esas películas norteamericanas de espías que había visto por la tv. Gatearon por debajo del torniquete, y bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras hacia el anden. No había ningún tren.

- El señor dijo que se había quedado estancada en el túnel. – dijo Sora, sacando el digivice el cual indicaba exactamente esa dirección. – Vamos, Biyomon. – y saltó a los rieles. Su compañera la siguió. A lo lejos le pareció divisar el tren. – Oye, Biyomon, ¿no crees que podrá ser ese…? – pero un estruendo colosal la hizo callar, siendo empujada a un costado por el ave rosa. Los escombros cayeron a los rieles, mostrando el brumoso cielo. - ¿Qué…? – un enorme loro verde sobrevolaba el agujero que había hecho en la tierra.

- ¡Parrotmon! – bramó Biyomon.

- ¡Parrotmon! - repitió Sora, mirando asombrada al digimon. - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -

- Probablemente sea uno de los que provoca esa profunda niebla. – habló Biyomon. - ¡Sora! ¡Ve a chequear lo que sucede en el subterráneo! ¡Yo me encargaré de Parrotomon! – y voló en dirección al digimon.

- ¡Sí! -

_**Biyomon digivols a… ¡Birdramon!**_

_- ¡Meteoros fugaces! - _

Afortunadamente, la luz del digivice que iba haciéndose más potente mientras avanzaba la ayudó a iluminar el camino hacia el tren, el que no había estado tan lejos como creyó en un principio. Entró en el primer vagón pero no encontró a nadie. Atravesó casi todos los vagones, segura de la corazonada que le infundía el digivice. Abrió la puerta del último compartimiento, donde un grupo de cinco personas rodeaba algo formando un semicírculo, dándole la espalda a la portadora del amor. Ella distinguió una cabeza rubia que le era excesivamente familiar.

- ¡Matt! – las personas se hicieron a un lado algo asustados, dándole espacio. Tsunomon saltó de la alegría al verla.

- ¡Sora, Sora! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! – Sora se agachó junto al chico, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo.

- Está ardiendo en fiebre. – murmuró la chica al tocarle la frente. - ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó a Tsunomon.

- Disculpa, niña, ¿lo conoces? – le preguntó uno de los guardias.

- Sí, es mi novio. – se apresuró por contestar, volviendo la cabeza al pequeño digimon. - ¿Tsunomon? – él se preocupó por narrarle todo lo que había pasado, haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que Matt se había sentido perfectamente bien hasta ese momento. Sora escuchó con el ceño fruncido, acariciando con ternura el rostro del rubio, quien no reaccionaba a ningún estímulo.

- Y cuando quiso llamar, aparecieron unos símbolos muy extraños en su celular. – terminó añadiendo el digimon bebé.

- ¿Qué? – por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sora buscó su aparato celular, descubriendo que no estaba funcionando correctamente. – Bueno, eso comprueba lo dicho; las comunicaciones han sido interrumpidas, afuera hay una niebla muy densa y Birdramon está peleando contra Parrotmon. – Tsunomon escuchó afectado. – Tenemos que ir con Izzy y reunirlos a todos.

- Pero Sora, ¿esto significa que Angemon…? ¿Entonces T.K. y Kari…? – una asombrosa sacudida le evitó a la pelirroja tener que contestar.

- ¡Birdramon! – se le escapó. - ¡Ustedes, será mejor que se larguen y vayan a ponerse a salvo! ¡Rápido! – los dos guardias y las tres señoras no dudaron en hacerle caso. - ¿Cómo saldremos de ésta? – le preguntó a Tsunomon.

- Sora… -

- ¡Matt! – le tomó el rostro con las manos, y le dio un suave beso en los labios. – Me alegro que hayas despertado. – le regaló una sonrisa.

- ¿Dón… Dónde estoy? – murmuró con la voz ronca.

- En el tren subterráneo. Pero ahora te vamos a sacar de aquí. – se puso de pie, y con mucho esfuerzo ayudó a Matt a hacer lo mismo. Acomodó uno de los brazos sobre sus hombros y lo agarró fuertemente de la cintura.

_- ¡Meteoros fugaces! - _

El túnel empezó a derrumbarse. Tsunomon agarró con la boca el digivice de Matt, y saltando tras la pareja, fueron a refugiarse bajo unos asientos. Sora aferró con fuerza al rubio, intentando protegerlo con su cuerpo de cualquier daño que incrementara su enfermedad. Los pedazos de concreto caían sobre el techo del subterráneo, y podía sentir cómo el metal iba cediendo al peso.

- ¡No! – Tsunomon saltó sobre el regazo de Matt. - ¡El tren no soportará por mucho tiempo, va a aplastarnos! -

_Birdramon, ¿dónde estás? _

Un deslumbrador fulgor rojo brilló desde el pecho de Sora. Iluminó a los tres atrapados, y formó una cúpula color carmesí que los protegió del derrumbe. Cuando todo el ruido cesó, la chica salió de su refugio con el rubio a rastras. No había ningún obstáculo que le impidiera ver el cielo nublado, y a su digimon volando.

- ¡Sora! ¿Se encuentran bien tú y Matt? – preguntó, dirigiéndose a ellos. – Lo lamento mucho, pero no pude deshacerme de Parrotmon en otro lugar.

- No te compliques, Birdramon. – abrazó a Matt contra ella. – Debemos ir con Izzy, Matt está muy enfermo.

Y mientras emprendían el vuelo desde esa estación ahora en ruinas, Sora no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Se preocupó que Matt estuviera bien, y tras acomodar a Tsunomon, se llevó una mano al pecho, desde donde había brillado la luz.

- Sora, Matt está diciendo algo. – dijo el digimon bebé. La pelirroja se acercó a la boca de su novio y se esforzó por oír lo que éste murmuraba:

- Tai… Tai… -

* * *

- Oye, Joe. -

- ¿Qué pasa, Gomamon? -

- ¿Qué no tienes un examen de geografía mañana? – el silencio le indicó a Gomamon que había metido la pata.

- ¡¿PERO CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE VOY A PREOCUPARME DE SEMEJANTE COSA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, GOMAMON? – lo regañó, mientras el digimon se cubría la cabeza con sus extremidades y Palmon reía por la Internet.

- Superior Joe, no seas así con Gomamon, él sólo está preocupado por ti y tus estudios. – dulcificó el tono de Mimi hablando por una ventana permanentemente abierta en la computadora de Izzy, al mismo tiempo que éste trabajaba.

- Sí, Mimi tiene razón. – convino Gomamon. – Tú siempre lograbas hacerte de tiempo para estudiar y preparar tus trabajos, Joe.

- Lo sé, pero ahora las cosas se han vuelto más complicadas. No es como si hubiera estado en el Digimundo con un libro y haciendo exámenes, ¿verdad? – su compañero lo miró desconfiado.

- No te faltó mucho. – añadió con maldad. Joe lo fulminó con la mirada, y Palmon volvió a reír.

- … A diferencia de Izzy, que no logró separarse de su computadora. – comentó el mayor.

- Me abstendré de emitir comentario. – susurró Izzy sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, y que sólo Tentomon oyó.

- Así es, pero la computadora de Izzy nos fue muy útil. – observó Mimi.

- ¿Estás queriendo decir que no fui un aporte? – saltó Joe, herido en su orgullo. – Pues si no lo recuerdas, déjame decirte que cuando Ogremon se quebró el brazo, yo se lo vendé. Y esa vez que te quejaste de frío por la cercanía de Frigimon, yo…

- Joe. – lo frenó Gomamon. Miró de reojo a las chicas en la pantalla, y los cuatro posaron la mirada en Izzy y Tentomon, quienes estaban tan sumidos en su trabajo que no tomaban real atención al diálogo entre sus amigos. Mimi bostezó.

- Estoy cansada. – dijo.

- Será mejor que recuperes fuerzas, lo más seguro es que tengamos que prepararnos para la batalla. – le aconsejó Izzy con tono neutral.

- Iré a dormir. Me avisas cualquier cosa, ¿sí, Izzy? -

- Lo haré. – le aseguró el pelirrojo.

- Nos vemos, chicos. Nos vemos, Izzy. -

- Hasta luego. – se despidió Palmon y la ventana se cerró. Tentomon se volvió a los otros dos.

- Mimi es una chica realmente amable, ¿no lo creen? – Joe y Gomamon evitaron mirarse. - ¿Tú que opinas, Izzy? ¿No crees que ha madurado?

- ¿Ken? – saltó el aludido. Joe, Gomamon y Tentomon quedaron colgados.

- No estaba hablando de Ken, sino de Mimi, Izzy. – lo corrigió Joe con cierta irritación.

- No, no es eso, Ken me ha enviado un mail urgente… ¡No puede ser cierto! – los tres se abalanzaron sobre la computadora. - ¡Dice que LadyDevimon apareció de la niebla y ahora están peleando con ella!

- ¿Niebla? – cuestionó Joe, y abrió las cortinas. Apenas alcanzaba a ver la copa del árbol más cercano. - ¡Pero qué está pasando!

Los cuatro se quedaron congelados contemplando la densa niebla. Sabían muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Y eso los hacía temblar más que cualquier cosa. Izzy volvió corriendo a su computadora.

- Tenemos que avisarles… - rozó el teclado, y un destello fucsia proveniente de la pantalla lo hizo caer hacia atrás.

- ¡IZZY! – el chico se levantó, y apretó la barra espaciadora y movió el mouse.

– No responde. – dictaminó y eso sonó a sentencia de muerte. Joe revisó su celular.

- Los teléfonos están muertos. – sacaron el digivice. Brillaba, y dos puntos rojos aparecían en la pantallita.

- Al parecer, los digivice son los únicos aparatos que siguen funcionando. – observó el pelirrojo. – Como la última vez, ellos responden sólo a la actividad del Digimundo, y esta niebla… - lanzó una ojeada al exterior. – Esta niebla debe ser causada por las tinieblas para mantenernos incomunicados. – cruzó una lúgubre mirada con Joe.

- ¿Quieres decir que Angemon ha sucumbido a la oscuridad? – le preguntó Tentomon.

- Me temo que sí. – Joe tragó saliva. Gomamon se colgó de su brazo para ver el digivice.

- Pero estos puntos rojos están señalando algo. – dijo. Izzy volvió la vista al digivice.

- Alguno de los chicos está cerca. Los cuatro se atrincheraron contra la ventana al mismo tiempo que una gran sombra se acercaba.

- ¡Es Birdramon! – el ave gigante aterrizó en el patio del condominio de los Izumi. Joe abrió la ventana y saltaron por ella hacia el patio, estando en el primer piso.

- ¡Sora! -

- ¡Izzy! – la pelirroja agarró a Matt, y al ver que éste no se podía tener en pie, corrieron a sujetarlo.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó Izzy, pasando uno de los brazos de Matt por sus hombros.

- Tiene fiebre. – diagnosticó Joe al tocarle la frente. Sora explicó con pelos y señales todo lo que había ocurrido, desde que bajaron al metro, y se encontraron con Parrotmon, y la luz que había brillado desde su pecho salvándolos del derrumbe. También añadió el hecho de la niebla espesa y el corte de las comunicaciones.

- Sí, de eso ya nos dimos cuenta. – afirmó Joe mientras volvían hacia el interior de la casa de Izumi, Birdramon ya había involucionado a Biyomon, y Sora llevaba en brazos a un agotado Tsunomon.

- ¿Alguien sabe algo de Tai? – preguntó Sora un tanto nerviosa.

Izzy negó con la cabeza.

- La última persona con la que tuvimos contacto fue Mimi, poco antes que se cortara todo. – la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – quiso saber Joe.

- Es que si Matt está así, y como dice Tsunomon, quien también se siente enfermo, que fue algo espontáneo, es probable que a Tai le pase lo mismo. – Izzy comprendió lo que Sora estaba diciendo.

- Puede ser que esto haya sido consecuencia del ataque de Angemon y Angewomon. – dijo, tras dejar a Matt recostado en su cama. – Si ese es el caso, Tai debe estar sufriendo los mismos síntomas.

- Pero nadie tiene idea de dónde está, y no podemos ubicarlo por culpa de esta niebla. – se angustió Joe. Sora suspiró preocupada, mirando por la ventana.

Tan sólo tenía que esperar a que su digivice volviera a brillar.

* * *

- ¡TAI! -

Davis se lanzó a ver a su ídolo tirado en el suelo, quien estaba inclinado sobre la acera. Koromon saltó sobre V-mon.

- ¡Tai! ¡Tai! ¿Qué te sucede, Tai? – Davis le levantó el cabello para ver su rostro. Estaba pálido, tenía ojeras y sus ojos estaban rojos y cansados, como si apenas pudiera tenerlos abiertos. Éste tosió, y bajó la cabeza contra la voluntad de Davis, preparándose para volver a vomitar. - ¿Qué le pasó? – susurró a Koromon. El digimon apenas pudo explicarle, porque estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- Tenemos que llevarlos con Izzy, Davis. – le dijo V-mon, viendo el estado en el que se encontraban sus amigos.

- … Tiene razón. – dijo la voz ronca del portador del valor. Davis se giró sorprendido, viendo cómo Tai se limpiaba los labios torpemente, y hacía un esfuerzo por sonreírle de vuelta. – Debemos ir con Izzy.

- ¡Tai! – exclamó Davis, alegre de poder hallarle conciente. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Fatal… - el nuevo portador del valor se quitó un guante y le tocó la frente.

- Estás ardiendo en fiebre. – miró para todos lados, no encontrando nada más que niebla. - ¿Estás seguro que podrás ir hasta casa de Izzy? – el moreno mayor volvió a hacer una mueca tratando de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa, pero se desplomó en brazos de Davis. - ¡Demonios! ¡V-mon! – el digimon dejó a Koromon en el regazo de su compañero y asintió decidido.

_**V-mon digivols a… ¡XV-mon!**_

- No hay otra alternativa más que irnos volando… - XV-mon tomó a Tai en brazos de las piernas y el torso con mucho cuidado, y Davis se encaramó en sus hombros, sosteniendo a un decaído Koromon. - ¿Estás bien, XV-mon?

- No te preocupes por mi, Davis. – dijo, y emprendió el vuelo. – Tai y Koromon están muy graves.

- Muy bien, ¡vamos! -

* * *

- Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, y… - clank. El metal golpeando el metal. – Un, Dos, Un, Dos, Un… Dos, responde T.K. – y le pega en los tobillos. El rubio saltó a un lado. - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que estamos bailando? Debes ir coordinado conmigo. -

- Tsk. – T.K. apenas le dirige una mirada cargada de fastidio. – Hago todo lo que puedo. – reclamó, cogiendo la espada que se le había caído al suelo.

- Pues no es suficiente. – Piedmon esperó a que el chico se colocara en posición. – En la danza, debemos ser suaves y delicados… Debes demostrar tu fuerza de otra manera presionando los puntos letales del otro… - la punta de la espada del digimon rozó el cuello del rubio. - ¿Entiendes? Coge la espada con cariño, ella no es un mero instrumento, es la extensión de tu brazo. No puedes permitir que te cercenen el brazo. – Un, dos, un, dos, un, dos, tres, cuatro. Hizo que Piedmon soltara su espada. – Muy bien. Recuerda que la espada es parte de ti, cuídala como a una amante. – y un fulgor perverso resplandeció en los ojos del digimon. T.K. le dedicó una petulante sonrisa.

Pero muy tarde se dio cuenta el rubio que no debía confiarse demasiado con una simple victoria, porque Piedmon le pegó en los tobillos provocándole una caída, y cogió la espada para volver a llevarla a su cuello.

- No te distraigas. – le advirtió burlonamente. Agudos pasos interrumpieron su danza. - ¡Oh, mira quién viene aquí! – Piedmon levantó la espada, mirando al recién llegado. - ¡Kari! ¿Qué tal si practicas con T.K.? Creo que ella te dará una devastadora paliza. – le confidenció al rubio soltando una carcajada.

T.K. se apresuró por ponerse de pie cogiendo la espada. En efecto, la chica de aspecto cada vez menos adorable iba bajando los peldaños con unas botas muy parecidas a las de Piedmon, por eso provocaban tal eco. Apenas lo vio le dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio. Algo muy en el fondo de T.K. gritó de rabia ante aquella mirada, pero ese odioso orgullo lo único que permitió fue que inflara el pecho.

- Ten, Kari. – el payaso le cedió su espada a la chica. Kari la recibió sin miramientos. A T.K. le temblaron los músculos del brazo.

- No lo haré. – dictaminó, y tanto Piedmon como Kari lo miraron asombrados.

- ¿Por qué no? – le preguntó el payaso con una maligna sonrisa que hizo que T.K. quisiera arrancársela de una tajada. Ese maldito payaso ya había logrado que una enorme barrera de odio se instalara entre ellos, y no iba a permitir que se mataran mutuamente. Además que cierto lado sádico le advertía que si peleaba con Kari iba a causarle mucho daño. _**"Ha, ¿más aún?"**_ pensó mordazmente.

- Porque no me place. – y botó el arma. Se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia cualquier lado alejado de ellos.

- ¿Tienes miedo de pelear contra una chica como yo, Takaishi? – los dedos se le crisparon. Una voz muy en el fondo le suplicaba que no hiciera caso, que estaban corrompidos, que ninguno de los dos actuaba de acuerdo a su buen juicio, pero el odio nubló cualquier advertencia, y se volvió. Kari lo esperaba con una sonrisa resplandeciente de repulsión.

No entendía por qué había dicho semejante estupidez. Su alma estaba llorando por toda la crueldad y el horror que se le estaban inyectando a su luminoso corazón, y pese a eso, la cortina de odio que la abrigaba ordenaba y pasaba a llevar cualquier otro sentimiento puro que se interpusiera. Mientras más quería alejarse de todo ello, más decidida su mano aferraba la espada y avanzaba hacia T.K. dispuesta a desafiarlo.

- Esto será divertido. – anunció Piedmon, con las piernas sobre un apoyabrazos de su trono, y la espalda en el otro, balanceando una copa. – Vamos a ver si soy un buen maestro después de todo. -

- Ciertamente… - T.K. se agachó a recoger su espada. – Mi temor de lastimar a una señorita es infundado. No veo aquí a ninguna señorita. – la espada enemiga estuvo a poco de partirle la frente en dos. Sonriendo, esquivó el ataque con su espada, y arremetió contra ella, dándole de regalo una patada, a lo que Kari sólo pudo retroceder. - ¿Verdad?

La chica corrió y le pegó a las costillas. Esquivó. Giró la espada queriendo golpearle en el muslo. Esquivó. Rechinando los dientes, Kari quiso enterrarle la espada en el estómago, entonces T.K. desvió su mano de un codazo y le cortó una manga. El trozo de tela negra voló al suelo. Furiosa, volvió a pegarle tres veces, todas esquivadas, pero entonces le golpeó en una de sus múltiples heridas, y así pudo cortarle la pierna. El rubio chilló de dolor y rabia.

Piedmon sólo observaba sonriente. La sangre poco a poco comenzó a saltar sobre la piedra fría, desgastando a los contrincantes en una pelea inútil y sin sentido. El odio supremo e irracional que sentían por el otro aumentaba si se provocaba alguna herida o rasguño. Utilizaban las tretas más sucias y bajas para poder subir un poco más en el espiral de destrucción. Pero ninguno lograba estar por encima del otro. Ambos tenían un sorprendente nivel al que estaban empatados.

Tras alrededor de un hora de intensa lucha, Kari y T.K. estaban agotados. Jadeaban, las espadas les pesaban, y tenían cada uno una cantidad de heridas leves que juntas les hacían más torpes los movimientos. T.K. había tenido razón en un principio; aquello lo único a lo que los llevaría sería a la muerte. Pero su terca irracionalidad le impedía darse por vencido.

Kari levantó la espada una vez más. Él también lo hizo, pero desprevenido y cansado, ella le pegó a la mano, y dejó caer la espada. La chica no se detuvo y volvió a levantarla. Piedmon se inclinó al borde de su asiento. T.K. detuvo el ataque cogiendo el filo de la espada con ambas manos desnudas.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

_Suéltala_ rogó una voz en un lugar recóndito de la mente de Kari al ver la sangre correr por el filo y caer al suelo en espesas gotas. _Suéltala, por favor. No te hagas más daño. _

Espasmos de dolor recorrían a T.K. de tanto en tanto. Le dolía. Le dolía que ella fuera capaz de hacerle eso. Pero no iba a soltar.

_¡Suéltala, por favor, T.K.! _Kari también empezó a temblar. El abrupto cese de movimiento enfrió su cuerpo y le hizo sentir el dolor de todas las heridas provocadas.

Las palmadas frías rompieron la escena.

- ¡Perfecto! – alabó Piedmon. T.K. y Kari no interrumpieron el contacto visual.

_¡Suéltala…!_

- … por favor.- masculló en un susurro bajo la chica, odiándose por decirlo, y por hacer aquello. Ambos soltaron la espada al mismo tiempo.

Y antes de que Piedmon pudiera decir algo más, T.K. y Kari se habían unido, juntado sus cuerpos, probando los labios del otro, con lágrimas en los ojos, en un gesto de tierna reconciliación, susurrando disculpas cada vez que el aire que los besos les robaban se los permitía. T.K. la bañó por completo de sangre, y Kari le tomaba las manos y las acariciaba frotándolas contra su rostro.

El digimon chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, y viendo que nadie le iba a tomar atención al ver que los dos se dirigían a su trono específicamente, se marchó. Aquello ya no le preocupaba mucho, porque el verdadero daño ya estaba hecho. Un par de escenas más como esa y no tendría de qué preocuparse. El hecho de que se maltrataran el uno al otro no le importaba, puesto que los dos estaban en la misma posición. Pero él estaba seguro, y sabría, que el resultado de su trabajo se vería reflejado cuando los dos fueran capaces de destruir a esa otra persona que era de suma relevancia para cada uno, y mucho más peligrosa para sus planes futuros.

Sus hermanos mayores.


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

- No veo… nada. -

Y así era. La blanca y densa niebla cubría toda Odaiba en un manto de incertidumbre. Veían los altos edificios sólo cuando se acercaban lo suficiente, esquivándolos justo a tiempo. Davis se había abierto la chaqueta para cubrir con ella a Koromon, y se tapaba la nariz y la boca aislando un poco el frío aire cortante.

- No debe faltar mucho para llegar a casa de Izzy. – Davis ya sentía las piernas entumecidas arriba de los hombros de XV-mon. - ¿Cómo sigue Tai? -

- Estable en su estado. No presenta signos de mejoría. – el portador del Valor y la Amistad frunció los labios tras el cuello de su chaqueta. Koromon en sus brazos también estaba inconciente.

"_Tengo que protegerles" _se decía a sí mismo. _"No puedo dejar que Tai salga herido, no otra vez…" _Los recuerdos del enfrentamiento en la Montaña Espiral aún atormentaban sus sueños. Es que no podía creer en ninguna fuerza que fuera capaz de colocar a Kari en contra de su hermano. A colocarla a tal punto en su contra que llegara a atacarlo.

El oscuro destello los cegó, y nadie pudo hacer nada por defenderlos. Davis observó con horror y el corazón en la boca cómo Tai, Agumon, Matt y Gabumon se quedaban quietos esperando los ataques de los digimon ángeles. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad se apresuró por auxiliar a sus amigos y mentores; ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, cubiertos de polvo y tierra, con arañazos y heridas, sus digimons habían involucionado a la etapa bebé, y ninguno respondía a ningún estímulo, el cuerpo casi inerte de Tai en sus brazos…

Un fuerte aleteo pasó zumbando a su lado, casi botándolo de los hombros de XV-mon.

- Whoa, ¿qué fue eso? – gritó, afirmando a Koromon, despertando de sus amargos pensamientos.

- Por la altura y velocidad, debe haber sido un digimon. – volvió a pasar una masa rojiza por el otro lado. XV-mon tuvo que hacerle el quite. – Afírmate fuerte, Davis.

La tercera vez, el digimon vino de frente. Davis pudo ver el insecto gigante de color rojo con manchas negras, que abría y cerraba las pinzas.

- Me llevan todos los diablos, ¿Kuwagamon siempre es así de agresivo? – preguntó, aferrado a la cabeza de su digimon.

- Ni te imaginas. – pasó por encima de su cabeza. Davis se agachó. – No podré atacarlo si llevo a Tai, Davis.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Kuwagamon voló hacia delante otra vez. Ahora iba a atacar de frente de nuevo, y venía tan deprisa que XV-mon no podía esquivarlo. Estaban rodeados de edificios altos, y la niebla tampoco le dejaba ver.

Entonces, un resplandor de luz naranja emergió del pecho de Tai. Despejó la niebla a su alrededor, y también alejó a Kuwagamon, quien al ver la luz se marchó rápidamente.

Davis observó pasmado.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – inquirió. En sus brazos, Koromon parecía relajarse.

- No tengo idea, pero nos ha salvado. – le contestó XV-mon. – Me siento… renovado.

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos antes de que venga otro digimon. – dijo Davis.

- Sí. -

* * *

- Llegó Davis. – anunció Izzy al escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Fue la señora Izumi la encargada de abrirle la puerta.

- Hola, Davis, Izzy me dijo que ibas a venir… ¡Dios mío! – exclamó al ver a Tai desmayado en brazos de XV-mon. - ¿Qué le ha pasado a Tai?

- Bueno, señora Izumi, se lo diría si lo supiera… - se excusó el chico sacudiéndose el cabello del rocío que le había caído a causa de la niebla. En ese momento Izzy abrió la puerta de su habitación.

- Aquí, Davis. – dejando a una preocupada señora Izumi afuera, XV-mon se apresuró por recostar a Tai junto a Matt. Davis dejó a Koromon cerca de su compañero. Al volverse, V-mon estaba sentado en el suelo, recobrando el aire.

- Lo hiciste bien. – lo felicitó Davis, acariciándole la cabeza. - ¿Dónde están Ken y los otros?

- Peleando contra LadyDevimon. – contestó Izzy. Davis cerró el puño. – Varios digimons han aparecido de la niebla, Birdramon peleó con un Parrotmon y…

- Lo sé, a nosotros nos estuvo a punto de derribar un Kuwagamon. – lo cortó Davis. Miró de soslayo la cama, donde yacían inconcientes Tai y Matt. - ¿Qué les pasó?

- Creemos que fue debido a los ataques de Angemon y Angewomon. – dijo Sora. Estaba tomándole la temperatura a Tai.

- Pero… ¿por qué los ataques surten efecto ahora? – cuestionó. Tenía que sentarse, porque sentía que las piernas no lo iban a sostener por mucho más. Estaba agotado.

- Por la misma razón por la cual la niebla se ha cernido sobre Odaiba y las comunicaciones se han cortado. – dijo Joe. Davis tragó saliva.

- Demonios. – hizo el ademán de pegar una patada, pero se contuvo, y se sentó junto a V-mon. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Un incómodo silencio se hizo en la habitación.

- Oye, Izzy. – lo llamó Tentomon. - ¿Y si utilizas el Digivice?

Izzy lo miró por un momento, como si estuviera descifrando la respuesta en el rostro de Tentomon, hasta que parpadeó y sonrió.

- ¡Eso es! – cogió la laptop y la abrió. Colocó el digivice en el adaptador que le había hecho el señor Gennai hace tantos años atrás para el analizador de digimons. Tecleó rápidamente, bajo las curiosas miradas de Joe y Sora. – Siendo el digivice el único artículo que funciona, puede brindar energía a la computadora. Eres brillante, Tentomon.

- Ay, si no es para tanto. – se excusó el digimon moviendo una pata, tratando de no sonrojarse.

- Mimi no va a poder conectarse. También están interferidas las comunicaciones en los Estados Unidos. – tecleó por un instante, y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente. – Ya está. La puerta al Digimundo.

- ¿Y está abierta? – preguntó Sora. El pelirrojo asintió.

- Esta sí, gracias al Digivice. Puede que sea la única puerta abierta en todo el mundo. – añadió, pensativo.

- Muy bien, tenemos que ir a luchar. – Davis se había puesto de pie. – No nos podemos quedar sentados mientras mis amigos se mueren y nuestro mundo empieza a destruirse por culpa de ese payaso maníaco. – y mostró el D-3 a la pantalla, más decidido que nunca.

- ¡Espera, Davis! – lo detuvo Sora, agarrándolo del brazo. - ¡No puedes ir tu solo, es peligrosos! ¡No sabemos bajo qué condiciones se encuentra el Digimundo! ¡Puede ser un lugar totalmente diferente al que conocíamos! – Davis abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue Joe el que tomó la palabra.

- Sora tiene razón. Al menos deberíamos esperar a estar todos juntos para ir. Tú no puedes solo contra él, Davis. – pero cómo le gustaría serlo. Rechinó los dientes, furioso. Pero ellos tenían la razón.

- De acuerdo. – abrió la ventana de la habitación. – V-mon, vamos.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Izzy, sorprendido por el cambio de actitud tan repentino, mientras V-mon se ponía de pie muy a su pesar.

- Este chico no tiene paciencia. – le susurró Gomamon a Biyomon. Ella asintió.

- A buscar a Ken y los demás. De todos modos, necesito de ellos para…

- _¡Onda de la Oscuridad!_ -

Un poderoso estallido sacudió el suelo. Davis, que había puesto un pie en el marco de la ventana, perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de Joe. Izzy se acercó a mirar, pero el polvo de los escombros le impedía ver algo que no fuera gris.

- _¡Ataque de Aguijón! _– una espantosa risa de mujer retumbó por los edificios.

- ¡Es Stingmon! – gritó V-mon. Davis se paró de un salto, dispuesto a salir. Izzy y Joe lo agarraron.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Déjenme ir! ¡Es Ken! – bramó.

- ¡No seas un cabeza hueca, Davis! ¿Tienes idea de quién está ahí afuera? – le gritó Joe.

- ¡No me importa, necesitan mi ayuda! – y forcejeó. Pero Joe e Izzy eran mayores y tenían más fuerza para retenerlo.

- ¡Espera al menos que se disipe el polvo! – gritó Izzy como último recurso.

A medida que la vista se despejaba pudieron observar mejor el panorama. Había un enorme cráter en un edificio adyacente al condominio de los Izumi, donde habían golpeado unos exhaustos Aquilamon y Ankylomon. Tenían heridas y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, y no tenían la energía para volver a levantarse. Flotando en el aire majestuosa, estaba LadyDevimon, totalmente ilesa. Y revoloteando, haciéndole frente, estaba Stingmon. No tenía un aspecto mucho mejor que sus amigos.

Yolei y Cody traían apoyado entre sus hombros a Ken, que parecía no poder estar en pie por sí solo.

- ¡Ken! – liberándose del agarre, Davis saltó y fue corriendo hacia sus amigos. V-mon, Joe, Izzy, Tentomon y Gomamon lo siguieron. Yolei dejó caer el peso de Ken sobre Davis.

- Davis… - murmuró Ichijouji al verlo. Trató de sonreírle, pero tenía la boca rota.

- ¿Qué le pasó? - preguntó Motomiya.

- Hizo de señuelo para que Stingmon pudiera atacar a LadyDevimon. – explicó Cody. Estaba pálido y cubierto de polvo. Yolei también, pero ninguno estaba herido.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eres un estúpido, Ken! – le reprochó Davis. - ¡Podría haberte matado!

- Tenía… tenía que hacerlo… - murmuró despacio y bajo por su boca amoratada. – Hasta que llegaras, Davis…

El moreno se quedó sin palabras. Su amigo, su compañero, había confiado en él hasta en el último minuto para presentar batalla. Los ojos se le pusieron acuosos, pero sacudió la cabeza, y le sonrió.

- Sigues siendo un estúpido, Ken. – le dijo. Izzy estaba algo desconcertado. Le parecía haber presenciado esa escena antes.

- Davis. – lo llamó V-mon. Él asintió.

_**V-mon digivols a… ¡XV-mon!**_

- ¡Ve a barrer el suelo con esa mujerzuela, XV-mon! – lo alentó Davis, sujetando a Ken.

El digimon de etapa campeón voló para encontrarse con su compañero.

- Hasta que llegas. – le espetó Stingmon.

- No iba a dejar que te llevaras toda la diversión. – le contestó XV-mon. Al verlo, LadyDevimon explotó en carcajadas.

- ¿En serio son tan idiotas como para seguir insistiendo? ¿Acaso quieres quedar como tus amigos? – señaló a Aquilamon y Ankylomon. Yolei y Cody ya los estaban atendiendo.

- Eso lo veremos. – dijo XV-mon.

_**XV-mon…**_

_**Stingmon…**_

_**DNA digivols a… ¡Paildramon!**_

- ¡Vamos, Paildramon, tú puedes! – lo apoyaron Davis y Ken. El rostro de LadyDevimon se deformó de rabia.

- Insecto miserable… _¡Onda de la Oscuridad!_ -

- _¡Desperado Blaster!_ – los miles de murciélagos se vieron acribillados por las balas que salían de las ametralladoras que colgaban del cinturón de Paildramon.

Estaban tan concentrados en la batalla, que se habían olvidado por completo de los inconcientes. No fue hasta que Sora salió de la habitación cuando lo recordaron.

- ¿Qué pasó, Sora? – preguntó Izzy, al verla tan pálida.

- La puerta al Digimundo se activó con la luz que brillaba de los digivices de Tai y Matt. – les dijo Biyomon.

- ¿Qué les hizo? ¿Dónde están? ¿Despertaron? – la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

- Fueron arrastrados al Digimundo. -


	14. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

- ¡¿Cómo dices? – saltó Joe, al borde de un colapso nervioso.

La lucha campal entre Paildramon y LadyDevimon evolucionó a un nivel más elevado, provocando fuertes temblores en la tierra.

- Hasta que al fin me sale un oponente digno de mi. – comentó la digimon. - _¡Lanza de la Oscuridad! –_ su brazo se transformó en una lanza, con la que comenzó a atacar a Paildramon. En un momento estuvo a poco de enterrársela, Paildramon alcanzó a remontar el vuelo, y LadyDevimon fue a estrellarse contra el suelo. Yolei y Cody tuvieron que salir corriendo hacia donde estaban los chicos para resguardarse.

- ¡Tentomon, ve a ayudar a Paildramon, y cuida de Davis y Ken! – gritó Izzy tirado en el piso cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, evitando que le llegaran pedazos de concreto. Los aludidos estaban en el centro mismo del campo de batalla, demasiado sobrellevados por la adrenalina del enfrentamiento como para preocuparse de su bienestar.

_**¡Tentomon digivols a… Kabuterimon!**_

- ¡Tú también, Gomamon! – gritó Joe mirando hacia arriba, donde el digimon estaba protegiéndole la cabeza.

_**¡Gomamon digivols a… Ikkakumon!**_

_- ¡Electroshock! -_

_- ¡Arpón Vulcan! -_

La bola de energía eléctrica y los misiles se dirigieron hacia la mujer demonio, pero ella los esquivó de un solo zarpazo de su brazo-lanza.

- Sora, ¿qué quieres decir con que fueron arrastrados al Digimundo, por la luz de sus digivices? – le preguntó Izzy, levantándose con cuidado. Joe y la pelirroja lo imitaron.

- Es que… ellos estaban ahí, y de pronto sus digivices comenzaron a brillar emanando una luz blanca, y esa luz entró en contacto con la puerta, activándola, y así como si nada, los arrastró. – explicó. – También a Koromon y Tsunomon.

- ¿Fueron arrastrados al Digimundo? – intervino Yolei, cargando a un muy mal herido Hawkmon en brazos. - ¿La puerta está abierta? -

Izzy asintió, desestabilizándose porque Kabuterimon había sido empujado contra uno de los edificios, derrumbándolo.

- _Ángeles malignos _– susurró LadyDevimon. Dos espantosos ángeles pequeños aparecieron, y atacaron a Kabuterimon e Ikkakumon. Ella, en el intertanto, volvió a encararse con Paildramon, que la acribillaba con sus ametralladoras.

- Es nuestra posibilidad de entrar nosotros también. – apremió Cody, llevando a Armadillomon en la espalda. – El tiempo de espera ha concluido. Debemos luchar. – y miró a Yolei, quien, entendiendo, asintió decidida.

- No podemos irnos hasta que derroten a LadyDevimon. – observó Joe, viendo cómo Ikakkumon hacía lo imposible por librarse de ese odioso ángel.

- ¡Pero Matt y Tai están enfermos, no podemos dejarlos solos en el Digimundo! ¡Si Tsunomon y Koromon no recuperan la conciencia, estarán a la merced de Piedmon, T.K. y Angewomon! – balbuceó Sora, preocupadísima por sus amigos. Otro estruendo sacudió la tierra.

Paildramon y LadyDevimon estaban peleando fieramente en altura, pero más ángeles malignos habían sido invocados, quienes estaban atacando a Ken y Davis.

- ¡Biyomon, tras ellos! – bramó Sora, y el ave rosa emprendió el vuelo rápidamente.

_**¡Biyomon digivols a… Birdramon! **_

- _¡Meteoros fugaces!_ – el fuego verde golpeó a los ángeles malignos, que desaparecieron al instante, y Birdramon fue a rescatar a Ken y Davis, llevándolos a observar la batalla aérea.

- Será muy difícil para nosotros enfrentarnos contra Piedmon si no contamos con la ayuda de Paildramon. – habló Ikakkumon.

- Mientras sean los únicos que puedan digievolucionar en DNA. – añadió Cody.

- Pero… - repuso Sora. – Matt y Tai… -

- Necesitamos estar todos juntos, Sora. – recalcó Joe.

- ¡Al suelo! – bramó Cody, y todos se tuvieron que tirar. Un misil desviado de Paildramon se dirigía a ellos. Ikkakumon lo detuvo en el aire con su Arpón vulcan.

- Entonces… - la pelirroja miró a LadyDevimon, y a Paildramon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon y Birdramon. - ¡Apresúrense en derrotar a esa zorra miserable! – y todos los digimon atacaron al mismo tiempo:

_- ¡Meteoros fugaces! - _

_- ¡Electroshock! -_

_- ¡Arpón Vulcan! - _

_- ¡Elemental Bolt! -_

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que le dolía el cuello por tener la cabeza colgando encima del pecho. Parpadeó varias veces alejando al sueño. Levantó la mano para restregarse los ojos… descubriendo que la tenía encadenada al apoyabrazos de la silla. ¿Silla? ¿Por qué estaba sentado en una silla si lo último que recordaba era haber estado…?

¿… corriendo entre la densa niebla?

- Koromon… ¡Koromon! – llamó. El bebe digimon no daba señales de vida. Estaba sentado a una angosta y larga mesa. Muy larga, le echaba al ojo que medía unos veinte metros de largo. Estaba abarrotada de alimentos, y de otros objetos que no tenían ninguna relación con la comida. El plato de plata que tenía delante estaba vacío, pero en el lugar donde debía estar la copa había un alfiletero. Como cubiertos tenía un abrecartas y palillos para tejer. También vio libros rodeados de frutas, naipes en una charola, y en el ponche flotaban un sin número de cascabeles de colores. En el centro de la mesa había una caja de sorpresas enorme. Pero la mesa era tan larga, que apenas si alcanzaba a divisar a la única otra silla que estaba en el extremo contrario de la mesa. Veía brillar algo amarillo.

"_**¿Será Matt?" **_Paseó la mirada. La mesa estaba en el centro de una habitación de piedra fría y oscura. No tenía ningún adorno ni ventanas, por ello la atención se la llevaba toda la pintoresca mesa. Y las grandes piñatas que colgaban encima de sus cabezas. Eran dos, una roja y una amarilla. La piñata roja estaba más cerca suyo, y la piñata amarilla más cerca de ese punto que identificaba como Matt. A su izquierda, había escalones que conducían a un trono amplio y majestuoso, del cual se tenía una vista mayúscula de toda la habitación. Al frente y a su derecha habían pasillos oscuros que llevaban quien sabe a dónde. Suponía que detrás suyo también.

Suspiró. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido por permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición, con los codos pegados al respaldo, demasiado rígido. Sacudió el brazo. Era inútil intentarlo. Trató de hacer memoria de cómo había llegado a ese lugar: iba corriendo en busca de Izzy, y de pronto, se enfermaba. Vomitaba. No sabía por qué, sólo sentía un dolor agudo por todo el cuerpo. Veía el rostro borroso de Davis en un fondo blanco, pero no estaba seguro, quizá había sido un sueño.

Suspiró otra vez. Debían marcharse de allí.

- Matt. ¡Matt! ¡Matt! – gritó. Su voz rebotó por toda la habitación. Entornó los ojos para ver cómo levantaba la cabeza, la movía para todos lados algo desesperado, y volvía a mirarlo.

- ¡Tai! ¿Eres tú, Tai? ¿Dónde estamos? – escuchó el tintineo de las cadenas de su amigo forcejeando. - ¡Mierda! ¿Qué significa todo esto?

- No tengo idea. – _**"Y no pienso decirte mis sospechas." **_– Desperté en este lugar hace muy poco.

- ¿Dónde está Tsunomon? – preguntó.

- Koromon tampoco está. – el rubio soltó una grave maldición. Tai miró los objetos que tenía a su alrededor, buscando el que le sirviera para quitarse las cadenas.

- Yo estaba con Sora. – dijo Matt de repente. - ¿Dónde está Sora? ¿A dónde se fue? – miró para ambos lados, e intentó ver por la mesa si es que estaba sentada.

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – le preguntó Tai. Matt suspiró, y le siguió un silencio. Debía estar haciendo memoria.

- Recuerdo… que me venía de tu casa. – Tai también lo recordaba. Después de haberles contado a sus padres qué había sucedido con Kari, Matt se había marchado a su casa porque estaba cansado. La señora Kamiya le había ofrecido recostarse en la cama de Kari, pero Matt se negó, diciendo que prefería dormir en su habitación. Tai también se había sentido muy cansado de repente. Por eso se había quedado dormido. – En el metro. Y… - Matt titubeó. No recordaba con exactitud cómo se habían sucedido los hechos. – Me sentí enfermo.

- Yo también me sentí enfermo. – confesó Tai. – Pero no entiendo por qué.

Matt se encogió de hombros, demostrando que él tampoco tenía idea. En su plato había un juguete de un payaso con platillos.

- Oye, Tai… ¿no crees que estemos en…?

- ¿El palacio de Piedmon? – terminó Tai, mirando las piñatas. – Eso me temo.

Ambos cayeron en silencio. Un silencio culpable. Tai se golpeó hacia atrás, mientras que Matt dio una patada a la mesa por debajo. El payaso comenzó a caminar y golpear los platillos, haciendo un sonido agudo y estridente. Avanzó, saliendo del plato, y chocó con una alta vela blanca. La vela cayó, y prendió un cordel que sobresalía desde algún lado. La chispa fue consumiendo el cordel que llegaba a la caja de sorpresas, y…

La caja se abrió con una explosión, tirando papeles de colores, cintas, globos y confetti por montones. En el medio estaba él, con los brazos extendidos.

- ¡Sorpresa! – gritó. Lo aclamaron vítores y aplausos que no venían de ninguna parte. Se reverenció hacia todos lados. – Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias mi muy adorado público… - salió de la caja y la pateó hasta esconderla bajo la mesa. - ¡Pero miren a quiénes tenemos de invitados especiales el día de hoy!

Ahora entendían por qué tenían cadenas. De no haber sido por ellas, ambos se habrían tirado a despedazar miembro por miembro al payaso.

- Tai Kamiya y Matt Ishida. Sean bienvenidos a la fortaleza de la Montaña Espiral. – les dedicó una generosa sonrisa maligna. – Por favor, siéntanse cómodos de pedir lo que quieran. La Casa invita.

- ¡Cierra esa boca inmunda, Piedmon! – vociferó Tai, medio parado, medio sentado, batallando con las cadenas. El payaso le dirigió una breve mirada antes de subir los escalones para sentarse en el trono.

- ¡Arderás en el infierno, maldito payaso! ¡Me aseguraré de eso! – le prometió Matt.

- Reserven sus muestras de aprecio. Les harán falta para más tarde, luego de que presencien la obra. Sí, sé que soy un director fabuloso, pero no me halaguen demasiado. Puedo volverme algo prepotente. – sacó una copa cuadrada, conteniendo el mismo ponche de los cascabeles. – No saben la alegría que sentí cuando mi ejército de Vilemon me informó que estaban en el Digimundo. No esperaba este honor… tan pronto.

"_**¿Eso quiere decir que no fue él quién nos trajo aquí?"**_ pensó Tai. _**"Entonces, ¿quién?"**_

- Estimados muchachos, sus proezas son legendarias entre los digimon. Jamás llegarían a imaginarse la cantidad de digimon que sueñan algún día en digievolucionar en el gran WarGreymon, en el aclamado MetalGarurumon, o fusionarse en el poderoso Onmimon. – bebió un trago de su copa. – Ojalá estuvieran aquí para ver su trágico final.

Antes de que alguno de los chicos dijera o gritara algo, Piedmon tiró la copa al suelo, y dio una palmada. Las piñatas explotaron con la misma pompa que la caja de sorpresa; Tai tuvo que mirar hacia abajo porque los pedacitos de papel celofán se le metían en los ojos. Volvió la cabeza cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Y se le secó la boca.

- Kari. – masculló.

Vestía con el mismo atuendo de aquel día, el traje de arlequín de Piedmon que intercalaba los colores negro y blanco; las hombreras infladas, las mangas angostas. Calaveras blancas en los hombros. Los pantalones anchos y las botas blancas. Su rostro no tenía color, sus ojos no tenían matices ni reflejaban la luz, y su cabello estaba lacio y desvaído. Esta vez, era un corazón negro el que se encerraba su ojo izquierdo. No tenía nada de lo que había sido su hermana.

Pero lo que más alertó a Tai, era el afilado puñal de plata que aferraba en la mano derecha enguantada de blanco.

A Matt no le esperaba algo mejor. El golpe de la mesa fue tan fuerte que el plato le cayó encima con un fuerte tintineo. Al alzar la vista, encontró la alta y oscura figura de su hermano.

O de ese muchacho que alguna vez había sido su indefenso y pequeño hermano menor. Porque el TK que él recordaba, ese que había visto monstruos cuando tenía tres años en Hikarigaoka y nadie le había creído más que él, ese que había llorado aferrado a los pantalones de su papá para que se no separaran, ese que había crecido en el campamento de verano, ese que siempre tenía una sonrisa para él aunque le jugara bromas… ese TK había sido asesinado por el chico que tenía delante. Y para mala suerte suya, aferraba en la mano derecha una espada con filo mortífero.

- ¿Debo mencionar que mis pupilos desarrollaron un pasatiempo? – les llegó la voz lejana de Piedmon. – Claro, cuando no estaban liándose bajo el escenario, por supuesto.

Los glaciales ojos azules de T.K., iguales a los suyos, lo miraban, pero no lo veían a él, sino que veían a un objeto que debía eliminar.

- Hikari. – habló Piedmon, olvidando el tono burlesco. La aludida meneó la cabeza, dando a entender que lo escuchaba. – Takeru. – el chico asintió secamente con la cabeza. – Este es el acto final. Concreten la tarea que les ha sido encomendada, y no temerán otra vez a las tinieblas. _Porque serán parte de ellas._ – ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Sí, Amo. – dijeron al unísono.

A Tai el corazón se le estaba por salir de la boca. Kari dio una voltereta, y enterró el puñal donde segundos antes estaban sus piernas. Soltó una grotesca maldición. El sudor frío le paralizaba los sentidos, no podía asimilar que su pequeña hermana Kari estuviera eliminándolo.

Se dio impulso con los pies para alejar la silla de la mesa. Kari quitó el puñal y se lo quiso enterrar en la cabeza. Tai sólo atinó a moverla hacia el lado. Se le quedó estancada en la madera, y forcejeó por un rato, mientras el cerebro de Tai trabajaba a toda velocidad para encontrar la forma de liberarse de la silla. Kari sacó el puñal, se paró entre medio de sus piernas, y con ambas manos lo levantó para clavárselo en el pecho. Tai juntó las piernas y su hermana perdió el equilibrio, pero eso no evitó que le cortara el brazo izquierdo.

Aulló de dolor. La sangre empezó a manar de forma copiosa. Movió el brazo, y aunque le dolía de forma espantosa, la sangre lubricó las cadenas, y pudo sacar el brazo. Se levantó y dio la vuelta a la silla, escondiéndose cuando Kari levantaba el puñal. Entre forcejeo, corrida, tironeo, y estacadas que no llegaban a destino, liberó su otro brazo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, porque había sido el puñal de Kari el que cortó la cadena. Si podía cortar el metal…

- ¡Matt! ¡Haz que te corte las cadenas! – bramó a su amigo. Sabía que corría más peligro porque T.K. blandía una espada, no un puñal. Aunque el puñal era igual de letal.

- Kari… - la muchacha saltó sobre la silla, y apoyó un pie en el respaldo. Dio una estocada que se llevó unos cuantos mechones del cabello de Tai. Tropezó hacia atrás, y Kari dio impulso para que la silla cayera por el respaldo, aterrizando casi de forma elegante. – Kari, por favor escúchame, soy tu hermano, soy Tai… - blandió el puñal en el aire, y Tai no tuvo más alternativa que escapar.

Hacia el interior de los pasillos oscuros.


	15. 14 De Kari

14. De Kari

De diez pasos, tropezaba ocho. Tal era su desesperación por arrancar que ni siquiera alcanzaba a agarrarse de las murallas de piedra para dar el siguiente paso. Ella apenas hacía ruido al avanzar, no podía saber dónde estaba. Y la oscuridad no lo ayudaba para nada; no podía ver ni sus propios pensamientos. A veces resbalaba con la sangre que le manaba del brazo, pero estaba tan alerta y tenía los sentidos activados al ciento diez por ciento que no se sentía fatigado ni tembloroso.

El pasillo no acababa nunca, parecía conducirlo a un lugar recóndito y alejado a la sala de la mesa en donde había dejado a Matt peleando con un poseído T.K. El sudor frío le pegaba la camiseta a la espalda, y el cabello a la frente. Estaba al borde del colapso.

Tropezó por centésima vez, chocando con la muralla. Respiró bruscamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez. Trató de controlarse. La calma era lo último que debía perder. Reguló la respiración. No pensó en el brazo porque sabía que eso sólo le traería más complicaciones de las que ya tenía, y no necesitaba. Ya no se oía nada además de su respiración. El silencio era demasiado profundo.

- Te tengo. -

Se apartó de un salto, escuchando cómo el metal rasguñaba la piedra a menos de un metro. La pareció que tronaba los dedos, y entonces, muchas antorchas se encendían, iluminando el pasillo con una potente luz naranja.

Ahí estaba ella, de pie, mirándolo. Las llamas lanzaban destellos a sus ojos vacíos.

- Kari. – murmuró. Él sabía que algo dentro de ella aún podía oírlo. De eso estaba seguro. Tenía que creerlo.

·..::: :::..·

El agua hacía algo difusa la imagen, pero podía distinguir a la perfección la silueta del muchacho moreno de alborotado cabello castaño que arrancaba de la chica que llevaba un puñal manchado de sangre en su mano. El joven parecía tener una herida en su brazo, porque lo llevaba colgando como un peso inanimado.

Observó la escena tratando de recordar por qué le parecía familiar. Avanzó unos pasos, provocando ondas en las aguas negras que le llegaban hasta los tobillos.

- _Es __algo__ que__ tenía__ que __pasar,__ ¿no__ crees?_ – preguntó una voz.

- _**Supongo.**_ – no le encontraba el mayor sentido a esa disputa. Tampoco sentía empatía por ese joven que sudaba frío por un horror al que era totalmente ajena. No entendía por qué las aguas le mostraban eso.

- Kari, por favor, debes recobrar la conciencia… debes despertar, Kari, ¡despierta! ¡Aleja a las tinieblas de tu corazón, por favor, Kari! -

- _El__ chico __nada __más __grita __en __vano._ – volvió a decir la voz.

Frunció el ceño. Alargó el cuello para ver más detalles. Kari… le sonaba de algún lado. ¿Quién era Kari? ¿Quién había sido Kari? ¿La había conocido alguna vez? ¿Había hablado con ella?

- Sé que debería haberme dado cuenta desde mucho antes lo que estaba pasando, pero fui tan necio y blando… Tú misma estabas diciéndome qué sucedía, aunque no fuera con palabras, pero… ¡Demonios! – esquivó una estocada nueva que iba dirigida a su estómago. – Te conozco tanto, y desde hace tanto, Kari… -

- _**¿Quién**__** es**__** Kari?**_ – preguntó. El chico parecía apreciarla mucho a la tal Kari.

- _Nadie__ importante._ – ronroneó la voz.

- Entiendo… - el chico estaba sentado en el suelo, viendo correr la sangre de su brazo hacia el suelo. – Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo por no haberte ayudado… falté a mi deber como tu hermano mayor.

"Hermano". El joven era el hermano de Kari, era…

-_** …**__**Tai.**_ – la palabra surgió de sus labios por sí sola, impulsada por una fuerza mayor a ella. – _**Tai.**_ – repitió. Entonces lo comprendió.

Ese chico era su hermano… porque ella era Kari.

-_**¡Hermano!**_– gritó, lanzándose al suelo de rodillas, salpicando de agua sus ropas. - _**¡Hermano!**_ – pero su hermano parecía no oírla. Sólo miraba a la chica, que era ella, que estaba atacándolo. – _**No **__**entiendo,**__** por**__**qué**__**… **__**¿quién **__**es**__** esa **__**chica? **__**¿Por**__** qué **__**está **__**hiriendo **__**a **__**mi **__**hermano?**_ – se volvió, preguntando a la voz.

- _¿Qué__ no__ la__ reconoces?__ Esa__ eres__ tú, __Kari._ -

- _**No,**__** yo **__**jamás **__**dañaría**__** a **__**mi **__**hermano, **__**¡Jamás!**_– bramó, golpeando las aguas con los puños. - _**¡Hermano, **__**hermano!**_-

- _Él__ no __va __a __escucharte. __Está __en__ otro __mundo._– alzó los ojos para encontrarse con su propio reflejo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía a un espejo, aunque estaba segura que sus rasgos no habían cambiado tanto como para lucir así de distinta, con los ojos alargados, cobrizos y acentuados por líneas negras. La piel blanca, sin rastro de color, y el cabello liso y negro. Sin mencionar esos labios finísimos que se curvaban en una maliciosa sonrisa.

- _**¿Qué**__** quieres**__** decir? **__**¿Qué **__**mundo**__** es **__**éste?**_ – preguntó, levantándose. Su reflejo llevaba en la mano el mismo puñal que tenía la otra Kari.

- _Un__ lugar __en __el __que __nadie __podrá __ayudarte._ – Kari miró su mano; también llevaba el puñal. – _Tu __mente._

·..::: :::..·

Se lanzó a sus piernas para botarla, pero ella estaba mejor parada, y apenas si se tambaleó con el empujón. Lo que sí se ganó por el intento fue una apuñalada en el hombro derecho. Se estremeció abrazado a sus piernas, ahogando los gemidos contra su vientre. En un febril estado, giró la cabeza hacia su hombro, y con una increíble fuerza de voluntad, se quitó el puñal, no sin dar un desgarrador alarido que resonó por todo el laberinto de pasillos.

Cayó agotado contra la muralla otra vez, jadeando. Levantó los ojos para ver entre medio del flequillo castaño la expresión nula del rostro de su hermana. Era una especie de robot. Los ojos escarlatas resplandecían entre el negro y el blanco de su mortífera apariencia. Tai resopló, cerrando los ojos por meros segundos, tratando de contener el dolor de sus heridas. Tampoco era aconsejable que apartara demasiado la vista de Kari.

La chiquilla se arrodilló. Tai estaba conciente del puñal bañado de sangre que tenía en la mano. Iba a quitárselo para volver a atacarlo. El moreno esperó a que su hermana bajara lo suficiente. Cada vez iba acercándose más, tan sólo un poco más…

Cuando sintió la mano enguantada sobre la suya, Tai se incorporó de golpe. Dejó caer el peso del cuerpo sobre Kari, apresándola contra el suelo de piedra. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando acercó el cuchillo al cuello níveo de su hermana. Ella ni se inmutó por el cambio de papeles.

- ¿No recuerdas ese día en el parque, Kari…? – balbuceó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mientras le caían las lágrimas encima del dibujo del corazón negro, y la pintura se chorreaba por su mejilla. - ¿Lo recuerdas? Estuviste al borde de la muerte por mi culpa… ese día, yo… yo juré que iba a protegerte, Kari. No… no que volverías a estar en peligro por mi causa. -

·..::: :::..·

Kari comprendió al instante que ella no iba a estar mucho mejor que su hermano. Tuvo que esquivar una estocada de su reflejo. Le parecía extraña esa situación: estaba ella, su reflejo, y ella misma atacando a su hermano. Pero ¿por qué estaba dividida en tres? ¿Qué había pasado?

- _Es __comprensible__ que__ no __l o__recuerdes._ – habló la voz a su espalda. Miró hacia atrás, y una fuerte patada en el medio de la espalda la mandó lejos. Avanzó a trompicones para no darse de bruces contra el agua, en la cual seguía viendo a su hermano herido tratando de detenerla. – _Han __pasado__ muchas__ cosas __desde __entonces._

- _**¿Quién **__**es**__** ella? **__**¿Quién **__**eres **__**tú?**_ – preguntó, blandiendo el puñal sin consideración. Hikari, su reflejo, lanzó una fría risotada.

- _¿No __lo __has __entendido, __niña?_– Hikari se llevó el puñal a los dientes, y se afirmó del suelo para barrerla con las piernas. Kari dio un salto justo a tiempo. Aterrizó con el corazón latiéndole a mil, sorprendida de sí misma por esa reacción. – _Ella,__ esa __Kari__ que__ ataca __sin__ compasión __ni __sentimientos __a __Tai, __es __nosotras.__ Tú__ y __yo __estamos __dentro __de __ella._

- _**¿Por**__** qué?**__** ¿Por**__** qué **__**estoy**__** atacando**__** a **__**mi **__**hermano **__**contra **__**mi**__** voluntad?**_ – quiso saber. Hikari levantó el cuchillo. La mano de Kari se movió de forma instintiva, y el sonido del metal golpeando el metal sacó chispas. Kari podía ver su oscuro rostro al otro lado de la cruz de cuchillos.

- _¿Estás __segura __que__ es __contra __tu__ voluntad?_ – Kari dio una patada. Hikari retrocedió cayéndose al agua. Kari se acercó a ver, y se enderezó al sentir el filo del puñal en su cuello. Su reflejo había aparecido por atrás. – _Tú __decidiste__ esto, __Kari. __Lo __decidiste __el __día __en __que __llevaste __tus __emociones __al __límite._

- _**¡NO!**_ -

- _Shh_ – Hikari apretó el puñal contra su cuello, haciéndola levantar la cabeza. Pegó la boca a su oído, para hablarle como a una amante. Esa sensación le parecía familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde. – _Sí,__ sí__ lo__ hiciste. __Decidiste__ unirte__ a__ la__ oscuridad __para__ salvar__ a__ tu__ amado __T.K._

_-__**No,**__** yo**__** jamás**__** me**__** uniría **__**a**__** la**__** oscuridad.**__** ¡Jamás!**__** –**_ rebatió. Llevó las manos hacia las de Hikari, forcejeando para que la soltara.

- _Ya__ está __hecho. __La __oscuridad __yace __en __tu__ corazón, __y__ la __luz __que __portabas __con __tanto __orgullo __se __derrama __como __la __sangre __de __tu __hermano __en __la __piedra__… __-_miró de soslayo a su hermano, y vio que estaba encima de ella, haciendo lo mismo que Hikari estaba haciéndole: enterrarle el puñal al cuello.

- _**Hermano**__**… **__**-**_murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos. - _**¿Por**__** qué**__** tienes**__** que**__** soportar**__** estas**__** cosas, **__**hermano?**_

- _Él__ no__ será__ capaz __de __hacernos __daño_. – le dijo Hikari con voz viperina. – _Por__ eso __tenemos __ventaja __sobre __él._

Las lágrimas de Kari cayeron en el reflejo del agua, sobre su hermano. Ella había jurado que no dejaría que su hermano saliera lastimado otra vez, que no dejaría que se convirtiera en un llavero de nuevo. Se lo había prometido a sí misma. Y estaba faltando a ese juramento con las heridas que Tai llevaba acumuladas que ella le había infligido. Si Tai no detenía esas hemorragias dentro de poco, lo más probable era que su hermano…

- _**No.**_ – enterró el puñal en el costado de Hikari. Su reflejo aulló de dolor en su oído, pero con eso logró quitársela de encima. Se volvió blandiendo el puñal, decidida. – _**Ganar**__** esta**__** batalla**__** está**__** en **__**mis **__**manos.**_

La oscura Hikari le sonrió entre las tinieblas.

_-__Siempre __ha __sido __así. __Y __soy __yo __quien __ha__ batallado __por __ti._ – Kari esquivó el puñal, y agarró el brazo de Hikari ejerciendo presión, obligándola a que la viera a la cara.

- _**No, **__**siempre **__**has**__** sido**__** tú**__** quien**__** me**__** ha**__** impedido **__**ganarlas.**_-

·..::: :::..·

El alma de Tai colgaba de un hilo. No podía hacerlo. No podía. Aunque su hermana –o luciera como ella- se convirtiera en lo que fuera, no podría hacerle daño. Siempre sería su pequeña y adorable Kari. Matt, Davis y Ken podían reprochárselo, pero antes que su líder, él era el hermano de Kari, y había jurado protegerla. No había nada más importante para él que eso.

Jadeó apenado. Quitó el puñal del cuello de Kari, levantándose. Se dejó caer contra la muralla, con la cabeza enterrada en la mano derecha. El arma quedó al alcance de la muchacha. Sintió cómo ella se agachaba a recogerla.

- Nunca pensé que acabaría así… pero yo – levantó la cabeza. Su estómago se encogió de angustia al ver esos ojos escarlatas tan vacíos como la nada. – Jamás podría hacerte daño, Kari. Jamás. -

Kari se puso de pie. Giró el puñal entre los dedos, mirándolo, tal vez, estudiando cuál sería el punto para otorgar el golpe de gracia. Se acercó con pasos lentos, posicionándose entre sus piernas. Tai apenas pudo arquear el cuello para apoyar la cabeza contra la piedra. El sudor le corría por los costados del rostro, y estaba sentado sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Sonrió levemente. Todo acabaría pronto.

- Tú eres la Luz, Kari. Iluminas todo… siempre. -

La chica levantó el puñal con ambas manos.

·..::: :::..·

- Tú eres la Luz, Kari. Iluminas todo… siempre. -

Se presionó el estómago con fuerza, reprimiendo las lágrimas. Tenía el rostro desparramado sobre las aguas, viendo cómo su hermano entregaba la vida por la suya.

_-__Luz,__ Luz__… __siempre __apelando __a __esa __maldita __luz, __es __realmente __molesto, __¿no?_ – se mofó Hikari, sonriente, limpiándose contra la ropa el puñal ensangrentado. - _¿Dónde __quedó __la__ Luz__ ahora __que__ la __necesitas,__ neh? __¿Te__ acompañó__ en__ batalla?__ ¿Te__ ayudó__ a __ganarla?_ – Hikari se sentó a horcadas sobre su vientre lastimado. Acababa de herirla, y Kari no sabía de dónde más sacar fuerzas para volver a levantarse.

- _**Hermano**__**…**_ - alargó una mano para rozar su imagen en el agua. Hikari se inclinó sobre su rostro. Realizaba el mismo gesto de la Kari de la otra dimensión, sujetando el puñal con ambas manos para dar el golpe final. – _**No**__**…**_ -

- _¿Y__ de__ este__ modo__ pretendes__ salvarlo__ a__ él__ y__ T.K.?__ Eres__ patética_. – posó la punta del puñal en el medio de su pecho. La veía muy encima, con esos ojos escarlatas que refulgían malicia pura, que corrompían más que nada su aspecto alguna vez santificado. Y esa sonrisa cargada de oscuridad… que había visto antes, pero no recordaba dónde… - _Acabaré __contigo __aquí __y__ ahora,__ y __con __ellos __también.__ Y __prevaleceré __a __ti._

- _**No**__**…**_ - jadeó. Escupió sangre. – _**Porque **__**yo**__**… **__**juré **__**protegerlos**__**… **__**¡JURÉ **__**PROTEGERLOS **__**DE **__**TI!**_ – rugió. Y de pronto, una luz brotó desde su pecho, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Encegueció a Hikari, botándola a las aguas. Soltó el puñal al caer.

Kari se levantó. La luz la bañaba por completo. Ya no sentía dolor, y sentía las fuerzas volver a su cuerpo con ahínco. Se llevó las manos al pecho, cerrando los ojos, sonriendo aliviada. No la había perdido. Siempre había estado ahí, escondida, pero jamás la habría abandonado. Porque ella era la Luz.

- _¿Pero__ qué__…__?_– bramó Hikari, totalmente anonadada. - _¿Qué __significa__ esto?_

- _**Soy**__** la **__**portadora**__** de la **__**Luz.**_ – dijo con orgullo, agachándose a recoger el puñal, retomando el camino hacia su perverso reflejo. – _**Y **__**mi **__**deber **__**es **__**mantener **__**la **__**Luz **__**en **__**todo **__**momento,**__** alejando**__** las **__**tinieblas.**__** – **_se arrodilló frente a Hikari. Y sin vacilar ni un momento más, le enterró el puñal en el pecho. Hikari se convulsionó, pero en la primera sacudida la imagen se distorsionó, y Hikari desapareció para dejar en su lugar a un magullado y herido payaso vestido de rojo y verde.

- _¿Cómo__ sabías__ que__ era __yo?_ – preguntó Piedmon, con una sonrisa mientras le caía un hilillo de sangre de la boca.

- _**Porque **__**yo **__**jamás **__**sería **__**capaz**__** de **__**matar **__**a **__**mi **__**hermano.**__** – **_volvió a enterrar el cuchillo en el pecho del digimon. – _**Y **__**ahora **__**borraré**__** finalmente**__** tu**__** influencia**__** de**__** mi**__** mente.**_

Piedmon se retorció de dolor, ahogándose con su propia sangre.

- _Creo__ que __te __subestimé__…_ - alargó una mano enguantada de blanco para acariciarle la mejilla. – _Realmente__ quemas__… __con__ la__ misma __fuerza __que__ tu __hermano__…_ -

Después de la tercera apuñalada, el digimon no volvió a respirar.

·..::: :::..·

Cerró los ojos al último segundo, esperando a que la muerte llegara pronto y no le provocara más dolor, aunque sería inimaginable en comparación al dolor que lo destrozaba por dentro. Esperó y esperó, pero el momento final no llegaba. Abrió los ojos.

La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza. Había recuperado el color de la piel, y su cabello volvía a ser castaño oscuro. Pero eran sus ojos cobrizos, vidriosos y brillantes, los que más captaban su atención.

- Hermano… - susurró con la voz apretada. Despegó los dedos temblorosos del mango ensangrentado del puñal, dejándolo caer con un tintineo melodioso al suelo de piedra. A Tai se le fue la respiración.

- Kari… - gimió. Los ojos de Kari se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡Hermano! – se agachó y se lanzó a sus brazos. Tai la estrujó con fuerza, temiendo que fueran arrebatársela de las manos una vez más. Kari lloró desconsolada en su hombro sano. - ¡Lo lamento tanto, tanto, hermano!

- Está bien, Kari, todo está bien… - "Ahora que estás aquí". Le desparramó el cabello, le sobó la espalda, la apretó con las piernas, sintiéndola cerca, cálida y dulce, como había sido. Él también cerró los párpados con fuerza contra su cabeza, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. – Está bien, está bien… - repitió incansable. Le secó las lágrimas de los ojos, y depositó besos por todo su rostro. – Está bien… -

- Lamento haber hecho tanto daño, hermano. Lamento haberte herido. – se disculpó la chica con ojos enrojecidos. Tai le sonrió.

- No tienes que… lo importante es que hayas vuelto, Kari. – se le escapó una lágrima. Kari se quitó los guantes para limpiársela con el dedo pulgar. – Lo hiciste bien.

Kari le obsequió una débil sonrisa.

- Juré que iba a protegerte, hermano. – Tai le dio un beso en la frente. Volvieron a abrazarse.

- Te quiero, Kari. -

- Yo también te quiero, hermano. – le respondió la chica. Después de varios minutos, Tai empezó a sentir que su mente se adormecía. Kari se despegó de sus brazos para mirarlo con preocupación. – Hermano, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Hermano! – la sangre se había esparcido a su alrededor hasta alcanzar un perímetro alarmante. - ¡HERMANO! – se apresuró por rasgarse la ropa en tiras para cerrar los cortes de su brazo y de su hombro. Se levantó, y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, abrazándolo de la cintura y dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre los hombros. - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Matt… está peleando con T.K…. – farfulló.

- ¿En qué dirección? – le preguntó Kari.

- Hacia allá… - señaló un pasillo. Cerró los ojos.

- ¡Hermano, no te duermas! – apremió Kari con desesperación.

- Te prometo… que no, Kari… - y le dedicó una sonrisa. No tan segura como hubiera querido, Kari se apresuró por adentrarse por el pasillo y volver al salón de Piedmon. Y que temblara el que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino para hacerle daño, porque ella protegería a su hermano con uñas y dientes, hasta matar, si fuese necesario.


	16. 15 De TK

15. De T.K. 

- ¡Maldición! – golpeó el teclado, volteando la taza de su café. Las comunicaciones volvían a estar interrumpidas por la densa niebla, como hace tantos años atrás. Odaiba estaba aislada. Salió echo una exhalación hacia la recepción del estudio, dispuesto a coger la camioneta y ponerse a investigar en terreno. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la mujer sentada en el marco de la ventana con un cigarrillo consumiéndose lentamente entre sus dedos.

Eso le sorprendió. Nancy no fumaba desde antes de que Matt naciera.

- ¿Natsuko? – la llamó con suavidad. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La mujer volteó el rostro lentamente. Sus ojos azules brillaban con un fulgor extraño.

- Quería verte, Hiroaki. – musitó. El hombre se quedó perplejo. La mujer apagó el cigarrillo y se acercó hacia él.

- ¿Qué sucede, Nancy? – le preguntó.

- Me siento inquieta. Algo va a pasar. Algo malo. – Hiroaki la rodeó con sus brazos, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho.

Él también lo sentía.

* * *

Matt supo desde el primer momento en que vio a T.K. blandir esa larga y mortífera espada, que iba a tener que ser un cabrón. Tai podría ser condescendiente con Kari por el rollo de su hermana pequeña y todo, pero también era muy cierto que en comparación, Kari llevaba un juguete de caucho en las manos.

El rubio mayor tragó saliva. Movió las manos encadenadas sobre los apoyabrazos, articulando los dedos, sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de T.K. A lo lejos, una aguda vocecilla de niño revolvía sus pensamientos.

"_¡Hermano! ¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte!" _

La gente siempre había dicho que ambos tenían los mismos ojos azules de Natsuko. Matt, después de un tiempo, empezó a pensar que eso no era así. Los dos podrían tener los ojos azules, pero los de T.K. eran mucho más claros y expresivos que los suyos. Era muy fácil saber qué era lo que el rubio menor pensaba o sentía con tan solo verle a los ojos.

Pero ahora…

"_- ¡Papá! ¡Hermano! – _

_- ¡TK! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - _

_- Estaba muy preocupado por ti y por mi hermano… "_

Los ojos azules habían perdido todo el brillo y la viveza que le eran característicos, y sólo eran dos pozos oscuros de una leve tonalidad azul que apenas se podía distinguir si se le miraba fijamente. Las orbes oscuras estaban hundidas en las cuencas moradas, que enmarcadas por los mechones del cabello de paja amarillento y desteñido y la piel sin coloración terminaban de otorgar ese aderezo de escalofriante y asentada malicia.

A Matt le tembló la barbilla. T.K. estaba profundamente jodido.

"_¡Hermano…!"_

- Que así sea. – masculló.

Levantó los puños delante del rostro para detener el avance de la espada. Las cadenas le impedían subir demasiado los brazos y le obligaban a bajarlos bruscamente. El portador de la Amistad se resistió, tirando con todas sus fuerzas mientras mantenía lo más alto que podía los brazos. Una gota de sudor le resbaló por el puente de la nariz.

T.K. tuvo que bajar de la mesa de un salto para poder enterrarle la espada de lleno. Matt aprovechó esa oportunidad para atrapar la espada con las cadenas. La enrolló justo a tiempo, con la filosa punta a diez centímetros de su corazón, el cual latía desbocado. Esta vez tiró las manos hacia lados contrarios, tensando la espada, reteniéndola porque T.K. empezaba a tirarla de vuelta. Aliviado, escuchó el tintineo del metal caer al suelo. La espada había caído con las cadenas. Y sus manos estaban libres.

Antes que T.K. se agachara a recoger su arma, Matt le pegó una patada en el pecho mandándolo contra la mesa, y pateó la espada muy lejos, hacia la oscuridad. Mientras veía a su hermano recuperar el aire y toser, Matt no pudo evitar notarlo.

T.K. iba a atacarlo con todo. Sólo quedaba en manos de Matt si le respondería con la misma intensidad.

- ¡Matt! ¡Haz que te corte las cadenas! – le llegó el grito desesperado de Tai desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- A la hora que me dices… - refunfuñó mientras se subía las mangas de la camisa y se preparaba para dar la paliza de su vida.

·..::: :::..·

_- No se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, ¿no? - _

Observó la escena reflejada en las aguas negras con una mezcla entre rabia y melancolía.

- _**¿Qué **__**pasará **__**si **__**me**__**…**__**?**_– la palabra se le atascó en la garganta. La idea era difícil de asimilar, pero era una alta probabilidad… al menos para él. La voz se carcajeó quedamente sobre su oído.

- _Nos __matará __a __los __dos._ – una mano enguantada apareció por atrás para cogerle la mandíbula, obligándolo a encausar la vista hacia el enfrentamiento.

- ¡Maldita sea, T.K.! ¡Despierta! – bramó su hermano al momento en que le daba un puñetazo. - ¡Despierta!

- _**Hermano**__**…**_ - estiró un brazo lánguido hacia la imagen, pero la mano enguantada le cerró los dedos en torno al ante brazo, deteniéndolo. – _**No**__**…**_ -

-_No __podemos __hacer __nada._– le consoló la voz, con la boca pegada a su oído. –_ Las decisiones __están __tomadas, __y __no __puedes __arrepentirte._ – los dedos le corrieron la cara hacia un lado. Fríos labios acariciaron su mejilla.

- _**Pero**__**… **__**es **__**mi **__**hermano**__**…**_ - rebatió. Un vago recuerdo bailoteó delante de sus ojos. Un niño rubio de unos once años tenía en brazos a otro niño rubio más pequeño vestido de verde con pantaloncillos café, hablándole con entusiasmo y alegría, mientras su hermano lo escuchaba sonriendo. El recuerdo se desvaneció para dejar en su lugar la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que se estaba dando bajo sus pies.

- TK, escúchame, yo sé… - hablaba entrecortado el joven rubio, jadeando. Acababa de pegarle un puñetazo en el estómago, y él se había quedado sentado en el suelo, recobrando oscuras fuerzas. – Lo que es estar en ese lugar. – se levantó y mandó un combo hacia su rostro. Matt lo agarró de los hombros y lo tiró contra la mesa, botando todo lo que estaba cerca. Para asegurarse que no se levantara, se sentó sobre su vientre. - ¡Escúchame! Yo sé lo que es estar rodeado por las tinieblas, y dejar todo a su suerte, y que los demás se preocupen… Yo sé… lo que es darse por vencido. – los ojos azules de Matt comenzaron a lagrimear. – Y también sé cómo sacarte de allí, TK. Por favor, busca la luz dentro de tu corazón… búscala, TK, porque está por ahí. ¡Búscala! No pierdas la esperanza… - una solitaria lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla incolora.

_**-**__**Mi **__**hermano **__**está **__**llorando**__**… **__**Jamás **__**había **__**visto **__**a **__**mi **__**hermano **__**llorar.**_– y eso era verdad. Cuando se separaron, no recordaba a su hermano llorando. Él siempre había sido un chico fuerte para él, para que TK pudiera asirse a él y volver a levantarse. Su hermano siempre había sido quien lo consolaba y cuidaba. No era el que lloraba.

- _Ahora __ves __que __no __está __hecho __de __piedra_. – se burló la voz. Pero algo hizo mella en él. Su hermano no lloraba. Y no tenía que hacerlo por él.

Se paró de un salto. Retrocedió unos pasos mientras veía a su oscuro reflejo levantarse lentamente, sin despegar los ojos azules de los suyos, sonriendo hacia un lado. Takeru llevaba dos espadas cruzadas en la espalda. Sacó una por encima de su cabeza, y golpeó el agua, provocando amplias ondas, distorsionando la imagen de Matt y TK bajo ellos.

_-__Va __a __ser __inútil __si __lo __intentas._ – le advirtió. T.K. frunció el ceño, poniéndose a la defensiva. También sacó una de las espadas que llevaba a la espalda. Takeru rió.

- _**No **__**estoy **__**bromeando.**_ – replicó TK. Atacó con un golpe frontal a mandoble. Takeru lo paró blandiendo la espada con una sola mano. Ni se desfiguraba por frenar su ataque.

- _Yo __tampoco._ – dijo. Le pegó una patada, y lanzó una estocada.

·..::: :::..·

TK se sacudió, tratando de salir bajo su cuerpo, pero Matt era demasiado peso, y lo tenía incrustado contra la mesa. Entonces TK lo agarró por las caderas y lo volteó hacia la mesa, quedando él encima. Lo golpeó hacia un lado y luego al otro, dejando las marcas en las mejillas de Matt. Le aferró la cabeza de los cabellos rubios y se la azotó contra la dura mesa.

Un tanto atontado, Matt le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz. Intentó hacerlo con la otra mano, pero TK se la atajó y volvió a pegarle en el rostro. Matt se tiró contra su estómago y lo botó al suelo. Jadeó, tomando bocanadas de aire, mientras veía a su hermano tratando de recuperar el aire por el duro golpe que se había dado. Se enjugó la boca y escupió una mezcla entre saliva y sangre. Diablos. Eso iba para largo.

Asustado, vio cómo TK se dirigía a buscar la espada, y cayendo en la cuenta del peligro que eso significaba, se lanzó hacia él. Lo agarró por las piernas y TK perdió el equilibrio, cayéndose. Matt se arrastró por su cuerpo, pero TK le hincó la rodilla en el estómago y lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza. Cayó con un duro golpe sobre el suelo de piedra, perdiendo la respiración por algunos segundos. Se le nubló la vista y todo se volvió blanco. A lo lejos, oyó la risa de Piedmon.

"_- ¡Hermano! – _

_- No, quédate TK, estarás más a salvo con Tai que conmigo… -"_

Cerró los ojos tragándose el dolor. Al abrirlos, descubrió a TK trayendo consigo la espada.

- TK… está prohibido perder las esperanzas. – susurró, al tiempo que la espada se enterraba justo al lado de su oreja. Se sentó y alargó la vista hacia la mesa para buscar algo con qué hacerle frente a TK. Extrañado, sacó una espada que estaba al lado del ponche.

Frenó el avance, pero su espada tembló entera. Entonces Matt recordó que su hermano había recibido lecciones intensivas por parte del mismo payaso maldito. Sus probabilidades eran escasas.

·..::: :::..·

- _**¿Por **__**qué **__**obligas **__**a **__**mi **__**hermano **__**a **__**enfrentarse **__**a **__**mi?**_– gritó T.K. lanzando una estocada. Takeru le sonrió. – _**Sabes **__**que **__**es **__**injusto, **__**mi **__**hermano **__**no **__**tiene **__**instrucción **__**alguna **__**a **__**diferencia **__**de **__**mi, **__**¡Sólo **__**esta **__**batalla **__**debería **__**contar!**_ – ladró furioso. Pegó con tanta fuerza y fiereza que Takeru perdió el equilibrio por unos segundos y T.K. aprovechó para darle una patada en el centro del pecho y mandarlo contra las aguas. Pero no logró borrarle la sonrisa de los labios.

- _Escogiste __a __tus __oponentes __hace __mucho __tiempo, __T.K._ – se dio impulso con las piernas y dio un salto, levantándose. _– __Escogiste __permanecer __en __las __tinieblas __para __salvar __a __tu __amada. __Este __es __el __precio __que __debes __pagar __por __ello_. – Un, dos, un, dos, un, dos, tres, cuatro. La danza lanzaba chispas de sus espadas.

_**-**__**No ,**__**el **__**precio **__**lo **__**pagué **__**conmigo. **__**Matt **__**no **__**tiene **__**nada **__**que **__**ver **__**en **__**esto. **__**Soy **__**yo **__**lo **__**que **__**él **__**quiere, **__**y **__**ya **__**me **__**tiene.**__** – **_balbuceó. Takeru le dio una tajada que T.K. esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás. Agarró la espada con ambas manos y volvió a arremeter. Takeru lo encontró. Danzaban otra vez.

- _Hay __que __estar __completamente __seguro __de __tus __intenciones.__ – _rebatió Takeru.

- _**Dalo **__**por **__**hecho **__**que **__**no **__**lo **__**voy **__**a **__**defraudar**_. – dijo con una amarga sonrisa, muy parecidas a las del propio Takeru. Sus golpes y movimientos eran casi perfectos, totalmente sincronizados con los de su reflejo, golpeando siempre en el lugar indicado donde la espada iba a detenerlo. Tardaría en provocarle una herida de gravedad, y eso no encajaba con sus planes, porque no le tomaría tanto tiempo hacer pedazos a su hermano.

Resopló. Miró fijamente los oscuros y perversos ojos de Takeru, tratando de averiguar sus próximos movimientos. Tenía que cambiar de estrategia a una más violenta.

"_**A mi hermano tú no lo tocas. ¡Aléjate de él!" **_

·..::: :::..·

La fría risotada retumbó por todo el salón. La espada saltó lejos.

- ¡Tsk! – jadeó Matt, viéndose el antebrazo izquierdo. La sangre caía en gotas espesas al piso. Se desconcentró demasiados segundos del enfrentamiento y recibió un fuerte codazo en la boca que lo mandó a parar al suelo. Escupió más sangre.

- ¿Realmente piensas… que eres oponente para él? – le preguntó la voz socarrona del payaso digimon. – Admítelo, Matt Ishida. Estás en desventaja absoluta. – el rubio mayor intentó levantarse, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba exhausto. Su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez, tensando la camisa rajada y mojada por el sudor y la sangre. Alzó la vista hacia TK. Éste tenía la nariz y boca rotas, y un amplio sendero de rojo le manchaba la cara, resbalando por su mentón, hasta caer en un charco en la gorguera blanca, dándole una apariencia atemorizadora. Pero no demostraba signos de fatiga como él… aunque habían unas sombras casi corpóreas enroscadas en las piernas de TK. Las reconoció al instante.

- T.K… por favor… encuentra la Luz… por favor… ¡T.K.! – tosió, vomitando más sangre. Rechinó los dientes. T.K. le hizo caso omiso, acercándose, sujetando la espada firmemente.

- Es inútil. No va a escucharte. No quiere escucharte. – las mismas palabras que había dicho Kari antes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué T.K. no quería oírlo?

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano…? – farfulló, retorciendo con los codos. T.K. le siguió lentamente.

- Yo no le he hecho nada. Lo que él hizo… lo hizo por _amor_. – y Matt lo recordó. La vez anterior, cuando habían sido reducidos a los pies de la Montaña Espiral... Tai había empezado a abogar por los sentimientos de Kari… y ella empezaba a despertar, cayendo en la conciencia… y le pidió a T.K. que callara a Tai. Por eso Angemon y Angewomon los habían atacado. Porque Kari se lo había pedido a T.K. – Todo lo que el noble T.K. ha hecho, ha sido por amor. – entonces, Izzy había tenido razón. Si T.K. había caído voluntariamente a las redes de la oscuridad, había sido por Kari.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. No podía sino encontrarle la razón. Quizá… quizá él hubiera hecho lo mismo si Sora se encontraba en peligro.

- T.K… - susurró.

- Por eso, no importa cuánto luches o te esfuerces, Matt Ishida. T.K. no querrá despertar. – las sombras se apretaron contra las piernas de T.K., tiñendo de gris las botas blancas que llevaba puestas. Agarró el mango de la espada con ambas manos. – Así que debemos decirte adiós. Adiós, Matt. -

- Adiós, Matt. – repitió T.K. como un autómata. Matt cerró los ojos, esperando el final.

- Pero su amor lo salvará. – dijo una voz encima suyo.

- ¡Maldición! Pero, ¿por qué…? – oyó que gruñía Piedmon. Matt abrió un ojo. Un puñal de plata había detenido el avance de la espada de T.K. Kari lo blandía con firmeza, mientras una luz blanca brillaba a su alrededor. T.K. retrocedió asqueado. Las sombras se sacudieron molestas, alertas por la amenaza de la luz.

- Matt, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Kari. En un rápido movimiento le pegó a T.K. en un muslo, y le enterró el mango del puñal en el esternón. El rubio tuvo que retroceder por el impacto.

- Ssí… - balbuceó Matt. Una vez que Kari se alejó, pudo observarla mejor. Tenía las mangas de la camisa rajadas, y la gorguera manchada de sangre. Pero no veía ninguna herida en ella.

- ¡Matt! – gritó una voz a su espalda.

- ¡Tai! – se volteó. Su amigo tenía la ropa toda mojada de rojo, y vendas de tela negra en torno al hombro derecho y el brazo izquierdo. Se acercó a él lo más rápido que le permitía su cuerpo apaleado. - ¿Estás bien, Tai? ¿Qué…? -

Tai negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien. Kari… Kari pudo despertar. – dijo en un jadeo. Tuvo que afirmarse de la mesa para no caer al suelo. – Hemos venido a ayudarte… - le dijo. A Matt le brillaron los ojos. Sujetó a Tai con cuidado y se volvieron a ver la pelea entre T.K. y Kari.

- Pero… – rebatió, un tanto angustiado. Kari había recogido la espada que él había usado, y ahora estaban luchando a un nivel realmente avanzado y violento. Se movían con gracia y rapidez, sabiendo cómo y dónde atacar, repeliendo los ataques enemigos con especial soltura y técnica. Daban giros, saltaban, pegaban patadas, y sostenían los ataques a mandoble. Ni Tai ni Matt imaginaron que verían alguna vez un combate así en sus vidas, y mucho menos, siendo sus hermanos menores los protagonistas de ella. Piedmon había hecho un muy buen trabajo instruyéndolos.

- No te preocupes, Matt… Kari será capaz de traer de vuelta a T.K. – lo tranquilizó Tai. Pero Matt no estaba tan seguro del buen resultado de esa batalla.

·..::: :::..·

_**-**__**¡Kari!**_ – bramó T.K. Takeru aprovechó su distracción para pegarle una patada en la espalda.

-_¡Demonios!__La __Luz __ha __despertado._– reclamó el reflejo con una mueca de profundo desprecio en sus oscuras facciones.

- _**Kari, **__**ella**__**… **__**está **__**bien, **__**está **__**a **__**salvo, **__**incluso **__**después **__**de **__**todas **__**las **__**cosas **__**que **__**yo**__**…**_ - balbuceaba T.K. a reventar de contento. Se sentía aliviado y realizado.

- Prometí que iba a protegerte, T.K. – dijo Kari.

- _Aww__… __¡Pero __qué __niña __más __ridícula!_ – se burló Takeru. Abusó de la prolongada guardia baja de T.K., y le pegó dos mangazos que lo dejaron tendido en las aguas. - _¿En __serio __cree __que __podrá __revertir __todo __esto? __No __esperes __demasiado __de __ella, __T.K._– esa advertencia hizo que T.K. se pusiera a la defensiva de nuevo.

- _**¿Qué **__**quieres **__**decir?**_ – saltó, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía la espada a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

- _Podrá __ser __la __portadora __de __la __Luz __y __todo __lo __que __quieras, __pero __aún __así, __es __una __niña __que __sangrará __y __morirá __si __se __le __atraviesa __una __filosa __espada __por __el __pecho._ – T.K. dio un salto hacia delante. Takeru detuvo su estocada. – _No __nos __detendremos __sólo __porque __es __ella._ -

- _**¡Bastardo!**_ – T.K. le pegó con la espada tiesa, y Takeru no tardó en responderle y mandarla lejos contra las oscuras aguas. T.K. se apresuró por sacar su segunda espada y arremeter.

-_Estás __volviendo __a __usar __la __espada __como __un objeto__, y __no __como __la __extensión __de __tu __brazo._– observó Takeru, divertido, girando y deteniendo el ataque de T.K. con un simple movimiento. Sus espadas formaban una cruz a un lado. T.K. sacó la espada de un tirón, se giró y volvió a encararlo al otro lado. Takeru le pegó en la pantorrilla, alejó el filo de la espada y lo empujó con el hombro. T.K. trastabilló hacia atrás, y antes de que pudiera recobrar el equilibrio, le golpeó con el mango de la espada en la nuca. Se dio de bruces contra las aguas, encima de la imagen de Kari y él peleando.

T.K. se levantó de un salto, y esgrimió, pero Takeru le golpeó la mano, haciendo que soltara la espada, y al mismo tiempo la giró hacia abajo para pegarles en los tobillos, haciendo que cayera. Su reflejo dirigió la filuda punta hacia su cuello, amenazando su arteria principal.

- _Touché._ – susurró.

·..::: :::..·

Un movimiento parecido realizó a T.K. Kari se tropezó, soltando la espada que saltó lejos de su alcance. La espada de T.K. le apuntaba al pecho.

- ¡KARI! – gritó Tai.

Frías palmadas resonaron por el salón.

- Bien, bien… - Piedmon había bajado dos escalones. – Ya casi hemos acabado. No nos detendremos aquí, ¿verdad, Takeru? – el joven rubio lo miró, asintiéndole con un movimiento brusco.

Aquello resultó ser la sentencia de muerte.

- ¡KARI! -

Kari sintió cómo la empujaban con fuerza y caía de costado sobre los escalones de piedra. Al volver la vista, se congeló.

- ¡Matt, NO! -

Tai avanzó dos pasos inestables con los ojos completamente abiertos, agarrándose de la mesa, porque sentía que se iba a caer.

- ¡MATT! -

Kari se apresuró por ponerse de pie para recibir el cuerpo malherido del rubio mayor. Lo atajó doblándose en dos por el peso. La espada de T.K. estaba bañada de sangre que corría y caía en espesas gotas, formando un charco a sus pies.

El sonido de una armónica reverberó por el salón.

·..::: :::..·

- _**¡HERMANO!**_– rugió T.K. Le pegó una fuerte patada a Takeru para alejar la espada y se volteó, arrodillado entre las aguas para asegurarse que lo que veían sus ojos era cierto.

-_Vaya, __eso __realmente fue__inesperado._– comentó Takeru, observando también la escena. – _Por __un __momento __pensé __que __ibas __a __empalar __a __Kari__…_

- _**¡CIERRA **__**LA **__**BOCA! **__**¡HERMANO! **__**¡HERMANO!**_– cientos y miles de imágenes y recuerdos comenzaron a pasear delante de sus ojos; estaba construyendo una torre de cubos, se caía, lloraba, y llegaba su hermano a ponerlo de pie y le decía "No te preocupes"; un niño rubio estaba diciéndole a su mamá que había visto unos monstruos en la calle, mientras su hermano escuchaba escondido porque también los había visto; daba vueltas bajo un cielo roto, pero nada más le importaba porque su familia volvía estar reunida; iba sentado triste en el subterráneo porque tendría que separarse de su hermano otra vez; caía el vacío, sujetando un muñeco de un chico rubio, mientras su voz le decía "Está prohibido perder las esperanzas…"

Las lágrimas caían descontroladas por sus mejillas. Era imposible. Era mentira. Él jamás... él nunca… no, no, no, las aguas estaban mintiéndole, eso no podía estar pasando, porque él nunca, él jamás… Se agarró la cabeza, enterrándose los dedos entre los cabellos amarillos.

- _**No, **__**no**__**… **__**hermano, **__**¡Hermano!**_– sollozó. Una mano se cerró en su hombro.

- _Así __tenía __que __ser._ -

Una ola de furia lo recorrió. Se puso de pie. Takeru dio un paso atrás al verlo.

- _**¡Esto **__**es **__**culpa **__**tuya!**_– con ambas manos sacó la segunda espada que Takeru llevaba en la espalda y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las lágrimas saltaban para todos lados, provocando ondas en las aguas negras.

·..::: :::..·

Piedmon se había puesto detrás de T.K., agarrándolo de un hombro.

Tai había llegado junto a Kari, y cayó de rodillas, sujetando a su amigo en su regazo.

- ¿Por qué, Matt? ¿Por qué te pusiste al medio? ¡Ese ataque iba para mi! – le reclamó Kari, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

- No podía… dejar que hiriera… a su más amada… - murmuró el rubio. Un hilillo de sangre le corría por la boca. Su camisa estaba toda teñida de carmesí en el estómago, dónde T.K. le había enterrado la espada. – Él no… no se perdonaría…

- No, no, Matt, eres un estúpido, un idiota, ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué? – Matt levantó una mano temblorosa para posarla en la magullada mejilla de Tai. Su amigo cerró los ojos y se la agarró, guardando la calidez de su mano. - ¡Matt! – sollozó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Kari… sálvalo… tú puedes… hacerlo… - tosió y se ahogó, botando sangre.

- No, Matt, no hables así, nosotros podremos, nosotros lo haremos como siempre lo hemos hecho, ¿no es así? – hablaba Tai, desesperado. – Tú y yo juntos hasta el final para derrotar al mal… - la voz se le quebró. – No me dejes solo en la batalla, Matt, no te vayas, eres mi mejor amigo, Matt… - el rubio trataba de sonreír.

- Tú también… fuiste mi mejor… mi mejor… - volvió a toser. Tai le hizo un ademán para que no siguiera hablando. – Diles a Sora… y a T.K. cuando des… cuando despierte… que los amo… a los dos…

- ¡Kari, ve a buscar ayuda! – le gritó Tai a su hermana.

- No… ya es… muy tarde… - tosió por tercera vez. La camisa terminó de empaparse de rojo. Su mano fue cayéndose, perdiendo fuerza. – Tai…

- ¡No, Matt! ¡NO! -

Matt Ishida estaba muerto.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

La vida les había jugado la misma broma dos veces. Por eso volvían a encontrarse frente aquella montaña una vez más. Tres de los ocho primeros niños elegidos observaban erguidos y desafiantes. Los cuatro niños que les siguieron compartían la expresión de desafío. Y todos estaban dispuestos a batallar una vez más, porque en esta ocasión, Él se había llevado algo muy importante para ellos.

Sus amigos.

- De acuerdo, éste será el plan. – dijo Davis al voltearse. – Ken y yo iremos a buscar a Tai y Matt. Joe, Cody y Yolei se encargarán de reunir a nuestros amigos digimons para la batalla. Izzy y Sora contactarán a los demás niños elegidos.

- Pero Davis, ¿qué pasará con Kari y T.K.? – le preguntó Yolei.

- Yolei tiene razón, también debemos ir por ellos. – la apoyó Cody. – Me ofrezco para ello.

- Y yo. – apuntó Yolei.

- Es muy peligroso que vayan ustedes solos, lo más seguro es que Angemon y Angewomon los estén rondando, y Armadillomon y Hawkmon aún están muy débiles para luchar. – los atajó Ken con el ceño fruncido, mirando con especial atención a la chica de los cabellos lilas. Ésta estaba enojada con él porque no había querido que Ken viniera al Digimundo a causa de sus heridas.

- Nosotros los acompañaremos. – dijo Sora, dando un paso adelante con decisión. Biyomon la siguió de cerca. – Puede que los cuatro estén dentro de la mansión, y necesitaremos la computadora de Izzy para saber en qué lugar se encuentran.

- Muy bien. Joe se quedará aquí a esperar a Mimi. – el aludido saltó, indignado.

- ¿A Mimi? ¿Y cómo se supone que Mimi llegue si la única puerta abierta al Digimundo era la de tu computadora? – le reclamó al pelirrojo.

- Me acaba de mandar un mensaje desde la D-Terminal. Al parecer, su digivice también reaccionó al contacto de la pantalla, como lo hicieron los digivices de Tai y Matt. – contestó Izzy con calma. – No tardará en llegar acompañada de algunos digimons.

- Eso está perfecto. – aprobó Davis. – Será mejor que nos vayamos moviendo…-

_- ¡Flecha celestial! - _

El ataque dispersó a los niños elegidos, levantando una densa cortina de polvo. Ken se tiró sobre Yolei, protegiéndola a ella, Wormon y Hawkmon. Davis rodó, abrazando a V-mon. Cody, Sora y Joe se lanzaron al suelo, cubriendo a sus digimons respectivos. Izzy fue el primero en levantarse en cuanto la nube se despejó.

- Angewomon. – susurró.

_**Gomamon digivols a… ¡Ikkakumon!**_

_**Tentomon digivols a… ¡Kabuterimon!**_

_**V-mon digivols a… ¡XV-mon!**_

_**Wormon digivols a… ¡Stingmon!**_

- ¡Demonios! – maldijo Davis, presionando los puños. - ¡Jamás podremos avanzar con Angewomon cerrándonos el paso! – gritó. El digimon ángel los sobrevoló. Sora pudo distinguir que estaba más pálida que la última vez. Eso no era un buen augurio.

- Si Joe se queda aquí solo esperando a Mimi le será imposible enfrentarse a Angewomon. – observó Cody. – Y eso que aún no ha aparecido Angemon. – Armadillomon frotó la cabeza contra su rodilla.

- Ya estoy listo para volver a pelear, Cody. – le aseguró. El chico lo miró con duda en sus ojos verde aceituna.

- ¿Estás seguro? Es contra Angemon contra quien tendrás que pelear. – y recordaba cómo se había opuesto en un principio a ir al Digimundo por esa posibilidad. Pero ambos sabían que las cosas estaban graves, y si no hacían algo luego, lamentarían mucho más que unos cuantos golpes a su mejor amigo.

- Sí, más seguro que nunca. – afirmó. Cody buscó a Yolei, que estaba junto a Ken. Tragó saliva.

- Muy bien. ¡Izzy, Sora! – ambos pelirrojos se voltearon. - ¡Vayan ustedes a buscar a Kari y T.K.! ¡Nosotros nos quedaremos presentándole apoyo a Joe! – Yolei le asintió.

_**Armadillomon digivols a… ¡Ankylomon! **_

- De acuerdo. – convino Izzy. – Tienen que atacar todos juntos para que podamos distraerla. – los chicos asintieron.

_**Biyomon digivols a… ¡Birdramon!**_

_**Hawkmon digivols a… ¡Aquilamon!**_

- Nosotros iremos con ustedes. – le dijo Ken.

- A la cuenta de 1… - Davis levantó un dedo.

- 2… - Yolei, Cody y Joe levantaron dos dedos.

- ¡…3! ¡Ataquen! – gritaron los siete. Los digimons formaron una fila delante de Angewomon.

_- ¡Arpón Vulcan! -_

_- ¡Electroshock! - _

_- ¡Meteoros Fugaces! - _

_- ¡Presión de Megatones! - _

_- ¡Ataque de Aquijón! - _

_- ¡Láser X! - _

_- ¡Círculos Láser! - _

_- ¡Ataque de Espinas! - _

Izzy y Sora se voltearon al oír ese ataque. Togemon venía corriendo para unirse al ataque grupal, y Mimi lo seguía de cerca, agarrándose el inolvidable sombrero rosa para que no se le cayera.

- ¡Vámonos! – rugió Davis, mientras Ken, Sora e Izzy corrían a toda velocidad hacia la fortaleza, seguidos de sus digimon.

- ¡Nosotros iremos por Matt y Tai! – les gritó Ken. Se despidieron con un gesto de la mano de los otros dos, y guiándose con el digivice, se perdieron por un pasillo.

- A nosotros nos toca ir por este lugar. – señaló Izzy, encendiendo la laptop. Sora sacó su digivice. Tentomon y Biyomon revoloteaban por encima de sus cabezas. Ninguno podía imaginar qué era lo que los esperaba al final del pasillo.

* * *

Lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración jadeante y entrecortada de Tai que se mezclaba con sus sollozos.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos, T.K. – comentó el digimon, sin soltar al chico rubio del hombro en ningún momento. Éste contemplaba la escena con poco más que indiferencia. Kari alzó los ojos llorosos hacia ellos dos.

- Esto no será en vano, Piedmon. Lo vas a pagar muy caro. – avanzó lentamente, haciendo eco con sus botas. Se agachó a recoger la espada abandonada a los pies de los escalones. – Te juro que lo vas a pagar. – dictaminó, sin desviar los ojos de ellos.

- No creo que eso esté en el guión. Y ahora tenemos que irnos. El tiempo vuela, y debemos repartir nuestra compañía con nuestros otros invitados que… - vio un reloj de bolsillo. – Ya deben estar aquí. – Los dedos de Kari se cerraron cuidadosamente alrededor del mango.

El golpe fue desviado por T.K. Tiró de ella y le torció el brazo, obligándola a soltar la espada. Muy a su pesar, reprimiendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por escapar de sus ojos, no tuvo más remedio que soltarla, porque la fuerza era demasiada.

- T.K… - balbuceó con la voz quebrada. – Por favor… despierta… - el rubio parpadeó. Kari cayó en la cuenta que era la primera vez que hacía un gesto tan humano como ése. Piedmon se apresuró por separarlos.

- Larguémonos de aquí. – y ambos se marcharon por uno de los pasillos.

La imagen no podía ser más deprimente. Tai estaba inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Matt. Estremecimientos lo recorrían violentamente ante cada sollozo. Kari suponía que estaba llorando, destrozado, aferrando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. No sabía cómo podía actuar, qué debía hacer. Abría y cerraba la boca, mientras sentía cómo su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad; tenía que atrapar a Piedmon y rescatar a T.K., ya que si él se enfrentaba con esa espada, ella era la única que podía hacerlo, pero también debía cuidar de su hermano, puesto que en las condiciones que se encontraba no podía dejarlo solo. Debía decidir rápido antes que el cansancio hiciera mella en ella; le dolían las manos y el cuello. Movió los dedos. Ver a su hermano de esa forma le rompía el corazón. Y todo era por su culpa.

Avanzó un paso hacia ellos. Hacia lo que habían sido. Recordó dolorosamente aquella vez, que parecía tan lejana, cuando Angemon y Angewomon les habían lanzado flechas de Esperanza y Luz respectivamente para la digievolución mega de Agumon y Gabumon.

"_- ¿Tienes miedo? - _

_- Para nada. No, estoy mintiendo. - _

_- Yo también tengo un poco de miedo. Agarra mi mano para que no salga corriendo en el último momento. –" _

Y al parecer, le cogió la mano muy fuerte. Jamás salió corriendo ante nada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Dio un segundo paso.

- ¿Kari? – esa voz era familiar. Tragó saliva mientras se volteaba.

- ¿Izzy? – con una mano temblorosa se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. En efecto, eran Izzy y Tentomon quienes entraban a la habitación.

- ¡Kari! ¿Eres tú, verdad? – la chica asintió. - ¡Nos alegramos tanto que hayas vuelto, Kari! – Tentomon revoloteó alrededor de ella muy contento y vivaz. La felicidad en el rostro de Izzy también era muy sincera.

- Nos preocupamos mucho por ti, Kari. – le dijo el pelirrojo. Apenas pudo sonreír por el gesto. Sólo en ese momento, Izzy reparó en sus ojos llorosos. Pero no tuvo necesidad de preguntar, porque Sora lo estaba haciendo por él.

- ¿Qué… qué les pasó a Tai y Matt? – la miró a ella. Kari no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra. Negó con la cabeza, volviendo a llorar. Sora abrió mucho los ojos, dirigiéndose hacia los amigos.

- Tai, ¡Tai! – lo movió por el hombro, sacudiéndolo. Él no hizo nada por levantar la cabeza. Sora sólo se detuvo cuando vio su mano manchada de sangre. - ¡TAI! ¿Qué le pasó a Matt? Tai, mírame por favor… - tanteó hasta que encontró su rostro y lo levantó. Estaba bañado de lágrimas y manchado de sangre. Pero no era sólo sangre suya. - Matt… - susurró la pelirroja. Le acarició el borde de la cara a su novio. Y deslizó la mano hasta llegar a la herida letal en su estómago. – No, Matt…

- ¿Qué le pasó a Matt, Kari? – le preguntó Izzy.

- Fue T.K. – dijo con un hilo de voz. – Me iba a atacar a mi, pero Matt me empujó, y él… - Izzy y Tentomon también se acercaron. Biyomon estaba de pie junto a Sora, con los grandes ojos azules vidriosos.

- Matt, despierta… - susurró Sora. Se inclinó para posar los labios en los suyos. Y los sintió muy fríos. Tai la miraba con el rostro compungido.

- Él… dijo que te amaba, Sora. – balbuceó con la voz volátil, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Y sin previo aviso, se echó a llorar sobre el pecho del rubio.

- Matt... – una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Izzy. Tentomon le sobó la espalda.

- ¡MATT! -

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**No acostumbro a dejar estas notas, porque las considero muy molestas -siento que cortan la historia- pero debido a que la situación lo amerita, no tengo más remedio. Primero que todo, les debo una disculpa a todos ustedes quienes leen esta historia por demorar tanto en actualizar desde la última vez, especialmente en estos momentos que la historia alcanza su clímax. Ahora tengo tiempo libre, y prometo que haré lo imposible por acabarla en estos meses de vacaciones (Enero y Febrero). También quería responder a algunos de los reviews que se enviaron al capítulo anterior, pero como ahora Fanfiction se desconfiguró o no sé qué sucedió, pero no me llegan los avisos al correo, ni nada de eso, así que... si es mucho pedir, que vuelvan a hacer sus consultas para responder ordenadamente ^^! Lo haré gustosa, ya que gracias a ustedes, los lectores, que esta historia ha llegado tan lejos.=)**

**Ahora, referente al fic, sé que muchos quedaron comiéndose las uñas, y quedarán algo decepcionados al leer este capítulo que es tan corto y no dice mucho, pero era demasiado, así que tuve que cortarlo. Sin embargo, ahora las actualizaciones serán más seguidas, y sus reviews me dan más ganas de escribir sin parar para contar esta historia :D**

**Humm, creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer, y nos estaremos comunicando,**

**Adiós! **

**NR.-**


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

- Oye Ken, ¿te encuentras bien? – le preguntó la dulce y amable voz de Wormon. En la profusa oscuridad por la que caminaban, con la luz del D-3 que les iluminaba la cara y apenas unos cuantos pasos por delante, su digimon había sido el único que se había dado cuenta que rengueaba. Se llevó una mano a la pierna. Aquello no era culpa de nadie más que suya por haberse hecho pasar por señuelo.

Sonrió levemente.

- No te preocupes, Wormon. Estoy bien. -

- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Ken? – Davis se volvió, mirándolo. Había estado muy concentrado siguiendo el camino. Su amigo negó con la cabeza. – Según el digivice ya estamos cerca. No deberíamos tardar mucho en llegar.

Ken suprimió un suspiro. No quería admitirlo, pero empezaba a sentir que el cansancio atacaba su cuerpo. Siempre había sentido admiración por Davis, porque el chico de cabellos morados tenía energía para un ejército. La palabra "agotamiento" no existía para él hasta que estaba seguro que no había nada más que hacer.

Se infundió ánimos. Aún tenían mucho por delante. Caminaron en silencio por algunos minutos más que parecían una eternidad, pues no había nada más que negro y más negro, pasillos que doblaban en todas direcciones, y otra vez negro. Aunque sabía que eso lo verían en cuanto fuera el momento, Ken tenía sus dudas por sobre cómo abandonarían el palacio, ya que no sabía donde estaba el norte tras tanta vuelta.

- ¡Por aquí! – dijo Davis de pronto, y salió corriendo. Ken y los digimons lo siguieron. Se detuvieron al final del pasillo por el cual transitaban en ese momento iluminado por una solitaria antorcha colgada de una esquina, que acababa en una muralla sin salida. Había una tarima, y sobre ésta, encerrados en una caja de vidrio, estaban durmiendo Koromon y Tsunomon. Delante de cada uno, el digivice respectivo.

- Pero… ¿dónde están Tai y Matt? – preguntó Ken. Miraron para ambos lados, encontrando murallas de piedra. No había ni rastro de los chicos.

- Lo mejor será sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes. – y cómo no, Davis ya estaba en cuatro patas buscando algún botón o dispositivo que desactivara la jaula de cristal de los digimons. Ken, V-mon y Wormon no tardaron en imitarlo. Rodearon la tarima, palparon por las paredes y el suelo, sin hallar nada. Sólo entonces Davis tomó la decisión. – Atrás. – y pegó un cerrado codazo. Los trozos de vidrio repiquetearon cuando cayeron al suelo de piedra.

"_**Siempre en movimiento**_" pensó Ken mientras lo ayudaba a romper más el vidrio para agrandar el agujero. Metieron las manos y sacaron los digivices para guardárselos en los bolsillos. Davis acababa de ponerle en los brazos el adormilado y cálido cuerpo de Tsunomon, cuando V-mon le tiró la chaqueta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó su compañero.

- Alguien viene. – susurró con la voz queda y el ceño fruncido. Volvieron los ojos hacia el pasillo, y en efecto, un murmullo de cientos de pasos fue haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

- Se acercan. – Wormon se colocó al frente con la misma expresión fiera de V-mon, aunque no lograba lucir para nada atemorizador. Muchas veces Ken se había blasfemado a sí mismo por todos los castigos y golpes que sufrió el pequeño digimon insecto cuando servía al Emperador de los Digimons. Wormon era, simplemente, demasiado bondadoso y atento para con él. El chico super dotado se repetía constantemente que no merecía ser su compañero. Agradecía infinitamente su lealtad y fidelidad.

A la escasa luz de la antorcha, vieron un digimon con forma de rana, cubierto por un pelaje naranjo por casi todo el cuerpo, excepto en el pecho, que era amarillo. Tenía un cuerno que le sobresalía de la cabeza. Se desplazaba tal como un anfibio, saltando con sus patas traseras.

- Han arribado los invitados del señor Piedmon. – dijo la criatura.

- ¿Qué se supone que son? – preguntó Ken, retrocediendo un paso ante la visión de las sombras que se ocultaban en la oscuridad.

- Son Vilemon. – dijo V-mon, siguiendo su ejemplo. – Cientos de ellos. - Davis maldijo.

- Es el ejército personal de Vilemon de Piedmon. – habló Wormon con su vocecilla aguda.

- ¡Malditas ratas de alcantarillas! – bramó Davis, aferrando entre los brazos al inconciente Koromon.

- Debemos llevarlos ante su majestad. – dijo el Vilemon. Y antes de que pudieran preverlo, miles de los mismos digimons se les tiraron encima. Ken empujó a Davis contra el pasillo que había aparecido de pronto a su derecha.

- ¡V-mon, digievoluciona! – le gritó Davis.

- ¡No hay tiempo, son demasiados! ¡Corre! – y aprisionando al pequeño Tsunomon contra su pecho, Ken salió disparado, con su amigo siguiéndole los talones. El sonido retumbante de una multitud le indicó que los miles de Vilemon los estaban siguiendo de salto en salto. De pronto se sintió como si estuviera en una corrida de toros, arrancando de los enardecidos animales. Sacudió la cabeza, regañándose por tener un pensamiento tan inapropiado en un momento como ese.

Davis no tardó en alcanzarlo y llevarle la delantera. Mientras Ken repartía su tiempo en los estudios y los entrenamientos de fútbol soccer, Davis sólo se dedicaba al soccer; era comprensible que tuviera una mejor resistencia y velocidad.

- ¡Rápido V-mon, que nos alcanzan! – y no estaba faltando a la verdad al decir aquello. El pobre V-mon era arrastrado por un brazo, dando todo su esfuerzo para seguirle el ritmo a Davis.

Doblaron por varios pasillos varias veces, sin saber a dónde se dirigían. En más de una ocasión Ken vió aparecer por su lado a uno de esos detestables seres, y los sacaba del camino dándoles una certera patada que lo dejaba atontado. Sin embargo, eran tantos, que no tardaban en ser reemplazados por otro centinela. Davis daba patadas tan violentas que los Vilemon quedaban poco menos que muertos. Les llovían como una de las plagas de la historia sagrada.

En un momento volvió a sacar la delantera a Davis. Se concentró en el abismo negro que estaba próximo, y por un instinto mezclado con suerte, se detuvo justo a tiempo ante un acantilado. El pasillo continuaba unos cinco metros después, pero de ningún modo con un salto podrían llegar al otro lado.

- Ken, ¿qué hacemos ahora? – oyó que le preguntaba Wormon.

- ¡Davis, detén…! – muy tarde. El chico moreno chocó estrepitosamente con él, y sin poder evitarlo, cayeron por el vacío. Ken sólo atinó a estrechar a Tsunomon contra su cuerpo.

La oscuridad fue eterna durante la caída. Oía los gritos de los demás, mezclados con el silbido que produce un objeto al romper el aire con tanta velocidad como lo hacían ellos. Estiró un brazo desesperadamente para coger algo donde agarrarse, pero las paredes eran lisas, sin ningún peñasco que sobresaliera para asirse a él.

Y de pronto, cayeron pesadamente sobre una superficie blanda en una maraña de brazos y piernas. Ken se aseguró de caer de espaldas, protegiendo al bebe digimon en todo momento.

- Ken, ¿sigues con vida…? – inquirió la voz ahogada y adolorida de Davis, enterrado entre los almohadones color rosa.

- De algún modo… - balbuceó él en respuesta. Se sentó, mirando a su alrededor. Habían caído sobre innumerables almohadones de seda rosa y fucsia. Una luz amarilla iluminaba el lugar, una luz que no venía de ninguna parte. El techo tableado estaba encima, su cabeza apenas rozaba con éste, sujeto por muchos soportes de madera. – Wormon, ¿estás bien?

- Siempre, Ken. – el digimon estaba sobre un almohadón. Ken le sonrió, alargando una mano para acariciarle la cabeza. Éste cerró los ojos para hacerle saber que eso le gustaba.

- ¿Y Tsunomon? – ambos miraron al digimon. Al parecer, la caída había perturbado su sueño.

- Me preocupa que no despierte. – Davis apareció avanzando de rodillas. V-mon lo seguía gateando.

- Koromon está igual. – torció la boca.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí. – miró para todos lados, pero no veía ninguna puerta, sólo esa luz amarilla.

- ¿Y ésa? – Davis señaló por encima de su cabeza. Ken arqueó el cuello, mirando donde su amigo indicaba. Había una especie de puerta trampa con una argolla para levantarla hacia arriba, como la puerta de una azotea.

- ¿A dónde crees que nos llevará? – cuestionó. Al menos los Vilemon no habían caído con ellos, pero eso no aseguraba que no encontraran un peligro mayor al abrir esa puerta.

- Nunca lo sabremos si nos quedamos aquí sentados. – Davis cogió la argolla y empujó. La puerta se abrió fácilmente. Asomó la cabeza, girando en 360 grados. Bajó tras unos minutos de inspección. – Es seguro, no hay nadie cerca.

Sin otra confirmación, el líder de la segunda generación de niños elegidos fue el primero en salir. Ken ayudó a V-mon y Wormon antes de salir él también. Mientras Davis cerraba, echó un vistazo alrededor.

Parecía que estaban tras las bambalinas de una especie de teatro. Las cortinas de terciopelo escarlata estaban corridas, suponiendo que ese fuera el escenario. Veía las cuerdas y el cableado de los focos que estaban apagados, y los aparatos necesarios que utilizaban los acróbatas para realizar presentaciones en el aire.

- Pero qué sitio más extraño… - escuchó comentar a Davis. Se hizo espacio entre el telón para avanzar. Ken lo siguió. Exactamente como lo había previsto, se encontraban sobre un escenario. Las butacas albergaban un público inexistente. – Ese payaso sí que está loco. – se revolvió los bolsillos, buscando el D-3.

- Ya no responden. – dijo, siendo abatido por la decepción. La pantalla no mostraba ni una señal. Estaban muertos.

- ¿Cómo encontraremos a Tai y Matt sin la ayuda de los D-3? – masculló Davis.

El resplandor blanco que empezaba a iluminar el teatro les devolvió algo de esperanza. Alzaron la vista, atraídos por la luz que bañaba la estancia y combatía la oscuridad latente y permanente; hacía ver las butacas raídas y de mal gusto, el telón de tela vulgar y barata, el suelo alfombrado sucio y deshilachado, las tablas podridas, quitándole esa elegancia y encanto peligrosamente seductor que mostraba desde las tinieblas. Hasta en sus propios corazones sintieron la energía volver a latir. Tsunomon se removió en sus brazos.

Y el foco de todo aquel poder, era Kari, que avanzaba por el pasillo principal.

- ¡KARI! – rugió Davis. Dio un salto, aterrizando limpiamente, corriendo hacia ella. Ken no vaciló en seguirlo.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba por llegar junto a ella, un campo de luz la envolvió, y Davis fue incapaz de atravesarlo. Casi se cayó de espaldas por el impacto del rebote.

- ¿Pero qué…? – reclamó Ken, atajando a su amigo. – Kari, ¿eres tú?

Buscó los ojos de la chica, temiendo hallar las puertas del infierno carmesíes que había atestiguado la última vez que la vio. Pero esta vez, encontró los cobrizos y grandes ojos de la chica amable que siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa… opacados por una tragedia de la cual no quería enterarse.

La vio ladear el rostro hacia un lado, como si fuera doloroso el tener que verlos fijamente y de frente.

- Lo lamento Davis, Ken, pero es mejor de esta forma. – y su voz volvía a estar aderezada con la dulzura que sólo le pertenecía a ella, atada con un deje de tristeza. Ken quería atribuir todas esas marcas al hecho que quizá la chica se sintiera avergonzada por todo lo que había hecho.

- ¡Dios, Kari! ¡Estoy tan contento que vuelvas a ser tú! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañamos, y…! – parecían que las palabras de Davis se las llevaba el viento. Él no lo notaba, porque apenas si tomaba aire para respirar entre tanto que hablaba, pero la actitud de Kari lo decía todo. Sí, volvía a ser ella misma, pero había algo… - ¿Verdad, Ken? Y ahora tenemos que buscar a Tai y Matt para salir de aquí. ¿Sabes dónde pueden estar?

Ese algo era rubio y tenía los ojos azules. TK. Faltaba TK, y Ken no veía atisbo de su persona por ninguna parte.

Kari extendió los brazos hacia Davis. Éste no comprendió a primeras lo que ella trataba de hacer, y tras unos segundos de titubeo, captó el mensaje. Le entregó a Koromon. Kari lo acunó en sus brazos como si sostuviera a un bebe, y le acarició suavemente la cabeza. El digimon con forma de pelota rosada se movió, y para milagro de todos, empezó a levantar los párpados de a poco.

- ¿Humm…? Kari… ¿eres tú…? ¿Estoy soñando…? – lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos. Los cuatro se habían quedado anonadados. La chica le dedicó una tibia sonrisa, acercándolo a su cuerpo nuevamente. - ¿Kari?

- Es bueno que hayas despertado, Koromon. – el digimon frotó su rostro contra el manchado jubón negro de la muchacha. Lo devolvió a brazos de Davis, y repitió el gesto para Tsunomon. Ken hizo lo que le pedía sin palabras, demasiado impactado para oponerse.

La reacción de Tsunomon fue diferente. Nada más abrió los ojos y preguntó por Matt.

- ¿Dónde está Matt? ¡Quiero ver a Matt! ¡Matt! – se puso a gritar. Kari lo depositó en brazos del chico superdotado sin decir una palabra, desviando la mirada otra vez. Ken trató de calmarlo, pero el pequeño digimon no encontraba sosiego.

- Escúchenme bien. – dijo entonces la chica. Su voz calma y dulce tenía un deje de serenidad y autoridad que no se hubieran atrevido a desobedecer. – Deben hallar a Sora e Izzy y salir de este lugar. Es peligroso que permanezcan aquí por mucho tiempo.

- Pero… Tai y Matt… ¿ellos están con Sora e Izzy? – Kari asintió secamente. De forma demasiado brusca, se percató Ken.

- ¿Y tú dónde vas? – la atajó él.

- Yo… hay unos asuntos que aún tengo que atender. –

* * *

- Vamos… levántate. -

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Tragó saliva, con los fijos clavados en su propia tarea, pero incapaz de hacer oídos sordos.

- Lo intentaremos una vez más, ¿vale? – la respiración agitada de quien está fatigado por el esfuerzo físico y emocional le hizo ladear la cabeza levemente. Alcanzó a vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo el plumaje rosa del digimon, que intentaba, como su compañero, una tarea que parecía inútil. El corazón se le contrajo de angustia al pensar en eso.

- Por favor, no me voy a largar de aquí si no es contigo, Tai. – no sabía cómo, pero en su voz no había atisbo de flaqueza. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo tenía esa fuerza aún después…? Se giró por completo hacia la pantomima, después de haber hecho lo posible con sus escasos conocimientos médicos por cerrar la herida letal. La muchacha se sentó detrás de la masa humana, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y tratar de alzarlo del suelo. Biyomon la ayudaba tirando hacia arriba del brazo sano, pero todo esfuerzo era en vano.

No podía, o _no quería_, moverse.

Esa imagen lo aterraba más que cualquier cosa, más incluso, si eso era posible, que la espantosa baja, y del espantoso modo en que había ocurrido. Porque él era la fuerza de todos ellos, él era el núcleo que mantenía todo unido y cohesionado, porque sin él, perdían el sentido y la dirección del camino. Habían tratado de prescindir de él, con resultados funestos. Había tenido que llegar él una vez más para reunirlos a todos y volverlos a encaminar. Dios, no podían seguir sin él. E Izzy no estaba seguro de lo que iría a pasar si Tai no se levantaba del suelo para luchar.

Y ahí esta Sora, la tercera al mando, si es que alguna vez se le podría haber catalogado de esa forma. Cuando el fuego y el hielo se enfrentaban dispuestos a arrasar con el contrario, siempre eran sus consejos los que enfriaban la situación, la que trataba de llegar a un acuerdo con ambas partes. La mediadora, la voz de la razón para el Valor y la Amistad. También había pasado a ser la meta, en una lucha silenciosa y no declarada por su Amor, siendo los tres partícipes en ese triángulo hasta que al fin se solucionó, sin pérdidas mayores.

Izzy no dejaba de admirar la entereza de Sora por reanimar a su amigo de la infancia, cuando ella misma debía estar atacada por la muerte de su novio. Parecía que hubiera cortado el agua de sus lágrimas hacia el exterior. Quizá, las estaba postergando, pues ella sabía lo importante que era el salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Pero lo cierto era que trataba con ímpetu y hasta terquedad, que el portador del Valor y líder innegable de los niños elegidos Tai Kamiya despegara la vista y las rodillas del suelo.

Estaba derrotado. No podía tenerse en pie. Izzy nunca había sido demasiado allegado a ese tipo de relaciones, pero lograba comprender que para Tai, era como si hubiera perdido una mitad de sí mismo. No reaccionaba a ningún estímulo lógico y racional, y por lo que habían descubierto, había perdido tal cantidad de sangre que esa debilidad se sumaba a su estado de apatía total. Debían de sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes para que recibiera atención urgente. Su temperatura corporal en ascenso confirmaba esa emergencia.

- Necesito ayuda, no puedo moverlo yo sola. – dijo Sora. El chico había logrado colgarle un brazo en torno a los hombros, y ella hacía lo posible por cogerlo de la cintura, pero era mucho más alto, y con su estado, iba a requerir otro soporte para dar un paso.

- Deberíamos lo-lograr… que… Tentomon o B-Biyomon digievolucione… - le bastó echar una mirada a los aludidos para entender que ninguno de los dos tenía la fuerza para realizar esa tarea. Ya tenían que lidiar con un peso considerable, y añadirle otro era pedir demasiado.

Izzy puso su privilegiada mente a trabajar. El palacio de Piedmon era muy estrecho, y ninguno de los dos digimon podían digievolucionar sin amenaza de derrumbe. Para poder llevar a Matt, se necesitaban dos personas, tal como a Tai.

- K… Ka… -

- Está diciendo algo. – observó Biyomon. Izzy corrió hacia ellos, para esforzarse por oír lo que el moreno estaba balbuceando.

- Ka… Kari… -

- Kari. – Cierto, Kari. Hacía menos de cinco minutos que estaba ahí… Alto. ¿Dónde estaba? Giró la cabeza para ambos lados, sin hallar rastro de la muchacha.

- ¿A dónde se fue? – farfulló, sin saber exactamente por qué estaba susurrando.

- Hace poco estaba aquí, yo la vi. – dijo Tentomon. Los pelirrojos cruzaron una ansiosa mirada. No ayudaría para nada al deplorable estado de Tai que su hermana se volviera a perder en ese lugar tras el precio que habían pagado.

Tenían que hacer algo para que el silencio no los pusiera aún más histéricos. Demonios.

- Los veo. ¡Los veo! -

Ese grito fue su cable a tierra. Fijó la vista hacia uno de los pasillos, por donde se habían voces rebotar contra las murallas de piedra. Y de pronto, seis caras conocidas aparecieron ante él.

- ¡Ahí están! – ladró la voz de Davis Motomiya. - ¡Es Izzy y Sora, y Tai…! ¡TAI! ¡Y MATT…! – pero a medida que se acercaban, y veían la posición de las piezas, los gritos de júbilo de Davis fueron perdiendo volumen. - ¿Matt? ¿Qué está pasando? – el chico moreno, fan número uno de Tai, se acercó hacia ellos. Llevaba un pequeño digimon que Izzy reconoció como a Koromon.

- Tai… - lo llamó la infantil voz de Koromon. Éste levantó la cabeza para depositar los ojos en su compañero.

- Koromon… - alargó el brazo herido para acariciarlo. – Estás… estás bien… - masculló con la garganta afectada. Koromon quiso saltarle a la cara, y a Tai no le quedó más que recibirlo con su brazo débil.

- Ah, toma. – y Davis le entregó el digivice. A Tai le temblaba tanto la mano que el mismo Davis se lo prendió al cinturón. – Tai, ¿qué son esas heridas? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Matt…?

Ken se había arrodillado frente al rubio. La piel sin color, la sangre salpicada para todos lados, la expresión de su rostro… Izzy sabía que Ken ya se había percatado. Trató de tragar saliva otra vez, sintiendo un doloroso nudo en la garganta que se lo impidió.

- ¿Matt…? – Tsunomon avanzó con pequeños saltos sobre su compañero. Le frotó la mejilla con la nariz. - ¿Matt? Despierta, Matt. – sacudió el rostro pequeño sobre el lacio cabello rubio. - ¡Matt! ¿Por qué no despiertas, Matt?

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – Davis los dejó para unirse a Ken.

- Matt, ¡estoy aquí! ¡Matt! ¡Soy yo, Tsunomon! – seguía reclamando el digimon. Sus quejas eran lo único que sonaba por todo el salón. Los demás mantenían un silencio demasiado frágil, como una copa de cristal que iba a romperse en cualquier momento.

Wormon solidarizó con su compañero, arrastrándose hasta detenerlo. Tsunomon se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, y el digimon insecto le negó con la cabeza.

- Él no… - fueron las palabras que dijo con su aguda vocecilla. Ken sufrió un espasmo, dando a entender para Izzy que se le acababa de quebrar el corazón.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – saltó Tsunomon. Posó los ojos en Matt, y los devolvió a Wormon, que seguía negando con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. – No… no sé a qué te estás refiriendo, Wormon, porque Matt… Matt es fuerte, sí, él es el más fuerte de todos… ¡Y ya verás como se recuperará en la Ciudad del Inicio! – le gritó con convicción. Un rasguño de ropa le indicó a Izzy que Sora había anclado las uñas en la camisa de Tai. Giró el rostro para ver cómo ella estaba escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro malherido del moreno.

Izzy parpadeó para esparcir las lágrimas de sus ojos. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

- Tsunomon, él no… -

- ¡CÁLLENSE! – V-mon y Wormon se estremecieron ante su grito, mirándose con la tristeza en sus ojos por no poder ayudar. Koromon se liberó del brazo de Tai, y dando saltos, llegó hasta Tsunomon.

- Tsunomon… - lo llamó con la voz vacilante.

- ¡Tú sí me crees, ¿verdad, Koromon? – el digimon se acercó hacia su amigo. - ¿Verdad que Matt volverá a la Ciudad del Inicio? ¿Verdad que sí? ¿Koromon? – pero el digimon bajó la vista hacia el suelo. Y negó, como lo había hecho Wormon.

- No, Tsunomon. Matt se fue… para siempre. –

* * *

Para este punto ya estaba corriendo. No recordaba en qué momento el caminar se hizo tan poca cosa que empezó a correr. La ropa la tenía toda mojada y pegada el cuerpo por acción del sudor, y los cabellos adheridos a la frente. No importaba. Era mejor sentir ello a la sangre. Era conciente de cómo la luz se quedaba calcada contra las paredes cuando pasaba por delante como una saeta incandescente.

Faltaba poco. Tan poco.

Era la Luz al final del pasillo, pero también la arrastraba consigo, llevándola hacia esos confines que se habían visto privados de aquella salvación por el tormento infinito de la oscuridad. Rompía todas las barreras que se le cruzaban por delante, sin miedo y con valor. Ella, como la Luz, y como el fuego, que quema con la fuerza de infiernos eternos. Como la sagrada Luz que iluminaba su vida, porque tenía que encontrarlo, sin importar qué, sin saber cómo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Porque él, siempre había sido y siempre sería, el Foco de su Esperanza.

Y ella hallaría la Esperanza. Porque estaba dicho que estaba prohibido perderlas.

Por Matt y por Tai. Por Davis y por Ken. Por Sora y por Izzy. Por Cody y por Yolei. Por Joe y por Mimi. Por Tsunomon. Por Koromon. Por Angewomon y Angemon. Por sus padres. Por la señora Takaishi y el señor Ishida. Por los niños elegidos de todo el mundo que sabía estaban prestando apoyo. Por su amado. Pero, por sobretodo, por ella misma.

Se apoyó del marco de la puerta, aferrándose de la cortina escarlata para recuperar el aire. Se lamió los labios y exhaló profundamente. Se dio impulso y miró al frente.

Aquella cabeza rubia, y esas cuatro espadas cruzadas eran inconfundibles.

·..::: :::..·

_**- Kari… Mi Luz. Has venido. - **_

·..::: :::..·

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

**¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Prometí que actualizaría a seguido, y en cambio, me demoro más de un mes! u.u Lo siento. He tenido la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas (un fic que quiero terminar pronto, y toma demasiado de mi tiempo el escribirlo), además que la postulación, admisión y matrícula a la universidad (dentro de cinco años, si es que no más, seré una embustera con título universitario ;) abogada xd) ha sido un rollo de proporciones, con un papeleo infinito, y blablabla... cosas que no justifican nada, por supuesto. u.u Me propuse seguir escribiendo esto con el último comentario que recibí, que me causó mucha gracia, así que me metí de lleno en escribir este capítulo. Espero subir el próximo luego, ya tengo casi todo... guardado en mi mente xd.**

**En relación al capítulo, es algo más largo que el anterior, y bueno, es necesario que nuestros queridos personajes sufran un poco más, no es que quiera torturarlos con la muerte de Matt, no, para nada... Él también es mi personaje favorito, no me hace chiste que haya muerto. u.u Y TK... debido a que él aceptó el "trato" de Piedmon de forma conciente, es mucho más difícil que lo deje así como así, a diferencia de Kari. Y para los que están extrañando a Angemon y Angewomon, calma, que ya aparecerán, todo a su debido tiempo xD. **

**Quería señalar los guiños que hay sobre Digimon Adventure. Esa es la serie que marcó mi infancia, y la que más me gusta de las dos, y debido a que este fic es una especie de continuación más sangrienta de esa historia, trato de apegarme a ello. La persecusión en el palacio de Piedmon me marcó de por vida x.x Esperemos que ese momento se repita de alguna forma más adelante xd.**

**y eso sería, no les quito más de su tiempo, y gracias por leer a pesar de la demora. **

**Saludos, **

**NR.-**


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

La batalla se volvía más violenta a cada minuto que pasaba. No había superficie de tierra que no se viera afectada por algún ataque, una pisada o un enfrentamiento. Frigimon y Mojyamon corrían para congelar a sus adversarios, alejados de Meramon para que no sufriera un enfriamiento, ni ellos empezaran a sentirse mal por el calor. Ogremon reducía a cualquier digimon enemigo que se le pasara por delante con su hueso; por eso Leomon estaba lejos de él, ayudando a los digimon más pequeños para que no abusaran de ellos.

Los más detestables eran los Vilemon. Parecían hormigas, estaban por todos lados, y por más que los atacaban, no minaba su número. Togemon y Aquilamon hacían lo posible por deshacerse de ellos, pero no daban abasto para la cantidad.

Yolei estaba abrazada a Mimi en el medio de todo, llorando y gritando las dos a voz en cuello por los desagradables Vilemon.

- ¡Ah, vamos a morir, Mimi! – chillaba Yolei. Mimi no se quedaba atrás. Un Vilemon le estaba jalando el vestido rojo; Togemon estaba muy ocupada con un DarkTyranomon, y llevaba las de perder, mientras que Aquilamon era uno de los muchos digimon aéreos que trataban de amortiguar los ataques de la propia Angewomon.

Pero de pronto oyó un chillido bastante agudo:

- ¡No dejaremos que le hagas daño a la bella Mimi! ¡A él, Sukamon! – y unos gritos bastante extraños, unidos al sonido que hace algo cuando es lanzado. No escuchó ningún ataque o algo parecido, pero lo que sea que los seres hayan hecho, debió haber sido suficiente para alejar al Vilemon. – Mimi, ¿te encuentras bien?

Yolei se separó de la portadora de la Pureza para ver a sus salvadores. Eran los digimons más bizarros que había visto en su vida; el más grande tenía la forma de un excremento gigante de color amarillo que abría la boca como un Pacman, y tenía la lengua afuera, llevando encima a un ratón rosado que tenía una expresión malhumorada.

- ¡Sukamon! ¡Chumon! – exclamó Mimi en cuanto los vio, corriendo hacia ellos con las manos juntas. – Me han salvado, ¡Gracias! – los besó a cada uno, provocando que se sonrojaran.

- Ay, Mimi, no fue nada, todo sea por tener una cita contigo. – se excusó Sukamon. Yolei desvió la mirada hacia el Vilemon. Sorprendida, vio que estaba cubierto de excremento de digimon.

- ¡Ugh! ¡Qué asco! – masculló, frunciendo la nariz. La oscura criatura la oyó, y alzó la cabeza, enfurecido, clavando sus ojos cargados de maldad en ella. Se dispuso a saltarle encima, cuando un coletazo lo sacó del partido. Cody bajó de un salto del lomo de Ankylomon.

- Es demasiado peligroso que permanezcamos aquí, nos podría llegar un ataque en cualquier momento. – dijo preocupado.

- Pero no hay ningún lugar a dónde podamos ir. – rebatió Mimi. Joe llegó corriendo, con Ikkakumon siguiéndole el paso. Se distrajo con el ataque de un WaruMonzaemon.

- Vienen miles más escalando por la montaña. – jadeó, afirmándose de las rodillas por el esfuerzo para recuperar el aire.

Yolei se mordió el labio inferior.

- Es imposible, ¿por qué vienen tantos? – _**"¿De dónde proviene todo este poder?" **_ se preguntó. ¿A ello se reflejaba la caída de Kari y TK? ¿De verdad la inocencia corrompida podía desencadenar tal Apocalipsis?

"_**Kari…"**_ la llamó en su corazón, aunque fuera inútil. Ella le había prometido a su amiga que siempre estaría ahí cuando las mareas negras de la oscuridad amenazaran con ahogar su luz, y ahora… ¿Dónde había estado? Demasiado preocupada con Ken. Se había sentido tan culpable por ello, por eso se había refugiado en sí misma, sin ganas de intervenir sobre nada, dejando que los demás se preocuparan del problema. Eso sólo sirvió para que las cosas empeoraran. Cuando se dio cuenta de la neblina, y lo que su falta había ocasionado, se llamó a sí misma a la acción. No podía seguir escondiéndose bajo su fachada de niña caprichosa, tenía que ir a luchar y remediar el error cometido. Esta vez tenía que pelear. Se lo había prometido a Kari. Sostendría el farol en la cueva plagada de sombras.

- Piedmon ha llamado a todo el Digimundo a alzarse en armas. – balbuceó Cody, despertándola de su ensoñación. – Debemos… - agacharon la cabeza justo a tiempo, porque un Parrotmon fue herido en un ala y los sobrevoló peligrosamente. – Marcharnos a un lugar más seguro. – su vista fue a posarse en el palacio, a tan sólo unos pasos de dónde estaban ellos.

- ¿Qué? Correríamos el mismo riesgo ahí dentro que aquí. – lo contradijo Joe, recordando que la última vez que habían buscado refugio en el palacio no había pasado nada bueno.

- Sigue siendo nuestra mejor opción. – Yolei vio titubear a Mimi y Joe.

- Los demás están dentro, no perderíamos nada con ir a encontrarlos. – dijo. Cody asintió secamente, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Y la verdad era que no quería quedarse esperando que más Vilemon las acecharan.

Joe suspiró, aceptando la derrota. Mimi asintió, despidiéndose de Sukamon y Chumon. Ya se habían puesto en marcha, cuando una sombra cubrió la tierra. Miró hacia arriba, viendo cómo Aquilamon esquivaba un ataque de Angewomon. Se mordió el labio inferior. No quería dejarlo solo, sabía lo mucho que a Aquilamon le costaba estar en esa situación.

- Yolei, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Vámonos ya! – Cody la jaló del brazo, arrastrándola al interior.

El bullicio fue tragado por la oscuridad del edificio en cuanto se cerró la puerta tras ellos. Yolei parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la penumbra. Oía las respiraciones pesadas y cautelosas de los otros tres, como si no quisieran causar mucho ruido. Se quedaron quietos, esperando que alguna cosa terrible sucediera.

Pero no pasó nada.

- Vamos. – los instó Joe, y con pasos lentos empezaron a avanzar. Yolei tenía los sentidos activados al cien porciento. Cualquier murmullo o sonido, por más leve que fuera, la llamaba a la alerta. En esas circunstancias, sólo contaban con su capacidad de arrancar corriendo, lejos de la protección que sus compañeros virtuales podían otorgarles. Y eso si es que tenían suerte.

Sacudió la cabeza para ambos lados. _**"¿Por qué piensas estas cosas justo ahora, Yolei?"**_ se reprochó. Era como esa sensación masoquista cuando uno está solo en casa de noche y empieza a pensar en todos los fantasmas y monstruos que podrían aparecer debajo de la cama, del armario, por la puerta entreabierta, que están observándote desde el otro lado de la ventana. Continuó caminando entre Mimi y Cody, obligándose a pensar en cosas más animadas.

- El digivice tendría que mostrarnos alguna señal. – dijo Joe, sacando su dispositivo. La chica de cabellos lilas lo imitó. Movió el D-3 para todas direcciones, para darse cuenta finalmente que no respondía. Suspiró, abatida. Podía sentir cómo la desesperación empezaba a surtir efecto como en un pantano, arrastrándola lentamente hasta que no tuviera escapatoria. Tragó saliva. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Cuánto rato más caminaremos a la deriva? – preguntó Mimi. Ella también estaba asustada.

- No lo sé, pero mientras no nos encontremos con… -

_Clang, clang. _

Yolei se volteó bruscamente.

- ¿Oyeron eso? -

* * *

Sintió cómo se le rajaba la espalda con un peñasco filudo que estaba en el suelo. Cerró los ojos, reprimiendo los gemidos y las lágrimas del dolor, apoyándose con los codos para no caer de nuevo sobre la misma piedra. Le temblaban los músculos de los brazos por la fuerza, y se le habían tapado los oídos.

Abrió un solo ojo, y apretó los dientes, obligando a trabajar en conjunto a los músculos desgarrados de sus piernas, estómago y espalda para sentarse. Sentía la piel ardiendo, y el sudor corriéndole por los bordes de la cara, adhiriéndole los cabellos castaños. La espada estaba tirada a dos metros de distancia, la espada con el pomo en forma de corazón dorado, una de las cuatro espadas que Piedmon llevaba cruzadas en la espalda. El aludido dio una sola palmada, complacido.

- Estás llevando tu cuerpo al límite. – oyó su voz en un susurro peligroso.

Alzó la vista hacia los glaciares ojos azules. Él estaba ahí, sabía que estaba ahí, mirándola desde el fondo, pidiéndole ayuda. Pero su cuerpo dominado por las tinieblas avanzó un par de pasos, acercándose hacia su mano derecha. La iba a pisar. Fue más rápida y le agarró el tobillo.

- TK… estoy aquí para ti. – balbuceó. Estaba rígido y helado, tan tieso como lo puede estar un muerto. Le ancló los dedos, y siguió con la otra mano agarrándose de su rodilla, y así escalando hasta que se pudo poner de pie otra vez.

Él tan sólo observaba.

- Ven… ven conmigo. – tanteó torpemente hasta hallar su mano libre, que también estaba fría. – Déjame… déjame abrigar tu corazón, TK… – tomó su helada mano con las suyas que estaban manchadas de sangre. – T… K…

·..::: :::..·

- _**¡NO! **_– rugió al ver cómo su yo físico callaba a su dulce amada de un mangazo. El cuerpo de Kari no soportaba mucho más, por eso se derrumbó ante el ataque, sin oponer resistencia. Él también fue silenciado con una certera patada en la mandíbula.

Su alter ego Takeru reía a lengua suelta.

- _¡Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, T.K.! ¿Me oíste? ¡NADA! _– le enterró la bota en el centro mismo del pecho para que no se moviera. El aire se le hizo más esquivo, ahogándose en su propia sangre que manaba de la nariz recientemente rota. Le veía los ojos azules fuera de las órbitas, el rostro desfigurado por la demencia semioculto por los mechones amarillentos de cabello. Era una imagen de sí mismo que lo asustaba y asqueaba por partes iguales a la vez. - _¡Hemos ganado! ¡__He ganado__! ¡Rondaremos por las tinieblas __para siempre__!_

Sintió un retorcijón sobre el pecho. El alarido se escuchó por todos lados, haciendo eco, y provocando ondas sobre las aguas. Matt, Kari… su hermano ya… una lágrima descendió por su mugrosa y maltratada mejilla. No podía ser posible que cometiera tal barbaridad… su hermano… su amado hermano mayor… Dedos helados y fuertes como un par de tenazas se enterraron sobre su mandíbula quebrada, obligándolo a voltear el rostro. Apenas si opuso resistencia.

- _Vamos, T.K…_ - sintió un aliento cortante sobre el rostro adolorido. Y ahora que lo notaba, un peso sobre sus pulmones le impedía demandar oxígeno al ambiente. – _No hay nada más que hacer. Si quieres salvar la vida de tu… damita… tienes que darte por vencido. De otra forma no lo lograrás. - _

Takeru se había sentado sobre sus costillas, y se había inclinado para susurrarle sobre el oído.

Salvar, morir o dejar morir… Salvar su alma, o salvar a Kari antes que él mismo terminara matándola… Era evidente cuál sería su decisión.

- _El tiempo corre, TK. Debes hacerlo rápido._ -

·..::: :::..·

No pasó mucho para que el calor se expandiera por su mentón y mejilla, y el espeso líquido que le humedeció los labios le indicó que también le había roto la boca. Debía levantarse, aunque el cuerpo y las extremidades le gritaran que ya era suficiente, tenía que ponerse de pie e intentarlo. Sólo ella podía hacerlo, sólo su Luz podía salvarlo de la Oscuridad.

- Acaba con ella. -

El comando le recorrió la espina dorsal. Escuchó el filo rasgando el aire, y abriendo los ojos presa del pánico, atinó a rodar por el suelo. El hielo azulado era lo único que brillaba entre lo negro, acentuando el brillo mortífero de la espada afilada.

- ¡KARI, CORRE! -

Se puso de pie de un salto; el instinto de supervivencia la obligó a hacerlo. Empezó a correr escapando de la mirada glacial, chocando con las paredes, y rebotando por todos lados, moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones para encontrar a la emisora de los gritos.

"_**Siempre voy a estar acompañándote en la oscuridad." **_

- Yolei… ¡YOLEI! – rugió, deteniéndose abruptamente. El fantasma de los dedos helados estuvo a poco de jalarle los cabellos empapados. Lo esquivó tirándose a la derecha, escuchando el metal acariciando la piedra de la pared.

- ¡KARI, TEN CUIDADO, Y CORRE! -

Y sin saber de dónde provenía la voz, obedeció y continuó escapando. Pasó por delante del escenario y los artefactos de los acróbatas. Dobló por una esquina, tropezándose con una sábana blanca tirada en el suelo. Y cuando sintió la enferma luz del día quemando sus ojos, descubrió que había salido a un balcón.

Deja Vú.

- ¡KARI! – detrás de los ventanales de cristal, observó las expresiones preocupadas de Mimi, Joe, Cody y Yolei. La chica de cabellos lilas tenía el rostro enrojecido mientras gritaba y golpeaba el vidrio con los puños. Ellos también se habían dado cuenta. Estaba encerrada.

Se acercó a mirar por el balcón. Una batalla épica estaba dándose lugar justo a los pies de la fortaleza de la Montaña Espiral. Cientos de miles de digimons, amigos y enemigos, estaban batiéndose a duelo. Muerte, muerte y más muerte por sea que mirara.

- No… -

"_**De acuerdo, protegeré a Kari en todo momento, tienes mi palabra."**_

- TK… - susurró. Las lágrimas calientes cayeron sobre el balcón ante el recuerdo lejano, cuando estaba él a su lado en aquella aventura, no escapando de él. Miró hacia su derecha. En la esquina, había un cesto de mimbre.

Se limpió los ojos torpemente, avanzando hacia el cesto. Cuando lo abrió, descubrió dentro una cuerda.

La vida es una cruel ironía.

La cuerda salió por sí sola hasta arriba. Se aseguró que estuviera bien firme antes de subirse al balcón y empezar a escalar.

- ¡KARI! – Yolei le gritó desde el edificio. Ella no sabía la historia, lo que había sucedido la primera vez que ellos habían estado ahí… - ¡Aquilamon puede recogerte! ¡Sólo tienes que subir lo bastante para que él pueda verte!

Una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Le asintió, haciéndole saber que había oído, y que sería eso precisamente lo que haría.

·..::: :::..·

- _Aquí vamos…_ - canturreó la voz áspera de Takeru. Giró el cuello hacia la izquierda. Las aguas le mostraban en ese momento, a Kari escalando por una cuerda hacia el cielo nublado. Justo como lo había hecho hace 6 años atrás.

- _**No… ¡No! ¡Sálvala a ella! ¡ME RINDO!**_ – Takeru sonrió triunfal; una sonrisa repulsiva que se extendió de lado a lado por sus incoloras mejillas. Acercó el rostro aún más al suyo, acariciándole la barbilla ensangrentada con los dedos enguantados de blanco, dibujando las líneas de su nariz, sus pómulos, sus párpados, sus labios…

- _Ah, TK… no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado que me dijeras eso…_ - y bajó aún más la cara. Takeru tenía los ojos entrecerrados, en una expresión espeluznante que no le había visto hasta entonces. Incluso le echó los cabellos detrás de la oreja.

- _**No,**_ _**¿Qué estás…?**_ – lo silenció. Pero no lo hizo con un puñetazo, con una patada, con un cabezazo. Lo hizo. Con los labios sobre los suyos. Como estaba sentado arriba de su pecho no podía moverse, lo tenía inmovilizado bajo su peso. Trató de mover la cabeza, pero los dedos lo tenían firmemente agarrado. Estaba atrapado en todos los sentidos.

- _Cuando la Esperanza esté derrotado… cuando la Esperanza y su portador sean fieles sirvientes… cuando el portador de la Esperanza esté subyugado a la oscuridad… será el momento propicio para que el Amo de las Tinieblas se alce, a la cabeza de un reinado eterno de miedo y desesperación… _- recitó sobre sus labios en cuanto se despegó. – _Sólo ahora, TK, que eres mío._

Si ese era el precio por salvarla… estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera.

- _**Sálvala.**_ – rogó en un susurro. Y la sonrisa le erizó los vellos del cuerpo.

_- Mientras ella viva, la Esperanza permanecerá latente. Habrá un vestigio de ella, y no puedo permitir que exista una leve pero potencial amenaza a mis planes. Toda ella debe desaparecer._ – por primera vez se quedó quieto. Estático. Sin capacidad de reacción por lo que acababa de escuchar. Una caída desde esa altura podría acabar con cualquiera, y Kari… - _Dile adiós a tu amada para siempre, TK._ -

- _**¡NOOOO! - **_

·..::: :::..·

El metal rasguñando el piso de piedra fue la alarma que la volvió a tierra. Había escalado lo suficientemente alto como para que Aquilamon pudiera verla, y ahora tan sólo debía esperar que el digimon apareciera.

- TK… -

Una daga menor brillaba en la otra mano del chico. Alzó el brazo en dirección a ella, y la lanzó. Kari se abrazó con fuerza a la cuerda, escondiendo la cabeza entre los hombros. Escuchó a la daga pasar por encima de su cabeza.

- ¿…Mmm? -

Levantó la cabeza, para descubrir, con temor, que no había más cuerda. La daga la había cortado. No podía seguir escapando de TK. Apenas si sintió los rugidos de Yolei y los demás al ver lo que había pasado. Sólo le quedó mirar hacia el rubio poseído, con los ojos cargados de tristeza.

- TK, no… por favor… -

El rubio se acercó con la espada en posición, para dar el golpe de gracia.

- TK, por favor, reacciona… ¡TK, escúchame! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy Kari! ¡Recuérdame por favor, recuerda todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos! ¡TK, despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡TK! ¡Yo sé que aún hay Esperanza en ti, yo… yo… TK… - afirmó tan fuerte la cuerda que alcanzaba a enterrarse las uñas en la palma de la mano. – TK, te amo… -

Las cartas ya estaban tiradas. TK tomó la espada con ambas manos, para cortar la cuerda con un solo impulso.

Por segunda vez en su vida, desapareció todo rastro de conciencia de su mente. Los oídos se le taparon, impidiéndole escuchar los gritos de sus amigos que observaban la escena sin poder ayudarla. Angemon no vendría. Angewomon tampoco. Ni su hermano. Ni Matt. Ni Sora. Ni Davis, ni Ken, ni Yolei, ni Cody.

Todo había acabado ya. Moriría antes de estrellarse contra el suelo.

Su último pensamiento fue para TK, y…

… Para la persona que fuera que la hubo agarrado del brazo con firmeza desde el balcón.


	20. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

¿Qué pasó?

"_¿Qué pasó?"_

"_**¿Qué pasó?"**_

·..::: :::..·

Ni siquiera él entendía lo que había pasado. El mundo se detuvo, y todos con él, incluso ellos que no estaban exactamente en un lugar terrenal. Contuvo la respiración, desconociendo la razón de por qué su alter ego se había quedado de piedra, con los ojos completamente abiertos de par en par, las pupilas contraídas, con los dientes apretados, inmóvil. Quieto.

- _**¿Qué…? **_– TK estaba demasiado shockeado como para moverse. Las defensas de Takeru estaban por el suelo, y aún así, el cuerpo no le respondía.

Una gota, sobre la punta de su nariz. Dos en las mejillas. Tres sobre sus labios. Un reguero espeso sobre su mentón. La sangre empezó a caer del cuello de su alter ego sobre su ropa, la sangre caliente y oscura.

- _¿Qué…? Tú… _- un quejido gutural escapó de labios de Takeru, un chillido que impregnó de odio el aire que estaban compartiendo, un último respiro de cólera que no le pasó inadvertido, y ni siquiera con ello fue capaz de reaccionar.

Sólo porque el destello de la plata lo deslumbró se dio cuenta de ello. El puñal bañado de sangre.

- _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué mierda…? – _Takeru se llevó las manos temblorosas al cuello, con la voz saturada de rabia. Un parpadeo. Y ya no era Takeru el que estaba inclinado sobre su cuerpo frenando la cascada de sangre, sino un payaso con pantalones verdes y camisa rubí. – _Tú… ¡TÚ! _

La Luz lo encegueció, teniendo que cerrar los ojos por el prolongado tiempo que llevaba acostumbrado a las tinieblas. Pero jamás antes se había sentido más feliz, alegre, dichoso, completo que en ese momento.

- _**Yo te dije… que a TK no lo tocaras… -**_ dijo la dulce voz de su amada Kari. Había sido ella quien rajara la garganta del digimon. Era su Luz la que empezaba a dispersar las sombras del lugar.

Piedmon se levantó trabajosamente, haciendo lo imposible por no trastabillar.

-_ ¿Por qué estás aquí? Lo tenía todo… ¡TODO! ¡Has venido a arruinarlo todo! –_ bramó a Kari, quien estaba de pie al otro lado, rodeada por la Luz. - _¡El Digimundo y tu mundo de pacotilla iban a ser míos al fin! ¡Iba a convertirme en Emperador de las Tinieblas! ¡Y TÚ LO HAS ARRUINADO TODO!_

La imagen del payaso sufrió una distorsión, como la señal mal sintonizada de una televisión, o la imagen de un holograma. Ese no podía ser mejor indicio de que su influencia estaba a poco de borrarse.

_- ¡LO VAN A PAGAR! ¡USTEDES DOS VAN A PAGAR EL PRECIO POR SU DESOBEDIENCIA!_ – continuó gritando. – _No van a salir inmune de este lugar… ni tu amado TK Takaishi, ni tú, Kari Kamiya… ¡LO PAGARÁN MUY CARO! - _

Y su imagen desapareció, y el eco de su grito con él.

Parpadeó. Se olvidó de todo en cuanto vio la sonrisa resplandeciente del rostro de su acaramelada compañera.

- _**Vámonos de aquí, TK. **_– y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él la cogió con fuerza.

- _**Kari…**_ -

·..::: :::..·

Apenas si creyó lo que había pasado. Tiró su brazo delgaducho y cansado, y luego tendió la otra mano, a la que ella, dudosa y vacilante, se asió. De dos jaladas, y una ayuda de las piernas, y ya estaba de vuelta en el balcón.

Sin saber cómo interpretar ese gesto.

Yolei, Cody, Mimi y Joe estaban en mismas condiciones. Cada cual más alerta sobre lo que podía pasar. ¿Para qué había cortado la cuerda, si luego lanzaba la espada lejos y corría por atajarla del brazo? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué cosa más terrible planeaba hacerle?

Pero Kari no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la mano cálida que continuaba estrechando la suya. Sus ojos estaban clavados en sus manos entrelazadas, con miedo de alzar la vista y encontrar que no había sido nada más que una ilusión.

Tragó saliva.

- T… TK… - susurró tan bajo que dudó que él pudiera escucharle con el ruido ambiente de la batalla. Le aferró con mayor fuerza la mano, temiendo soltarse. Ella colocó su otra mano sobre la de él, entendiendo lo que ello significaba. – TK, estoy aquí, estoy aquí contigo... – y se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

A las puertas de su alma dañada.

- Kari… - le dio un vuelco el corazón escucharlo decir su nombre con el mismo tono que ella le reconocía, con ese tono que le había adjudicado sólo a él, y que había dejado de oír en cuanto las tinieblas se apoderaron de sus cuerpos. – Me salvaste… tu Luz… tú me salvaste… - el hielo de su mirada se había derretido, y pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en los cálidos ojos azules de su amado. – Tú me salvaste, Kari…

- TK… - sin esperar a una confirmación, le tiró los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó. Él la rodeó de la cintura, aferrándose a ella con desesperación y necesidad, estrechándola tan fuerte para convencerse que era real, que era ella, que estaba presente, que no volvería a dejarla, que juraría por todo lo sagrado que no volvería a hacerle daño, ni arrastrarla al infierno consigo, que no lo dejaría solo ni siquiera en la más profusa y asfixiante oscuridad… Se separaron unos centímetros sólo para volver a unirse, probándose y reencontrándose en los labios del otro.

Kari se estremeció al sentir esas manos tomándole el rostro con la exacta delicadeza que recordaba que él le dedicaba. Se terminó de conmover, liberando unas pocas lágrimas, que él se encargó de limpiar con esos guantes impolutamente blancos.

- Perdóname… - suplicó el rubio. – Perdóname por todo lo que yo… - ella lo acalló negando con la cabeza, y lo acunó en su pecho, acariciándole el cabello.

- Está bien… está bien, TK… - decía con la voz plana, sobándole la espalda. – No fue culpa tuya…

Un estruendo, y la sacudida del balcón les impidió continuar con el consuelo. Parrotmon había ido a estrellarse contra uno de los soportes del balcón, el cual empezó a tambalear peligrosamente.

TK se incorporó de un salto, y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga, la agarró de la mano con firmeza.

- Ya es hora de marcharnos de aquí. – y salieron corriendo hacia el interior, mientras el suelo iba desvaneciéndose tras pisarlo.

Cody y Yolei los estaban esperando. Los aferraron de los brazos y los tiraron hacia el edificio justo antes que el balcón se derrumbara por completo.

- ¡TK, eres tú! – exclamó Yolei exultante de alegría. El rubio le respondió con una sonrisa tibia. - ¡Estoy tan feliz que hayas vuelto a ser tú! – y corrió a abrazarlos a ambos. – Los dos… Kari… Chicos… - y antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, rompió en llanto. Kari y TK se miraron un tanto confundidos.

- Es bueno volver a verte, TK. – le dijo Cody tendiéndole la mano, mientras Kari se preocupaba por consolar a Yolei. El rubio se sintió tan conmovido por ese gesto de confianza y lealtad que el chico de ojos color olivo depositaba en él, que le lagrimearon los ojos. Se detuvo, para estrecharle la mano a su amigo y compañero como era debido.

- Para mí también, Cody. – y vio resplandecer su sonrisa en la mirada verde del menor.

- Ehh… muchachos, no quisiera interrumpirlos, pero… - y aunque era eso exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, los chicos siguieron la dirección que Joe estaba señalando. Las estalactitas del techo estaban cayendo una a una. Al parecer, la batalla estaba saliéndose de control, abandonando las barreras delimitadas para que ésta se sucediera, y estaban llegando hacia el mismo castillo del payaso digimon. Los estruendos y sacudidas amenazaban con derrumbar la poderosa edificación. – Tenemos que salir de aquí cuánto antes.

- No fue una buena idea buscar refugio en este lugar… - se lamentó Mimi con los puños en la boca; el miedo nadaba en sus grandes ojos.

- Piedmon está aquí dentro, debemos abandonar la mansión de inmediato. – dijo TK.

- No hay un lugar donde podamos estar a salvo afuera, la batalla está en su apogeo. – le dijo Cody. TK intercambió una mirada con Kari. Ella entendió lo que él estaba rogando.

- Debemos estar todos juntos… - se cubrieron las cabezas de unos pequeños peñascos, que a la velocidad que caían podrían haberlos noqueado a pesar de su tamaño. – Tenemos que encontrar a los demás. -

Kari estaba conciente que ellos ni sospechaban sobre lo que había sucedido con Matt, y aún así… sólo la fuerza de la unidad podría ayudarlos a vencer.

- Muy bien. Hagámoslo. -

* * *

Estaba aferrado a su cintura y a los hombros de Izzy. Los dos hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano por llevarlo, incluso a rastras, susurrándole palabras de ánimo para evitar que cayera en la inconciencia. La tierna Biyomon acunaba en sus alas rosas al melancólico Tsunomon, mientras que V-mon, a su lado, cargaba a un angustiado Koromon. Tentomon y Wormon los flanqueaban, dispuestos a protegerlos. La procesión la encabezaban Davis y Ken. Davis tenía sobre la espalda el cuerpo de Matt, y Ken lo seguía de cerca, acomodándole las extremidades, repitiéndole a Davis que si se cansaba podía hacer un relevo.

Sora sabía que Tai estaba afectado, porque sería a él eventualmente a quien le correspondería esa tarea. Sin embargo, a causa del estado en el que se encontraba, herido, débil, sin energía, agotado... no podía cumplir con aquella misión.

Escuchaba el ardor de la batalla. A donde sea que mirara, habían miles de digimon batallando entre sí, la mitad por salvar el Digimundo y la otra mitad por hundirlo en las tinieblas. Se sorprendió de ver a lo lejos a uno que otro viejo amigo que les prestase ayuda en el pasado. La pelirroja se los agradeció sinceramente de corazón.

- No podemos avanzar mucho más, de otro modo nos encontraremos en el medio de la lucha. – observó Izzy en un murmullo. Sora se mordió el labio inferior. No terminaba de convencerse si haber abandonado el castillo de Piedmon había sido una buena idea, pero la amenaza de encontrarse con el payaso en el interior era aún más aterrorizadora que estar en el campo.

- Debemos resguardarnos a un lado. – dijo ella. Paseó la mirada por todos los alrededores, hasta que encontró un conjunto de rocas que podría servir para ese propósito. Le indicó a Izzy que se encaminaran hacia ese lugar. Wormon y Tentomon fueron a avisarles a Ken y Davis para que se dieran la vuelta y los siguieran.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – inquirió Wormon. La pregunta retumbó en la cabeza de Sora al acomodar a Tai sentado en el suelo. Lo más evidente sería pelear, pero…

- No veo a los demás en ninguna parte. – observó lacónicamente Davis. - ¿A dónde se habrán metido, por todos los diablos? – farfulló mientras Ken e Izzy ayudaban a bajar el cuerpo del rubio de su espalda.

- Pero no podemos dejarlos aquí sin protección. – se opuso Ken, mirando a Tai y Matt. – Ni Koromon ni Tsunomon están en condiciones de protegerlos. Deberíamos quedarnos aquí para ello…

Davis agarró a su amigo de los hombros y lo sacudió violentamente.

- ¿¡Es qué no te das cuenta que estamos en medio de una guerra, Ken?! – le escupió sobre el rostro. Sora podía dar cuenta de todo el dolor, rabia y pena que pugnaba por ocultar. - ¡¿No te das cuenta, que si no peleamos ahora, todo lo que ha pasado habrá sido en vano?! ¡¿Es qué no ves, que por culpa de ese endemoniado payaso, Matt… - el nombre se le quedó atascado en la garganta, atrapando el resto de las palabras. Los ojos se le humedecieron, y hundió la barbilla en el pecho.

A Sora se le contrajo el corazón. Alargó la mano para deslizarla por los opacos cabellos rubios de Matt. Estaba frío, apenas si conservaba el calor. Arrodillada entre Tai y Matt, sujetándole al primero la mano y al segundo el cabello, una pequeña lágrima descendió por su mejilla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que terminar así…?

Terminar.

El empleo de ese término y no otro era prueba de la irreversibilidad del hecho. Ya no había vuelta atrás. No habría una sonrisa de medio lado para ella a la luz de un farol del parque. Ya no habría un abrazo en mitad de la calle. Ya no habrían besos con sabores congelantes. Ni caricias por la mañana al despertar enredada entre sus sábanas. Ni solos de su guitarra por la madrugada. Ni un beso. Ni un nombre. Ni un susurro. Nada.

- Matt… -

- Te entiendo, Davis… - oía que decía la voz de Ken a lo lejos.

Sora sentía que su corazón estaba tan hinchado que se le iba a salir. No podía mantenerlo en su interior, deseaba hacerse de una vía de escape, porque estaba tan oprimido en un espacio así de estrecho… Sentía los latidos violentos y desesperados, e incluso… Una luz roja empezó a brillar desde su pecho, siguiendo los latidos de su corazón. Y la luz empezó a abarcar más espacio, emanando de ella hasta cubrirlos a los tres, ella, Tai y Matt.

Los chicos se volvieron perplejos.

- ¡Sora! – gritaron los tres, acercándose corriendo. Ella miraba para todos lados, sin saber qué estaba pasando, ni por qué estaba pasando eso. El único sello que había en esa cúpula de luz roja, era el símbolo de corazón del emblema del Amor. Su emblema.

Biyomon se dirigió a ella apenas la vio encerrada.

- ¡SORA! – y estiró el ala para tocarla. Sora la advirtió demasiado tarde.

- ¡Biyomon, NO! -

El digivice vibró violentamente en su cinturón.

_**Birdramon digivols a… ¡Birdramon! **_

_**Birdramon ultradigivols a… ¡Garudamon!**_

- ¿Garudamon…? – balbuceó Sora, sin entender, observando al gigantesco digimon con aspecto parecido a un halcón descomunalmente gigante.

- ¿Pero qué…? – Tentomon e Izzy se miraron confusos.

- Me siento lleno de energía, Sora. – le aseguró Garudamon. – Ahora podré mantener el perímetro despejado para que nadie se acerque a hacerles daño.

- ¿Cómo es posible que haya digievolucionado al nivel ultra? – cuestionó Sora al pelirrojo. – El poder de nuestros emblemas fue utilizado por Chinchilomon para sellar el Digimundo a las tinieblas… - y se llevó una mano al pecho. Lo mismo había sucedido en el subterráneo cuando fue a rescatar a Matt. La luz roja se expandía desde su pecho…

Davis se quedó pensativo, con una mano en la barbilla.

- ¡EH! ¡Eso mismo fue lo que pasó con Tai cuando lo llevábamos a casa de Izzy! ¡Una luz surgió desde su pecho y disipó la niebla, y alejó a Kuwagamon… pero era una luz naranja… - volvió a retraerse a sus propios pensamientos.

- El emblema del Valor de Tai brilla con una luz naranja. – añadió Izzy. – Pero…

Y mientras los niños elegidos eran sacudidos por dudas sobre la súbita digievolución que había sufrido Birdramon, unos gritos llamaron su atención. Davis y Ken se voltearon para encararlos.

- ¡Son los demás! – exclamó emocionado. - ¡Son Joe, Mimi, y Yolei y Cody, y… KARI! – ante la mención de la muchacha, Tai levantó el rostro enfebrecido. Sora también divisó una mancha amarilla. – Y ese que viene allá… No puede ser posible, ¡es TK! -

Aguardaron a que los seis restantes elegidos los alcanzaran. Antes de recuperar el aire, de saludarse unos a otros y preguntar si estaban bien, TK avanzó dos largos zancadas, y se arrodilló delante del cuerpo de Matt.

- Hermano… - susurró, y las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos.

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: Acabo de salir de los exámenes, no tengo nada más que decir... :/_


	21. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

_- Es cierto, yo vi una bestia.- _

#

Recogió ese calcetín que se había caído entre toda la ropa que Mamá había cogido del cajón, queriendo agarrar la mayor cantidad de prendas que sus brazos pudieran acoger. Se preguntaba si acaso ahora Mamá no se preocupaba que la ropa se arrugara, porque la metía toda a presión dentro de la maleta. Cerró como pudo el cierre, dirigiéndose a su habitación, restregándose los ojos con las mangas de la blusa.

Mamá volvió al rato con su maleta, la tiró arriba de la cama matrimonial desarmada, y se puso a empacar sus camisetas verdes, sus pijamas, sus pantaloncillos, sus gorras, todo lo que había encontrado en el ropero.

Era extraño. ¿Por qué Mamá sólo se preocupaba de la ropa de ella y la suya, cuando siempre que iban de viaje, Mamá hacía el equipaje de los cuatro?

- ¿Dónde vamos, Mamá? – le preguntó subiéndose a la cama para que ella pudiera verlo.

- Vamos a casa del abuelo, TK. -

- ¿Y mi hermano y mi papá no vienen? –

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un sollozo ahogado. Mamá se sorbió la nariz ruidosamente, y más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Le acarició el borde del rostro, deslizando los dedos sobre la piel tierna de su mejilla, observándole a los orbes azules, tan azules como los de ella. Trató de sonreírle, pero las lágrimas que habían hecho de su maquillaje un desastre no acompañaban el gesto amable.

- Todo va a estar bien. – y dicho eso, contestando a una interrogante que él no había formulado, Mamá tomó un bolso más pequeño del ropero, y empezó a guardar sus cremas y artículos de aseo personales.

Se bajó de la cama dando un pequeño salto. Tal vez Papá sabría qué estaba pasando. Quizás hasta lo convenciera para que fuera con ellos a casa del abuelo. Y su hermano. No sabría qué haría sin su hermano. ¿Quién iba a creerle las cosas que veía sino era su hermano?

Su hermano estaba de pie afuera de la oficina de Papá. Mirada al suelo. Las manos tras la espalda. No pareció notar su presencia cuando él pasó delante hasta entrar a la oficina. Papá estaba sentado en su escritorio, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, sosteniendo entre los dedos uno de esos palillos finos que echaba humo y que le gustaba meterse a la boca.

- Papá. – llamó. - ¿Por qué tú no vas con nosotros?

Papá dio un respingo, como si hubiera sido interrumpido de alcanzar el sueño más profundo. Meneó la cabeza, restregándose el rostro con las muñecas.

- Matt, saca a tu hermano de aquí que estoy fumando. – dijo sin mirarlo.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, dos manos lo tomaron de las axilas y lo jalaron por atrás afuera del despacho. Cayó de espaldas sobre el piso de madera.

- Hermano, ¿tú no quieres ver al abuelo? – cuestionó al niño rubio que lo había sacado a rastras.

- No, TK, yo no voy. – dijo con un tono de voz apagado. Se incorporó rápidamente, llevándose los puños a la altura del mentón.

- Pero, ¿por qué no quieres venir, hermano? Si la pasamos tan bien con el abuelo. – rebatió, mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales estaban diferentes. Ya no eran tan grandes ni brillantes como él los recordaba, cargados de alegría, siempre sonrientes para él. No. Ahora eran más alargados. Más opacos. Más tristes.

- No es eso, TK. Es que yo no puedo ir. – Matt movió la cabeza para ambos lados, sin saber muy bien cómo explicar lo que Papá acababa de contarle. – Yo me quedo aquí con mi Papá.

No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes venir conmigo, hermano? – chilló, sintiendo cómo se le mojaban las mejillas. – ¡Yo quiero que tú vengas conmigo! ¡Y Papá también! – se le encogió el estómago al ver que su hermano negaba con la cabeza.

- No, TK. Eso ya no va a pasar. Ya no vamos a vivir juntos. Nunca más. -

Fue como si le hubieran quitado el aire. ¿Qué ya no iban a vivir juntos nunca más? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaba? No entendía nada. Tenía miedo. Y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a tirarse al suelo a llorar encogido en sí mismo como una pequeña pelota.

Los brazos lo abrigaron tímidamente, rodeándole con calidez para que no se sintiera abandonado.

- No… no llores, TK. – y lo abrazó más fuerte. – Si no es el fin del mundo.

- ¿No? – preguntó, mirando a Matt por entremedio de los dedos con que se había cubierto el rostro. – Pero si ya no vamos a vivir juntos, hermano…

- Eso no quiere decir que no nos volvamos a ver. – pudo distinguir cómo Matt hacía un esfuerzo por lograr plasmar una sonrisa en su rostro melancólico.

- ¿Sí? – cuestionó, aferrándose a esa posibilidad con desesperación, como a una tabla de salvación en un naufragio en medio del frío y profundo océano que representaban los ojos del niño rubio mayor. Matt asintió.

- Papá dice que podrás venir para acá. Y yo podré ir a visitarte a ti y Mamá. Nosotros seguiremos siendo hermanos, TK, no importa donde sea. – abrió mucho los ojos, deteniendo el llanto.

- ¿De verdad? – inquirió, esperanzado. - ¿Lo prometes, hermano? ¿Tú siempre vas a estar conmigo?

- Te lo prometo, TK. Yo siempre te voy a cuidar, y estaré a tu lado cuando lo necesites. – y la sonrisa que le dedicó logró convencerlo completamente.

Lo abrazó muy fuerte, restregando su cabecita rubia en la pijama de Matt.

- ¡Gracias, hermano! Yo te quiero mucho. – a Matt lo enterneció tal muestra de afecto. Se relajó, y acarició torpemente el flequillo de TK.

- Yo también te quiero mucho, TK…

#

- Es Matt… -

- Él está… -

- Ay, no. -

Pero todos los murmullos fueron acallados por los sollozos ahogados que hacía TK al llorar sobre el pecho de su hermano.

¿Por qué no había podido ser más fuerte?

- Hermano… hermano… todo es culpa mía… - murmuraba contra la camisa desgarrada y empapada de sangre.

¿Podría alguien, siquiera imaginarse una millonésima parte del dolor que estaba sintiendo? ¿Sabría alguien describir y expresar con palabras el horror que lo invadía de pies a cabeza, sumergiéndolo en la inexorable culpa? ¿Existiría el bálsamo que alivianara el asco putrefacto que le daba arcadas de sí mismo?

¿Por qué la Esperanza lo había abandonado hasta dejarlo en tal condición? ¿Por qué la vida le jugaba una pasada de tan mal gusto? ¿Por qué ÉL? ¿Por qué su hermano? ¿Por qué Matt?

La cúpula que había formado la luz emanada del emblema de Sora no lo había repelido, sino todo lo contrario, lo había acogido y dejado entrar para que pudiera yacer junto al cuerpo de su amado hermano mayor.

Kari se había deslizado silenciosamente hacia donde estaba Tai, quien se aferró a ella. La muchacha tragó saliva al descubrir el pésimo estado en que se encontraba su hermano.

- Hermano, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó en un susurro. Lo único que recibió en respuesta fue un apretón que el joven le dio en la mano.

- Yo te maté… - murmuró el muchacho rubio. Se miraba las palmas de las manos abiertas por encima del pecho del rubio mayor. – Con estas mismas manos yo te maté… Te maté… - decirlo en voz alta sonaba a una ineludible confirmación. No había vuelta atrás.

Había cometido un grave error, y sabía que debía recibir un severo castigo por ello.

- No… no, TK. No fue culpa tuya. – lo detuvo Sora.

- Yo… yo que prometí que iba a cuidarte de ese sujeto… - las manos comenzaron a temblarle. – Yo… yo…

- TK… -

Silencio. Que callaran todos.

Era tan tarde para cualquier posible solución. Estaba consciente que los demás ya lo habían intentado todo. El mundo se le caía a pedazos, en armonía con la realidad andante a su alrededor.

¿Qué más quedaba por hacer? ¿Había algo que se pudiera hacer?

_**V-mon digivols a… XV-mon.**_

_**Wormon digivols a… Stingmon.**_

_**XV-Mon…**_

_**Stingmon…**_

_**DNA digivols a… Paildramon.**_

Davis reaccionó del cuadro que formaban los hermanos a la digievolución espontánea de V-mon. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Paildramon? – cuestionó algo aturdido. – Pero yo pensé…

- Es la energía que proviene de la cúpula. – explicó Paildramon con las voces entremezcladas de Stingmon y V-mon. – De pronto la energía se apoderó de nuestros cuerpos y se activó la digievolución.

Y el digimon no terminaba de explicar lo que había sucedido, cuando cinco haces de luces atravesaron las nubes grises abriendo el cielo. Mimi alzó el mentón, mirando hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué es eso? – murmuró con el ceño fruncido. La luz verde cayó sobre ella, encerrándola por completo. Su digivice comenzó a brillar furiosamente. Togemon percibió lo ocurrido por el rabillo del ojo, y desatendiendo la batalla, se giró rápidamente para proteger a su compañera.

- ¡MIMI! – pero el perímetro de la luz creció hasta alcanzarlo a él también.

_**¡Togemon ultradigivols a… Lillymon!**_

Las luces plateadas y púrpura atraparon a Joe e Izzy respectivamente.

- ¡JOE! – alcanzó a gritar Gomamon antes de ser sacudido por la luz del digivice de Joe.

_**Gomamon digivols a… ¡Ikkakumon!**_

_**Ikkakumon ultradigivols a… ¡Zudomon!**_

- ¡Tentomon, ven! – lo llamó Izzy al momento de ser impactado por la luz púrpura. El digimon insecto se dirigió volando hacia él, siendo sacudido de la misma forma que sus compañeros.

_**Tentomon digivols a… ¡Kabuterimon!**_

_**Kabuterimon ultradigivols a… ¡MegaKabuterimon!**_

_**Koromon digivols a… ¡Agumon!**_

_**¡Agumon wardigivols a… WarGreymon!**_

_**Tsunomon digivols a… ¡Gabumon!**_

_**¡Gabumon wardigivols a… MetalGarurumon!**_

Lillymon, Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, Wargreymon y MetalGarurumon se apiñaron junto a Paildramon, dispuestos a pelear. Algunos digimon se voltearon para admirar el resultado de tanto estruendo, e incluso llegaron a vitorear, sabiendo que la balanza se había inclinado levemente hacia su lado.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Davis totalmente anonadado por lo que acababa de suceder. - ¡No tenía la menor idea que existía ese tipo de digievoluciones! ¿Qué es lo que pasó? – y miró para todos lados, esperando que alguien le diera alguna explicación.

- No lo entiendo. – dijo Mimi, parpadeando. - ¿Por qué han digievolucionado al nivel ultra? ¿Es que Chinchilomon no había usado el poder de nuestros emblemas para sellar las puertas del DigiMundo y evitar que las tinieblas volvieran a azotarlo? – preguntó, saludando a su amiga Lillymon que no veía hace mucho tiempo.

- Eso es justamente lo que yo tenía entendido. – dijo Izzy. Fue interrumpido por el "bip bip" de su computadora portátil que llevaba en la espalda. Se apresuró por sentarse en el suelo y revisar el correo nuevo. – Es del señor Gennai.

- Niños elegidos. – comenzó a transmitir el mensaje, abriéndose una ventana donde se mostraba el rostro del hombre en que se había convertido el señor Gennai al rejuvenecer. – Les tengo muy buenas noticias. Supongo que ya se han dado cuenta de lo que pasó con los valores de sus emblemas.

- Sí, sí, ya nos dimos cuenta, ahora escúpalo y vaya al grano. – lo apuró Davis, que se había puesto detrás de Izzy junto a los demás para escuchar.

- ¡Davis! – lo regañó Yolei. Se sonrojó al descubrir que todos la estaban mirando. – Oh, por favor, continúen.

- Chinchilomon les envía saludos. Él ha liberado el poder de sus emblemas y se los ha devuelto para que puedan enfrentar a Piedmon. – dijo el hombre a través de la pantalla. – Así mismo, fue él quien llamó en un principio a Tai y Matt para que acudieran con los poderes de Omnimon.

- ¿Él fue? ¿Chinchilomon arrastró a Tai y Matt al DigiMundo? – saltó Davis, muy alterado. – Pues no le resultó muy bien, terminaron en la fortaleza con un anfitrión demente. – Yolei le pegó un codazo en las costillas para que se callara.

- El problema fue que no tenía precisión para saber en qué lugar aparecerían. Puede que los sirvientes de Piedmon los hayan encontrado primero. – continuó el señor Gennai. – Pero confía en que Onminom podrá hacerle frente, no sólo a Piedmon, sino que a Angewomon y Angemon que aún se encuentran a su lado. – Los chicos intercambiaron miradas inquietas unos con otros. – No se desanimen. Sé que ustedes pueden hacerlo. Podrán ayudar a Angewomon y Angemon a despertar, ahora que lo han hecho Kari y TK.

Izzy dejó vagar la mirada un par de segundos en TK, que seguía junto al cuerpo de Matt.

- Señor Gennai… - tragó saliva. – No… no se puede hacer nada respecto… ¿respecto a Matt?

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a ese hombre, se quedó en silencio, sin saber cómo responder.

- No lo sé, Izzy. No sabría darte una respuesta. – contestó lacónico. – Lo lamento mucho.

El pelirrojo bajó la cabeza, apenado. Permanecieron algunos minutos en silencio, hasta que Ken soltó un respingo y se atragantó.

- ¡Ken! ¿Qué te pasa? – saltó Yolei. Algo tembloroso, el muchacho superdotado levantó la mano y señaló a la distancia, en dirección al castillo.

A lo lejos, con ese andar lento y que causaba escalofríos, iba caminando el Payaso del Infierno. Seguido por un centenar de digimons oscuros, y miles de centinelas cuyos ojos rojos brillaban desde las tinieblas. Y él, el propio Payaso, siendo protegido por un guardián personal que lo seguía de cerca desde el aire. MagnaAngemon.

Al fin, Piedmon se había presentado en el campo. La batalla final había dado comienzo.

* * *

_Ayyyyyyyy! Gente de mi corazón 3 (Jijiji, perdón, estoy un poco hiperventilada a esta hora n.n)_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me siento una desagradecida por no poder respondérselos, pero es que apenas si tengo tiempo de revisar la página. Así de colapsada me tiene la universidad. u.u y aún me falta un mes para salir DDD:_

_Bueno, a lo que nos importa realmente: al fin esto va tomando la curva final! Esperemos que ese momento nos deje conforme a todos... cuando llegue xD._

_Mmm... otra cosa que me ha llamado la atención: algunos reviews me han preguntado si no me dedico a ser escritora (es una alternativa mucho más seductora que ser abogada)... me lo he planteado seriamente durante este último tiempo... si escribiera un libro, lo leerían? xD suena extraño, pero no sé... supongo que este es el único lugar donde puedo hacer este tipo de divagaciones, y ustedes son los que juzgan finalmente el resultado... En fin, los dejo, porque mañana tengo clases D: _

_Los aprecio mucho por los buenos momentos que me provocan con su reviews n.n_

_Nos vemos! Saludos! :)_

_NR.-_


	22. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

La batalla final había dado comienzo.

El campo de batalla se sumergió en el más profundo y tenso de los silencios. Las criaturas digitales cesaron de sus ataques para combatir o defender el poder de las tinieblas cuando vieron aparecer al generalísimo comandante de las fuerzas oscuras dando su entrada triunfal en el escenario. Su traje de colores intensos destacaba entre el negro que le rodeaba de su ejército personal, para que todos supieran a quien estaban enfrentando. Porque el rojo, el verde y el amarillo serían los últimos colores que verían antes de caer en el abismo de oscura desesperación.

Davis y Ken estaban al frente junto a los digimon, que formaban una sólida muralla. TK se levantó lentamente del cuerpo de su hermano para enfrentarse por última vez al que se había convertido en la mayor fuente y causante de sus pesadillas. Kari le siguió, abandonando la mano lánguida de Tai que sostenía entre las suyas. Ambos se pararon desafiantes, TK junto a Ken, Kari junto a Davis. Angewomon acababa de colocarse junto a MagnaAngemon, sirviendo como segundo guardia personal de Piedmon.

Cody y Yolei les siguieron. Cody junto a TK. Yolei junto a Kari. Las luces de los emblemas de los chicos elegidos quebraron las espesas nubes que abrazaban el cielo, donde se reflejaba la noche de Odaiba. Ambos mundos volvían a estar conectados, manteniendo abiertas las puertas de uno al otro.

Una leve sonrisa curvó los labios finísimos de Piedmon. Las expresiones de los seis chicos que le hacían frente estaban bañadas de determinación, de desafío, y esperanza. La tan maldita esperanza que había querido extirpar del corazón de su principal enemigo, había vuelto a renacer gracias a la luz que había querido volcar hacia su beneficio.

Ilusos.

Idiotas.

¿De verdad creían que podían derrotarle?

- Esta batalla es nuestra. – dijo Davis. Se acomodó los googles que tenía sobre la cabeza, símbolo de su posición de liderazgo. Defendería a sus compañeros de ese payaso corrupto, porque ésa era su misión. Haría que Tai se sintiera orgulloso de depositar la responsabilidad en él.

- Vamos a luchar. – dijeron las voces mezcladas de XV-mon y Stingmon, mientras Paildramon se colocaba en posición de ataque. Los demás lo imitaron. Oyó las pisadas a lo lejos que hicieron retumbar el suelo a su espalda. Los miles de digimon que habían respondido al llamado de salvar el Digimundo copiaron la posición de Paildramon, dispuestos a darlo todo.

.

..

…

- Yolei. – la llamó Kari con esa voz firme que había adquirido, la misma con que había hablado a Davis y Ken durante su breve encuentro en el interior del palacio antes que se dirigiera a despertar a TK de las garras de la oscuridad. Tal era la autoridad que emanaba de ese tono pétreo, que la chica de cabellos color lila no dudó ni un segundo en atender a su llamado.

- ¿Sí, Kari? – preguntó en un murmullo.

- Angewomon se mantiene poseída porque su luz no encuentra un resquicio para salir. Si escucha mis palabras… Si ella logra saber que soy yo, estoy segura que despertará. – lo dijo con una convicción que hasta ese momento Yolei no le había escuchado. En otras ocasiones Kari siempre hablaba con ese dejo de inocente ingenuidad que la volvía dulce y adorable; todo ese rastro parecía haberse perdido entre las redes de la oscuridad del payaso sádico.

- Tienes razón, es un buen plan. ¡Aquilamon! – se puso las manos en los bordes de la boca para amplificar su grito. El ave la escuchó justo a tiempo y descendió a su lado. – Llévanos al paso donde está Angewomon, por favor.

El digimon vaciló unos minutos algo inquieto.

- No creo que eso sea lo más seguro, Yolei. La formación que está peleando contra Angewomon es muy agresiva, en cualquier momento nos podría atacar de improviso y caer desde una gran altura. – Yolei también sopesó esas posibilidades; tal como sucedía en tierra, la situación en el aire no era muy amena. Kari avanzó unos pasos cojeando y con una mano en el costado para paliar el dolor de todas sus magulladuras.

- Aquilamon, por favor. – le pidió ella mirándole directamente a los ojos. El digimon le sostuvo la intensa mirada; Yolei veía cómo se debatían los pensamientos y emociones de ambos.

- De acuerdo. – accedió Aquilamon. Posó una de sus alas en tierra para que las chicas se subieran a su espalda; Yolei tuvo que ayudar a Kari para sentarla delante suyo y poder afirmarla bien. – Afírmense, chicas, que este no será de forma alguna un viaje de placer.

.

..

...

Correr.

El dolor era menos intenso si la rabia se diluía hacia todos lados. Pero la fuerza permanecía acumulada en los puños. Sus labios rezaban un solo nombre. Y su alma clamaba por una sola y cruenta venganza. Tal vez no debería albergar tales sentimientos en su interior, pero si bien una cosa era cierta, tras lo sucedido, él no volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Por supuesto que no.

Incluso llegaba a alcanzar una velocidad que dejaba atrás a algunos de los digimons más rápidos. Es que había que admitir, que el payaso había hecho un buen trabajo al desarrollar su fuerza y habilidades físicas. Y aunque emocionalmente sus fuerzas estaban por el suelo, el cansancio, a él, aún no lo había afectado.

Apenas si fue consciente del agarrón que supuso de freno la mano de Davis en su brazo.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas tú solo, TK? – le reclamó, visiblemente enfadado de su apresurada decisión.

- No me molestes, Davis. – se liberó de su amigo de un solo tirón. Sus ojos buscaron sin saberlo a esa burla pintarrajeada entre las sombras. – Esto es algo que debo solucionar…

- Ni hablar. – lo paró Ken, quien venía junto a Davis. – Entendemos lo que…

- ¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ni tú ni nadie! ¡Ese payaso endemoniado me ha obligado a hacer cosas horribles! ¡Horribles! – se alejó un par de pasos de los muchachos, sintiéndose demasiado asqueado de sí mismo como para poder congeniar con alguien más. – Y ése payaso… aún tiene algo que me pertenece. Y sólo yo lo puedo recuperar. -

Vio cómo Ken y Davis intercambiaban una mirada asustada. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo lidiar con un TK en tales condiciones.

- Estoy realmente agradecido por la ayuda que me han brindado, de verdad. Pero ésta batalla… - presionó los puños hasta colocar sus nudillos blancos. – Es mía. Y de nadie más.

Y se volvió, dándoles la espalda. Ni Ken ni Davis lograba hacer la conexión de los hechos que se habían desencadenado desde el principio hasta ahora. Ninguno lograba dilucidar que había sido, precisamente, esa afición por hacer y mantener las cosas en solitario que los había llevado hasta esa circunstancia. Ignorantes permanecían de ese dilema que había aquejado a Tai y Matt sobre el trabajo y cooperación en equipo.

- Pero al menos déjanos ayudarte. -

Los pesados pasos de Ankylomon hicieron retumbar el suelo. Cody se deslizó del lomo de su compañero digital, acercándose hacia el rubio.

- Yo… trato de entender que quieras vengar a Matt, TK. Pero no creas que vamos a dejarte a merced, una vez más, de ese sujeto. ¡Yo voy a pelear contigo, a tu lado, aún cuando tú no lo quieras, TK! – y dio un paso al frente, decidido.

TK permaneció impasible, escuchando. Cuando Cody acabó, el rubio lo miró directamente a los ojos color olivo durante unos minutos que parecieron interminables. Él sabía que Cody querría ayudarle. Pero no se podía permitir que nadie más saliera herido por su causa. No de nuevo. No tan pronto.

- Lo lamento, Cody. – murmuró TK, marchándose en silencio.

- ¡Serás un…! – maldijo Davis entre dientes. Pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo a detener al rubio, Ken lo había tomado de los hombros.

- Mira. – fue todo lo que dijo.

Mirar fue lo que hicieron. El ya no tan pequeño Cody Hida siguió apresuradamente a TK, lo jaló del brazo hacia atrás, y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

- No, perdóname tú a mi, TK. – balbuceó con la respiración agitada, y los pómulos rojos. – Pero realmente, dejarte ir solo no es lo que pretendo. Lo que ninguno de nosotros pretende. No queremos perderte otra vez. -

Davis realmente se llevó una sorpresa por la reacción de Cody. Generalmente, era el menor de todos el que mantenía la calma ante una situación ardiente y trataba de encontrar la mejor solución al problema por medio de la diplomacia. Por ello, el estado en el que se encontraba debido a la testarudez de TK y todo lo que estaba sucediendo debía ser dantesco. Incluso porque golpear a TK tras las muestras de fuerza que había hecho no era una idea de lo más sensata. Y sensatez era un adjetivo normalmente asociado con Cody.

La escena se mantuvo congelada algunos segundos que no duraron mucho.

- ¡CODY! – un ataque desviado fue a parar sobre ellos. Ankylomon actuó como escudo para proteger a su compañero que se tiró al suelo. Ken jaló de Davis a un costado, pero fue demasiado tarde, y la explosión los envió unos cuantos metros por los aires hasta interrumpir una batalla entre Andromon y un centenar de Pagumon negros.

TK también fue enviado por los aires, aterrizando de cara al suelo. Apenas alcanzó a rodar por el suelo para no ser aplastado por un Mammothmon que iba a toda prisa. Aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse de una vez por todas a Piedmon.

Cody sólo pudo ver la cabellera rubia alejándose entre el polvo que se levantó.

- ¡TK! – le gritó en vano. - ¡Vamos tras él, Ankylomon! -

- ¡Como tú digas, Cody! -

.

..

…

- ¡Yiaaaaaaaa! -

- ¡Mimi, Joe, Izzy! ¡Colóquense dentro del perímetro donde se encuentra Sora con los chicos para que podamos protegerlos mejor! – les ordenó la metalizada voz de MetalGarurumon.

Mimi fue la primera en salir corriendo para resguardarse, pero una inmensa roca fue dejada caer desde la batalla aérea y le obstruyó el camino.

- ¡Cuidado, Mimi! – la delicada Lillymon se dirigió volando hacia ella, pero MegaKabuterimon fue más rápido y la encerró entre sus manos. Todos los restos de caliza rebotaron en el duro caparazón del digimon mientras emprendía el vuelo.

- ¡Mimi, MegaKabuterimon! ¿Se encuentran bien? – les gritó Izzy. Mimi se estiró y asomó la mitad del cuerpo por encima de la cápsula que había formado MegaKabuterimon con sus manos.

- ¡Estoy bien! – gritó, saludando con la mano. Izzy suspiró de alivio.

- ¡Cuidado Izzy! – lo único que sintió el pelirrojo fue que lo agarraron de los hombros, lo tiraron al suelo, y todo se volvió negro.

- ¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó? – murmuró en un susurro, sintiendo arder escandalosamente su mejilla.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la voz que identificó como la de Joe. – Un ataque arrastró a Zudomon justo donde estábamos nosotros. Él logró cubrirnos tirándose encima de nosotros.

- Gracias, Zudomon. -

Al otro lado de la gigante roca, Sora permanecía sentada con el cuerpo de Matt encima y Tai a su lado. Garudamon, MetalGarurumon y WarGreymon formaban una muralla desde todos los frentes, espalda con espalda, por mantenerlos a salvo.

- _¡Terra… Force! – _una enorme bola de fuego fue enviada por los aires para disolver los ejércitos que comandaba el brutal Machinedramon. Una hilera completa de Tankmon desapareció, sólo para dejar pasar a una fila de Mecanorimon manejados por energías negativas.

- _¡Aliento congelante! – _el ataque de MetalGururumon congeló los rayos centelleantes de los Mecanorimon, pero, otra vez, éstos fueron reemplazados por otra formación de Tankmon. Así el ejército de Machinedramon no menguaba nunca. Podrían estar peleando así eternamente, hasta que el cansancio los derrotara.

Sora estaba encogida, abrazando fuertemente a los dos chicos. Garudamon se enfrentaba a DarkTyranomon y Scorpiomon. Los colisiones de los tres ataques se escuchaban escandalosamente cerca. Estaban en el mismísimo centro de la batalla, lo que indudablemente resultaba muy peligroso para ellos tres.

El _Aguijón Sopresa _pilló a Garudamon desprevenido desde un costado. DarkTyranomon aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse hacia los tres chicos indefensos, sabiendo que la niña pelirroja y el chico moreno también habían pasado a convertirse en blancos. WarGreymon lo detuvo con un _Mega Tornado_, pero aquello significó que tres Tankmon lo hicieran caer de rodillas con un triple ataque aunado de _Cañón Hyper._

- No podemos continuar así, WarGreymon. – le dijo MetalGarurumon que llegó a atenderlo, mientras éste continuaba apretándose la herida para disminuir el dolor. – Son demasiados para nosotros, no podemos proteger bien a los chicos si nos atacan desde todos lados. – su voz metálica sonaba rasposa, con un deje de frialdad. La inhumanidad de sus ojos traducían el único deseo que guardaba su alma: Venganza.

- ¿Qué propones…? -

- ¡GARUDAMON! - el grito desesperado de Sora los hizo reanudar la guardia. Muchos ataques unánimes reventaron en el pecho del halcón gigante. Éste abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante el sorpresivo aluvión de hostilidades, y se desplomó. - ¡GARUDAMON, NO! – Sora hizo el amago de levantarse y salir corriendo para auxiliar a su compañero digimon, pero muchos Tankmon, Mecanorinom, Scorpiomon y DarkTyranomon lo rodearon. - ¡GARUDAMON! ¡DESPIERTA, GARUDAMON! ¡DESPIERTA!

- ¡Demonios! – gruñó WarGreymon. Él y MetalGarurumon retrocedieron por la agresiva invasión. - ¿MetalGarurumon, qué hacemos?

"_No te rindas, MetalGarurumon."_

El digimon parpadeó, mirando hacia todas partes.

- ¿Matt? -

- ¡METALGARURUMON! -

"_Yo estoy contigo, WarGreymon."_

- ¿Tai? -

- ¡WARGREYMON! -

Sora apretó los ojos con fuerza, enceguecida por la luz blanca que comenzó a irradiar de pronto. Era tan fuerte que levantó un viento torrencial, arrastrando todo a su paso. La elegida del Amor atinó a agachar la cabeza, siempre, aferrando a sus dos compañeros para evitar que algo malo les siguiera sucediendo. Era una luz que minaba el atroz sentimiento de desesperanza que había ido apoderándose poco a poco de su corazón. Era una sensación increíblemente gratificante.

Y cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, descubrió a Garudamon repuesto, de pie. Y a un digimon de flamante armadura blanca y capa roja del que sólo había escuchado su leyenda.

Ante ella, se alzaba imponente y poderosa, la imagen de Omnimon, la digievolución DNA de WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon.

.

..

…

Tal como había previsto, la batalla aérea resultó ser salvaje, violenta y muy cruel. Eso sumado a las condiciones climáticas; el viento cortante que empeoraba conforme iba ganando altura. Tanto Yolei como Kari tenían los rostros rojos por el frío que iba golpeándoles la piel.

Pero ninguna de las dos había siquiera pensando en la posibilidad de volver a tierra.

_- ¡Cuerno planeador! – _embistió, junto a un Birdramon, contra Angewomon. El digimon ángel tan solo tuvo que esquivarlo con una simple flecha de su ataque celestial contaminado. La flecha envenenada se enterró entre los cuernos de Aquilamon.

- ¡Aquilamon! ¿Te encuentras bien? – lo apremió Yolei, acariciándole el lomo.

- Estoy bien. – se desentendió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Tan solo había quedado un poco mareado, y mucho más cansado. De todas formas, tenía que seguir peleando. Planeó alrededor para recobrar la estabilidad. – No importa cuánta veces la ataquemos, parece invencible.

Kari mantenía los ojos fijos en Angewomon. El ángel permanecía flotando entre las nubes, rodeada de lianas oscuras en torno a los brazos, el torso y las piernas, sosteniendo el arco entre las manos. Sus alas mostraban feos cortes y heridas que tardarían un tiempo en sanar. Kari no quería pensar qué cosas había sido obligada a contemplar o hacer su querida Angewomon.

_- ¡Meteoros fugaces! – _atacó el Birdramon. Angewomon se refugió cerrando las alas. Las bolas de fuego se deshicieron antes que tocaran el aura del ángel. Una segunda flecha en el ala bastó para desestabilizar a Birdramon, quien dejó de aletear y cayó al vacío. Varios digimons acudieron para rescatarla. Ahora sólo quedaban Angewomon y Aquilamon.

- Angewomon. – dijo Aquilamon. – No es necesario seguir peleando. Estamos aquí para ayudarte a salir de ese oscuro lugar.

Aquilamon tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente para esquivar la flecha que se dirigía a él a toda velocidad. Yolei aferró a Kari entre sus brazos para que no resbalara.

- No te quiere escuchar, Aquilamon – murmuró Kari. Y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. – Ya sé. Acércate lo más que puedas a ella.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Kari? – le preguntó Yolei.

- Lo único que se puede hacer. -

Aquilamon tuvo que esquivar varios ataques para intentar acercarse por lo menos en un radio de diez metros. Pero aún no era suficiente.

- ¡Las flecha celestiales no nos dejan avanzar! – reclamó Yolei, aferrándose con fuerza para no caer por los bruscos movimientos que Aquilamon tenía que hacer.

- ¡Un poco más! – la flecha iba directamente hacia ellos.

Aquilamon elevó el vuelo, y se dirigió como un torpedo hacia Angewomon.

- ¡Ahora! – y sin previo aviso, Kari saltó.

- ¡KARI! -

Aterrizó desde arriba en el brazo que afirmaba el arco. Angewomon atinó a agarrarla por mero instinto, totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar.

- Despierta, ¡Angewomon! – el ángel iba a abrir la boca, cuando las lianas se apretaron con fuerza en torno a su cuerpo. Perdió el dominio de sus brazos y piernas. Descuidó la fuerza. Y aflojó el brazo con el cual afirmaba a Kari. Ella se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de Angewomon. Con esfuerzo y sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, agarró la liana que tenía más próxima con la mano desnuda. Pudo sentir la vibración contra su palma. – Te voy ayudar si tú me ayudas a hacerlo. Nosotras podemos. – y comenzó a tirar la liana para cortarla.

Los gritos de la digimon rompieron el silencio de los cielos, atravesando hacia el otro mundo.

.

..

…

Sin duda, llegar hasta ahí no le había costado mucho. Era casi como si él lo hubiera estado esperando. Lo que era algo que tenía mucho sentido.

Apenas lo vio largó a reír.

- Todo lo que luchaste por librarte de mis redes, pero aún sigues buscándome. – la sonrisa se esparció lujuriosamente por su rostro. - ¿Qué es lo que buscas, TK?

- A ti, pedazo de mierda. – le escupió sin un solo atisbo de temor. Aquello parecía entretener aún más al payaso. – Para asegurarme que no vuelvas a existir ningún segundo más, ni en este mundo ni en ninguno.

Piedmon bajó los escalones de lo que quedaba de mansión para situarse a su misma altura. Le llevaba unos considerables centímetros de altura. Pero la determinación del rubio atenuaba toda diferencia de estaturas que pudiera amedrentarlo. Ahora, nada podía echarlo para atrás. Sentía que había vivido todas esas desgracias sólo para llegar a ese momento.

- Eres tan gracioso, TK. Es una lástima que no quisieras permanecer conmigo. Lo hubieras tenido todo. Pero en fin. – el payaso se encogió de hombros, desentendiéndose de todo el macabro plan que hubo elaborado para seducir al muchacho al lado de las tinieblas. – Ya no hay nada más que decir.

TK se hizo de la espada que había conservado. La misma que estuvo que cortó la cuerda con que Kari se aferraba a la esperanza de salvarlo. La misma que…

"_- ¡Matt, NO!- _

_- ¡MATT! – "_

Enterró tan fuerte los dedos en el mango que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de la cólera que sentía por ese ser maligno.

Piedmon realizó una floritura con la mano, señalando a alguien detrás suyo, dejándolo entrar a escena en el acto final de la obra.

- MagnaAngemon, deshazte de esta alimaña. -

* * *

_Nota de la Autora: No hay excusa. Sólo el tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado, y pondré esfuerzo para no prolongar más de lo necesario el desenlace. Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo, _

_Un abrazo,_

_NR.- _


	23. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

Observó al ente divino que estaba de pie, tan imponente e inamovible como una muralla de concreto; con su traje de caballero templario, y a _Excalibur _en su mano derecha, como símbolo de la entrega que significaba su existencia a la misión sagrada que le había sido encomendada, ser uno de los Guardianes y Protectores del DigiMundo.

_Si quieres seguir vivo, corre por tu vida. Si te quedas…_

Tragó saliva. Buscó los ojos de su compañero, resultando una completa derrota por el yelmo púrpura que cubría gran parte del rostro del digimon. Estaban frente a frente, TK retrasando todo vaticinio de iniciar una lucha física. Pelear contra MagnaAngemon era una de las últimas cosas que quería hacer, no por la segura desventaja a la que estaba expuesto, sino que no estaba dispuesto a alzar la mano contra un amigo. Mucho menos contra él, que había sido su mejor amigo, con quién había estado unido prácticamente toda una vida, desde aquel momento en la Isla Fiji cuando ambos se encontraron, cada uno albergando sus propios miedos e inseguridades, los cuales sortearon juntos y salieron vencedores.

"_- Es una promesa. Nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos. –_

_- Por supuesto. - "_

Esas palabras habían flotado entre esperanzas e ilusiones de vidas emergentes, hace un par de años, en aquella misma tierra. Y TK había sellado la promesa con la convicción de que haría todo lo posible por cumplirla.

La espada cayó al suelo. Piedmon arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por la decisión. No pensaba que TK fuera a rendirse sin dar la pelea, no después de haber perdido tanto en juego.

- No lo voy a hacer. No contra ti, MagnaAngemon. -

El digimon se mantuvo impávido, sin demostrar la más exigua emoción. Piedmon suspiró, se estaba cansando de los discursos y la palabrería barata. Se cruzó de brazos, los descruzó, y con el ceño fruncido, estiró el brazo para dar la orden.

- No es de mi incumbencia si viene a entregarse como sacrificio. Acaba con él de una vez por todas, MagnaAngemon. –

Avanzó unos pasos hacia el muchacho rubio, moviéndose lento y pesado, como si se estorbara a sí mismo. TK se preparó para lo peor. MagnaAngemon levantó el brazo y lo dejó caer como una guillotina. TK se lanzó a un costado, simplemente evitándolo. Ya recuperando un poco de su gracia característica para moverse, MagnaAngemon lo barrió con _Excalibur _con la intención de partirlo en dos, a lo que TK atinó a saltar rápidamente.

Esquivando los reflejos de un digimon. Enseñado por otro digimon. Los ataques del digimon, a pesar de ser torpes y bruscos, iban ganando velocidad, y a TK le estaba siendo cada vez más difícil esquivarlos sin salir herido o recibir una contusión.

Trastabilló hacia atrás, y esa fue la oportunidad de la cual se colgó MagnaAngemon: con el puño izquierdo metalizado, le pegó limpiamente en el centro del pecho, en el hueso del esternón, mandándolo a volar por los aires unos cuantos metros y aterrizar de espaldas sobre la tierra. Tal fue la fuerza del golpe, que se le nubló la vista por minutos que parecieron eternidades, y el aire no podía entrar a sus pulmones. Abrió la boca para recibir una bocanada de aire que al devolverle el sentido lo dejó mareado. Pero el pecho le dolía montones, y había sentido algo crujir con el sonido inconfundible de los huesos al fracturarse.

"_- TK… Mi deber es protegerte. – _

_¡Angemon!-_

_Discúlpame… TK."_

Intentó moverse, echar el peso del cuerpo hacia un costado, rotar los hombros, ayudarse con las piernas, pero el dolor del pecho era tal que sentía que el corazón se le iba a paralizar. Las pisadas metálicas le anunciaron que MagnaAngemon había llegado a su lado. Miró hacia arriba, hallando el inexpresivo rostro de su mejor amigo.

- Acaba con él, MagnaAngemon. -

_Excalibur_ volvió a alzarse, poderosa y mortífera, para darle el golpe de gracia. No había nada más que hacer. Tal vez pudiera reencontrarse con Matt, allá donde sea que estuviera…

- Recuerda, MagnaAngemon; está prohibido perder las esperanzas – y sin cerrar los ojos, con la mirada prendida del yelmo color púrpura, y una débil llama de calidez al saber que su hermano lo estaría esperando, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

·..::: :::..·

La suave brisa sacudió amablemente los cascabeles y colgantes de colores que se posaban en las tiernas copas de los árboles para entretener a los bebés. De vez en cuando una sonaja era sacudida, y un llanto enérgico, pero que no por ello resultaba desagradable, llegaba a sus oídos casi como una melodía. De ese modo, nada perturbaba aquel idílico panorama, mientras estaban tendidos de espaldas sobre el suelo acolchado, cabeza con cabeza, buscando figuras en las nubes que paseaban perezosas por el cielo turquesa.

- Tenía mucho miedo. – dijo el niño, que tenía la cabeza recostada sobre sus manos, con una gorra verde, una camiseta de mangas largas tipo canguro también de color verde, y pantaloncillos color marrón.

- Yo también. Pero no podía dejar que te enfrentaras a esos monstruos tú solo, TK. – le contestó la criatura que asemejaba a un murciélago color caramelo, cuyas grandes orejas le servían como alas para trasladarse de un lado a otro.

- ¿Por qué? Yo ya soy un niño grande. – refutó el pequeño rubio.

- Tú siempre vas a ser un niño llorón, TK, no intentes parecer lo contrario. – se burló el digimon soltando una risita.

- ¡No…! ¡Eres un pesado, Patamon! – refunfuñó el niño, a lo que el digimon rió con más ganas. – No tendrías que haber hecho eso, Patamon. Yo podría haberte ayudado. Para eso estoy también aquí, para luchar, y no para estar escondido para siempre. Somos un equipo.

- Yo solo quería protegerte, TK. Ése es mi deber. -

_**Pero no podrías haberme protegido de mis propios miedos. Tú, mi hermano, Kari, Cody, Tai, Davis, Yolei… todos ellos son importantes para mí. Y perderlos se convierte en una idea dolorosa. Yo haría todo lo que fuera posible e incluso lo imposible para mantenerlos a salvo. Incluso dar mi vida por cualquiera de ustedes…**_

- Tal vez tengamos que cuidarnos el uno al otro. – el pequeño digimon se incorporó rápidamente.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, TK? – murmuró. Giró el rostro para encontrar los ojos azules de Patamon. Le sonrió tímidamente.

- Por supuesto que sí. Cuando mi papá y mi mamá ya no vivieron juntos, mi hermano y yo nos preocupamos el uno del otro y al revés. Es verdad que él me cuida más a mí porque es más grande, pero yo también lo quiero y lo cuido mucho. – se incorporó también, con los codos pegados a las costillas y las manos empuñadas a la altura del mentón. – Es decir, sí resulta. Y si nosotros hacemos eso y trabajamos juntos, seremos un equipo invencible.

Patamon también empuñó la mano en señal de decisión.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Desde el momento en que Devimon fue destruido, nunca he tenido miedo de enfrentarme a nada, porque sé que tú siempre vas a estar a mi lado, TK.! -

- ¡Ten eso por seguro, Patamon, porque eres mi amigo, y yo también haré todo por protegerte! – los dos se levantaron envalentonados por la fuerza de sus emociones.

Porque nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos. –

- ¡SÍ! -

Y palmearon las manos para sellar la promesa más noble que habrían de hacer jamás.

·..::: :::..·

El barullo de la guerra los devolvió al tiempo presente. TK volvió a fijar la vista en el yelmo púrpura de MagnaAngemon, sabiendo que esta vez su compañero le devolvía la mirada. Y el sentimiento de fraterno cariño y amistad que habrían de rememorar, los golpeó con tal magnitud que volvieron a sentirse renovados por esa calidez interior. El intercambio tenía un nuevo significado, pero Piedmon estaba tan aburrido y asqueado que no alcanzó a percibir el cambio de energía alrededor de los dos.

- ¡Termina con él de una miserable vez, maldita sea! – gritó furioso. MagnaAngemon levantó por tercera vez a _Excalibur_ en la misma dirección, pero en una milésima de segundo cambió su objetivo, fijando como nuevo blanco al payaso digimon.

Sin embargo, todo pasó muy rápido, sin apenas tener tiempo para reaccionar. Treinta y dos _Espadas de Triunfo_ se clavaron en las alas de MagnaAngemon antes siquiera de que el ataque del ángel tomara forma.

- ¡MAGNAANGEMON! -

- Siempre lo supe, pedazo de porquería. Siempre supe que jamás serías capaz de eliminar a este mocoso. Te lo ordené, porque si de verdad lo hacías ibas a servirme fielmente. Pero ya veo que no. – TK vio las botas amarillas pasar delante de sus ojos para dirigirse hacia el digimon que yacía en la tierra, aullando de dolor. – No me sirves de nada, actor de pacotilla. – media docena de espadas aparecieron en la mano de Piedmon para enterrarse en su rostro divino.

- ¡NO, MAGNAANGEMON! -

¡No tan rápido, Piedmon! –

-_¡Presión de Megatones! – _la pesada figura de Ankylomon saltó bruscamente sobre Piedmon para evitar que éste hiriera a MagnaAngemon, pero Piedmon lo esquivó fácilmente con un _Tornado de la Oscuridad, _levantando la tierra para distraer a su contrincante.

_-_¡Cody! – gritó TK a su amigo. Una ráfaga de miedo cruzó su pecho al imaginar el daño al que estaba expuesto. Pero recordó sus propias sabias palabras: Si somos un equipo, seremos invencible. El muchacho se acercó corriendo apenas lo vio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes pararte? – añadió al verlo tendido con ese rictus de dolor que torcía sus labios. Asintió vigorosamente antes de procesar lo que le había dicho, y aceptando el apoyo que le ofreció Cody, se puso de pie, siendo sostenido por éste. Ankylomon ya se había recuperado y se preparaba para volver a atacar al payaso.

Piedmon tenía las rodillas flexionadas, el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, con seis puñales de plata brillando en sus manos enguantadas de blanco; TK nunca lo había visto en semejante posición de ataque. El príncipe de las tinieblas se permitió curvar sus finísimos labios en una delgada sonrisa.

-¿En serio un digimon, de etapa campeón, pretende enfrentarse a mí? – soltó una carcajada tan sonora que TK sintió a Cody estremecerse. Incluso a él se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, y eso que llevaba su tiempo junto a Piedmon. - ¿Acaso no ves lo que le ha pasado a este miserable, en su patético nivel ultra? – esas palabras no fueron suficientes para amedrentar a Ankylomon, que zapateó el suelo para dar a entender que se estaba preparando para atacar con toda su fuerza. Piedmon se inclinó levemente. –No estás a mi altura.

- ¿Y nosotros si? – cuestionó una voz etérea que retumbó por el pecho dolorido de TK, provocándole un dolor reconfortante. Se volteó con ayuda de Cody para observar la blanca armadura de Onmimon. Davis y Ken lo secundaban, seguidos por Mimi, Izzy, Joe, y Sora. Garudamon iba cargando a Tai y Matt, vigilados de cerca por Megakabuterimon, Lillymon y Zudomon. La procesión la cerraba Paildramon, que comenzaba a enfrentarse a los centinelas de Piedmon, quienes alertados por la amenaza contra su amo, los siguieron dispuestos a continuar luchando. El ejército de Machinedramon, o lo que quedaba de él, se volvió a formar, atacando con sus misiles contra el poderoso digimon. Fueron correspondidos con una lluvia de balas del _Desperado Blaster._

-Tsk. – chasqueó la lengua el payaso, frunciendo el ceño. El odio refulgió en sus ojos escarlatas. Por primera vez, estaba absolutamente rodeado, sin nadie a quien usar como escudo.

Por cierto, a las chicas no las había visto en un largo rato…

.

..

…

- ¡Pelea, Angewomon! – le gritó Kari, arrancando otra liana oscura que se enroscaba en torno a la cintura del ángel corrompido. Angewomon no pudo hacer otra cosa sino gritar de dolor; las vibraciones oscuras le quemaban las palmas de las manos cuando tiraba para romper, y a la propia Angewomon le hacía daño porque laceraba su piel. Había perdido de vista a Aquilamon y Yolei entre las nubes, y ahora sólo le preocupaba liberar a su querida amiga de toda esa influencia negativa que la había sumido en la oscuridad.

- ¡K-Ka… Kari! – exclamó la digimon, arqueando el cuello para gritar al cielo fracturado que trasladaba sus alaridos hacia el mundo real. – No pue… no puedo… él lo sabrá y te hará daño… ¡Te hará daño! – la muchacha, con las piernas cruzadas en torno a la cintura de la digimon, luchaba por romper la liana más gruesa que cruzaba el pecho de Angewomon, la cual se iba apretando cada vez más, asfixiándola. Lo sintió porque percibió que estaban ascendiendo y descendiendo abruptamente, bajo la amenaza de caer al vacío, y Angewomon estaba demasiado preocupada por mantenerse flotando por la seguridad de ambas.

- ¡A nosotras no va a hacernos nada, Angewomon! ¡No tienes que tenerle miedo a ese desgraciado! – le aseguró Kari.

- ¡No me podía arriesgar a perderte, después de toda la búsqueda que realicé por encontrarte, Kari! – y eso sonó como la excusa por el servicio voluntario que ella había proporcionado al payaso. - ¡Tenía que proteger la Luz que yace en tu corazón! ¡KARI! – el aura blanca de la muchacha volvió a resplandecer, concentrándose en el quehacer de sus manos. Una explosión de cegadora luz blanca rodeó el perímetro a la redonda, deslumbrando a todos quienes se encontraban cerca.

Yolei se cubrió los ojos, y Aquilamon desvió el vuelo, incapaz de mantenerse sobrevolando en aquella dirección.

- Estás libre. – dictaminó Kari. Angewomon volvió a respirar sin la opresión en su pecho. El pelo volvió a su color natural, y las mejillas recuperaron su tono rosado. Las vestiduras volvieron a ser blancas, y todo su aspecto se mejoró de la enfermedad escabrosa que la había estado matando lentamente.

- Kari. – la abrazó con fuerza, a lo que su compañera correspondió con igual intensidad, por todo el tiempo que habían pasado separadas una de la otra. Pero entonces…

El alarido rompió el oído de Kari cuando Angewomon gritó, esta vez, por una causa distinta.

- ¡Angewomon! – gritaron Aquilamon y Yolei al unísono. Kari levantó la cabeza para observar, con pavor, las dieciséis _Espadas de Triunfo _que se habían enterrado en las alas de Angewomon.

- ¡Resiste, Angewomon! – se abrazó con fuerza a ella, al momento que descendían y descendían a gran velocidad contra el suelo. La maraña de brazos, piernas y plumas blancas manchadas de sangre se sacudía y revoloteaban alrededor, sintiendo el aire gélido contra su piel y arremolinarse mientras caían.

Todo se había convertido en un torbellino de sensaciones desesperantes, sabiendo que no podían detenerse. Las nociones de arriba y abajo se habían perdido, y no sabía dónde estaba el cielo y dónde la tierra. Sólo se abrazó fuertemente del cuello de Angewomon de forma instintiva, consciente que ni siquiera la Luz podría salvarlas de aquella situación.

- Yo te protegeré… Kari… - la velocidad de la caída menguó en un punto de su infinidad, las alas se cerraron, acunándola, y un increíble golpe las recibió en tierra. Angewomon logró estabilizarse en el último momento, atinó a poner a salvo a Kari para que recibiera el menor daño, y cayó de espaldas, para que todo el impacto del golpe lo recibiera ella y no su compañera.

- ¡KARI! ¡ANGEWOMON!- escuchó pasos apresurados y las voces de Yolei y Aquilamon. Hallaron un revoltijo de plumas ensangrentadas y entierradas. Las alas se abrieron, dejando ver que Kari no había recibido ningún rasguño.

- Angewomon… - Kari gateó para cobijar la cabeza en su regazo. – Angewomon… -

El ángel volteó el rostro lentamente. Yolei soltó un respingo, sorprendida de que aún pudiera moverse.

- Estoy… bien… - murmuró con la voz ahogada. Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa de alivio al comprobar que su esfuerzo sí había funcionado. A Kari se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y aferró, con delicadeza, la cabeza de su compañera. Y lloró por largos minutos, descargando por fin toda la angustia que había estado comprimiendo en su corazón, mientras Angewomon alzaba el brazo para acariciarle el cabello. Yolei y Aquilamon bajaron la vista, respetando el momento de privada intimidad.

Cuando ya estuvo más tranquila, se separó cariñosamente de Angewomon. Le limpió el caminito de sangre que caía de su boca, y observó a lo lejos, donde toda la fuerza de la batalla se estaba agrupando.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

- Al parecer, la batalla se ha detenido por alguna razón. – Yolei estaba haciéndose pantalla con la mano para intentar ver a la lejanía con mayor detalle. Kari se colocó de pie sin problemas.

- Debemos ir hacia allá. – dictaminó. Su amiga le asintió.

- MagnaAngemon ha renunciado a las tinieblas. – los tres se dirigieron a la débil voz de Angewomon. – Puedo sentirlo. Por eso hizo esto. Está furioso.

- Si ya no tiene a nadie a quien usar, entonces es el momento adecuado para atacarlo de una vez por todas. – dijo Aquilamon. Angewomon movió la cabeza de arriba a bajo lentamente.

- Entonces vamos. – y Kari dio un paso al frente, decidida. Alguien la cogió de la mano tirando de ella, obligándola a retroceder.

- Pero para hacer eso, debemos ir todos juntos, y enfrentarlo como un equipo. – el corazón de Kari dio un vuelco al oír esas palabras de boca de Yolei. Le apretó la mano, sonriéndole. Aquilamon ayudó a Angewomon a ponerse de pie, y con ayuda de las chicas, fueron avanzando hacia el punto de encuentro.

.

..

…

Estaba tan inmiscuido observando la batalla y el intercambio de ataques entre Onmimon y Paildramon con Piedmon, que Izzy no escuchó la campanita que le anunciaba que acababa de recibir un correo electrónico nuevo. No fue hasta que Mimi, que junto a Lillymon estaban encargándose de curar las alas rotas de Angewomon y MagnaAngemon, lo sintió y le dio aviso. El pelirrojo se apresuró por encender la laptop.

- ¡Señor Gennai! – se sorprendió de encontrar la ventana abierta con el único guía que tenían en el Digimundo.

- Lamento interrumpirte de este modo, Izzy, pero acabo de descifrar nueva información de las sagradas escrituras, y es imperativo que la sepan para derrotar finalmente a Piedmon. – Izzy se sentó entre Kari y TK, quienes se habían interesado al oír el nombre del señor Gennai.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – saltó TK de inmediato.

- La espada que porta la Esperanza alejará las tinieblas. – los tres se quedaron sin palabras ante la frase, esperando que dijera algo más. – La espada que porta la Esperanza. – repitió, como si eso fuera a entregarles más sentido.

- ¿Qué? -

- Señor Gennai, ¿no podría ser un poco más claro? – le pidió Kari con una expresión indulgente. Pero la imagen desapareció de la pantalla, volviéndose totalmente negra.

- ¡Demonios! – TK golpeó el suelo con los puños. - ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Izzy desconectó de la discusión que llevaban TK y Kari. No podía ser demasiado difícil, después de todo, había sido él, con ayuda de sus padres, quien había descifrado la profecía que habría de destruir a VenomMyotismon.

"Piensa, Izzy, piensa…" se animó mentalmente, devolviendo la vista hacia la batalla. Tanto Omnimon como Paildramon no desistían ni un ápice en la fuerza de sus ataques, pero al parecer no eran suficientes. Contra la amenaza virtual de Diaboromon, Omnimon había resultado victorioso, y Paildramon había demostrado lo mismo contra MaloMyotismon. Y quien había acabado con Piedmon había sido MagnaAngemon, enviándolo hacia otra dimensión, entonces… Eso era.

- Lo tengo. – se paró, poniendo fin a las suposiciones de los chicos. Éstos lo miraron con aprensión. – Quien debe acabar con Piedmon es MagnaAngemon, otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión… - sus ojos buscaron al digimon en cuestión, quien continuaba siendo atendido por las chicas. – Debe derrotarlo usando a Excalibur, a la espada directamente. Por eso se refiere "a la espada que porta la Esperanza". Es la espada que esgrime MagnaAngemon. -

TK y Kari intercambiaron una mirada. Tal vez, después de todo, no había sido ninguna coincidencia que Piedmon haya querido instruirlos en el arte de la lucha con espadas.

* * *

_Aayyyyyyyy, perdón por la demora! Esta vez tengo una excusa: mis exámenes acabaron el 30 de enero, y mi cerebro quedó fundido después de eso. Además que los 30 y tantos grados que asolaban a Santiago no ayudaban para nada a la concentración, y mucho menos saber que el resto de mis amigos ya estaban disfrutando sus anheladas vacaciones de verano. Pero bueno, ya he vuelto :) Y les agradezco, que después de tanto tiempo, aún sigan esta historia._

_Saludos! _

_NR.-_


	24. Capítulo 23

**Una recomendación: lean este capítulo escuchando "Braveheart", de Digimon Adventure. Espero que los haga sentir lo mismo que yo :)**

**Y ahora, disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 23

TK, con ayuda de Izzy, terminó de contarle a MagnaAngemon el mensaje del señor Gennai y explicarle lo que tenía que hacer. El digimon lo entendió a la perfección, y estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo, después del peligro que había estado a punto de caer sobre el Digimundo si él hubiera continuado estando bajo la influencia de Piedmon y siguiendo sus órdenes. Les explicó que no lo había estado haciendo conscientemente , y que intentó resistirse lo más posible, pero que Piedmon no escatimaba en esfuerzos por hacerlo vacilar.

Sin embargo, fue Angewomon la que puso reparos.

- Es demasiado peligroso, y estás herido, MagnaAngemon. – murmuró la digimon ángel, refiriéndose a sus alas. – Déjame al menos servirte de retaguardia.

- Ni lo pienses. – la cortó MagnaAngemon con autoridad. – Has sufrido una caída de veinte metros, Angewomon. Y tus alas también están dañadas. Sin mencionar el daño que las redes de Piedmon te hacían. – señaló la cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho. – Sería irresponsable de mi parte dejarte venir conmigo.

Y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a realizar la tarea. Pero todos se quedaron pasmados cuando Angewomon lo aferró del brazo que sujetaba _Excalibur_.

- No creas que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, voy a dejarte ir solo a enfrentarte a Piedmon. Esta vez, la Luz y la Esperanza batallarán juntos, como debe ser. – la fuerza en sus palabras era intimidante.

- Déjala, MagnaAngemon. – intervino Kari. – No seré yo la primera en alentar a Angewomon para que se ponga en peligro, pero lo que dice es cierto. Si tenemos que tomar un riesgo… - y miró a su alrededor, a la cara pálida de TK, el sudoroso rostro de Izzy, la decidida expresión de Yolei. – Debemos tomarlo todos juntos.

MagnaAngemon miró a TK, quien le asintió.

- Yo sé que pueden hacerlo, MagnaAngemon. -

- Nosotros también te secundaremos. – le aseguró Aquilamon, preparándose para emprender el vuelo.

El digimon guardián pareció convencerse por sus palabras.

- Está bien. -

.

..

…

Le habían dado.

- Tsk. – chasqueó la lengua con irritación al ver su brazo herido. No era más que una leve herida y muy superficial, pero era el primer signo de que sus fuerzas estaban menguando, porque significaba que no tenía la misma agilidad del principio para evitar todos los ataques.

Para su desgracia, ellos se habían dado cuenta.

- ¡Le dimos! ¡Le dimos! – celebraba Davis, saltando primero en un pie y luego en el otro alternadamente, con los brazos en el aire. A su lado, Ken compartía la dicha. No había sido gran cosa, pero Davis era un chico optimista. - ¡Sigue así, Paildramon! ¡Ya verás cómo pronto lo venceremos! – y sintió a su lado las corrientes de aire levantarse mientras los dos digimon, Onmimon y Paildramon, pasaban a su lado para encararse una vez más con Piedmon.

Ken sintió que le vibraba el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Sacó su D-Terminal, para percatarse que tenía un mensaje escrito de TK, que se encontraba más atrás.

_Ken:_

_ Hemos recibido un mensaje del señor Gennai, avisando que debe ser MagnaAngemon quien derrotará a Piedmon finalmente, usando a Excalibur. Pero para poder alcanzar esa distancia, necesitará la ayuda de Paildramon y Onmimon para distraerlo. De todas formas, Angewomon irá de retaguarda. _

_Si tenemos éxito, eso payaso no volverá a existir jamás._

_ TK._

- Oye Davis… - lo llamó, señalándole el mensaje. Davis lo leyó rápidamente, sintiendo que el final se acercaba.

- De acuerdo. – dijo con determinación. Intercambió una mirada con Ken, quien se la devolvió con la misma fuerza.

Ambos asintieron.

.

..

…

TK ya había recibido la confirmación por parte de Ken. MagnaAngemon había emprendido el vuelo, acercándose sigilosamente. Angewomon le seguía de cerca. Tan sólo debían esperar unos segundos más.

- Angewomon. – la llamó de pronto.

- ¿Si? -

- Perdóname. – él apenas volteó el rostro para verla. – Perdóname por no haberte protegido lo suficiente. No debí haberte arrastrado conmigo para investigar lo que estaba pasando, yo… -

- Shhht. – lo calló ella, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. – No digas nada. Perdóname tú a mí por no haber resistido más. – colocó la mano sobre su brazo, el mismo que estaba empuñando _Excalibur._ – Ese fue el único problema. Tendría que haber aguantado. Pero tú no tienes la culpa. Hicimos bien en hacerlo juntos.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa levemente.

- Gracias. -

Se sostuvieron la mirada por breves segundos, sabiendo que el camino hacia la recuperación debían recorrerle como siempre lo habían hecho, con esperanza y fe, juntos.

- Ya es la hora. – le dijo ella.

.

..

…

Estaba rodeado. Omnimon peleaba por el frente, y a su espalda, estaba Paildramon. Su ejército llevaba las de perder, porque los otros cientos de _estúpidos _digimon que habían acudido al llamado de batalla ya estaban prácticamente derrotándolos. Sólo quedaba él. Sus generalísimos habían perecido, y no tenía nadie a quien pedir rescate.

Lo habían acorralado, esos malditos niños elegidos. Una vez más.

- ¿Puedes sentir la desesperanza extendiéndose por tu cuerpo? -

Esa voz. Esa voz santa, que había recuperado su grandilocuencia, esa voz… Iba a hacerle pagar, de una vez por todas. Maldito guardián sagrado.

Reunió todas sus energías, las últimas que le quedaban. Si lograba llevárselo al infierno quedaba satisfecho; de todas formas, extinguiría a la Esperanza para siempre.

- _¡HECHIZO FINAL…! _– Un _Desperado Blaster _saboteó el último intento, disparando balas por todas partes.

MagnaAngemon alzó a _Excalibur _hacia el cielo.

- En el nombre de lo más sagrado, yo, MagnaAngemon, uno de los guardianes del Digimundo, pido en este momento la energía de todos los digimons presentes aquí en batalla para acabar de una vez con la amenaza de las tinieblas, y alejarla de nuestro mundo para siempre. -

Cientos y miles de haces de luces blancas se concentraron en la espada, provenientes de todos los digimons.

- Vamos, es nuestra oportunidad. – bramó Omnimon, sacando también su propia espada, _Espada Grey, _que desprendió una luz hacia _Excalibur._

- Nosotros también. – dijo Paildramon. – ¡_Desperado Blaster!_

- _¡Alas de Espada! – _bramó Garudamon.

- _¡Cañón de Flor! - _

_- ¡Martillo Vulcan! –_

_- ¡Cuerno Mortal! - _

_- ¡Explosión Láser! -_

_- ¡Martillo de Cola! - _

Y por supuesto, no podía faltar ella.

_- ¡Flecha Celestial! - _

- ¡Nosotros también, chicos! – les gritó Davis a todos sus compañeros, y decidido, dio dos pasos al frente con el Digivice en la mano, del cual emergió una luz, que fue a unirse con las demás.

Ken, Yolei, Cody, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, y Sora lo imitaron, manteniendo los Digivices en alto. De los pechos de Tai y Matt también emergieron luces, la azul de la Amistad y la naranja del Valor. Y del pecho de TK y Kari también, quienes estaban tomados de la mano, y manteniendo la otra mano que tenían suelta empuñada.

Los nueve ataques de sus compañeros, además de la luz que provenía de los corazones y digivices de sus compañeros humanos, se adicionaron a la energía ya descomunal que residía en _Excalibur._ Y Piedmon lo comprendió todo demasiado tarde.

- ¡NOO! – MagnaAngemon fue demasiado rápido. En apenas unas milésimas de segundos estaba encima de Piedmon, enterrándole a la altura del corazón, si es que aquella criatura hubiera tenido uno, la espada _Excalibur. _Piedmon gritó y bramó de dolor, sintiendo como la energía benigna recorría su cuerpo, para acabar de una vez y por todas con las partículas malignas. - ¡LO VAS A LAMENTAR, MAGNAANGEMON! ¡LO VAS A LAMENTAR TÚ Y TU SUCIA ZORRA! ¡ESTO NO ES EL FIN, ¿ME OYES?! ¡LAS TINIEBLAS NUNCA SE DARÁN POR VENCIDO!

- ¡Pero nosotros jamás perderemos la Esperanza! ¡Jamás! ¡Y siempre estaremos allí para detenerte! -

La explosión de luz fue cegadora, encerrando a todos los que se encontraban en kilómetros a la redonda dentro de una cúpula de luz blanca.

Davis y Ken fueron absorbidos por la luz, porque eran los que estaban más cerca. Pero poco a poco la luz los fue encegueciendo de forma abrumadora. TK volteó el rostro al mismo tiempo que Kari, cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Esto va por TK! – bramó MagnaAngemon, luchando por mantenerse consciente, resistiendo, pues la energía era demasiada que amenazaba con repelerlo en cualquier momento - ¡Y por Kari! -

- ¡Y por nosotros! – sintió el apoyo de Angewomon, a su lado, sujetándole el brazo con fuerza para que no saliera disparado, entregándole sus últimas fuerzas para derrotar al peor enemigo que habían tenido nunca. Pero la energía alcanzaba proporciones inimaginables, desintegrándose en destellos y haces de luz que se esparcían por todo el lugar.

- ¡Y por Matt! – gruñeron Omnimon y Paildramon en último momento, ayudándole también junto a Angewomon. Los gritos de Piedmon apenas si se escuchaban, pues estaba desapareciendo, siendo consumido por la luz.

Lo último que vio MagnaAngemon fueron los rostros de sus amigos bañados de luz, antes de ser absorbido por ella en una explosión blanca que se expandió en ondas de energía por todo el área.

Después de eso, no supo nada más.

* * *

Un rayo de luz solar asoló a sus párpados. La luz batallaba por introducirse dentro de sus ojos. Apretó los párpados con fuerza, un tanto molesto. Aunque después de tanto tiempo sumido en la oscuridad más absoluta, se sentía, sin duda, enormemente agradecido de sentir el calor. Y la luz, sobretodo.

Abrió los ojos. Las nubes estaban dispersándose, dejándole espacio al sol. No había fractura alguna entre el Digimundo y su mundo, eso significaba que la distorsión había sido remediada. Qué alivio, pensó. Relajó los músculos de su cuerpo, sintiéndose a salvo.

No recordaba muy bien qué había pasado. Sabía que había estado en un lugar siniestro, congelado, con la desesperación recorriéndole toda la médula. Pero la dicha de haber vuelto a la realidad era demasiado abrumadora como para ponerse a pensar en ese lugar inhóspito, plagado de hostilidades.

Olvidaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, pero tampoco era muy importante. Lo importante es que había salido.

Se incorporó, para encontrar una pequeña bola de pelo cobrizo en su regazo. El sonido de su respiración pausada le señalaba que estaba durmiendo apaciblemente. Intentó moverse lo menos posible para no molestar al pequeño, pero fue imposible. Éste se despertó de mala gana, un poco confundido y desorientado, algo que él podía entender, porque en cierta forma se sentía igual.

El pequeño parpadeó varias veces con su rostro adormilado antes de fijar los ojos en los suyos, azules. Y todo el sueño se esfumó de sus facciones, siendo reemplazada por una alegría colosal, una alegría rabiosa que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Él nunca lo había visto tan contento.

- ¡MAATT! – bramó Tsunomon con lo que parecían ser todas sus fuerzas. - ¡ESTÁS VIVO! -


End file.
